Cruzando la línea
by Ankin
Summary: Spoilers Cap 367 MinatoxKushina. Todos conocemos los frutos de su amor, sin embargo, ¿Cómo llegaron a ser pareja? ¿Y cómo ha sido su vida amorosa y personal? ¡CAP 28 UP!
1. Flores

_¡Wenas gente! Aquí traigo otro Fan fic de los míos xD, aunque esta vez es un poco diferente, eso si, contiene Spoilers muy gordos, así que si no se ha leido el Cap 367 del Manga como que no se entenderá nada xD._

_Este fic pasa 5 años antes del Nacimiento de Naruto, aunque claro, poco a poco pasarán esos cinco años, es un fic con un salto temporal de cinco añitos._

_Pues nada, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y como no, va a ser un MinatoxKushina, apenas conocemos de su relación pero ya sabemos que tuvieron un hijo juntos, Naruto xD, más adelante explicaré el significado del título y por qué Naruto no se apellida Namikaze, bueno, aquí os dejo el fic, espero que os guste._

_Lo dedico al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias**__** II:**__ Posteriormente subirá a M_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 1:** Flores**

Paseaba tranquilamente por las calles -abarrotadas de gente- de Konoha. Hacía poco más de medio año que la guerra había terminado y –por fin- se podía respirar paz. Esa era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol de verano se alzaba imperturbable en el cielo azul, de la misma tonalidad que sus orbes.

Sinceramente, él no pensaba en nada, caminaba y caminaba –sin rumbo fijo- lo único que quería era relajarse paseando, respirando el aire de su aldea, el dulce aroma de las tiendecitas de comida cuando pasaba por al lado, de las flores de las floristerías, de las mismas plantas que tenía la gente en las ventanas y balcones… solo eso, inspirar y expirar… y caminar.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron truncados – o más bien invadidos- al llegar a la zona de la floristería Yamanaka. La floristería en si no tenía nada en particular, si era cierto que hacían los ramos de flores más bonitos de Konoha y que estaba vigilada por la familia – no querían llamarse Clan- Yamanaka, expertos en dominar las mentes ajenas. Lo que le llamó la atención fue precisamente alguien ajeno a la floristería, un simple comprador más.

Su cabello rojo brillante brillaba más gracias a las flores que miraba, rosas blancas que lo hacían destacar. Tragó saliva, era cierto que cuando era pequeña y había aparecido por primera vez en la aldea muchos de los aldeanos la tomaron por un chico, tenía el pelo corto, un poquito mas largo que las orejas, pero el hecho de ser tan valiente, vigorosa, parlanchina y, en ocasiones muy malcarada, la hacían ver como un niño bruto que no llegaba al metro diez de estatura; pero todo eso había cambiado, ahora tenía veintidós años y su cuerpo se había moldeado, dejándole unas sinuosas curvas a su paso, era cierto que no tenía un cuerpo tan escultural como otras pero era menudita y estaba bien formada, o eso pensaba él, aunque no sólo había cambiado físicamente, si no en su manera de ser, ya no era tan impulsiva y explosiva, ahora se había calmado y era alguien bastante sereno y con la cabeza en su sitio, aunque eso no le prohibía, a veces, sacar el mal genio que tenía dentro.

Aún desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, justo en la esquina contraría a la de la floristería, y –por tanto- donde se encontraba ella vio su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, frunció el ceño¿Por qué lo había hecho? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se llevaba el dedo corazón a la boca y fijándose mucho pudo avistar las rosas – que posiblemente, había acariciado- y que la habían herido.

Pero siempre tenía que pasar, siempre que mirabas a alguien fijamente este acaba por girarse, y ella no fue una excepción, se giró de golpe y lo descubrió. Enrojeció hasta las orejas, nunca era pillado durante una misión pero ella lo había hecho, lo había cazado y – a lo lejos- divisó como sus labios se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa.

"Minato" la oyó decir. "¿Tú también vienes a comprar flores?"

Tragó grueso y se despejó la garganta.

"No" respondió sinceramente, alcanzándola.

"Ya veo" se volteó de nuevo a mirar las rosas pero inmediatamente lo miró de reojo. "¿Has venido a ver a la escultural y bella dependienta?" preguntó.

"Tampoco"

Suspiró y se incorporó.

"¿Entonces?"

"Paseaba"

La chica clavó sus ojos azules en él, que había desviado ligeramente la mirada.

"Y has venido a parar aquí"

"Exactamente" volvió la mirada hacia ella y se la quedó mirando, a sus cabellos color fuego, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su pálida piel, los pequeños labios sonrosados y húmedos a causa de su saliva…

"¿Minato?" oyó su voz como un susurro lejano…

Negó con la cabeza, se había quedado tan embobado viéndole la cara que no se había dado cuenta que parecía una estatua viviente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Si… he tenido un lapsus" respondió evitando mirarla a la cara.

"Ah… entiendo" retiró su mano y volvió la vista a las flores. "Por cierto, ya que estás aquí, para una nueva madre ¿Qué flores podría escoger?"

"Un ramo de centaureas no estaría mal" dijo señalándole las flores que tenía justo a su derecho.

"¿Y que significan las centaureas?" preguntó con una sonrisa de niña traviesa y pequeña.

Eso le produjo un pequeño remolino de sensaciones en el estomago.

"Felicidad" respondió con un hilo de voz.

"Entiendo¿Y cuantas debería llevar?" preguntó llevándose un dedo a los labios e inflando los mofletes, dándole un precioso toque puro e inocente a su cara.

"Un ramo estaría bien" respondió aclarándose la garganta y desviando la vista de ese espectáculo que él consideraba maravilloso.

"Anda…" arrastró la palabra y se colgó de su brazo. "Di un número aproximado…" lo miró haciéndole unos ojitos.

Minato se sonrojó violentamente, provocando que sus mejillas y orejas adquirieran un precioso tono carmesí brillante.

"La dependienta te ayudara más que yo…" susurró.

Infló los mofletes y se soltó, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

"Es muy altiva, paso" susurró.

Suspiró, menuda mujer.

"Pero sabe de su negocio" le dijo en el mismo tono en que hablaba a sus alumnos, reducidos a dos desde el fin de la guerra.

"Ya, pero muy posiblemente me suelte cosas como 'Es algo que debería decidirlo usted misma' 'O a mi no me pregunte, no sé como quiere que sea de grande el ramo…' o cosas de ese estilo" dijo imitándola a la perfección.

El rubio se rió delicadamente, Kushina había madurado pero aún le faltaba un poco.

"Vamos mujer, no te dirá eso… si quieres te acompaño y le preguntas" dijo dando un paso adelante, mas cerca de la entrada de la tienda.

"¿Lo harías?" preguntó ilusionada, volteándose con una ancha sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"Si" le dijo entrando completamente en la tienda, seguido de una Kushina feliz.

"¿Desean algo?" preguntó una mujer de largo pelo rubio.

"Si" dijo Kushina mientras Minato se entretenía a mirar las azucenas.

"Dígame"

"Pues mire… me gustaría llevarle un ramo de centaureas a una amiga que acaba de ser madre pero no se cuantas regalarle y estaba pensando si me podría ayudar"

La mujer rubia sonrió.

"Claro, podríamos hacer un bonito ramo de centaureas de diversos colores, ahora mismo se lo preparo" dijo retirándose de la tienda, dejándolos a los dos solos.

"¿Qué miras?" preguntó Kushina mirando por encima del hombro de Minato.

"Azucenas" dijo tocando levemente los pétalos con la yema de los dedos.

"¿Que significa?"

"Corazón inocente" susurró cogiendo tres flores.

"¿Vas a regalárselas a alguien?" preguntó apartándose un poco, dejándole espacio para que fuera hasta el mostrador.

La miró durante un segundo y después volvió la vista al mostrador, donde la mujer había aparecido con un pequeño y precioso ramo de Centaureas.

"¿Podría envolverlas, por favor?" preguntó Minato dejando las flores al lado de la caja.

"Si" respondió la mujer yendo un momento a la trastienda.

"¿Minato?" preguntó dejando de lado el tono alegre con el que hablaba siempre.

"Si" afirmó mirando el ramo que la mujer había preparado para la estrenada madre amiga de Kushina.

"¿Quién es¿La conozco?" lo abordó al instante mientras la mujer dejaba las flores del chico al lado de otro ramo.

"Si" dijo indicándole a la dependienta que lo cobrara todo junto.

"¿Ah si?" fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los billetes que sacaba Minato de su cartera. "¡Puedo pagarlo yo!" replicó buscando su cartera precipitadamente.

"Tranquila, ya lo pago yo" dijo entregándole el dinero.

"¡Pero…!" rechistó encontrando – por fin- la cartera.

"Invítame a comer y en paces" dijo entregándole el su ramo y encaminándose hacia la salida mientras la dependienta se despedía con una sonrisa.

"Minato…" dijo una vez en la calle.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mirándola.

"¡Que no hacía falta!" exclamó parándose de golpe y pegando un pisotón fuerte en el suelo, que hizo voltear a la gente que caminaba alegre por las calles.

"Te he dicho que me invites a comer" dijo parándose él también.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

"Está bien… dentro de una hora quedamos en el Ichiraku…" dijo empezando a moverse de nuevo, camino del hospital.

"Te acompaño al hospital y después vamos a comer¿Qué te parece?" dijo caminando hasta llegar a su altura.

Se giró sorprendida y clavó sus ojos azules directamente en los suyos.

"¿Acaso quien vas a darle las flores está en el hospital?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, era cierto que no le hacía mucha gracia que Minato le regalara a alguien un ramo de flores con significado "corazón inocente".

"Algo así" respondió.

Kushina levantó una ceja¿Quién era?

"¿Me dirás quien es?" preguntó.

"Ya lo verás…" dijo llegando a la calle donde se encontraba el Hospital.

Los dos hicieron el último trayecto en silencio, ninguno quería decir nada más, caminaban uno al lado del otro y –de vez en cuando- Kushina desviaba la vista para mirarlo. No tardaron en llegar, así que –sin más dilación- se metieron dentro y fueron a preguntar a recepción donde se encontraba la habitación de la madre novata.

"Habitación 324" dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" respondió Kushina, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Uchiha?" preguntó Minato extrañado.

La chica se volteó a mirarlo.

"Si, nos conocimos hace años en una misión y nos hicimos amigas, aunque desde que se ha casado con ese hombre tan seco Mikoto y yo no hemos tenido mucha relación" le explicó subiendo por las escaleras.

Él asintió.

"¿Y cuando nació, el niño?" preguntó subiendo el ultimo tramo de escaleras.

"Hace dos días, el nueve de junio" respondió ya en la tercera planta.

Se paró en seco y miró a lado y lado del pasillo, intentando divisar que pared era la de los números pares. Eso provocó que Minato levantara una ceja, extrañado y una leve risa producto de la gracia que le hacía que la chica blandiera la cabeza a lado y lado.

"La zona izquierda" dijo él agarrándole la cabeza y girándosela en esa dirección, para que viera la plaqueta de la primera habitación de esa pared, que –efectivamente- acababa en número par.

"Bien, busquemos la habitación…" se llevó un dedo al labio, como siempre hacía al pensar. "¿Qué habitación era, Minato?" preguntó girándose sonrojada hacia él y rascándose la nuca con una mano.

"Hija mía… tienes memoria de pez…" susurró llevándose una mano a la frente.

Kushina le golpeó la espinilla.

"¡Mi memoria no es de tres segundos!" gritó haciendo que unos doctores se giraran hacia ella llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que se callara, o que al menos, bajara el nivel de voz.

"¡Kushina!" exclamó tapándole la boca con la mano que tenía libre. "¡Esto es un hospital!" dijo flojito mientras ella rodaba los ojos, intentándole decir que ya lo sabía. "De todas formas…" la soltó y se acomodó la camiseta de manga tres cuartos blanca que vestía. "… es la habitación 324"

Ella no dijo nada y se encaminó hacia el fondo del pasillo.

"Kushina, te equivocas de lado, es por este" dijo él mientras un goterón aparecía en su cabeza, realmente a veces le sorprendía las tonterías que llegaba a hacer.

"… Me he equivocado…" susurró roja como un tomate pasando por su lado, camino –esta vez si- de la habitación.

Suspiró hondo y la siguió.

Kushina golpeó en la puerta un par de veces y espero a que el "Adelante" hiciera acto de presencia.

"¿Entras?" le preguntó mirándolo.

"Pregúntale si quiere más visitas a parte de la tuya" le respondió apoyandose en la pared.

"Tan formal como siempre…" suspiró y se giró hacia la puerta entre abierto. "Traigo acompañante¿Te importa?" preguntó.

"¿Un novio? Ya era hora Kushina…" oyó a través de la puerta.

Se volvió a sonrojar violentamente, tanto, que podría haber hecho sombra a los tomates más maduros.

"No bromees, de aquí a que yo encuentre mi hombre perfecto falta mucho…" respondió ella intentado evitar el dulce rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

"Anda, déjalo pasar" respondió la otra vez.

Kushina se giró hacia él y le indicó con la cabeza que pasara, eso si, en ningún momento sus ojos coincidieron.

Minato entró después de ella y se fijó en la habitación. Tenía un color azul pastel y las sabanas eran blancas, al lado de la cama había una pequeña cuna del mismo tono azul y la pequeña mesita del otro lado de la cama se encontraba invadida con un precioso ramo de color naranja y amarillo.

"Pero si es Namikaze Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha…" dijo Mikoto abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

"Encantado de conocerla" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Minato… no seas tan formal…" le soltó la pelirroja mirándolo de reojo.

"¡Kushina¡No le hables así! Al contrario que tú, él tienes modales" le espetó.

"Si, ya¿Me estás llamando mal educada?" preguntó levemente ofendida.

"No, es tan sólo que tienes un carácter un poco violento, a veces" dijo.

"…" Bajó la vista y se fijó en su ramo, fue entonces que notó que tenía una pequeña tarjetita en la que se podían poner unas palabras, con la diferencia que la suya estaba vacía. "¡Minato¡Aprisa¡Un bolígrafo!" gritó golpeándolo sin delicadeza alguna.

No preguntó, simplemente dirigió la mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le entregó el bolígrafo.

La chica lo agarró y salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes chillar un "Ahora vuelvo"

"Por favor, ten paciencia con ella" le dijo Mikoto viendo como había salido corriendo.

"Estoy acostumbrado…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su joven rostro.

"No sabía que ella te conociera" dijo mirándolo.

"Así que no habla mucho de mi… teniendo en cuenta que hemos pasado la mayoría de la vida juntos…"

"Ya la conoces, no es del tipo de persona que va alardeando de la gente que conoce, aunque realmente a mi me lo podría haber dicho… siempre que hablamos sobre chicos sales en las conversaciones y va la tonta y no me dice que te conoce" admitió sonrojándose levemente.

"¿Conversaciones sobre chicos?" preguntó extrañado.

"Haz como si nunca lo hubieras oído" dijo negando con la mano.

"¡Bien¡Uzumaki Kushina ha regresado!" gritó en el umbral de la puerta, recibiendo otro toque de atención por parte de los médicos. "Vale, vale… ya me callo…" dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta el borde de la cama.

"¿Hace falta que te recordemos que esto es un hospital, Kushina?" preguntó Mikoto dejándole espacio para que se sentara en el borde de la cama.

"No, los médicos ya lo hacen por vosotros, pero gracias de todos modos." Respondió sarcástica sentándose.

"Toma tu también asiento por favor, Minato-san"

El rubio asintió y se sentó en una silla cercana.

"Bien¡Toma!" exclamó colocándole casi en la cara el ramo.

"Kushina… no hagas las cosas con tanto ímpetu…" dijo apartando levemente el ramo de su cara mientras Minato se reía por debajo de la nariz.

"¡Minato¡No te rías!" exclamó señalándolo con el dedo, en plan acusica.

Minato hizo un gesto con las manos, expresando que ya no se reiría más.

"Para mi mejor amiga, por que hoy es ya una mami preciosa (Se te acabaron las noches de tranquilidad y juerga con tu marido) (risas), Uzumaki Kushina" leyó Mikoto. "Vamos, te has roto mucho la cabeza…" dijo golpeándola ligeramente.

"No te quejes, seguro que es la nota mas original que te han escrito" dijo intentando evitar los pequeños golpes que iban dirigidos hacia su persona.

"Si, es la mas original, de eso no cabe duda…" dijo parando de golpearla. "Pero bueno… veo que has aprendido un poco sobre el arte Floral, me has regalado estos hermosos centaureas de significado 'felicidad'… vas aprendiendo Kushina-Chan" dijo toqueteando levemente las flores.

"Dale las gracias a Minato, él es quien entiende de estas cosas, no yo…" dijo mientras Mikoto le pasaba el ramo.

"Mételas en agua, anda" le soltó. Kushina bufó y se levantó para llenar un pequeño jarrón de agua. "Pues muchas gracias Minato-san" dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia.

El rubio se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, esto ya está… ¿Nos enseñas a tu hijo?" preguntó dejando el jarrón sobre una pequeña mesa.

"Míralo tu misma, está en la cuna" le indicó.

Kushina caminó hasta la cuna y observó al pequeño niño indefenso, que había cogido su pulgar a modo de pipa.

"Kawaii…" susurró acariciando levemente su manita.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Minato acariciándole él también la manita.

"Uchiha Itachi" respondió la madre con una sonrisa. "Vamos, cogerlo" dijo viendo como los dos tenían escrito en la cara que querían sostener al niño en brazos.

Kushina y Minato intercambiaron miradas.

"Cógelo tu" dijo ella.

"No, lo cogeré después de ti" dijo sin apartar la vistas de sus orbes azuladas.

La pelirroja suspiró y abrazó cálidamente al niño, reconfortándolo entre sus brazos.

"Hola pequeñín… ¿Verdad que no enfadarás mucho a tu mami? Recuerda de enfadarla solo cuando sea necesario…" susurró ella cogiéndole la manita.

La imagen de Kushina teniendo en brazos a un niño pequeño y susurrándole cosas dulces (desde el punto de vista de la chica, claro) hacía remover sensaciones en el estomago de Minato, le provocaba un precioso y agradable mariposeo y una sensación de bienestar total.

Debió exteriorizar sus emociones puesto que Mikoto lo jaló de la manga y lo obligó a quedarse a su altura.

"Kushina sería una buena esposa y una buena madre" susurró.

"Lo sé" respondió en el mismo tono.

"¿De que tanto habláis, vosotros dos?" preguntó inflando los mofletes de manera graciosa.

"De lo bonito que te ha quedado hoy el pelo" dijo Mikoto. "Anda, deja que Minato-san coja al niño"

Kushina frunció el ceño, era claro que sospechaba que no era precisamente de eso de lo que hablaban pero tampoco quería empezar una estúpida discusión. Puede que a veces fuera molesta y busca razones pero eso no significaba que lo fuera todo el tiempo.

"Toma" dijo pasándole el niño suavemente. "Y suelta las azucenas, las vas a marear y cuando se las lleves a quien se las tengas que dar van a estar más pachuchas las pobres…" dijo arrebatándole las flores.

Minato no hizo caso, solo estaba concentrado en el pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos.

Cuando la chica se acercó a la cama la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Uchiha Fugaku con cara de poco amigos entró en la habitación.

"Hola" saludó Mikoto desde la cama. "… ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Uzumaki Kushina? Ha venido acompañado de Namikaze Minato-san" le explicó a su marido.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza, a modo de saludo, gesto que fue devuelto por los otros dos.

Minato y Kushina volvieron a intercambiar miradas y los dos entendieron que era hora de abandonar la habitación, así que el rubio dejó al niño delicadamente en la cuna.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, que tenemos que ver a otro paciente…, en cuanto pueda paso a verte Mikoto" dijo despidiéndose de su amiga con un abrazo.

"Hasta la próxima" dijo él inclinándose para darle dos besos.

"Adiós a los dos" dijo ella despidiéndose.

De Fugaku los dos se despidieron con un estrechón de manos.

"Bien¿A que habitación vamos ahora?" preguntó Kushina llevándose las dos manos a la nuca.

"A la planta baja" respondió él guiándola hasta las escaleras, no fuera a darse el caso que se fuera a perder.

Una vez llegaron a la planta baja Minato se dirigió directo a la salida.

"¿Minato?" preguntó extrañada.

"Venga, vamos a comer algo al Ichiraku, que me muero de hambre" dijo volteándose a verla.

"¿Y tu visita?" preguntó ya no extrañada, extrañadísima.

"Nunca hubo visita, anda, date prisa"

Eso si que la dejó a cuadraditos.

"No entiendo, explícamelo para que yo lo entienda" dijo una vez en la calle.

Paró en seco, provocando que la chica se chocara contra él.

"Nunca hubo visita que hacer, puesto que mi visita lleva todo el tiempo conmigo, Kushina" dijo entregándole las flores.

Esta vez fue Kushina quien se sonrojó violentamente. Namikaze Minato, el ninja genio que había sido entrenado por uno de los Sannin le estaba entregando tres flores de significado "Corazón Inocente".

"Gracias… por las flores, supongo" susurró sonrojada.

"De nada, venga, vamonos a comer" dijo cogiéndola de la mano y conduciéndola hacía el puesto de comida.

Kushina sonrió y por una vez, se dejó llevar, no siendo ella quien era la que es llevada.

* * *

_Bueno, primer __Cáp. acabado… tengo que deciros que me cincharon a acabarlo y casi casi la mitad está escrita de un tirón (Pobre de mí…)_

_A ver, como siempre hago esta sección para explicar las pequeñas dudas que se han creado, sobre todo una en general que habrá impactado¿Acaso cuando vas a ver a un recién nacido no te interesas primero por él en vez de ponerte a charra? Pues la verdad es que si, pero me di cuenta cuando ya estaba todo escrito, además, suponiendo que Kushina es como Naruto (eso es lo que dicen) creo que sería exactamente el tipo de persona olvidadiza mete patas xD, ya lo hemos visto con las habitaciones, sinceramente, creo que ella y Minato hacen una hermosa pareja, él así mas formal y ella en plan divertido y graciosa… me anima mucho escribir sobre ellos, además que encuentro una escritura bastante fluida, sobretodo teniendo a Kushina, que es capaz de animar el ambiente con solo su presencia xD. Se me olvidaba, cualquier duda exponerla en el review y yo la soluciono en el próximo Cáp. n.-_

_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el primer Cáp. y ya nos veremos más adelante, espero que el próximo Cáp. no tarde aunque quien sabe, también estoy escribiendo otro fic y puede que tarde más pero bueno, por Minato y Kushina lo que sea xD._

_Minato & Kushina is Love_

_¡Tenía que ponerlo xD!_

_ ¡Hoy estoy feliz! Por que es mi cumpleaños nn (Publicidad... -.-)_

_Saludos, Ankin  
_


	2. Verdades

_¡Holas¡Yo aquí de nuevo! Si, es extraño en mi que en una misma semana haya dos actualizaciones de diez paginas, pero mira, Minato y Kushina me inspiran que no veas y se me hace una escritura tan fácil y sencilla que solo tengo que plasmar las ideas xD, si, ellos son fuente de inspiración, pues nada aquí va el segundo capítulo:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias**__** II:**__ Posteriormente subirá a M_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 2: **Verdades**

La mano de Minato era cálida y suave, todo lo contrario a las manos que tendría que tener un ninja, duras, ásperas y frías, pero él era tan diferente… era un Ninja de elite, un genio y en la aldea había empezado a correr el Rumor que Sandaime, más por viejo que por otra cosa, pensaba en jubilarse y que el nombre de Namikaze Minato era uno de los que estaban en el pensamiento del Hokage para encontrar sustituto, aunque claro, otros apuntaban a Orochimaru, el alumno genio del Hokage.

Durante todo el trayecto Minato no dejó de agarrar su mano, en ningún momento la soltó ni hizo ademán de ello, a más, se sentía tan bien agarrada a él… era como si todos los problemas desaparecían, a su lado de sentía tan segura, tan protegida…

Negó con la cabeza, menudas pamplinas, se había jurado a si misma que no se dejaría llevar por nada ni por nadie pero es que Minato podía con ella, era un chico tan guapo, amable, honesto, sincero, fuerte, trabajador y con un ánimo de superación enormes que hacían que cualquiera quedara prendado de él, aunque claro, siendo tan magnifico alguna novieta tendría que tener, aunque eso le hizo pensar en que le había regalado las flores a ella¿Aunque que demonios vería Minato en ella? Era malcarada y a veces la gente la confundía con un chico, además, siempre estaba gritando y saltando, no era el tipo de mujer que a alguien como de él, alguien de elite, le conviniera.

"¿En que tanto piensas, Kushina?" preguntó tumbando la calle.

Lo miró un momento, él no la miraba así que pudo degustarse con su perfil inmaculado, sus rasgos tan sencillos y apacibles…

"En que me pediré un gran bol de Ramen para arruinarte" respondió dejando de mirarlo y volviendo la vista al frente.

Se giró hacia ella y le sonrío tiernamente. Posiblemente Kushina no era una mujer espectacular físicamente, pero su buen humor y sus salidas eran lo que mas le gustaba de ella, siempre alegre y sincera con todo el mundo, él quería a una mujer como ella a su lado, por que al fin y al cabo eran sumamente parecidos.

* * *

Jiraiya bostezó y continuó mirando por la ventana, viendo a la gente pasear… a las parejitas enamoradas cogidas de la mano, demostrando su amor bajo el sol resplandeciente del verano… eso lo enfadó y le hacía recordar su amor frustrado hacia Tsunade, ella había perdido a su amor pero tenía que recuperarse, empezar la nueva vida… aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, desde que Dan había muerto ella había perdido la esperanza, la felicidad, la capacidad de amar… lo había perdido todo, pero él seguiría esperando.

Sorpresa se llevó al mirar de nuevo por la ventana y descubrir unos cabellos rubios y una cabellera de fuego en medio de todo ese mar de gente, afinó la vista y vio que eran su alumno predilecto y la mujer más charlatana que había conocido en su vida.

"Uzumaki Kushina-san, una mujer cabezota como pocas" dijo una voz a su espalda.

Jiraiya se sobresaltó, menudo susto le había dado.

"¡Orochimaru!" exclamó llevándose una mano al corazón, no fuera el caso que se le fuera a salir. "¡Me has asustado¡No aparezcas así detrás de la gente!" le dijo.

Orochimaru le dio la espalda.

"¿Has oído? Puede que él sea el futuro Yondaime Hokage"

Jiraiya lo miró de reojo.

"Se está esforzando mucho por conseguirlo"

"¿Lo dices por que es tu alumno?" preguntó sin voltearse a mirarlo.

"No, lo digo porque es lo que es" esta vez se volteó a mirarlo, al igual que su compañero, que hizo lo mismo. "¿Acaso estás celoso?" preguntó haciendo una mueca picara.

"…" y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció.

"Ay…" Jiraiya rodó los ojos y volvió la vista a la calle, como pensaba, ellos dos ya no estaban.

Esbozó una sonrisa, estaba alegre que su pupilo hubiera encontrado una mujer con la que salir, aunque deseo que en el amor no corriera la misma suerte que él.

* * *

"¿Qué queréis, chicos?" preguntó el dueño.

"Miso Ramen, por favor" dijo Minato cruzado de brazos.

"¡Otro de Miso Ramen con extra de carne!" exclamó, o más bien gritó Kushina dejando con fuerza la carta sobre la mesa.

Al igual que los demás en el puesto de comida, el dueño se tapó las orejas.

"Kushina, aprende a controlar tu tono de voz…" le dijo Minato mientras se le escapaba la risa.

La chica se sonrojó.

"Bueno, vale…" dijo agachando la cabeza.

"Venga, tranquila, no pasa nada, a mi me gusta lo alegre y enérgica que pareces siempre" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Tu también pareces siempre alegre"

"Es algo que me enseñaste" dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

"¡Será lo único!" gritó sonrojándose.

Minato sonrío abiertamente.

"Teniéndote de amiga nadie se aburre…"

Esta vez su sonrojo se hizo muy notorio.

"Aquí tenéis, chicos" dijo el dueño dejándoles el bol delante.

"Gracias" dijo el rubio mientras despegaba los palillos.

"Itadakimasu" oyó a Kushina instantes antes de él volver la vista a su plato.

Media hora más tarde los dos se retiraban del tenderete ya con la panza llena.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?" le preguntó guardándose la cartera.

"De acuerdo, pero esta vez pago yo" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de helados, situado unos cuantos metros más allá.

"Ok" dijo siguiéndola.

"¿Qué desean?" preguntó un hombre mayor una vez se hubieran sentado en una mesa.

"Yo una tarrina de stracciatella con menta" dijo Kushina.

El hombre asintió y se giró hacia Minato.

"Granizado de limón, por favor"

"Ahora mismo lo traigo" dijo retirándose.

"Me haces sentir una maleducada cuando estoy contigo¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan formal? Tu y yo somos completamente distintos…" dijo suspirando y comenzando a juguetear con la servilleta de papel que tenía delante.

"Vamos Kushina… no eres maleducada, eres espontánea, y eso es bueno…" dijo sonriéndole, provocando que la chica levantara la cabeza, un poco mejor. "… Y es cierto que tu yo somos diferentes, pero ¿Sabes? Eso me gusta, siempre que estoy contigo siento que todo está bien y en una amistad eso es importante." Dijo cogiéndole la mano, impidiendo que continuara rompiendo la servilleta.

"¡Minato!" exclamó feliz, eran las palabras más tiernas que nunca le había dedicado alguien.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sonriente.

"¡Te quiero¡Eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir!"

Se sonrojó, aunque era obvio que ese te quiero no lo había dicho con fines amorosos pero oírlo salir de sus labios lo hacía estremecerse.

"Yo tampoco podría pedir otra mejor amiga…" susurró retirando las manos, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

"Aquí tienen" dijo el camarero dejando la tarrina y el granizado sobre la mesa para retirarse después.

Cada uno cogió lo suyo y comenzaron a comer, Kushina con más ansia que él pero era normal, siempre gastaba su energía saltando y animando a los demás así que era comprensible que comiera más que él.

Así de juntos, más que amigos parecían una pareja, sobretodo por las miradas que Minato le dedicaba, miradas llenas de amor y ternura… tan contrarias a las que ponía mientras combatía…

"¿Quieres venir a casa a ver una película?" preguntó con la pajita entre los labios.

Kushina levantó deprisa la mirada de su tarrina, metiéndose la cucharilla en la boca. Sin embargo, su contacto visual no duró demasiado puesto que ella abajó la mirada.

"Me encantaría… pero…"

"¿Pero?" preguntó dejando la copa sobre la mesa y acomodándose mejor sobre la silla.

"Es algo que… no puedo expresar…"

Suspiró y se lanzó hacia atrás.

"Vivo solo, no habrá nadie en casa, tu también vives sola, no tienes que preguntar a nadie…" susurró sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de ella.

"No es eso…" Minato ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que no la estaba entendiendo. "… es como si… nuestra amistad, estuviera abusando de ella" dijo finalmente encarándolo.

"¿Abusando?" preguntó inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa. "No estás abusando de nada¿Pasar tiempo con la gente es abusar? No Kushina… no lo es… además, si los dos disfrutamos de la compañía mutua… ¿Por qué privárnosla? Yo disfruto a tu lado y creo que tu también disfrutas a mi lado, y si eso nos agrada no veo en ningún sitio abuso de ello."

Tan perfecto… siempre que hablaba lo hacía de una manera tan simple, clara y directa…

"Entiendo…" se enderezó y hundió la cucharilla en el helado, para después llevárselo a la boca. "¿Qué película propones?"

Sonrío abiertamente.

"La que escojas tu"

"Oh…" volvió a llevarse la cuchara llena a la boca. "¿Estás seguro de esa decisión?" preguntó.

"Tengo buenas películas en casa así que la que escojas no será tan mala, al fin y al cabo…"

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Escúchame Minato, no compartimos gustos, está claro, pero no digas que lo que yo escojo es horrendo" dijo amenazándolo con la cucharilla llena de nuevo.

No dijo nada, simplemente se levantó un poquito y alcanzó la cucharilla con la boca.

"Yo creo que si compartimos gustos… es solo que no escogemos bien el momento…" susurró retirando la boca de la cucharilla y lamiéndose los labios.

Kushina –por su lado- alucinaba de lo lindo¿Minato lamiendo su cucharilla¿Acaso ahora cuando se la llevara a la boca no sería como un beso indirecto?

"¡Eso no ha contestado a mi pregunta!" exclamó clavando con fuerza la cucharilla en lo que le quedaba de helado.

"¿No?" su tono había pasado a ser sensual, igual que su mirada, que te hacía sentir como si él pudiera ver a través de ella, ver su interior… no lo dudó, puesto que si podía atravesar la barrera espacio-tiempo por que no la ropa? Negó con la cabeza, Minato no era un Hyuuga, no podía hacerlo.

"¡No!" y se metió la cucharilla en la boca.

Minato sonrío y ella enrojeció hasta las orejas y de golpe se sacó la cucharilla de la boca.

"Oye… ni que te fueras a envenenar…" dijo riéndose y apartando levemente la vista.

"¡Pero es como si fuera un beso indirecto!" exclamó amenazándolo de nuevo con la cucharilla, aunque dejándola a una distancia prudente para que él no pudiera alcanzarla.

"Ya veo…" dijo bebiendo de su bebida.

"¿Ya… veo?" preguntó empezando a enfadarse. "¡¿Solo eso?!" exclamó pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.

Minato abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido¿Por qué Kushina se enfadaba?

"Oye… ¿Por qué te has enfadado?" preguntó un poco asustado por el comportamiento de la mujer.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Por nada, no hagas caso…" dijo.

El rubio no entendió nada de nada, Kushina pasaba de estar feliz a estar enfadada como quien chasquea los dedos.

"Bien… ¿Te parece que vayamos tirando?" preguntó buscando su cartera y levantándose.

"Si, pero guarda eso, que antes que me dé cuenta ya estarás pagando, como ha pasado en el Ichiraku." Dijo sacando la cartera y acercándose a la barra.

"Vamos, soy yo quien te ha convencido a venir, al igual que al Ichiraku… además, hace tiempo que no salíamos, déjame compensártelo." Dijo sin hacerle caso, comenzando ya a sacar billetes.

"¡Te digo que guardes eso!" le pegó un manotazo. "Además, esa ultima frase tuya parece haber sacada de un culebrón, como si yo fuera tu amante." Dijo entregándole el dinero al hombre de antes mientras él se agachaba a coger el billete que ella había tirado al suelo al golpearlo.

"Pues a mi no me importaría que fuésemos amantes, seríamos una pareja buena, bien avenidos…" le soltó guardándose el dinero mientras el hombre se acercaba con el cambio.

Kushina se guardó el cambio y se giró hacia él.

"¿Entiendes la gravedad de la frase que acabas de pronunciar?" preguntó guardándose la cartera, que tenía una graciosa forma de rana de color amarillo. Eso había sido un antiguo regalo de cumpleaños de Minato, lo cierto era que nunca le había comentado que él tenía una igual en verde.

"Yo no le encuentro gravedad, es tan sólo la verdad…" dijo saliendo de la heladería y encaminándose hacia su casa.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no te disgustaría tener que aguantar a una pesada como yo?" preguntó alcanzándolo.

"En absoluto, ya te lo he dicho, disfruto de tu compañía, y en una relación eso es lo más importante, más que la pasión y el deseo, aunque también son importantes" dijo andando y tumbando de calle.

"… has hecho que me sonroje…" susurró, -efectivamente- sonrojándose.

Minato se giró y la miró, tenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo que ya de por si le tapaba parte del rostro ahora se lo cubría entero. Alzó la mano y acarició los dulces mechones que caían a los lados de su cara.

"¿Crees que tu y yo podríamos a ser algo más que mejores amigos?" preguntó en un tono muy flojito.

"¡No¡Estoy segura que una rubia despampanante aparecerá en tu vida y quedarás prendado de ella, dejándome a mi más sola que la una!" dijo alzando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Eso le hizo recordar vagamente una conversación que tuvieron cuando la guerra terminó.

**FLASH BACK**

"¿Minato?" preguntó acercándose.

"A veces pienso que si… que si hubiera llegado antes… habría podido…" susurró escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

"En esta guerra ha muerto mucha gente, no puedes cargar con sus muertes… en las guerras el sacrificio de los ninjas es inevitable, deberías entenderlo…" susurró apoyando una mano sobre su espalda.

"Pero… era un niño… me sentí tan impotente cuando Rin me lo contó… fue como si…" fue acallado por que un dedo se puso sobre sus labios.

"Shh…" dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

"Kushina…"

"Deberías hacer una cosa" apoyó los brazos sobre la barandilla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mirándola.

"Aprender a sonreír cuando te encuentres triste" susurró mirando el cielo estrellado.

Minato también alzó la vista y la fijó en las estrellas.

"Así, siempre te sentirás mejor y si lo haces, conseguirás ser un Hokage estupendo" dijo sonriéndole y señalando con el dedo las estatuas en piedra que tenían justo detrás.

Aprender a sonreír cuando estás triste… esa noche lo aprendió, pero también se dio cuenta de algo, de cuándo Kushina fingía las sonrisas, las sonrisas que hacía para no estar triste…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y estaba seguro que la sonrisa que le había dedicado era de tristeza.

"Ninguna rubia despampanante va a sustituirte en mi corazón…" susurró inclinándose hasta decirlo cerca de su oreja, provocando que el sonrojo que cubría a Kushina se hiciera más notorio.

"H-hey… vamonos…" dijo apartándose deprisa.

"Vamos"

Minato no vivía muy lejos, su casa estaba por el centro aunque apartada de la calle principal de Konoha, vivía en un apartamento alto, arriba del todo y tenía una pequeña terraza donde se podía ver Konoha entera.

No tardaron en llegar y subieron las escaleras hasta entrar en la casa, que el rubio mantenía perfectamente limpia y ordenada, lo que le gustaba de esa casa eran los tonos luminosos con la que estaba decorada, haciendo que los rayos de Sol que entraban por las numerosas ventanas brillaran más.

"No se como te lo haces, mi casa siempre está echa un desastre…" dijo Kushina pasando el dedo por un mueble y viendo que estaba mas limpio que una patena.

"Procuro siempre tenerla limpia, además, con tantos colores claros, se ensucia enseguida" dijo guardando las sandalias y poniéndose las zapatillas.

Kushina se giró.

"¿Por una mujer?" preguntó alzando una ceja, altiva.

"No empecemos" dijo pasándole las zapatillas a la chica mientras ella le daba sus sandalias.

"Vamos, era una broma…" se adelantó y caminó hasta el comedor – cocina y se fue directa al estante de videos, Minato tenía una gran colección.

Él también entró en la sala y se situó detrás de ella, admirando como la chica se divertía como una niña en una tienda de dulces.

"¡Hay tantas que quiero ver¡Tantas!" dijo moviéndose de forma cómica arriba-al lado-abajo-al otro lado-de nuevo arriba…

"Escoge una" dijo preparando el video.

"De acuerdo, esta" dijo cogiendo finalmente una y dándosela.

Minato en cuanto la vio suspiró, se trataba de una romanticota picante que Jiraiya le había regalado diciendo que era su mejor tesoro y que quisiera que lo tuviera él.

"¿Por qué esta?" preguntó zarandeándola, replanteándose seriamente que debía haberse deshecho de ella en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Kushina infló los mofletes.

"¿No me has dicho que escoja? Pues he escogido esa, mira tu por donde…" replicó sentándose en el sofá.

"Bueno… que mas dará…" y puso el video.

Lo cierto es que la película no distaba mucho de esas típicas romanticotas - comedia pero al llegar a ciertas escenas los dos cambiaron totalmente su punto de vista.

"No sabía que te gustaban las películas picantes…" dijo Kushina con los ojos como platos, producto de ver una película que nunca jamás antes había visto.

"No me gustan, las odio" dijo él, aunque bien no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

Kushina se giró hacia él y lo miró y tuvo que morderse el labio para que su mente no le jugara malas pasadas.

Pero es que Minato era tan irresistible… algo así como los algodones de azúcar en las ferias, que esperas un año ansioso por comerlos.

Por suerte, las escenas picantes escasearon hacia el final de la película y la pequeña atmósfera de tensión que había desapareció, en cierta manera ninguno de los dos entendía completamente el por qué de ese hecho pero supusieron que ser jóvenes, vitalistas, entusiastas y sobretodo, en época de tontear entre ellos influenciaron bastante.

"¡Mira que hora es¡Ya son las seis!" exclamó Kushina lanzando el cojín que había estado aguantando todo el rato mientras que duraba la película.

"No es tan tarde" dijo Minato agarrando el cojín que ella –sin querer o queriendo, no lo sabía- había lanzado hacia él.

"Si pero… yo estoy acostumbrada que de cinco a siete irme a correr y después a darme un baño relajante a las aguas termales…"

"Pero bueno… igualmente ya alteras ese horario cuando estas de misión, así que no pasa nada si hoy no lo has cumplido…" dijo lanzándole el cojín de vuelta.

Lo cogió al vuelo.

"¡Pero me gusta hacerlo en los pocos días que tengo libre¡Al contrario que tu no tengo a nadie que me ayude a pagar mi piso!" dijo devolviéndoselo, con un poco mas de fuerza.

"Mi piso lo pago yo solo" dijo haciendo lo mismo que ella.

"No niegues que Jiraiya te ayudó al principio" vuelta de cojín.

"Al principio, ahora soy autosuficiente" otra vuelta.

"¡Pues a mi nadie me ayudó¡Ni al principio, ni ahora, ni nunca!" chilló lanzando el cojín con una fuerza extrema.

Minato a duras penas consiguió esquivarlo y tanta mala suerte hubo que el cojín fue a dar a un jarrón, que se tambaleó y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

"Mierda" la oyó susurrar. "¿Cuánto cuesta?" preguntó sacándose la cartera.

"Déjalo, de todos modos era un regalo horrible" dijo mirando el desperfecto que la chica había provocado.

Kushina puso cara de tristeza, ella sabía que Minato le tenía un gran aprecio a ese jarrón, se lo regaló el chico de su antiguo equipo por llevar más de diez años de amistad.

"Dime¿Cuánto te debo?" insistió, ella no se rendía fácilmente, aunque era cierto que ese desembolso le costaría unas cuantas misiones.

"Te digo que no es nada" dijo empezando a amontonar los trocitos.

"¿Crees que no soy capaz de pagarlo¿Es por eso que me invitas a todo¿Es por eso que siempre que salimos juntos o quedamos te haces cargo de todos los cargos?" preguntó alzando su tono de voz.

"Kushina" se giró y la miró. "Te digo que no es nada por que sinceramente no es nada, ese jarrón no me gustaba, aunque es verdad que tenía un significado sentimental muy especial para mí… pero eso es algo que no se puede pagar con dinero."

"Igualmente" dijo tendiéndole unos cuantos billetes. "Compra algo para decorar ese vacío que te he dejado"

Minato vaciló y finalmente aceptó los billetes y cuando lo hizo reaccionó ante algo.

"Tengo una idea" dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca y haciendo que se sentara a la fuerza en el sofá. "Tu espera aquí un momento" dijo antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación.

Poco después volvió con una cámara de fotos en la mano.

"¿Para que es la cámara?" preguntó mientras él la preparaba en dirección al sofá.

"¿No me has dicho que rellene ese hueco con algo?"

"S-si…"

"¿Pues que mejor que una foto de dos mejores amigos?" preguntó toqueteando un botón. "¡Listo¡Dentro de diez segundos dispara!" dijo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Mas que colocarse a su lado de abalanzó sobre ella y sonriendo a la cámara rodeó un brazo por su cintura.

"¿Y que vas a hacer con el dinero?" preguntó ella cuando Minato fue a recoger la cámara.

"Compraré un par de marcos y haré una copia y te regalaré la foto¿Quieres? Así tendremos lo mismo…" dijo dejando la cámara cerca de la entrada, para que cuando saliera se acordara de ella.

"Está bien" dijo levantándose.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó al ver que la chica recogía las flores que él le había regalado (Y que había mareado).

"Si, como no puedo irme a correr voy a ir a las aguas termales igualmente, a ver si me relajo…"

"Está bien"

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se formó entre ellos, ella no quería irse, pero no encontraba razón para quedarse y él no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco encontraba razón para que ella se quedara.

"Pasado mañana tengo una misión, que durará una semana y si no tienes nada mas que hacer… ¿Mañana querrías venir a correr un rato conmigo en la mañana?" preguntó muy deprisa, cierto era que esa frase no tenía mucho compromiso y además, ante todo eran amigos pero en los últimos años de su relación de amistad habían cambiado sus valores.

"Está bien, pasaré a buscarte a las diez¿Te parece?" preguntó sonriendo de nuevo, le alegraba que ella también diera pasos positivos en todo eso.

"De acuerdo" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Entonces te veo mañana, hasta entonces pues" dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"Por cierto Minato" dijo una vez hubo puesto un pie en la calle.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mirándola extrañado.

"Mañana te voy a meter caña, que ya estás empezando a vaguear y dentro de poco tendrás una barriga cervecera" dijo antes de salir corriendo con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Minato cerró la puerta sonriendo levemente. Si estuviera cerca de la treintena entendería lo de la barriga cervecera y las entradas en el pelo pero estando más cerca de los veinte no entendía ese por qué. Aunque… era cierto que después de la guerra había decidido darse una tregua¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta? No lo sabía, y en cierto modo, tampoco importaba, puesto que mañana se volvería a poner en forma.

Caminó y cogió la cámara, quería tener cuanto antes la fotografía entre sus manos así que sin pensárselo dos veces cogió las llaves y se fue a revelarla.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, la verdad es que me han gustado las indirectas de Minato, aunque puedo aseguraros que para que se sinceren queda un poquito. _

_He visto que había unas pequeñas dudas en el anterior capítulo así que las contesto:_

_En cuanto a los apellidos, estos si aparecían, al menos en la versión que yo me leí, que es la de NU, él se apellida Namikaze y ella Uzumaki._

_La explicación que daré en cuanto a los apellidos será la que mas me ha convencido, la de que se ponga el apellido que posea el status más alto, aunque ya me enrollaré más cuando toque xD._

_Y bueno, estás son las preguntas que planteabais respuestas, si hay alguna duda no tengáis reparo en consultármela, que yo la aclararé en el próximo Cáp._

_Pues nada, entonces hasta que actualice, que no creo que tarde mucho xD._

_Me olvidaba xD, Doy las gracias a todas las que lo estáis leyendo y estoy alegre por que ha tenido bastante aceptación (Por no decir mucha xD)._

_A mi amiga __**Carla**__, que siempre me chincha para escribir y en cierta parte esto va tan rápido gracias a ella xD, a __**Kumi Strife**__ (Nami-Chan) que también recuerda que quiere caps, a __**Isa, Lia Du Black, KaguraKurosaki**__ (que también pulula por NU), __**shinji kun112, Espe kuroba**__ y a __**Sandra-Uchiha-13**_

_Saludos, Ankin_

_Minato & Kushina is Love_


	3. Sinceridad

_Definitivamente esto es extraño de narices xD, yo, que acostumbro a actualizar una vez cada semana o cada dos o a veces hasta tres xD, he actualizado tres veces, dos veces de 10 paginas y otra de doce un fic¿Iluminación de musas? Quien sabe, puede que si xD, o mas bien por que esta pareja se me hace tan irresistible que no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos__ nn, lo cierto es que me encasquillé un poco al principio pero después toda la escritura vino de seguida y estoy muy contenta con eso nn, bueno, pues nada, como siempre espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo hago escribiéndolo y que los reviews alegran muchísimo y te dan ánimos, así que ya sabéis xD, (Es coña, yo siempre hago esta broma aunque realmente se agradecen xD)_

_Dedicado al Fanclub MinatoxKushina de NU_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Posteriormente subirá a M_

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

Capítulo 3: **Sinceridad**

Cuando salió de la casa de Minato el Sol aún brillaba en el Cielo, aunque era normal, en verano a las seis y media-siete de la tarde aún es de día.

Acarició lentamente las flores que Minato le había regalado, se veían tan puras… antes de nada debía ir a su casa a ponerlas en agua, o se acabarían estropeando, así que rompió el camino y fue hacia su casa.

Al contrario que el piso de Minato el suyo no era muy grande, ni tampoco podía decir que estaba en el centro y mucho menos que fuera el ático del chico, ella tenía un apartamento simple, de dos habitaciones y un baño y sus colores tiraban más bien a lampantes y brillantes, lejos de los neutrales o pastel de él.

A simple vista parecían tan distintos… pero no lo eran tanto una vez se conoce a los dos, más bien eran parecidos, pero como todos, eran diferentes.

No tardó en llegar a su casa, al fin y al cabo tampoco vivían a mucha distancia puesto que Konoha no era una aldea enorme, los pueblos que si eran grandes normalmente eran las Ciudades Turísticas, pero al ser una aldea ninja y estar controlada por el Señor Feudal estas no tendían a ser grandes expansiones.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue llenar un jarrón de agua y colocarlo en una mesilla junto a la ventana, después recogió un poco por encima la casa y se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo, no, si al fin y al cabo ya le había dado la hora a la que acostumbraba a ir cada día que podía a los baños, las siete y cuarto, así que no quiso retrasarse más y se fue hasta los baños.

Una vez allí saludó a la mujer que los regentaba y se fue hasta los vestuarios, donde se aseguró de colocarse bien la toalla para irse después a dar un relajante baño. Allí, a esa hora no había mucha gente, no lo entendía, esas horas eran las mejores para tomar un baño, te relajaba muchísimo… se estiró un poco y apoyó la cabeza sobre una roca mientras miraba el cielo, que estaba muy claro, tenía un color azul brillante, como los ojos de Minato… negó con la cabeza¡¿Por qué últimamente todo le recordaba a Minato?! Ella quería negárselo y siempre lo hacía desde que lo conoció hace muchos años atrás, a ella, él le hacía un poco de tilín aunque… ¡¿A quien no?! Minato era una de las personas mas atractivas y agradables que nunca había conocido y estaba segura que mucha gente de la aldea coincidía en eso con ella.

Cerró los ojos e intentó alejar su mente lo más posible de Minato, él siempre le provocaba estragos, tuviera la edad que tuviera y fuese el momento que fuese.

En otro lado de la aldea…

Un chico rubio caminaba alegremente con la cámara en la mano por las calles de Konoha, esperando encontrar la tienda que buscaba, no tardó en localizarla así que entró y esperó pacientemente su turno.

"Dígame" dijo una chica rubia un tanto despampanante que trabajaba ahí.

Tragó saliva, eso era una señorona, seguramente si Kushina hubiera venido con él ya estaría bromeando sobre ella.

"Mire, sobre la ultima fotografía de esta cámara me gustaría dos impresiones" dijo tendiéndole la cámara.

"De acuerdo, aproximadamente dentro de un cuarto/media hora lo tendremos." Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, vendré dentro de media hora" dijo mientras una gota le resbalaba por la cabeza¿Era solo imaginación suya o la mujer le estaba haciendo morritos?

Kushina se estaría divirtiendo de lo lindo.

"¿A que nombre?" preguntó la despampanante mujer.

"Namikaze" dijo antes de salir de allí por patas.

Su siguiente parada sería la tienda de marcos, así que se dirigió hasta allí, por suerte, quien lo atendió fue un hombre viejo muy amable.

"¿Desea algo?" preguntó el hombre acercándose.

"Si, me gustaría ver los marcos de tamaño pequeño que tengan" dijo con una sonrisa.

Si el dependiente es amable los clientes también lo serán.

"Pues mire, los que hay en esa vitrina son los que tenemos actualmente" dijo el hombre mostrándole la vitrina en cuestión.

"Ya veo" dijo Minato mirándolos.

Al instante descubrió el marco perfecto para Kushina, uno Naranja con motivos en rojo, los colores ideales para la chica hiperactiva, el simplemente se quedó uno azul oscuro con motivos de un color de esa misma gama.

"Pues serán dos mil cuatrocientos Ryou" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Minato se la devolvió. Hecho ya eso se dispuso a ir hasta la tienda de fotografías, total, había pasado un cuarto de hora escogiendo marcos le quedaba otro y para eso decidió esperarse en la tienda.

Cuando entró la rubia de antes no tardó en atenderle.

"Me acaban de decir que las fotos estarán listas dentro de cinco minutos" le dijo con una sonrisa. "Además, a esa hora yo acabo mi turno¿Te gustaría que nos fuéramos a tomar algo?" Preguntó poniéndose de una manera sensual.

"No quiero ofenderla, pero… ¿Ha visto la foto, señorita?" le preguntó.

La mujer asintió.

"Pues bien, somos mi novia y yo, y ya llevamos un tiempo juntos y yo la quiero mucho" dijo son una sonrisa.

La mujer se desinfló, menudo chasco se había llevado, hasta ahora nadie, pero nadie, la había rechazado.

Se sintió mal, menuda trola acababa de colarle pero había servido para salir del atrolladero, aunque en cierto modo no era una mentira tan gorda, a él Kushina le gustaba, ahora, no sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no.

Al cabo de poco la rubia le entregó las fotos y su cámara, él pagó y se fue hacia su casa, aunque por el camino se encontró a su profesor, Jiraiya.

"Hombre… hacía tiempo que no te veía…" dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente.

"Si, Jiraiya-sensei" respondió él con otra sonrisa.

"Pero con quien si has estado ha sido con Uzumaki Kushina-Chan" dijo él un poco pícaro.

Minato se sonrojó y movió un poco las bolsas que cargaba, captando la atención de Jiraiya.

"¿Y esas bolsas?" preguntó.

"Un regalo" respondió.

"Venga, invítame a tu casa y hablamos un rato, que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos" dijo pegándole un manotazo en la espalda.

"Pues vamos" dijo este caminando hacia su casa.

Cuando llegaron Minato le dio las zapatillas a Jiraiya y se fue a dejar la bolsa a su habitación, una vez de vuelta se fijó en que Jiraiya miraba minuciosamente los dos vasos que había sobre la mesa, antes, con las prisas, no se había acordado de quitarlos y menos de limpiar los restos del jarrón.

"¿Quién ha venido?" preguntó su profesor examinando el vaso, intentando encontrar algún indicio que le señalara quien lo había usado.

"Kushina, hemos estado viendo una película" dijo yendo a buscar la escoba y el recogedor.

"Kushina… ¿Te gusta?" preguntó llevando los dos vasos hacia la cocina.

Minato paró de barrer y se sonrojó¿Tanto se le notaba? Pues ella no parecía apreciarlo en lo más mínimo.

"Puede…" susurró, más le valía ser sincero o Jiraiya se quedaría ahí toda la noche esperando su respuesta.

"¡Wo!" exclamó él acercándose con dos vasos limpios. "¡Es hermosa¡Me gusta!" dijo dándole otra palmada en la espalda. "Tienes buen gusto, aunque si me lo hubieras dicho hace años te habría dicho lo contrario." Dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón.

"A mi no me gusta por que sea guapa, me gusta por quien es y ya está, me gusta su alegría y su optimismo" le contestó acabando de recoger el jarrón roto.

"Mm… eso está bien" dijo con una sonrisa.

Minato le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Kushina se colocó la ultima pieza de ropa de su vestuario y fue a peinarse, deslizó el peine sobre su cabello rojo y pensó seriamente en dejárselo crecer, le gustaba como lo llevaba, a la altura de los hombros pero a veces le gustaría poder hacerse peinados o disfrutar simplemente peinándoselo.

Una vez hubo acabado se fue hacia su casa, en cuanto llegó se puso a hacer la cena y cuando hubo comido se sentó en el sofá a ver un poco la tele antes de irse a dormir, pero para su mala suerte se quedó dormida mientras veía lo que echaban por el televisor.

* * *

"¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?" preguntó Minato viendo como su sensei se acababa la primera botella de Sake.

"De acuerdo" bebió un poco. "De todos modos en casa tampoco me espera nadie" dijo acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá.

"Entonces voy a hacer la cena."

"¡Espérate!" dijo parándolo cuando el rubio se dirigía a la cocina. "Que te ayudo" se levantó y fue a ayudarlo a cocinar.

Diez minutos mas tarde acababan de cocinar.

"Y bueno, dime¿Se lo has dicho ya?" preguntó llevándose la comida a la boca.

Minato lo miró fijamente, tragó, bajó la vista y se limpio la boca con la servilleta.

"Algo…" susurró.

"Me defraudas" soltó. "Tu que siempre eras tan lanzado…"

"Pero es que me pongo nervioso y empiezo a pensar… ¿Y si a ella no le gusto¿Y si me ve como un idiota?" preguntó con la voz levemente temblorosa.

Jiraiya rodó los ojos.

"Mira, para estas cosas lo peor es pensar, simplemente díselo todo, sin pensar, dile que la quieres y punto, después espera su reacción" dijo amenazándolo con los palillos.

¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo lo amenazaba con los palillos o cucharillas¿No tenían otra cosa que hacer?

"Yo no se vivir sin pensar" dijo llevándose los palillos a la boca.

"No es vivir sin pensar, es estar el tiempo que dura la declaración sin pensar, mira, tu llámala un día, queda con ella, invítala a tomar algo, llévala adonde quieras, a tu casa misma y una vez en un sitio cómodo y relajado procura centrarte solo en lo que dicte tu corazón, en plan peliculón, y una vez hecho espera a que ella se te tire a los brazos o te pegue una bofetada…" explicó como quien le explica a alguien como ir a comprar guisantes.

"No se yo si fiarme, a ti no te funcionó" le soltó.

Jiraiya se enfadó y se puso rojo.

"M-mi caso era diferente, además, tu no eres yo ni Kushina es Tsunade, así que no tiene por que seguir mi ejemplo…" susurró un tanto avergonzado, no le gustaba recordar el día en que Tsunade le dio el plantón de su vida.

"No lo sé, ya encontraré la manera…" dijo dando un largo sorbo de Sake.

"¡Cuidado!" dijo arrebatándole el vasito. "¡Si continuas bebiendo así vas a acabar mas borracho que una tuba!" dijo.

Minato lo miró fijamente.

"Sensei" dijo sin apartar la vista de su profesor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jiraiya volviendo a sentarse, puesto que se había levantado para arrebatarle el vasito.

"¿Y si Kushina quiere a otra persona?" preguntó.

Jiraiya sonrío.

"¿Crees entonces que tontearía contigo?" preguntó.

"Um…"

Y miró por la ventana, sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido, y ahora en lo único que podía pensar sería en verla mañana.

* * *

El despertador le taladró el tímpano así que se obligó a moverse de la posición cómoda en la que se había colocado y de un manotazo lo apagó, iba a dar la vuelta para continuar durmiendo pero se equivocó de lado y se acabó precipitando sobre el suelo con un estruendo.

Se levantó de golpe y se tocó la parte adolorida, menudo coscorrón se había llevado de buena mañana, posiblemente dentro de un rato le saldría un chichón.

"Uh---." Musitó acabando de levantarse. "Estúpida mesilla" susurró dándole una patada, haciendo que un vaso de agua cayera al suelo, rompiéndose en unos cuantos pedazos. Se quedó mirando el vaso mientras se tocaba el leve chichón que le estaba saliendo. "Hoy no es mi día" terminó aceptando mientras se colocaba las zapatillas.

Antes de hacer nada más recogió el vaso roto y se lo llevó hacia la basura, genial, descubrió que el cubo estaba un poco lleno y como no quería que al final del día tuviera que cambiar la bolsa la recogió y salió fuera del apartamento para lanzarla al contenedor.

Pero para colmos cuando volvía hacia su casa el repartidor de periódicos no tuvo muy buena puntería y le acabó dando de la cabeza.

"¡Kira¡Eres un repartidor nefasto!" gritó brandando el puño en dirección al repartidor.

"¡Lo siento, Kushina-san!" se disculpó el niño.

Kushina lo fulminó con la mirada mientras al niño le caía un goterón por la cabeza, cuando Kushina tenía un mal día mas valía dejarla en paz.

Una vez en casa se fue hasta el baño y se remojó el chichón, que ya empezaba a ser notorio, por suerte, nada que el agua fría no pudiera arreglar. Después de eso se lavó la cara y se peinó para después ir a cambiarse y ponerse unos pantalones piratas azul y una camiseta de tirantes azul claro, se ató las bambas que usaba para correr y se hizo una pequeña cola.

Preparó su desayuno, un zumo de naranja y un par de tostadas con embutido, finalmente lavó los platos y fue a lavarse los dientes y terminar de arreglarse, antes de salir, por eso, cogió una pequeña mochila que se ató a la cintura, donde metió la cartera y una botella de agua.

Listo, ya estaba todo, cuando iba a salir recordó que sería Minato quien la pasaba a buscar así que se sentó en el sofá a esperar. El chico no tardó en llegar, cinco minutos antes de las diez, como siempre hacía, se dio un último vistazo al espejo y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días" dijo él sonriéndole.

"Buenos días" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se fijó en la indumentaria de Minato, un pantalón corto blanco y una camiseta verde limón, al igual que ella, también cargaba con una pequeña mochila.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó.

"Si" respondió cerrando la puerta de casa y guardándose las llaves en la mochila.

"Ayer cené con Jiraiya" dijo Minato mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la aldea.

"Hacía tiempo que no es veíais¿No?" preguntó.

"Si, un poco" contestó.

"¿Y que¿Te sirvió de algo hablar con él?" preguntó sin apartar la vista de él.

La miró fijamente.

"Si, de vez en cuando dice cosas acertadas"

Kushina se rió.

"De vez en cuando, dice…"

"¡Oye!" la empujó levemente. "Por cierto, ayer fui a revelar la foto, si quieres, cuando acabemos de correr vamos a casa y te la doy"

"Ok"

Llegaron justo al girar la calle, la entrada de Konoha.

"¿Te sigo o me sigues?" preguntó él apretándose los cordones.

"Te dije que te haría trabajar duro así que ya estás siguiéndome." Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

Minato le devolvió la misma sonrisa, expresándole un poco de burla, eso no aprecio afectarla ya que se giró y comenzó a correr.

Ya era la décima vez que pasaban por la entrada de Konoha y él realmente empezaba a notar el cansancio, una cosa era ser ninja, otra muy diferente matarse a hacer ejercicios, aunque no dijo nada y continuo corriendo pero al llegar cerca de un lago decidió dejarse estar de chorradas y sentarse a tomar un poco el aire, correr en Junio y a pleno Sol era algo que no volvería a hacer.

"Vale, me rindo, para, estoy cansado" dijo parándose golpe y colocando las manos sobre las rodillas, intentando así relajarse un poco.

"Te—he—ganado" dijo ella entre bocanadas de aire.

"Tu tampoco es que estés fresca como una rosa" dijo mofándose.

"Ya, pero hubiera podido aguantar otra vuelta" dijo mirándolo.

"¿Y a la próxima vuelta?" preguntó caminando hasta el borde del pequeño lago.

"Me hubiera parado en este mismo sitio" dijo ella siguiéndolo.

Casi automáticamente los dos se dejaron caer sobre el suelo.

"Creo que debo volver a ponerme las pilas…" dijo el rubio desatándose las bambas.

"Si… y yo que te recordaba con aguante" Kushina se quitó los calcetines y metió los pies en el agua. "¡Que fresquita!" dijo con una mueca de placer.

Minato también metió los pies y tuvo la misma sensación que ella, después de estar corriendo durante dos horas agradecía también un poco de frescor. En esa misma posición agarró su mochila y cogió la botella de agua que guardaba dentro y después de un largo sorbo se la ofreció a Kushina.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó tendiéndosela.

Ella se giró hacia él.

"Ya traigo, gracias" dijo cogiendo ella su mochila y sacando su botella.

Minato volvió a guardarla y se estiró, estaba cansado, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien estar ahí tumbado bajo el Sol y con los pies en remojo, puesto que compartía momento con Kushina.

"Debería haber traído algo de comida…" la oyó decir.

Se giró hacia su derecha y la miró, estaba de espaldas a él, rebuscando algo en su mochila.

"Yo he traído un pica-pica, está en mi mochila" dijo señalándosela.

Kushina se giró hacia él.

"Piensas en todo, me das miedo" dijo. "Anda, pásamela" le dijo golpeándolo levemente.

"Cógela tu, yo estoy cansado" se quejó tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

"Vago… si la tienes al lado…" volvió a golpearlo.

"Si quieres comer tendrás que pasar por encima de mí por que yo no voy a alcanzártela" le soltó aun sin apartar el brazo.

"Bien" dijo Kushina.

Lo cierto es que ella también estaba vaga y no quería levantarse así que se apoyó sobre él y alcanzó la mochila.

Minato levantó levemente el brazo al notar peso encima suyo, tenía a Kushina encima y eso le estaba provocando un mal rato, sobretodo por que su camiseta se había adherido a su piel y podía notarlo de manera escalofriante cuando se había echado sobre él. Se removió un poco incómodo, en un vano intento de apartarla.

"¿Quieres comer?" le preguntó, no siendo consciente de las sensaciones que ese acto había provocado en su compañero.

"Si" respondió incorporándose.

Kushina sacó dos bandejitas de la mochila y las examinó.

"Mm… esto tiene una pinta buenísima… ¿Lo has cocinado esta mañana?" preguntó mirándolo.

Asintió.

"¿Cuándo pensabas que podría haberlo cocinado?" preguntó.

"Anoche… talvez" dijo abriendo la primera bandejita.

No contestó, simplemente cogió la otra bandeja y comenzó a comer. Allí se respiraba una paz sorprendente, daba gracias de poder vivir en una aldea tan tranquila y rodeada de vegetación, eso le hizo pensar en algo.

"Oye Kushina¿Cómo era el lugar donde vivías antes de venir a Konoha?" preguntó mirándola.

Ella se volteó a verlo, tragó y volvió la vista al frente.

"No lo sé, apenas lo recuerdo" susurró.

"¿Pero era muy distinto a esto?" preguntó.

"Tal vez, ya que si tuve que venir a Konoha sería por que allí no estaba muy bien¿No?"

"Mm… obvio" dijo mirando también al frente.

"Pero ¿Sabes? Me alegro de haber venido a Konoha, por que de lo contrario nunca hubiera podido conocerte…" dijo volviendo la vista a él de nuevo.

"Nunca digas nunca" dijo volviendo a mirarla también. "Quien sabe, puede que nos hubiéramos conocido en otra situación diferente" dijo sonriéndole.

"Quien sabe…"

"Estoy seguro que si no te hubiera conocido antes me desviviría por buscarte" Kushina enrojeció violentamente. "Puesto que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca" dijo alzando una mano para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla.

Pero ella fue más rápida y volteó el rostro muy deprisa.

"Tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca" le dijo.

Minato sonrío, ahora si que no la dejaría escapar, nunca.

Acabaron de comer en silencio, contemplando como la catarata caía.

"Ahora me gustaría darme un bañito" dijo Kushina dejando la bandeja al lado de la de Minato y estirándose.

"¿Quieres que nos bañemos?" preguntó él guardándose las bandejas en la mochila.

"No traigo bañador, no puedo bañarme" lo miró y le habló en un tono de¿Acaso no es obvio?

"Si que puedes bañarte" respondió él.

"¿Si…¿Cómo? Por qué yo paso de mojarme la ropa" le soltó.

"Desnuda"

Kushina le pegó una bofetada.

"Pervertido"

"Oye, que no lo decía con ese sentido…" susurró tocándose la mejilla adolorida.

"¿Y en que sentido lo decías¿Eh?" preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Yo también voy a bañarme, así que yo también tengo que desnudarme, además, aquí no hay nadie¿Quién te va a ver?" preguntó mirando alrededor, queriéndole mostrar que no había nadie.

"¡¿Qué quien me va a ver?!" exclamó "Esto es el colmo… ¡Está claro que tu me vas a ver!" gritó pegándole una colleja.

"¡Deja de pegarme!" se levantó para no estar más a su altura. "Yo no voy a mirarte, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza, además, si quieres me voy lejos y me avisas cuando ya te hayas metido en el agua"

"Con que te des la vuelta estará bien" dijo ella levantándose. "Gírate"

Minato se giró y se quedó mirando fijamente un árbol que tenía enfrente, al cabo de un par de minutos escuchó el chapoteo del agua, así que pensó que ella ya estaría dentro.

"¿Ya?" preguntó.

"Si" oyó.

"Pues ahora gírate tú" gritó comenzando a quitarse la camiseta.

Kushina se giró, si él le había dado privacidad ella también se la daría. Al cabo de poco escuchó el chapoteo y poco después como alguien la hundía en el agua. Pataleó un poco y logró salir a la superficie.

"¡Minato!" gritó golpeándolo levemente.

"Vamos… era una broma" susurró entre risas.

"No se si te has dado cuenta pero ¡Estamos desnudos! Así que aléjate unos metros de mí" le soltó llevándose los brazos a la delantera.

"Oye, que no se ve nada" dijo él.

"¿Y si se diera el caso?" preguntó acercándose intimidadoramente.

"No creo que a las aguas les dé por clarear a su gusto" dijo. "Además, ahora eres tu la que se encuentra cerca" añadió señalándola.

"Um…" se apartó y le dio la espalda.

"Kushina… ¿Vienes a las cascada?" le preguntó.

"No…"

"Tu te lo pierdes" dijo empezando a nadar hacía allá.

Kushina se giró y miró la superficie del lago donde estaban, ni rastro de Minato, posiblemente ya estaría buceando por debajo de la cascada, se arrepintió, no quería quedarse allí sola así que también se fue nadando. Al llegar cerca de la cascada buceó un poco y cuando la hubo atravesado salió a la superficie. Descubrió al chico unos metros más para adelante, estaba parado, con el agua a la altura de la mitad del pecho, así que posiblemente, por no decir seguramente, estaría tocando el suelo. Nadó hasta él y cuando estuvo cerca se abrazó a su espalda, apoyando su pecho.

"Has venido" lo oyó decir.

Así, abrazada a su espalda podía notar su respiración, sus latidos y la vibración de su cuerpo al hablar.

"Si…" dijo apoyando la frente.

Minato cogió las manos de la chica y las apretó, para después girarse lentamente hacia ella.

"¿Quieres que te diga algo?" preguntó mirándola de frente.

"Um…"

Apartó unos mechones rebeldes que le tapaban la cara y le acarició las mejillas. Abrió la boca, pero cuando lo iba a decir las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, no podía, aún no podía.

"Que quiero que continuemos siendo amigos" improvisó.

Kushina arqueó una ceja, puede que a veces pecara de inocente pero sabía que eso no era lo que él le quería decir.

"No encuentro motivo para que dejemos de serlo" respondió.

"Mm… cierto"

Hubo un pequeño intervalo de silencio entre los dos.

"Oye… ¿Has perdido tu vergüenza?" le preguntó el rubio mirándola.

"¿Qué?" preguntó alzando la vista.

"Recuerda que estamos desnudos…"

"No puedes verme" le soltó llevándose un brazo hacia delante, por si acaso.

"Tienes razón, no puedo verte" dijo "Aún y así estamos muy cercanos"

Kushina no dijo nada, simplemente retrocedió un poco.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó con la cabeza casi hundida en el agua.

"Creo que en ningún momento me he quejado…" la pelirroja arqueó una ceja. "… que el hecho que estuviéramos cercanos fuese algo malo…"

Kushina se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

"Pues yo creí entender lo contrario" dijo antes de volver a sumergirse para ir de nuevo al lago.

Minato suspiró resignado y la siguió.

"Gírate" fue lo primero que oyó al salir a la superficie.

No dijo nada y se giró contrario a la orilla donde habían dejado las cosas, pasó poco tiempo desde que Kushina le dijese que se girara para que después él pudiera salir.

Cuando salió del agua ella estaba de espaldas, guardando cosas en su mochila.

Ladeó la cabeza, provocando que el agua acumulada en su pelo cayera en el suelo y las finas gotas se deslizaran sobre su pecho.

"¿Con que te has secado?" preguntó. Kushina le lanzó una toalla. "Gracias…" dijo secándose la cara.

Al cabo de poco se secó completamente y se vistió.

"¿Ya?" preguntó ella.

"Si, y gracias por la toalla" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se la guardaba.

"Pues dámela…" dijo ella extiendo el brazo.

"No querrás que te la dé después de usarla¿No?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Oye, que no pasa nada, además, yo también la he usado…" dijo intentando arrebatársela.

"¡No!" la alzó para que no la cogiera. "Yo la lavo y te la doy"

Kushina dejó de intentar quitársela.

"Está bien"

Minato terminó de guardarla y volvió a colocar la mochila.

"¿Quieres pasarte un momento por casa para lo del marco?" preguntó mirándola.

"De acuerdo"

Y los dos se dirigieron hacia Konoha.

* * *

_Buf… la verdad es que me ha costado un poco este capitulo, sobretodo el principio xD, pero bueno, ya lo he acabado y está bien, además, tiene una pagina y media extra xD._

_La verdad es que aquí ya se empieza a ver lo "colgaditos" que están el uno por el otro, aunque a quien mas se le nota es a Minato, Kushina va saliendo del paso… por cierto, no sé si el próximo capítulo hará que lo suba a M, (No por Lemon, si no porque hay misión xD) aunque todavía no lo sé, lo más seguro es que se quede en T y cuando haya más ambiente lo subiré a M._

_Esta vez creo que no hay ninguna duda pero yo pongo una que al menos, a mi amiga, si que la tiene._

_La moneda de Konoha, según una cosa que dice Naruto son los Ryou, a saber el valor que tienen pero yo le he dado uno, el de los Yenes, que se podrían comparar a las antiguas pesetas, a veces puede que me descoloque por que lo tengo que pasar de Euros a pesetas, de pesetas a yenes y de yenes a Ryous xD_

_Bueno, pues como siempre dar las gracias a quienes dejáis reviews:_

_A __**Arue-san**__, a __**Kumi Strife**__, que se que aprecia este fic nn, a mi amiga __**Carla**__, por que muchas veces tardaría mas si no fuera por que me chincha, a __**Isa, Harlett**__ y __**Espe Kuroba.**_

_Este fic está dedicado al Fan Club de MinatoxKushina de NU, así que gracias a ellos también nn_

_Sin nada mas que añadir, Saludos, Ankin._


	4. Besos

_Bueno, capítulo nuevo, la verdad es que esto está yendo bastante rápido pero bueno, como ya dije lo normal en mi es actualizar una vez cada dos semanas si estoy inspirada o si no… xD, o sea, que esto esta siendo rápido pero bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo, que espero que os guste._

_Dedicado al Fanclub MinatoxKushina de NU_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Posteriormente subirá a M_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 4: **Besos**

En todo el camino del lago a la aldea no se dijeron nada, era extraño puesto que Kushina siempre estaba hablando y ella siempre era la primera en querer romper esas atmósferas pero esa vez no quiso hacer nada, en parte por que se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, se había abrazado a un Minato completamente desnudo y eso le había gustado, tenía una piel tan suave y delicada, sin ninguna marca ni ninguna imperfección…

"¡Minato¡Por fin te encuentro!" gritó una voz de la caseta que había a la entrada de la aldea.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él mirando al ninja que lo estaba llamando.

"Oh, tranquilo, no es nada importante, es solo que te quería preguntar una cosa que me escama desde hace un tiempo…" dijo el ninja con una sonrisa.

"Pues pregunta" dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Bueno, en realidad le preocupa a mi novia…"

"Dispara"

"Ella se pregunta si… ¿Tienes novia?" le soltó.

Minato enrojeció, sobretodo sus orejas.

"¡N-no¿Qué mujer querría aguantarme?" preguntó negando efusivamente con los brazos.

Si no hubiera sido por que hubiera hecho el pena, Kushina se hubiera dejado caer contra el suelo en plan columna. ¡De ella decían que era inocentona pero es que Minato se llevaba la palma¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que tenía a media población femenina de Konoha persiguiéndolo?! O una de dos, o se daba cuenta y pasaba o estaba intentado evadir al guardia de una manera muy tonta.

"Pues yo se de muchas que estarían dispuestas a aguantarte" dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "Sobretodo esa que trabaja en la tienda de fotos… además¡he oído que es una máquina en la cama!"

Ahí si que Minato no pudo más, el color de sus mejillas superó indudablemente al de los tomates más maduros, haciendo que el mismo ninja-guardia y Kushina se acercaran a ver lo que le pasaba.

"¡Minato¡¿Estás bien?!" preguntó aventándolo con unos informes que tenía a mano.

"S-si, es s-solo que estos t-temas me ruborizan de s-sobremanera" respondió aventándose con la mano.

"Pues alguna vez tendrás que perder esa vergüenza, algún día tendrás novia, la querrás, le harás el amor, te casarás y tendrás pequeños Minatos por el mundo…"

Minato tuvo que sentarse para no caer redondo en cualquier momento.

"Creo que eso no ha sido lo mejor que le podrías haber dicho" dijo Kushina caminando hasta ellos y sacando la botella de agua.

"¿Mm¿Así que tú eres la famosa pelirroja Kushina? La gente habla o muy bien de ti o muy mal, los ninjas tienden a hacerlo, dicen que en la guerra ayudaste muchísimo con uno de los frentes… pero los demás aldeanos solo te ven como una chica revoltosa y metomentodo"

"No es novedad" dijo ella con sorna y destapando la botella. "¡Minato¡Déjate de cuentos chinos y vuelve a tu color normal, que parece que te haya dado una insolación!" le gritó antes de lanzarle el agua por encima.

Pero el rubio fue más rápido, se levantó antes que ella le tirara el agua por encima.

"Eso ha sido peligroso" dijo recuperando su color normal.

El guardia los miró un momento, primero a uno y después al otro.

"¡¿No me digas que la guapa de Kushina-Chan es tu novia, Minato?!" gritó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que la gente que paseaba por al entrada se giraran escandalizados.

Inmediatamente los dos le taparon la boca.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?!" preguntó Minato.

"¡Y a plena calle!" añadió ella.

"¿Acaso no es verdad?" preguntó soltándose de los dos.

Se miraron entre ellos y enrojecieron a la vez.

"¿?"

Simplemente no dijeron nada, dijeron un simple adiós al confundido guardia y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Minato.

"Menuda perdida de tiempo…" dijo ella una vez se hubieron alejado de allí.

"Si, puede…" dijo él localizando ya su piso.

Entraron y subieron las escaleras en silencio y cuando hubieron entrado Minato hizo quitarle las bambas a Kushina, para ciertas cosas era un poco maniático, y esa era una de ellas.

"Pero si no voy a pasar mucho rato…" dijo colocándoselas.

"Pasa" le dijo él, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que decía.

Lo siguió hasta su habitación, donde había guardado los marcos, pasó dentro un poco incomoda, había estado numerosas veces en su piso pero nunca en su habitación, y quedó enamorada de ella en el primer instante, las paredes tenían una tonalidad azul pastel preciosa y los muebles era de diseño simple y de un blanco crudo perfecto, además, tenía una vitrina enorme que dejaba la habitación perfectamente iluminada, aunque él lo ocultaba tapándola con unas gruesas cortinas.

"Toma" le dijo dándole el marco con la foto.

"Gracias…" musitó aceptándolo.

Le encantó, ese marco naranja con los detalles en amarillo, pero lo que mas le gustó y lo que más ilusión le hizo fue la foto, ya era hora, una de ella y Minato, solos.

"¿Te gusta?"Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

"Mucho" respondió.

Minato le sonrío.

"Me alegro…" dijo. "Oye… ¿Era la primera vez que entrabas en mi habitación?" le preguntó.

Kushina alzó la vista de la foto y lo miró, encontrándose con sus ojos azules brillantes.

"Si" dijo caminando hasta él y sentándose a su lado, dejando el marco a un lado.

"¿Y te gusta?" preguntó tumbándose.

"Mm… no se…" dijo con un tono que expresaba todo lo contrario.

"Túmbate" le dijo tirándola del brazo.

Inevitablemente cayó sobre el colchón.

"¿Que quieres?" preguntó mirándolo.

Él se incorporó un poco y con una mano comenzó a acariciar su corto cabello.

"No lo sé… ¿Que no te separes de mi? Talvez…" susurró con la mirada perdida en su pelo.

"Últimamente tienes cada cosa…" dijo levantándose.

"Quédate a comer" le dijo antes que llegara a la puerta.

"Quiero bañarme, por si no te has dado cuenta he estado corriendo con esta ropa durante dos horas" dijo tirándose un poco de la camiseta.

"Báñate aquí" le dijo acabando de incorporarse, aunque sin levantarse aún de la cama.

"¿Y que ropa me pongo después?" preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

"Una camiseta mía y unos pantalones… puedo dejártelos…" susurró levantándose del todo.

"Soy una mujer, aunque me confundan a veces con un chico" dijo un poco a regañadientes.

"Vamos… solo será hasta llegar a tu casa, que está a dos calles" dijo yendo hasta el armario.

"¡Que no¡Que me da vergüenza!" gritó empezando a ruborizarse.

Minato la miró entre las puertas abiertas del armario.

"Nos hemos bañado desnudos en un lago y ¿Dices que te da vergüenza ponerte mi ropa? Sinceramente… no te entiendo" dijo lanzando dos camisetas y dos pantalones a la cama. "Anda, escoge, lo que no quieras me lo pongo yo" dijo cerrando las puertas del armario.

"¡Minato!" exclamó yendo hasta allí, arrastrado los pies.

"Vamos, yo voy a preparar el baño" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"¡¿Y que ropa interior quieres que me ponga?!" gritó para que él la oyera.

"¡Me compré unos calzoncillos, cógelos para salir del paso!" gritó ya desde el baño, puesto que se oía el agua.

"Calzoncillos… ¡¿Y de arriba también pretendes que me ponga unos calzoncillos?!" gritó.

"No me seas burra, coge las vendas¿No es eso lo que hacéis las mujeres ninja?" preguntó.

Kushina suspiró, realmente encontraba cosas buenas a todo.

"¿Y donde están los calzoncillos?" preguntó.

"¡En el armario, el primer cajón!" dijo. "¡Oye¡¿Agua muy caliente o…?!"

"¡Muy caliente!" gritó abriendo el armario y buscando el cajón.

Lo abrió y rápidamente sacó los calzoncillos, por suerte aún estaban en la caja por lo que suponía que no los había utilizado, al menos le daba cosas limpias.

"Ya está" dijo apareciendo por la puerta. "¿Has escogido ya?" preguntó viendo como la chica miraba las camisetas que le había dejado.

"No" dijo mirándolas.

Lo cierto es que eran monas, una era blanca de rayas azules y la otra era azul de rayas más oscuras.

"Pues escoge, o mira el armario y coge lo que quieras." Dijo caminando hasta allí y sentándose en la cama.

"Pues ves a bañarte" dijo levantándose y yendo hacia el armario.

"Primero los invitados" dijo levantándose. "De mientras iré a preparar la comida."

"¡No!" gritó agarrándolo del brazo. "¡Es tu casa¡Ves a bañarte¡Y ya prepararemos la comida juntos!" le dijo.

"Si insistes…" dijo apartándose. "Me baño yo primero" y se fue hacia el baño.

Kushina suspiró aliviada, no quería que él lo hiciese todo, finalmente, cuando hubieron pasado diez minutos escogió la camiseta blanca de rayas azules y unos pantalones blancos. Una vez separadas las dos prendas Minato entró por la puerta, llevando consigo una pequeña toalla que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

"Libre" dijo dirigiéndose al armario.

"O-ok…" dijo antes de dirigirse al baño.

Era un baño típicamente oriental, con una bañera y la ducha separados. Se agachó y acarició con la punta de los dedos el agua, estaba tibia, pero bastante caliente. No queriendo que se enfriara más se desnudó y se metió en el agua¡Se estaba tan bien…! Pasó así unos minutos y después reaccionó, buscó los jabones con la mirada y los encontró al lado de la ducha, se levantó y salió de la bañera para enjabonarse, al cabo de unos minutos se quitaba el resto del jabón y salía del baño con una toalla cubriéndola.

Inspeccionó la habitación antes d entrar completamente, no quería aparecer antes él con esa toalla tan minúscula. Viendo que él no estaba en la habitación entró y se vistió, pero al ponerse la camiseta sintió como una oleada del olor de Minato la invadiera, normal, era su ropa, además que había utilizado sus jabones.

Una vez vestida y peinada fue hasta el comedor, donde encontró al chico entre los fogones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó acercándose e inspeccionando por encima de su hombro.

"Pasta" respondió.

"Realmente sabes hacer de todo¿Eh?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno… me defiendo" respondió. "Anda, ves y pon la mesa" le dijo.

Kushina se giró y fue hasta la mesa, donde él había dejado el mantel y lo demás, aunque sin ponerlo.

No tardó más que un par de minutos, al igual que él.

"Pásame los platos" le dijo.

La chica se los pasó.

"Me da la sensación que últimamente no hago nada más que estar contigo" dijo ella una vez hubieran empezado a comer.

"Es que estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos" respondió él con una sonrisa.

"Si…" susurró hundiendo los palillos en su plato.

"¿Quieres hacer algo después de comer?" le preguntó limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

"¿Algo…?" preguntó con la mirada perdida en el plato.

"Si, algo" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Bien¿Qué?" preguntó alzando la vista y mirándolo.

"Lo que quieras" dijo llevándose un poco de pasta a la boca.

"Otra película no¿Eh?" preguntó sin apartar la vista de él.

"Como quieras" se volvió a limpiar con la servilleta. "Si quieres podemos jugar a algún juego de mesa o algo" dijo mirándola.

"¡Muy bien! Pero jugar dos a cartas es muy aburrido…" dijo después del exaltamiento inicial.

"Pues no se… ¿Al parchís?" le preguntó.

Lo miró mal.

"¿Nada más interesante?" preguntó.

"Ajedrez… shôji… go…"

"¡Minato¡Se trata de hacer algo divertido!" exclamó golpeando la mesa.

"Mi mesa no tiene la culpa que no sea una juguetería…" susurró mirándola un poco fríamente.

"Lo siento…" se calmó y continuó comiendo.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar a Shôji? Cuando le coges el truquillo es bastante entretenido…" dijo mirándola.

"Está bien, enséñame a jugar al Shôji…" finalmente accedió a jugar a eso, realmente no esperaba entretenerse pero al menos haría algo, con Minato.

"Bien, pero terminemos de comer" dijo él acabándose casi su plato de pasta.

Kushina no tardó más de cinco minutos en acabarse ella también su comida, así que recogieron la mesa.

"¿Quieres postre?" le preguntó mirando como dejaba las cosas en el fregadero.

"No, con la bandeja de aperitivo y la comida he acabado servida" le respondió abriendo el grifo del agua. "Ayúdame" lo miró.

Minato fue hasta ella y la ayudó a lavar los platos, mientras ella fregaba él aclaraba.

"Te advierto que no sé jugar y que soy mala para este tipo de juegos" le soltó pasándole un plato.

"Tranquila" le dijo con una sonrisa, dejando el plato al lado del fregadero para que este se secara.

Acabaron de fregar los platos y Minato se fue a su habitación a buscar el tablero.

Kushina dejó la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, no sabía por que pero siempre que iba a esa casa se acababa relajando muchísimo, ya fuera por los colores o por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Minato, que también la ayudaba en cierto modo.

Minato apareció con un tablero bajo el brazo y la localizó en el sofá, siéntate abajo" le dijo señalándole el suelo, donde había una alfombra blandita.

"Bien… vamos a ver como se juega a esto…" dijo sentándose donde él le había mandado.

El rubio sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

"Si, a ver como juegas."

Media hora después Kushina conocía la mayoría de las jugadas y como salir airosa de algunas partidas comprometedoras, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que al cabo de una hora de empezar a jugar ya se había vuelto una experta.

"¡Pues no es tan aburrido como me pensaba!" exclamó cuando casi hubo acorralado a Minato.

"Claro…" pero él hizo una jugada perfecta y acabó ganando.

"¡Oh No!" dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"Llevo mucho más tiempo que tu de práctica" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mm…" volteó la cabeza y miró un reloj que había allí. "¡Cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa volando¡Mira que hora es!" exclamó levantándose.

"Pero si es pronto…" dijo él mirando el reloj.

"Ya, pero es que paso mas tiempo aquí que en mi casa" le dijo ya cuando estaba casi a la altura de la puerta.

"Kushina… no te vayas" dijo alcanzándola y cogiéndola del brazo.

No dijo ni hizo nada, solo dejó que él la acercara a su cuerpo y cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca habló.

"¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?" preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

'_Perder la concentración y dejarse llevar…'_ pensó cerrando con fuerza los ojos para abrirlos después cuando notó que ella cogía su mano libre.

"¿Por qué Minato?" preguntó tremendamente cerca de su oreja.

"Por qué…" susurró abrazándola suavemente.

Kushina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la magnifica fragancia que la envolvía.

"Es simple y sencillo" susurró ella abrazándolo también.

"No puedo" dijo soltándose de golpe, pero sin soltar sus manos.

"Minato…" susurró ella empezando a perder la compostura, lo cierto es que la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"No puedo dejar de pensar…" susurró abajando la mirada.

Harta ya de las continuas dudas de Minato, Kushina optó por la vía rápida, le calló con un dedo y se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a él.

"Pues piensa si eso te hace feliz…" susurró rodeando sus brazos por su cuello.

"Feliz…" susurró antes de juntar su frente con la de la chica. "¿Serás feliz si lo hago?" preguntó mirándola.

"No lo sé… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Pero justo cuando se estaba inclinando para besarla el timbre sonó.

"Joder…" musitó separándose de golpe y yendo hasta la puerta.

Kushina simplemente se arregló la camiseta un tanto nerviosa.

Una vez hubo abierto la puerta Jiraiya entró en la casa, pero al ver a Kushina un poco roja y con la ropa de su alumno arqueó una ceja.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó mirando las caras de los dos.

Kushina simplemente desvió la pregunta yendo a sentarse en el sofá a recoger el tablero y Minato desvió la vista.

"Interrumpo algo ¿Cierto?" preguntó.

"Como quieras" dijo antes de ir también al sofá.

"Er… yo solo venía a decirte que el viejo me ha comunicado que mañana te quiere en su despacho, prontito, dice que quiere hablar de ciertos asuntos contigo…" susurró mirándolo fijamente.

Kushina levantó la vista.

"¿Por lo de Hokage?" preguntó mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Conocía a Minato desde hacía muchos años y sabía que su esfuerzo y superación no tenían rival.

"No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada, pero pareces tu mas entusiasta que él" dijo sonriendo.

"Hey… no cantéis victoria¿Quién dice que es por lo de Hokage?" preguntó metiéndose en la conversación.

"¿Y para que querría entonces hablar contigo?" le soltó Kushina mirándolo.

"Hay mil razones…" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, no hay mil razones, imagínate que te nombran Hokage¿No es ese tu sueño?" preguntó Jiraiya mirándolo fijamente.

"¡Cierto Minato¡No pienses en negativo!" dijo ella con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"Dejadlo estar los dos, en cierta manera sois igual de pesados." Dijo yendo hasta la cocina a beber un poco de agua.

Jiraiya se rió escandalosamente.

"Pero yo no recibo ni una cuarta parte del amor que recibe Kushina" Minato paró de hacer cosas, pero no se giró a verlo. "En cierta parte me siento dolido… yo que he pasado mas tiempo contigo que ella soy quien menos aprecio recibe…"

"Son amores diferentes, Kushina es Kushina y nunca nadie podrá reemplazar su lugar, además, tu eres tu, mi maestro, es otro tipo de amor" respondió bebiendo agua.

"Cierto…" dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado, mirando a la chica de reojo, que se había puesto roja. "Bueno jóvenes, os dejo aquí… en una casa… solos… con una cama… y un c---."

"Simplemente vete" lo cortó Minato mirándolo fijamente.

"Está en el segundo cajón de la estantería" dijo antes de irse.

Minato suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia Kushina cuando escuchó la puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué piensas sobre eso?" preguntó mirando la espalda de la chica, puesto que se había puesto a recoger el Shôji.

"Pensar nada" dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación.

Minato la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

"En esa estantería" dijo señalándosela con la cabeza.

Cuando hubo dejado el juego se giró hacia él y lo encaró.

"Dime que es lo que estás pensando"

"Simplemente ya no pienso, solo siento" dijo cogiéndola de una mano y acercándola a su cuerpo.

"¿No piensas en nada?" preguntó mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"En nada…" susurró apartando unos cuantos mechones de su cara.

No hicieron falta más palabras.

Minato se inclinó y acarició sus labios con los de la chica, sin llegar en ningún momento a besarla, pero esa sensualidad no duró mucho, puesto que entendió que no sería suficiente. Así que de esa manera, la besó.

Ninguno de los dos quiso profundizar más así que se separaron lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual que habían establecido después del beso.

"¿Y ahora que piensas?" preguntó ella mirándolo.

"Que quiero coger practica rápidamente en esto" dijo volviendo a inclinarse y besarla de nuevo.

Kushina simplemente sonrío y dejó que la presión que él ejercía sobre ella le hiciera efecto, dejó que la arrastrara hasta la cama, sin embargo, cuando notó el colchón debajo suyo también notó el miedo.

"Minato" dijo presionándolo de un hombro.

"Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada, es solo que estar de pie es incomodo" dijo mirándola.

"Ya, pero esto me estresa" dijo intentando buscar un hueco por el cual levantarse.

Minato se apartó y se puso de rodillas en la cama, dejando que ella se incorporara.

"Lo siento" se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

Kushina lo miró y se sintió un poco culpable.

"¡No tienes por qué disculparte!" le dijo tocándole un hombro. "Es solo que me da un poco de… miedo" admitió.

"¿Miedo de qué?" preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella apartó rápidamente la vista.

"Miedo de…"

"Mm… ya veo… pero yo tengo ese mismo tipo de miedo" respondió sin apartar la vista de ella.

"Vamos… seguro que tu ya…"

"No" respondió sinceramente. "Yo creía que tu ya si…"

"No, déjalo, es una conversación de besugos" dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y levantándose.

"Mm…" él también se levantó. "¿Y que hacemos ahora?" preguntó.

"¿Tu no me querías tener amarrada a la casa?" preguntó cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta.

"Tanto como amarrada…"

"Vamos al sofá" dijo atrayéndolo hasta ella, y en consecuencia al comedor.

"Aquí me siento idiota¿Qué mas te da la cama o el sofá?" preguntó.

"No es lo mismo" dijo besándolo ella esta vez.

"Si es lo mismo" respondió entre beso y beso.

"No lo es…"

"No empecemos…" suspiró él.

Fue entonces que se fijó en su blanquecino cuello, tan perfecto, tan blanco… y casi por indistinto dirigió allí sus labios, estuvo un largo rato entreteniéndose en ese mismo punto mientras dejaba que ella le acariciara el pelo. Sin embargo, cuando quiso moverse descubrió que la camiseta se lo impedía.

Si a ella le molestaba la rapidez, parecía que no quería demostrarlo, ya que no tardó nada en quitarse la camiseta.

"Simplemente no preguntes" le soltó metiendo las manos por debajo de su camiseta.

Y así lo hizo, solo se dedicó a besar más y más de su cuello, hasta llegar casi a la altura de sus pechos, cubiertos por las vendas.

"No puedo hacer nada más¿Cierto?" preguntó.

"No puedes hacer nada más, estás en lo cierto" le dijo pellizcándolo levemente. "Muévete" le ordenó casi más que le dijo.

Intercambiaron posiciones, ahora era ella quien se encontraba arriba y besaba su cuello.

"Márcame" le soltó en un suspiro.

"¿Marcarte?" levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

"Si, hazme un ---." Comenzó.

Lo silenció con un dedo.

"Vale" dijo antes de marcarle levemente el cuello.

Cuando se separó se dio cuenta que él le había hecho lo mismo.

"Tranquila, no se te verá con la ropa" respondió.

"Eso espero…" dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

"¿Quieres que me quite la camiseta?" preguntó una vez el beso hubo acabado.

"Como quieras" le respondió.

Minato no se hizo rogar más, se quitó la camiseta y la miró fijamente.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó él acariciándola lentamente.

Kushina ladeó la cabeza y se fijó en la mesilla.

"Creo que debería irme"

"¡¿Por qué?!" exclamó mirándola sorprendido. "¿Acaso no estamos bien?" preguntó.

Lo miró fijamente y clavó sus ojos en los de él, nunca antes le había visto esa mirada, era como de tristeza acompañada de sorpresa.

"Si, estamos perfectamente… pero…" hizo una pequeña pausa. "…mañana tengo una misión y…"

"Quédate a dormir" le soltó mirándola.

Lo miró sumamente sorprendida¿Tenía tapones en las orejas o algo por el estilo? Le estaba diciendo que se tenía que ir por una misión importante y él ahí insistiendo en que se quedara.

"Minato…" susurró intentando sonar comprensiva.

"Sé, la misión…" susurró él apartando la vista. "Pero puedes ir mañana por la mañana a tu casa y…"

Lo calló con un dedo.

"Si quieres, cuando acabe la misión, vengo y me quedo a dormir aquí" susurró deslizando el dedo hasta la punta de su nariz.

La miró fijamente y no apartó sus ojos de los de la chica.

"De acuerdo" respondió sumiso.

"Y ahora me voy" dijo levantándose y colocándose la camiseta.

Minato se levantó y también se puso la camiseta, exactamente tampoco sabía por que se la había quitado.

"¿Cuánto durara?" preguntó yendo hasta la puerta y viendo como ella se ponía sus bambas.

"No lo sé" respondió atándose los cordones. "¡Ay¡Mi ropa!" dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"Ya la lavo yo, te la daré cuando vuelvas" le dijo.

"Como quieras… pero tráeme la bolsa"

Minato se metió un momento y regresó con su bolsa.

"Pues… hasta que vuelvas" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vale…" esperó un poco a ver si el chico la besaba como despedida. "¿No me das un beso?" preguntó mientras un goterón le caía por la cabeza.

"Si" se inclinó y la besó ligeramente. "Hasta pronto" le dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Ella le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo, estaba triste, su declaración no había salido como quería y para colmo la estaba asustando yendo demasiado rápido, definitivamente las historias de Jiraiya eran MUY irreales, al menos según su punto de vista.

* * *

_Bueno, otro capítulo largo xD, aquí la historia ya ha avanzado un poco aunque aún quedan muchas cosas xD, cabe decir que la última parte quería reservarla para un poco más adelante pero aquí la insistencia de mi amiga y los reviers pudieron mas que yo, espero que no haya quedado demasiado cutre xD, bueno, advertí en el anterior capítulo que talvez el fic iba a subir de rating por la misión pues sigo con la misma duda, pero creo que definitivamente lo subiré cuando las escenas suban de tono, tenía pensado introducir en este __Cáp. la misión pero parece ser que no ha podido ser (sigh). _

_He visto algunas dudillas planteadas en los reviews así que ahora las contesto._

_Mi nick en NU ser el mismo que aquí xD (SMRU)_

_Definitivamente voy a poner todo en el fic, no solo su relación amorosa, por defecto soy una persona que se enrolla mucho y si tengo cosas a las que sacar jugo lo sacaré xD, así que si, a explicarlo todo. (Zory)_

_Pues bueno, como siempre daros las gracias a quienes apoyáis este fic, ya sea dejando o no review xD._

_A mi amiga __**Carla**__, que cada noche por el msn me martiriza a acabar escribiendo ¡Y yo con sueño! xD, a __**Kumi Strife**__, que me recuerda también la actualización y que no se como se lo hace pero siempre consigue fics en ingles para que nos cansemos un poco xD ¡Quiero userbar! xD, a __**SMRU, Ladyissobelle, june-li, Harlett, Sharpey-00, Arue-san, Sandra-Uchiha-13**__ y __**Zory**_

_Pues nada, a continuar escribiendo por vosotras, (ahora me pongo con el próximo capítulo) y nada, que pidiendo permiso a la nee-sama ¿Puedo llamarte asi Nami-Chan? -, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz (Y en consecuencia una autora agradecida)_

_Pues hasta la próxima, besitos y saludos, Ankin._


	5. Misión

_¡Muajajaja! (Para variar intro cutre xD) Pues dejando eso de lado¡Holas¿Cómo estais?, espero que bien, pues nada, volviendo a aparcar el tema aquí está el capitulo 5, es más largo que los anteriores y estoy bastante contenta por ello , bueno, os parecerá distinto pero nos acercamos al nudo de la historia y eso lo merece, pue__s nada, como siempre, alguna duda a los reviews._

_Dedicado al Fanclub MinatoxKushina de NU_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Posteriormente subirá a M_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 5: **Misión**

Minato metió la ropa en la lavadora, la suya y la de la chica, una vez metida en el tambor retocó los ajustes y esperó a que se lavara.

Cuando se había querido dar cuenta el reloj ya había tocado las ocho, y él como un tonto apoyado contra la pared, sentado en el suelo de su casa pensando en quien sabe que, posiblemente divagando entre sus propios pensamientos, que se había vuelto costumbre desde que Sandaime lo había recomendado como candidato al mandato de la aldea, en ese momento se había alegrado, y mucho, recordaba que Jiraiya también y que se fueron a un bar de copas a beber, pero lo único que recordaba la mañana siguiente era el equivalente a nada, según Jiraiya con un par de cubatas ya había tocado fondo y lo había tenido que acompañar a su casa, además, que fuera Kushina quien lo despertara la mañana siguiente dando portazos a la puerta no ayudó en nada a su dolor de cabeza.

Definitivamente no volvería a beber, él era, es y será siempre un pésimo bebedor, recordaba también haber perdido la cuenta un día que Kushina lo había invitado a consolar penas por que su amiga se casaba con un hombre más mayor y con cara de amargado que para colmo era el líder de uno de los clanes que más respecto infundía en Konoha, el Clan Uchiha.

Negó con la cabeza, esas dos veces había llegado a su casa, no sabía como y no quería recordar, es más, no sabía ni por que se estaba acordando de semejante estupidez en un momento de bajón como estaba ahora, lo cierto es que debería estar alegre, se había declarado a su mejor amiga y esta le había correspondido pero el hecho de que no quisiera arriesgar ni un poco por él lo había deprimido enormemente.

Pasó una hora en la que se puso a leer un poco el "libro", - si es que se le podía llamar, porque en aquella época no eran mas que borrones -, que Jiraiya estaba escribiendo, se trataba de un amor un poco desdichado – seguramente autobiográfico ya que Tsunade le daba calabazas una tras otra, igual que al protagonista -, pero era entretenido y divertido, para ahogar penas el protagonista se iba a visitar a su amigo, un hombre que estaba en la misma situación que él y juntos se iban a "comerse" la noche, yendo de bar en bar, recibiendo palos, y conociendo a una que otra mujer falta de cariño.

Tuvo que dejarlo en un punto interesante – el protagonista y el amigo protagonista tenían que salir por patas de un bar por armar escándalo y por lanzar piropos a una exuberante camarera- para atender a la lavadora, esta había acabado.

Sacó la ropa de la lavadora y se dispuso a tenderla para así la mañana siguiente poder recogerla, así lo hizo, así que después de comerse un yogurt se fue a la cama a continuar leyendo, hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para levantarse, anoche entre una cosa y otra no había podido dormir tranquila y lo había conseguido de madrugada, aunque como siempre, el inoportuno despertador la levantó sin ella quererlo.

Se levantó y se arrastró hasta la ducha, tenía mucho sueño pero tenía que afrontar una misión, que por otro lado no le agradaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo, así que hizo sus quehaceres diarios antes de salir por la puerta camino de la entrada de la aldea, donde había quedado con sus compañeros de equipo, pero un cuervo oportunista llamó su atención, era por orden del Hokage así que se dirigió hasta allí.

Llegó al despacho y picó en la puerta y cuando el Hokage le dijo "entra" entró, descubriendo allí a sus otros compañeros, aunque faltaba alguien.

"¿Y Higuchi?" preguntó.

"De eso precisamente quería hablar, entra por favor, Kushina" dijo el Hokage, colocando sus manos en la frente, posición que acostumbraba a adoptar.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Higuchi se ha roto una pierna intentando coger al gato de su sobrina" respondió el Hokage.

"¿Cogiendo un gato?" preguntó mientras a sus compañeros se es escapaba la risa, era demasiado que un Jounin se rompiera la pierna buscando un gato.

"Si, se ve que este había trepado hasta el tejado de la casa de su madre y que cuando subió, una teja mal colocada lo hizo resbalarse y caerse hasta el suelo, produciendo la fractura." Explicó el hombre, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

"¿Y él se hace llamar ninja?" susurró por lo bajo.

"Un desliz lo puede tener cualquiera"

"Y nunca mejor dicho" afirmó uno de sus compañeros, provocando una carcajada del otro.

"Ja-ja" se rió irónica Kushina. "Menuda gracia" los fulminó con la mirada, no era motivo de broma. "¿Y nosotros que hacemos?, esta misión solo puede ser realizada por cuatro personas y…"

"Déjame acabar" la riñó el Hokage. "He llamado bien temprano a otro Jounin para que os acompañe a la misión, y él ha aceptado, me ha dicho que necesitaba poco más de cinco minutos para estar listo" dijo.

Kushina suspiró, como le hubiera tocado algún papanatas con el que no se llevara bien estaba lista, ese era su equipo y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien que venía de apoyo se hiciera pasar por el Rey y señor de su equipo.

Aunque el apoyo distaba mucho de eso, en cuanto lo vio cruzar por la puerta no supo si alegrarse o apenarse, el otro Jounin que venía a la misión no era otro que Minato, que había aparecido acompañado de su brillantísimo alumno, Hatake Kakashi.

"¿Dos?" preguntó el otro de sus compañeros.

"Si, Namikaze Minato será el apoyo que necesitáis pero como la misión de Hatake Kakashi ha sido cancelada he decidido unirlo a vuestro equipo." Explicó el Hokage poniéndose en pie. "¿Tenéis alguna objeción?" preguntó mirándolos.

"¿Por qué de entre todos tenían que ser el genio ninja Namikaze y el hijo del Comillo Blanco?" preguntó uno de los componentes del equipo.

"A esta hora no hay nadie más en pie y despertar a algún Jounin para acompañarlo a la misión sería bastante engorroso"

"Bueno…, pues entonces vamos…"

"Buenos días" saludó Minato con una sonrisa cuando Kushina pasó por su lado.

"Buenos días" le respondió ella un poco seca.

Siempre había mantenido la compostura frente a sus compañeros y por mucho que ellos estuvieran saliendo juntos no iba a lanzarse a sus brazos.

Minato arqueó una ceja, provocando que Kakashi frunciera el ceño.

"¿Acaso es alguien importante?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

El rubio se giró rápidamente hacia él.

"Algo así" le respondió.

Kakashi no dijo nada más, solo se dedicó a seguir a los "compañeros" de misión.

En la entrada de la aldea hicieron un leve parón, ahora tenían que volver a repasarlo todo y crear una estrategia nueva para que la misión surgiera efecto.

"Tal y como teníamos planeado nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Taro y yo iremos por una banda y Kushina, Minato y Kakashi por otra, para cualquier problema que pueda surgir utilizaremos las radios que llevamos en el equipamiento y también si encontramos lo que andamos buscando, si los enemigos son muy fuertes mejor evitémoslos (Aunque no se por que lo digo… Taro y yo somos los únicos que deberíamos preocuparnos por eso…) y recordad volver todos con vida." Explicó el otro componente llamado Kei, que parecía ser el líder del equipo.

"¿Pero que andamos buscando?" preguntó Kakashi mirando a su profesor.

Minato se giró hacia él con un goterón en la cabeza, Sandaime solo le había dicho que fuera a buscar a Kakashi y le contara la misión pero se había olvidado completamente de esa segunda parte.

"Te lo explicaremos por el camino, ahora aprisa, que en cuanto se haga más tarde menos probabilidades tendremos de pasar desapercibidos" dijo Kushina.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron a la pelirroja.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Kakashi cuando ya llevaban un rato saltando de árbol en árbol.

Kushina abrió la boca para contarle de que iba la misión pero Minato la calló.

"Deja que se lo explique yo" le dijo mirándola, ella asintió. "Es una misión de infiltración, se ve que después de la guerra ninja el país de la Roca sufrió grandes perdidas y para recuperarse necesita el apoyo del señor Feudal de ese país, pero este no quiere darles poder a menos que le den algo bueno a cambio y dice que la protección que le dan no es razón suficiente, enfadados, los ninjas de ese país han decidido tentarlo con algo muy jugoso, el valioso tesoro de la casa Feudal del país del Fuego, o sea, nuestros superiores."

"¿Pero entonces no tendría que haber más ninjas de Konoha protegiendo el tesoro?" preguntó Kakashi como si fuera lo más simple.

"No es tan sencillo" cortó Kushina saltando a otro árbol. "Cuando se acaba una guerra normalmente ese país está debilitado, por las muertes de los ninjas y Konoha no es una excepción, es una nación poderosa pero recuerda que nosotros tenemos frontera con casi todos los países y se tuvieron que crear muchos frentes, y quieras o no, el numero que podías enviar era limitado y no todos los ninjas enviados al frente eran capaces de luchar contra una gran cantidad de enemigos" el chico arqueó una ceja. "Te daré un ejemplo, Konoha envió aproximadamente 40-50 ninjas a cada frente, y ya eran muchos contando la cantidad de frentes que se abrieron, pero los frentes enemigos eran de 60-70 enemigos, a veces la diferencia era de diez, otras de veinte y en el frente en el cual estuve yo tuvimos una diferencia de treinta, quieras o no en una guerra eso es un factor importante, es completamente diferente a una misión." Se calló un momento, recuperando el aliento. "Lo que quiero decirte es que tuvimos muchas bajas y tenemos que intentar que eso no se note, tenemos que aceptar el mismo o a veces superior numero de misiones para demostrar al señor feudal y a los demás países que Konoha no ha caído pero claro, en misiones de este tipo la diferencia es notable, además, tampoco conviene llamar mucho la atención puesto que se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada"

"¿Y como se consiguió esa información?" preguntó.

"Hace una semana se llevó a cabo una misión de infiltración en los otros países para ver como iban y cuando se inspeccionó la roca se descubrió este plan, que se llevaría a cabo pasadas dos semanas" dijo Minato. "Sandaime comunicó de eso al señor Feudal y este adelantó la presentación de su guardia Personal con la excusa del matrimonio de su hijo con una chica de la alta Burguesía, de esa manera no levanta sospechas y nosotros podemos infiltrarnos en el palacio como Guardia personal, sin llamar la atención a ojos de los demás."

"Resumiendo, nos haremos pasar por guardias, dos de nosotros, en este caso Kei y Taro, se harán pasar por escoltas de la sala del tesoro y nosotros, Kushina, tu y yo como guardias vigilantes del Castillo"

"¿Pero no llamará la atención que alguien como yo sea guardia?"

"Kushina tampoco es mucho mas alta que tu y sirve para la misión" dijo Taro con una sonrisa, recibiendo una piedra en la nuca, lanzada por Kushina.

"Sería mejor que cerraras la bocota" le advirtió la chica fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Minato se reía ligeramente.

Taro se giró hacia delante sonrojado, Kushina enfadada era de temer.

Su otro compañero simplemente se rió de la escena, eso era tan normal…

Después de eso entre ellos se formó un largo silencio, ninguno dijo nada más hasta llegar cerca de la proximidad del Castillo del señor feudal, según el acuerdo establecido por allí se tendrían que encontrar con algún guardia.

No tardaron en localizarlo, el guardia que los esperaba estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

"¿Sois los ninjas de Konoha?" preguntó mirándolos uno a uno.

"Si" respondió Kei acercándose.

"Bien" dijo dejando una bolsa que cargaba en el suelo, justo delante suyo. "Esto son los uniformes de la guardia, así que al pasar delante de todos no levantaréis sospechas"

Minato miró a Kushina y esta le devolvió la mirada.

"De acuerdo" dijo Kei cogiendo la bolsa.

El guardia frunció el ceño así que dejo la bolsa en el suelo, entendiendo la mirada.

"Ya voy yo detrás de los árboles…" dijo Kushina soltando un suspiro y cogiendo uno de los uniformes mas pequeños que había en la bolsa.

Se pusieron el uniforme en silencio – era bastante sencillo, era blanco con pantalones bombachos y con detalles en rojo, además, era practico por que venía con un gorro, ideal para esconder la cara- Después de eso el guardia los guió y entraron y en el castillo, después de eso los dejó y unos sirvientes les enseñaron mas o menos el castillo y les mostraron la sala del tesoro, donde debían pasar cierto tiempo. Acabada la inspección les enseñaron los cuartos, les habían dado dos así que optaron por dormir en grupos, como habían decidido dividirse.

"¡Que calor!" se quejó Kakashi quitándose la gorra y abriéndose el cuello del uniforme una vez hubo entrado en la habitación.

"Ni que lo digas… ¿Acaso los guardias no se quejan de la ropa que les hacen ponerse?" preguntó Kushina haciendo lo mismo que el chico.

"No creo, es su trabajo" respondió Minato dejando su gorra encima de un estante, al contrario que Kakashi y Kushina, que la habían soltado tan buen punto se la habían quitado y habían corrido a ponerse debajo del ventilador.

"Y yo me quejo del mío…" dijo Kushina tumbándose en el suelo enmoquetado junto con Kakashi.

"Ya… la cuestión es quejarse" dijo Minato andando hasta ellos y sentándose enfrente de los dos. "Estáis hechos un par de vagos" dijo lanzándole un cojín a cada uno.

"Tu eres raro¿Acaso no estás acalorado?" preguntó lanzándole el cojín de vuelta.

"No" respondió levantándose. "Y haced el favor de levantaros, que tenemos que montar los futones" dijo.

"No-----." Susurró Kushina arrastrando la vocal. "Futones no-----."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó mirándola extrañado.

"Nunca me han gustado, me recuerdan demasiado a cuando vivía en…" se calló de repente, mirando fijamente las aspas del ventilador que tenía sobre la cabeza. "… mi antigua casa…"

"Pues creo que tenemos que dormir un tiempo aquí" dijo.

"Si…" dijo ella incorporándose mientras Kakashi hacía lo mismo.

"¿Antes vivías en una casa con futones?" preguntó.

"Si, y era un asco, cada mañana tenías que recogerlo y limpiarlo" dijo acabando de levantarse y yendo hasta el armario donde Minato estaba trasteando.

Minato sacó los futones y se los pasó a Kushina, que con la ayuda de Kakashi los iba colocando en el suelo, no tardaron mucho en tenerlos montados, así que sin nada mas que hacer se tumbaron, queriendo hacer una pequeña siesta antes de irse a comer.

El primero en caer fue Kakashi, que había cogido el futon de la punta derecha, justo al lado de la pequeña terraza que tenía la habitación. Justo al lado tenía Kushina y esta, al otro lado, a Minato, quedando en medio de los dos.

"¿Estás dormida?" preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente el techo.

"No" dijo volteándose hacia él, puesto que se había acomodado dándole la espalda. "¿Quieres algo?" preguntó mirándolo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la encaró.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que la misión duraría mas de una semana?" preguntó.

Kushina desvió la vista.

"No lo sé, no acostumbro a hablar de mis misiones" respondió.

Minato se incorporó y cogió su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

"¿Es mucho pedir que quiero saberlo todo sobre ti?"

Sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa.

"No…" susurró antes de rodear los brazos por su cuello.

Sabiendo que es lo próximo que vendría ladeó un poco la cabeza en dirección a Kakashi.

"Está dormido" respondió ella sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

"¿Y si despierta?" preguntó antes de recibir un pequeño beso.

"Es un niño, está cansado del viaje… no despertará a menos que nosotros lo despertemos…" susurró antes de volverlo a besar.

Esta vez aceptó el beso y dejó que ella lo empujara hasta el futon, donde se colocó encima y comenzó a desbotonar los botones de la camisa de guardia que llevaba puesta.

"Obito… lo siento…" susurró Kakashi entre sueños, provocando que los dos se giraran automáticamente hacia él.

Antes de hacer nada se miraron y se desengancharon.

"Kakashi…" susurró Minato zarandeándolo levemente del hombro. "Kakashi…" repitió.

El chico no tardó en abrir los ojos.

"¿Qu---.?"

"¿Qué estabas soñando?" le preguntó limpiándole una lágrima que asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo.

"N-nada" dijo frotándose los ojos y escondiendo la cara entre los cojines.

Minato buscó apoyo en Kushina, pero esta había salido a la terraza, dándoles un poco de privacidad a maestro y alumno. Volvió la vista hacia Kakashi, posiblemente lo que él quería era quedarse solo así que se levantó y se fue hacia fuera.

"¿Te ha dicho algo?" preguntó apoyada en la barandilla.

"No" respondió secamente cerrando la puerta.

Se acercó hasta su lado y se puso en la misma posición que ella.

"¿Crees que lo ha superado?"

Se quedó mirando el suelo, dejando que el viento le meciera las finas hebras doradas.

"No lo se, pero tampoco se como acercarme a él y averiguar lo que le pasa… es diferente de Rin, ella siempre me lo cuenta todo, me cuenta cosas que a veces no se ni como responderle…"

"Gafes de ser profesor, nunca se acaba de comprender o entender bien a los alumnos" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Minato rodó los ojos, desde que había aceptado tener alumnos se había dado cuenta que a veces no podía llegar a entenderlos, y eso que no se llevaba muchos años con ellos.

"Hay veces que te envidio, sin alumnos, preocupándote solo de ti misma…"

"Hey, es aburrido¿Sabes? A mi me gustaría tener alumnos, reírme con ellos y entrenarlos… ir de misión… ver como se discuten y como crecen… alegrarme de sus triunfos… enfadarme cuando no me obedezcan… es eso yo sinceramente te envidio" dijo mirándolo fijamente.

"Pero sufres cuando los pierdes y cuando ellos sufren" dijo mirando fijamente un punto lejano.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día?" preguntó acariciándole levemente la mejilla. Simplemente clavó su mirada azul sobre los ojos de ella. "Debes aprender a sonreír cuando te sientas triste o cuando sufras, por que así, haciéndote el valiente conseguirás apaciguar ese sentimiento"

Minato no dijo nada más, solo la abrazó con fuerza contra él.

"Te quiero…" susurró con la cabeza hundida entre su cuello.

"Yo también te quiero" le respondió en el mismo tono, acariciando el cabello despeinado del chico.

Cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, eso era un poco bochornoso, era cierto que ya se habían besado y no había necesidad de decir que se querían pero decirlo era como una obligación que tenían, aunque cuando lo hicieron se sintieron realmente tontos.

"¿No te sientes un poco idiota?" preguntó Kushina mirándolo fijamente.

"Depende…" respondió. "¿Entramos?" le preguntó cogiéndole la mano.

Kushina solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando entraron todo seguía de la misma manera en la que lo habían dejado, Kakashi durmiendo y la habitación desordenada, así que optaron por correr la pequeña puerta que separaba la zona de dormitorio con el resto de la habitación y ordenar un poco lo otro.

"¿Cuan de fuertes son Taro y Kei?" preguntó Minato vaciando el contenido de sus tres porta shuriken en una mesa de estilo japonés.

Kushina lo miró mientras repasaba un plano del castillo.

"Bastante… además, no tienden a fallar en las misiones y las cumplen bastante bien, también trabajan muy bien en equipo y se complementan muy bien el uno al otro, por ellos no te preocupes, harán bien su faena" le dijo.

"De acuerdo" dijo comenzando a ordenar el contenido de sus bolsas.

Kushina, antes de volver la vista al plano, se fijó en lo que Minato guardaba, y le llamó precisamente la atención unos kunai que acababa de sacar de la mochila que había llevado.

Cogió uno y se extrañó del anormal peso de la pieza, los deslizó un poco entre sus manos y se fijó en las inscripciones que había.

"Quédate uno, de todas formas quería dártelo después" le dijo mirándola.

"Ok…" dijo dejándolo al lado del plano.

"¿Hay algo interesante?" preguntó dejando tres kunais mas sobre la mesa antes de ir y sentarse al lado de la chica.

"Estaba mirando los pasadizos secretos del castillo, ya sabes, por la seguridad del señor feudal y tal…"

"¿Algo fuera de lo común?" preguntó mirando el lío de pasadizos que había descritos en el papel.

"Si" dijo sacando otro papel. "Me he fijado que de la habitación del señor feudal, cogiendo el pasadizo que hay justo dentro de su armario se puede acceder, después de superar unas cuantas puertas, a la sala del tesoro" dijo mostrándole el camino con el dedo. "Creo que en vez de hacer guardia contigo y Kakashi por fuera haré guardia en la entrada de la habitación del señor, por precaución, no fuera el caso que los enemigos utilizaran esa entrada para algo."

Minato frunció el ceño.

"¿Tu sola?" preguntó.

Ella asintió.

"Si"

"No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si Kakashi se queda contigo y yo solo miro por los alrededores?"

"No" dijo Kushina guardando los planos. "Una persona para los alrededores es poco, además, la habitación del señor tampoco es tan grande, puedo rastrearla yo sola y los alrededores no, Kakashi se quedará contigo y…"

"Si lo que has dicho es cierto puede que el enemigo ya sepa lo de la habitación, no voy a mandarte a un lugar donde puedas salir herida…"

"Minato" dijo suspirando cansada. "Soy ninja, he hecho este tipo de misiones muchísimas veces, al igual que tu, se cuidarme perfectamente sola, no tienes por que preocuparte por mi…" dijo colocando el dedo índice sobre su nariz. "Me gusta que lo hagas, pero no en sobremanera"

"Está bien" dijo levantándose mientras cogía dos kunais. "Vete a descansar, yo voy a ver a Taro y Kei" le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Kushina se lo quedó mirando y se fue a tumbar a su futon.

Minato picó a la puerta que tenía justo enfrente. Le abrió Kei.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el chico bostezando.

"¿Dormías?" le preguntó.

"No, tranquilo, estaba despierto, es solo que cuando me levantó estoy somnoliento…"

"Mira, quería comentaros algo…" dijo entrando y sentándose en una mesita igual que la que había en su habitación.

"Taro está durmiendo¿Te importa?" preguntó.

"No, tranquilo" dijo sonriendo cálidamente. "Mira, quería decirte que si puedes llevar siempre contigo este kunai, cuando Taro se despierte dáselo a él también" dijo tendiéndole los dos kunais.

Kei los aceptó.

"¿Por qué quieres eso?" preguntó mirándolos detenidamente.

"Tu simplemente dáselo y quédate el otro"

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

"¿Algo mas?" preguntó al notar como Minato titubeaba levemente.

"Si… hay otra cosa…" dijo mientras su rostro pasaba a ser serio.

"Dispara"

"Kushina… san, ha descubierto que desde la habitación del señor feudal a la sala del tesoro hay un pasadizo, y dice que hará guardia ahí pero creo que es peligroso mandar solamente un ninja a cubrir esa zona"

"Ya veo… ¿Es por si los enemigos conocieran ese hecho?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"Si"

"Entonces… ¿Y que te ha dicho ella?" preguntó volviendo la vista a él.

Minato se limpio la garganta con un carraspeo.

"Dice que estará bien"

"Entonces no hay nada que temer, si la situación la sobrepasara Kushina sería la primera en quejarse"

"¿Si?" preguntó sorprendido.

Kei asintió.

"Si… No has trabajado mucho con ella¿Cierto?" le preguntó.

"No demasiado…" dijo desviando la vista.

Sonrió.

"Debes confiar en ella"

Lo volvió a mirar frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Está bien" se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. "Nos vemos luego"

"Hasta entonces pues" dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Volvió a su habitación y se fue directo hacia los futones, donde descubrió que Kakashi y Kushina dormían tranquilamente, así que optó por dormir él también un rato.

La primera persona en despertar fue Kushina, que se estiró y miró a lado y lado, Kakashi dormía profundamente y por la respiración de Minato, pudo adivinar que él también dormía pacíficamente.

Se levantó y fue hasta la pequeña salita separada de las camas y se sentó en la mesa donde antes había estado con Minato, miró la hora, las doce y media, dentro de poco tendrían que ir a comer. Sabiendo que se aburriría todo ese rato optó por sacar de su mochila un libro que había traído consigo, así que se puso a leer.

Poco después, por la salita, apareció Kakashi fregándose los ojos, a pesar de haber estado toda la mañana durmiendo aún tenía sueño.

"¿No dormiste bien anoche?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"No demasiado" respondió seco sentándose a su lado.

Kushina no preguntó más y siguió a lo suyo.

Media hora más tarde picaron a la puerta, Kakashi fue a abrir, eran Taro y Kei.

"Una sirvienta nos ha avisado que podemos bajar al comedor a comer" dijo Kei antes de de irse.

"Voy a despertar a Minato" dijo Kushina guardando el libro.

Kakashi asintió y se arregló un poco.

"Minato" dijo zarandeándolo levemente. "Despierta, es hora de comer…"

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó frotándose los ojos.

"La una y cuarto" dijo apartándose para dejarle espacio para que se levantara.

"Uy… me he quedado muy dormido…" dijo levantándose.

"Todos nos hemos echado una buena siesta" dijo levantándose también.

Después que Minato se arreglara un poco el pelo y se lavara la cara se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde estaban los demás guardias, la primera impresión de estos fue la de callarse y mirarlos como si nunca antes hubieran visto algo parecido, aunque al cabo de poco continuaron comiendo.

Desde una mesa situada en un extremo, Taro hacía señales, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se acercaron.

"Que no os extrañe, a nosotros también nos han mirado mal, parece como si fuera algo nuevo para ellos que haya "nuevos" guardias" dijo llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

"… que amables…" susurró Kushina irónica.

"¿A que si?" respondió del mismo modo Taro. "El señor Feudal ya puede darnos unos altos ingresos por esto" se quejó mordiendo con fuerza el pan.

"Hm…"

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora de llegar ellos los guardias volvieron a sus puestos, pero un capitán se acercó hasta ellos.

"El señor Feudal dice que quiere veros" dijo seco.

Los cinco lo miraron fijamente, ese hombre imponía muchísimo, tanto que hasta les daba un poco de miedo. No queriendo tener más de espectador a ese hombre se acabaron a marchas forzadas lo que restaba en sus platos y se pusieron en pie.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala donde les esperaba en señor feudal, que los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Cuánto me alegro de ver por fin a unos ninjas de mi aldea!" dijo acercándose y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Minato, que arqueó una ceja extrañado. "Os he hecho llamar por que quiero que me digáis vuestros planes" dijo después de haberlos saludados a todos de la misma manera, menos a Kushina y Kakashi, a quienes tendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa adornando su ancho rostro.

"Mire" dijo Kushina sacando unos planos que había cogido antes. "Nosotros nos dividiremos en tres grupos, dos de los cuales estarán formados por dos integrantes y uno de ellos por un solo integrante" explicó. "Dos se dedicaran a custodiar la sala del tesoro con otros guardias, otros dos estarán por los alrededores y otro custodiará su habitación"

"¿Mi habitación?" preguntó alzando una ceja. "No os he contratado para mi seguridad personal, para eso ya existen mis guardias"

"Esta misma mañana he estado revisando los planos que me dio y he descubierto que a través de su armario se puede acceder a la habitación del tesoro" dijo señalándole el recorrido en el plano. "Como medida de protección también lo vigilaremos, por si fuera el caso que esa información se hubiera filtrado en el campo enemigo"

Minato miró de reojo a uno de los guardias que estaban detrás del señor, había algo extraño, cuando Kushina había comentado que había descubierto el pasadizo del armario un leve escalofrió lo había recorrido, puede que fuese casualidad pero…

"De acuerdo, está bien" dijo.

Kushina se guardó los planos.

"Mañana por la mañana deberá realizarse la presentación de la Guardia para que nosotros podamos incluirnos en las filas¿Le parece bien?" preguntó Kei.

"Si, me parece estupendo" dijo el señor con otra sonrisa. "Podéis retiraros hasta nuevo aviso"

Los cinco abandonaron la sala. Kei y Taro se excusaron con que querían ir a bañarse a los baños termales exteriores del castillo así que se quedaron Minato, Kakashi y Kushina solos.

Ninguno dijo nada y tampoco prestaron atención por donde caminaban así que acabaron en una ala remota del castillo, donde sin quererlo descubrieron al príncipe y a su prometida haciendo cosas poco inocentes.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena pero se escondieron detrás de una pared rápidamente y Kushina la tapó las orejas a Kakashi mientras que Minato le bajaba la venda para taparle los ojos, puesto que no podían llevar bandanas ni atributos ninjas optaron por ponerle a Kakashi una venda alrededor del ojo izquierdo, que era donde este tenía el Sharingan.

"Kushina, Kakashi, abrazaros a mi, vamos a salir por patas de aquí" dijo Minato mirándolos.

Kushina asintió, Kakashi no hizo nada por que no lo escuchó, pero la chica le obligó a abrazarse a Minato.

Al cabo de poco respiraban aliviados al lado de un estanque.

"¿Cuándo es la boda?" preguntó Minato sentado en una roca, jugueteando con un hilo.

"Si mal no recuerdo creo que dentro de dos semanas" respondió ella.

"¿Y no se podrían esperar?" preguntó.

"El amor y la juventud son extraños" dijo Kushina divertida mirándolo fijamente.

Minato la miró y sonrió, era cierto, eso eran cosas extrañas.

Kakashi había decidido que no quería saber nada de todo eso y optó por caminar hasta el puente que cruzaba el estanque, se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó mirando el agua con el único sonido de los grillos que cantaban.

"¡Kakashi¡Vamos a la habitación a jugar a Shôgi¿Vienes?" le preguntó Minato mirándolo mientras hacía señas con la mano.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su profesor.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Kushina buscó entre sus enseres un pequeño tablero portátil de Shôgi pero antes de encontrarlo encontró unas cartas.

"¡Tengo otra idea!" exclamó dejando sobre la mesita las cartas. "Como a Shôgi solo se pueden jugar dos vamos a jugar a cartas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahí hay mas de una baraja…" dijo Minato mirando las cartas que ella había sacado.

"Así es, hay dos"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kakashi mirándola fijamente.

"Por qué para jugar al juego que vamos a jugar, jugar con dos barajas resulta mas entretenido.

"¿Y que juego es?" le preguntó.

"Se llama mentiroso" dijo comenzando a repartir las cartas. "Se pueden mirar y se trata de poner una carta o hasta cuatro giradas del mismo numero sobre la mesa, pero el numero no se puede cambiar"

"Que mal te explicas Kushina…" se quejó Minato mirándola mal, mientras las mejillas y orejas de la chica adquirían un tono rojizo fuerte.

"Bueno, te pondré un ejemplo, imagínate que la partida va a cuatros, pues yo puedo escoger, o poner sobre la mesa cartas verdaderas o mentir, y está claro que si yo no tengo cuatros tengo que mentir, pero si Minato piensa que yo he mentido y me levanta las cartas puede hacer dos cosas, una, que si he mentido me quede con todas las cartas del montón o bien, si he dicho la verdad él es quien se queda todas las cartas, también puede pasar y no arriesgarse pero si no se arriesga el juego no tiene gracia, por supuesto gana el que antes se quede sin cartas."

"Pero por ejemplo, si él tiene seis cuatros y tu lanzas tres…"

"Es obvio que estaría mintiendo y me las levantaría, pero si digo dos estaría en un aprieto ya que no sabría si yo digo la verdad o por el contrario estoy mintiendo, es algo así como un juego de engañar a tus contrincantes"

"De acuerdo" dijo Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Empieza tu, que eres el mas joven" le dijo Kushina a Kakashi.

De esa manera empezaron a jugar, terminando con una victoria aplastante de Kakashi sobre los dos, aunque quien había perdido gran parte de las partidas había sido Kushina.

"No se como me lo hago que siempre me descubren…" dijo tumbándose en el suelo.

"No sabes mentir" le soltó Minato mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Anda, tu tampoco, te recuerdo que vez que has mentido, vez que Kakashi te ha pillado"

"Y vez que tu has mentido, vez que te he cogido"

"También…" dijo ladeando la cabeza para quedarse mirando el techo. "Pero Kakashi es bueno mintiendo… no había forma de cogerlo…"

"Si yo hubiera sido quien le levantara las cartas a Kakashi el juego hubiera sido diferente"

"¡Si hombre¡Que entonces él me las levanta a mi y no hay manera de ganar!" gritó incorporándose de nuevo.

"No te enfades… en los juegos, como en todo, hay que saber ganar y perder…" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo odio perder…" dijo mirándolo mal de reojo.

"Lo sé…" dijo cogiéndola de una mano, obligándola a tumbarse nuevo.

Kakashi no dijo nada, no se metió en la conversación y tampoco quería hacerlo así que se levantó y se fue a la terraza.

Una vez el joven se hubiera ido, Minato acercó más a la pelirroja y la besó.

"Prométeme que no harás nada que pueda ponerte en peligro" dijo apartando unos mechones de su cara.

"Tranquilo… no haré nada extraño…" dijo inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

Una vez el beso hubo finalizado los dos se reincorporaron.

"¿Shôgi?" preguntó Minato sacando el tablero que Kushina había estado buscando antes.

"Ok"

"Jaque Mate" dijo Minato con una sonrisa después de tener una larga partida.

Kushina le dedicó una mueca y se levantó.

"Voy a ver que hace Kakashi" dijo yendo hasta la terraza.

El rubio sonrió y cuando iba a recoger el tablero se fijó en una jugada que aún estaba inmortalizada en el tablero.

Era extraño puesto que Kushina, en vez de sacrificar un peón, había sacrificado una pieza de valor más alto, un general. En si la jugada no tenía nada de extraño ya que había veces que con el peón se podía ganar pero… ¿Por qué sacrificar algo de mas valor cuando puedes obtener el mismo o mejor resultado sacrificando algo menor? Fue entonces que recordó las partidas que había jugado contra ella, incluida esa.

Siempre tendía a dar más de la cuenta.

Y eso le produjo una mala vibración.

* * *

"¡Despertad!" gritó Minato lanzándoles un cojín a Kushina y Kakashi, que seguían en la cama, durmiendo.

"¿Qu---.?" Preguntó ella apartándose el cojín mientras se incorporaba.

Kakashi, por su lado, alucinó de lo lindo, estaba muy descolocado, anoche se había quedado frito entre las piernas de Kushina, deleitándose de los suaves masajes que ella le hacía en las sienes.

"¿Ya es de día?" preguntó frotándose los ojos a la vez que Kushina le lanzaba el cojín a Minato y este lo esquivaba con suma facilidad.

"Si, dentro de una hora el desayuno y dentro de dos la presentación, que durará un par más, después de eso ya podemos ponernos las pilas por qué comenzará la misión." Dijo sonriente, todo lo contrario a como se había levantado la chica.

Él, a diferencia de los otros dos, ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de guardia, duchado, peinado y con una brillante sonrisa resplandeciente que daba hasta envidia.

"Me voy a duchar" dijo Kushina antes de encerrarse en el baño dando un portazo.

Kakashi levantó una ceja extrañado.

"Tiene mal despertar" le dijo Minato.

"Rin no tiene ese mal despertar" le dijo.

"No todas las mujeres son iguales, Kakashi" le dijo en un tono como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"Ah…"

Un incomodo silencio se formó entre ellos hasta que el grito de Kushina.

"¡Que caliente!" gritó ella desde el baño.

"Ponla en lo más frío y te saldrá tibia" le respondió Minato. "Te lo recomiendo a ti también, esa ducha está un poco loca" le dijo mirando a Kakashi fijamente.

"Ok…"

Completamente aseados y despiertos el trío se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se sentaron junto a Taro y Kei, que hacían bromas mañaneras con los cereales.

"A eso se le llama levantarse de buen humor, al contrario que tu" dijo Minato mirando de reojo a Kushina, que se untaba las tostadas con un ímpetu asombroso, llamando la atención de Kakashi, que se desayunaba un buen tazón de cereales.

"Yo no tengo la culpa que tu estés tan radiante y fresco cuando el despertador apenas a tocado las ocho de la mañana" le soltó rompiendo la tostada por la mitad.

"Alguien se ha levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo…" dijo Kei mientras se le escapaba la risa.

"Si las camas en las que dormimos estuvieran a dos palmos del suelo entendería pero dormimos arras de suelo, no pones un pie antes que el otro en el suelo" soltó volviendo a romper la tostada.

"…"

Después de acabarse el desayuno se juntaron con los demás guardias para hacer la presentación, en realidad no había nada interesante ya que el señor Feudal solo los felicitaba por haber llegado a un escalón tan alto de guardianes y que debían pensar en proteger sus ideales ante todo (Mas bien quiso decir que lo protegieran a él con ímpetu y ganas pero el carraspeó de su mujer le había hecho cambiar un poco el discurso, quedándose tal y como lo dijo).

Poco mas tarde empezaron a hacer sus rondas, por los jardines todo bajo control, en la sala del tesoro también y en la habitación del señor feudal también, la mañana, así como la tarde, transcurrió sin incidentes pero no fue hasta la hora de cambiar el turno que Kushina notó algo extraño. Hacía más de diez minutos que el siguiente guardia debía haber llegado pero no lo había hecho.

Inspiró y expiró y se aventuró a entrar en la habitación del señor feudal al oír un pequeño ruido dentro, no podía ser él puesto que a esas horas estaba cenando y mas tarde estaría en el salón con su familia y futura familia así que no volvería hasta pasada la media noche.

En la habitación no había nada extraño, solo la ventana levemente abierta que dejaba pasar un poco de brisa nocturna, fue entonces que vio el causante del ruido, la cortina se había movido, lanzando al suelo un pequeño pincel situado muy a la punta de la mesa. Lo recogió con un suspiro pero cuando se dio la vuelta la cosa fue menos agradable, ahí delante se encontraba uno de los guardia personales mirándola fijamente.

Suspiró aliviada.

"Me has asustado" dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

"Usted perdone pero el señor me ha mandado recoger unos pergaminos" le respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Pues prosiga…" dijo pasando por su lado pero parándose a una distancia de un metro de él. "… en el otro barrio" dijo desenvainando la katana que llevaba a cuestas.

El enemigo fue más rápido, se agachó antes que la katana le rozara la cabeza pero no había sido suficientemente veloz, Kushina había partido por la mitad su gorra.

"¿Señorita?"

"No mientas más, no hace falta¿Te piensas que ayer no me di cuenta? Te trastornaste un poco cuando descubriste que pondríamos vigilancia en la habitación, y si eres un ninja deberías saber un principio, estate siempre un paso por delante de tu oponente." Dijo recolocando la katana. "Además¿Desde cuando un guardia es tan sigiloso abriendo puertas?"

"Creo que no estás en condición de hablar" le soltó desenvainando él su katana.

"¿Perdón?"

Pero no hubo tiempo a contestación ya que unos kunais fueron lanzados en su dirección. Kushina los esquivó fácilmente y lanzó unos en esa misma dirección, hirió a los cinco enemigos que los habían lanzado y que se ocultaban entre las sombras. En ese momento se odió por no haber encendido las luces de la habitación.

"No nos vas a matar con eso" dijo otro de los oponentes, mostrándose y retirando a la vez el kunai de su armadura.

"Se que hace falta mas que un kunai para matar a ninjas de elite" respondió antes de desaparecer de la vista de los enemigos y situarse detrás de uno de ellos. "Sin embargo, si el general es idiota los subordinados lo serán" y sin vacilar un instante hundió el kunai que se acababa de sacar en su cuello.

Pero seguían quedando cinco más en pie y la misma estrategia no funcionaría dos veces.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación Kakashi se tumbó en el suelo y se puso justo debajo del ventilador, alegando que tenía calor.

Minato no hizo caso y se sentó en la mesilla a jugar una partida de Shôgi él solo, y sin saber ni como ni porqué llegó a meterse en un buen lío, su Rey había sido rodeado por cuatro peones enemigos y un general de oro, algo bastante idiota pero que a veces se daba la situación, para salir del paso tuvo que dejar que los peones se acercaran demasiado a su pieza, hasta el punto de comérsela pero consiguió salir del atrolladero enviando ahí su caballo, pero Kakashi apareció cuando menos se lo pensaba y le dio Jaque Mate con el general de oro a su pobre Rey.

"Jaque Mate" dijo el estudiante dejando ver una sonrisa a través de su mascara.

"Mm… Jugar contra uno mismo es difícil…" dijo él tocándose el mentón.

"Kushina-san aún no ha regresado" le dijo sentándose enfrente suyo.

Minato dejó de tocarse el mentón y alzó la vista.

"¿Qué hora es ya?" preguntó extrañado.

"La nueve" respondió limpiando el tablero y colocando las piezas para una nueva partida. "Tendría que haber regresado hace una hora"

No sabía por que pero esa contestación le sentó como un tiro.

* * *

… _Quería escribir otra escena pero me he auto obligado a no hacerlo xD. Este capítulo es el mas largo, 17 páginas de Word… Como __habéis podido comprobar ha sido más de la misión que otra cosa y como yo siempre me enrollo mas que una persiana ha quedado así de largo xD, bueno, aquí hacen aparición dos personajes inventados por mí, no sabía a quien poner así que me inventé a dos ninjas, aunque no tienen mucha relevancia en la historia._

_Bueno, es un capítulo monótono y que sale un poco de los anteriores pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien , pues nada, espero que os haya gustado nn_

_Deciros que puede ser que el próximo capítulo se retarde puesto que mañana empiezo el Curso… (Enorme suspiro de desolación)… lo bueno acaba xD_

_La pequeña dudilla que he visto es sobre si sacaré a Pein en este fic, la respuesta es no, apoyaba la teoría de Yondaime – Pein hermanos pero Kishimoto te tira las hipótesis por el suelo xD, y ha tirado la mía así que no tengo ánimos de pensar otra xD._

_Pues como siempre, dedicado al Fan Club Minato x Kushina de NU. _

_A ver, en este capítulo quiero dar las gracias especialmente a __**Zory**__, que se ha estado esperando a que actualizara y cinchándome a escribir¡Espero que te recuperes! A mi amiga __**Carla**__ que otra vez ha estado ahí leyendo el fic xD, a __**Kumi**__**Strife**__ (¡nee-san! ____ , que siempre está en el Fan Club (obvio, ser nuestra presi) y se que quiere mucho a este fic nn, a __**Arue-san**__, que ya la he visto mas de una vez por aquí, al igual que __**Espe Kuroba, shinji kun112, Sandra-Uchiha-13, Harlett**__ y a __**dragonwar**__, que es pero que te haya servido mi contestación nn._

_Recordad, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz (Y una autora animada xD)_

_Por cierto, os pido una cosa antes de mandar el review, como ya vengo advirtiendo no se si lo subiré a M por la misión y me lo estoy replanteando, que proponéis¿Si o no? Si es que si el próximo irá a M o si es que no se quedará en T, en vuestras manos dejo el resto._

_Saludos y Besitos, Ankin_


	6. Misión II

_Bueno, aquí el capitulo 6… que rápido avanza esto xD, aunque ahora ya vendrá el parón, puesto que el instituto me absorbe T-T pues nada, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes y espero que os guste este capitulo¡Nos vemos mas abajo!_

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Posteriormente subirá a M_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 6: **Misión II**

Inspiró y expiró, intentando tranquilizarse, para una situación difícil lo mejor es no perder la calma.

Clavó sus ojos en cada uno de los enemigos, que sonreían misteriosamente, frunció el ceño, miró hacia arriba y tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse, habían colocado una trampa con kunais envenenados y de que poco no se hunden en su piel.

"Vaya… así que no sois tan tontos" dijo mirando al jefe del pelotón, él que se hacía pasar por guardia.

Este soltó una risita y apuntó con su katana hacia Kushina.

"La tonta aquí eres tu" dijo antes que uno de los ninjas rompiera el armario y se metiera por el pasadizo.

"Me niego a aceptarlo…" dijo mirando de reojo al pasadizo.

"Mierda" dijo él al ver que comenzaba a concentrarse. "¡Ryu¡Vuelve!"

"Demasiado tarde"

En el pasadizo hubo una gran explosión.

"Antes de nada he puesto sellos explosivos en las paredes por si esta situación se diera, además, eso ya habrá llamado la atención de la gente en el castillo." Dijo haciendo unos cuantos sellos. "Y vosotros no vais a salir impunes de aquí." Acabó la técnica con la mano en el suelo. "¡Fuuton Atsuga! (1)" gritó mientras una gran ráfaga de viento los empujaba.

"¡Katon Zukokku!" (2)

Kushina chasqueó la lengua y se ocultó detrás de un muro de agua.

"Vulnerabilidad de elementos¿huh?" susurró levantándose.

El enemigo jefe miró a su alrededor, ahora solo quedaban él y dos compinches más en pie, uno de ellos había muerto en la explosión del túnel y el otro había recibido el impacto de viento directamente, mandándolo hacía afuera de la habitación con un fuerte estruendo.

"Sin embargo sigues estando en desventaja" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"¿Huh? Tres contra uno ya no es tanta desventaja" dijo haciendo otro sello. "¿O debería decir Tres contra tres?" dijo sonriendo mientras a su lado aparecían dos copias.

"¿Kage Bunshin?" preguntó mas para él mismo que para sus compañeros uno de los enemigos. "Sin embargo si son golpeados van acabar mal…" dijo lanzándole un kunai, que obviamente, el doble de Kushina esquivó fácilmente.

"Que sean frágiles no significa que sean idiotas" le soltó mirándolo de reojo. "Cabeza de chorlito"

"¡Menos cháchara!" gritó mientras por la puerta aparecían tres enemigos mas. "Hemos hecho caer en un Genjutsu a todo el castillo, duermen pacíficamente y es obvio que no vendrán a ayudarte" respondió el jefe con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"¿Eres idiota o te lo haces ver?" preguntó pensando en el próximo movimiento. "No soy la única ninja aquí…"

"Ya he mandado gente a que se ocupen de tus compañeros…" dijo mientras dos enemigos cargaban contra ella.

De nuevo no le fue difícil esquivarlos pero un tercero no le fue tan fácil, este la hirió con un kunai, que, por la sustancia viscosa que resbalaba por su filo, pudo adivinar que estaba envenenado.

"Mierda…" susurró tapándose la herida en el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

"Eso te va a dejar un poco aturdida…" dijo triunfante el jefe.

Y no tardó en hacerle efecto, perdió el equilibrio y no vio venir al jefe, que hundió la espada en su abdomen.

"Reza si quieres, pero piensa que será lo ultimo que hagas en este mundo" lo escuchó mientras los demás quitaban los escombros para meterse en el pasadizo.

Apoyó la frente en el suelo y dejó que la frialdad del suelo le enfriara las ideas¿Cómo había sido capaz de perder tan estrepitosamente? Contra la única persona que había luchado y perdido había sido contra Minato pero ¿Contra unos ninjas desconocidos? Supuso que todo era cuestión de suerte.

Extrañamente eso le hizo pensar en algo.

"¡El kunai!" exclamó llevando un brazo hacia su espalda, para coger un kunai que guardaba en la mochilita.

Sin embargo tardó un poco en conseguirlo puesto que su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse de lo lindo, unos minutos mas tarde y ya no respondería. Cuando lo sacó no sabía que hacer, Minato solo se lo había dado pero… recordó vagamente un entrenamiento que habían tenido hace años, cada vez que lanzaba ese tipo de kunai Minato se movía casi al instante al lugar donde había sido lanzado.

"¡El Hirashin!" dijo mentalmente lanzando el kunai, más que nada debía evitar que esos se llevaran el tesoro del castillo.

* * *

"Sensei" dijo Kakashi mirando de reojo la puerta de la habitación.

"Ya me he dado cuenta" dijo levantándose y yendo hasta la puerta.

Esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Taro y Kei.

"¿Os habéis dado cuenta? Alguien está realizando un genjutsu" dijo Taro.

"Si, nos hemos dado cuenta" dijo Minato antes que las luces parpadearan un par de veces antes de desaparecer por completo.

"Esto es malo…" dijo Kei mirando alrededor.

Minato miró también alrededor, intentando ver si el que lanzaba el genjutsu se encontraba por ahí cerca, pero ni rastro, así que pensó rápidamente la estrategia a seguir.

"Kei, ves a la sala del tesoro, Taro y Kakashi, ir a ver al señor feudal, yo iré a ver a Kushina, que aún no ha aparecido"

"Ok" dijeron todos antes de dirigirse hacia donde el rubio los había mandado.

Minato corrió hasta pararse en el pasadizo que conducía a la ala de la habitación del señor feudal, miró a lado y lado, descubriendo que los guardias que custodiaban esa zona estaban muertos y por sus heridas supo que habían sido asesinados por una katana así que continuo corriendo pero a la mitad del pasillo fue interceptado por tres ninjas.

"Creo que tu trabajo acaba aquí, rubiales" le soltó uno de ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Minato frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo que perder con esas moles.

"Creo que no" dijo antes de situarse detrás de ellos en menos de una décima de segundo.

"T-tu… ¿Eres el rayo amarillo de Konoha?" preguntó uno de ellos tartamudeando, asombrado por la velocidad del rubio.

"Así es, y no tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros" dijo antes de deshacerse de ellos sin el menor esfuerzo.

Fue entonces que sintió algo, uno de sus kunais había sido lanzado, y estaba seguro que era el que había dado a Kushina.

"Kushina…" susurró corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del señor feudal.

"Te creía mas rápido" escuchó.

Miró hacia el suelo y descubrió que Kushina estaba incorporada, con la espalda en una mesa y un brazo rodeándole el abdomen.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo acercándose a ella mientras sacaba vendas del porta Shuriken.

"No, pero déjalo, ya me he tomado el antídoto así que dentro de poco estaré bien" hizo una pausa en la que Minato no hizo caso, ya que continuó sacando las vendas. "Minato, tienes que impedir que se lleven el tesoro" le dijo cuando él comenzó a rasgar sus ropas para tener acceso al área herida.

"Me enseñaron que era antes la vida de mis compañeros que el éxito de la misión" dijo examinando la herida.

Sin embargo ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

"¡Estoy bien¡En cuanto me reponga del veneno podré curarme yo sola! Sin embargo, si tu no te das prisa mi sacrificio se irá al garete" le soltó mirándolo fijamente.

"Pero Kushina…"

"¡Ves!" gritó empujándolo.

Sabiendo que era imposible llevarle la contraria se fue por el armario para encontrarse con los enemigos.

Kushina pudo escuchar unas cuantas explosiones provinentes de la sala del tesoro así que supuso que la lucha había empezado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie y se apoyó contra la pared, parecía que tanto el antídoto como la pócima que se había bebido empezaban a hacer efecto, su cuerpo cada vez estaba menos entumecido y la herida ya no sangraba, además, parecía que no le había afectado a ningún órgano interno, justo cuando se giró para regresar a la habitación donde encontraría nuevas vendas se chocó de frente con Kakashi.

"¡Kakashi!" dijo apoyándose contra la pared, evitando por todos los medios caerse al suelo.

"¡Kushina-san!" advirtió él agarrándola de un brazo.

"¿De donde sales?" le preguntó recuperándose del susto.

"Vengo de ver como se encuentra el señor Feudal, parece que todos están bien así que Taro me ha mandado a ayudar."

"Mm… me alegro que todo haya salido bien" dijo caminando un poco pero rindiéndose, puesto que la herida del abdomen había empezado a sangrar de nuevo.

"No estás bien¿Cierto?" preguntó acercándose.

"Di que no estoy en mi mejor momento" dijo deslizándose por la pared para acabar en el suelo.

"Será mejor que vaya a buscar a alguien para que te cure la herida"

"No hace falta, tu tan solo ves a…"

"¡Kushina!" se oyó desde la habitación del señor feudal. "¡Kushina!" repitió la voz desesperándose un poco.

"¡Sensei¡Aquí afuera!" gritó Kakashi reconociendo la voz.

Minato no tardó en aparecer en el pasillo.

"Vamos a la habitación" dijo mirándolos.

"¿Ya está todo bien?" preguntó ella levantándose.

"¡Kushina-san¡No puedes andar!" le recordó Kakashi aun agarrándola del brazo.

Kushina suspiró hondo y dejó que Minato se acercara.

"Kei y los guardias los están amordazando para llevarlos a la prisión, hemos conseguido que no se llevaran nada y mantener a salvo el tesoro si a eso te refieres" dijo cogiéndola a estilo nupcial para cargarla mas cómodamente hasta la habitación.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su ala, donde se encontraron con Taro.

"¿Estáis bien?" preguntó él acercándose.

"Si, solo Kushina está lastimada" dijo Minato acercándose.

"Entonces avisaré a un medico" dijo desapareciendo pasillo abajo.

Kushina suspiró a modo de queja.

"Necesitas un medico, yo no puedo curar completamente esa herida" dijo Minato entrando en la habitación y recostándola sobre el futon.

"No es eso" dijo mirando al techo.

"¿Y entonces que es?" preguntó mientras Kakashi iba al baño a buscar un barreño con agua caliente.

"Esos enemigos me han derrotado con suma facilidad…" susurró.

"¿Es eso?" preguntó Minato apartándole el pelo de la cara.

"¡¿Te parece poco?!" preguntó incorporándose de golpe.

"Vamos, no hagas esfuerzos o tu cuerpo se va a resentir" dijo empujándola hacia el futon de nuevo. "Además, eres fuerte, en los combates, como en todo, hay un factor que es la suerte, simplemente no te ha acompañado…"

"Yo no me creo esas pamplinas" le soltó volviendo la vista al techo.

Minato la miró fijamente antes que Kakashi apareciera y la puerta se abriera.

"Hola…" dijo el medico, un hombre mayor que cargaba con un maletín. "¿Quién ha sido el que ha salido mal parado?" preguntó mirándolos.

"Ella" dijo Minato levantándose.

"Bien…, chico, acerca el barreño hacia la cama y tu chica, quítate esa camisa" ordenó el hombre acercándose.

Kakashi hizo lo que le dijo, al igual que Kushina

"Yo espero en la salita…" dijo Taro cerrando la puerta que separaba la sala y la habitación.

"Necesitaré un ayudante…" dijo el medico mirando a Kakashi.

"Ya lo hago yo" dijo Minato enviando a Kakashi con Taro.

Una vez Kakashi se hubo ido el medico bajó un poco los pantalones de Kushina, dejándoselos por debajo de la cintura.

"Voy a limpiar la herida, puede que te escueza un poco…" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"De acuerdo" susurró ella aún con la vista clavada en el techo.

"Chico, pásame el paño…" le dijo a Minato.

Este le acercó el paño mojado.

Cuando el medico hubo puesto el paño sobre la herida Kushina tembló ligeramente.

"Te he dicho que escocería… muchacho, agárrala de la mano" le dijo ampliando la zona de limpieza.

"Mírame" le dijo Minato agarrándola de la mano. "No vuelvas a hacerme esto" dijo colocando su otra mano libre en su frente, apartándole el pelo.

"Tan solo hacía mi trabajo…" dijo ella desviando la vista.

"¿Estáis comprometidos?" preguntó el médico acabando de limpiar la herida.

Minato y Kushina se miraron entre ellos.

"Somos… algo parecido…." Respondió Minato.

"Mm… me alegra, sois una bonita pareja"

Kushina soltó un bufido y colocó la cabeza en dirección contraria a donde Minato estaba sentado. Minato simplemente retiró la mano de su frente y la colocó junto a la mano que ya tenia cogida.

"Has tenido suerte, la herida ha sido limpia y no te ha tocado ningún órgano interno aunque… es bastante grande." Dijo el medico mirando por su maletín. "Ahora voy a cosértela pero en cuanto llegues a la aldea que un ninja medico te la mire para que no deje una horrible cicatriz" dijo sacando una aguja e hilo.

"Me anestesiará¿No?" preguntó Kushina devolviendo el agarre a Minato con fuerza y mirando sorprendida la aguja que el medico había sacado.

"Anestesia local… pero te dolerá igualmente" le dijo preparando una jeringuilla, que sin aviso clavó en su abdomen.

"Au…" se quejó la chica.

"Vamos, has aguantado todo este rato… aguanta un pinchacito de nada, mujer" dijo con una sonrisa, esperando a comenzar a coserla.

"Pero es que ya me duele bastante esa zona…" le soltó mirándolo fijamente mientras el dolor parecía ir remitiendo.

"Se, pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Has aguantado muy bien, muchos de los guardias del señor, cuando se hieren en los entrenamientos, vienen a verme y se quejan por nada, hasta por un simple golpecito entrenándose, si te digo la verdad es la primera vez que veo que alguien aguanta tanto el dolor, aunque es cierto que hay algunas mujeres que son mas resistentes que los hombres"

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la Minato se rió levemente por la cara que había puesto Kushina, era cierto que hace años la confundían con un chico por que su cabello era corto y acostumbraba a tener un carácter que distaba mucho del de una chica pero ahora se enfadaba, había cambiado con la adolescencia, y para bien, puesto que se había convertido en una apuesta joven pero recordar su pasado de confusión con un chico no era algo que le agradaba demasiado.

"Bien¿Notas esto?" preguntó el medico acariciando la zona de su abdomen.

"Un poco" respondió ella.

"De todas formas voy a comenzar ya, al fin y al cabo esta anestesia no actúa al cien por cien…" dijo comenzando a coser la herida, provocando una mueca en Kushina. "Tranquila… escucha, deberás guardar reposo aquí durante unos tres días mas, el tercer día cambiaré tus puntos y podréis regresar a la aldea, allí tendrás que hacer reposo absoluto durante una semana y, claro está, avisar a un medico para que cambie tus puntos y los revise. No podrás hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo y deberás esperar al menos dos semanas para volver a reincorporarte a tu trabajo, comienza con un entrenamiento progresivo durante una semana y después continua tu vida normal." Iba comentando el medico mientras cosía.

"Eso significa que hasta dentro de tres semanas y tres días no podrá reincorporarse en plena forma" dijo Minato desviando la vista de lo que hacía el medico.

"Así es"

"No puedo estar tanto tiempo en reposo…" se quejó Kushina.

"Si es por las cosas de casa no te preocupes, voy a encargarme personalmente de ello" dijo Minato mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"Vente estas semanas a casa, le diré a Hokage-sama que no me mande ninguna misión, así que estaré contigo y te haré de niñera" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Te odio¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?" le preguntó volviendo la vista al techo.

"Sabes perfectamente que no soy perfecto" dijo sin despegar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Hmph…"

"Bien, esto ya está" dijo el medico colocando un esparadrapo sobre la herida y comenzando a vendar a Kushina. "Vas a recupérate rápido, y mas si tienes a un novio tan atento a tu lado" dijo el medico sonriéndole.

"Gracias" dijo Minato haciéndole una leve reverencia.

"Oh, no, no me las des a mi…" dijo el medico acabando de vendar a Kushina. "Por cierto, cualquier cosa que ocurra durante estos tres días avisarme" dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano.

Minato asintió mientras que las puertas correderas que separaban la habitación de la sala se abrían.

"Adiós, hasta entonces pues" dijo el medico saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Taro acercándose a Kushina, que intentaba incorporarse.

"Reposo absoluto" sentenció Minato acercándose hasta la chica y obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo. "Ya le has oído"

"Pero…" comenzó a quejarse.

"No hay peros que valgan" se puso en pie de nuevo. "Vigilarla, voy a hablar con el señor feudal"

"No hará falta, ya he hablado yo con él. Esos ninjas ya están en prisión y el señor se encuentra a salvo, claro que su habitación y la sala del tesoro son otra cosa…" dijo Kei apareciendo.

"No es novedad…" susurró Kushina soltando un bufido.

"Ha dicho que no nos preocupemos por el daño material, que lo importante era el tesoro y que hemos podido hacer bien nuestra faena, sabrá recompensarnos y también ha comentado que cederá un hueco en el lecho de su guardia personal al ninja muerto en combate pero veo que te encuentras en perfecta forma así que puedo decirle que no hará falta." Dijo acabando con una sonrisa.

"Si pudiera levantarme iría hasta ti y te patearía el culo¿Quieres saber una cosa? No pienso morir hasta haber pagado mi casa" le soltó mirándolo mal.

"Vamos Kushina… no te pongas así… en cuanto ha oído que se precisaba ayuda de un medico ha pensado en lo peor… además¿No tienes una aspiración mas egoísta en tu vida que pagar tu piso?"

"Pues resulta que no" dijo girando la cara para mirar a Kakashi, que le devolvía la mirada muy preocupado. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla mientras Kei se iba a hablar con el señor feudal.

"S-si" dijo fregándose los ojos. "Estoy perfectamente" respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Minato sonrió, Kakashi estaba cambiando poco a poco, aunque fuera a base de fuertes golpes.

* * *

"Oh… nunca había visto que alguien se recuperara tan deprisa… tienes los puntos muy bien…" dijo el medico examinando la herida tres días después. "Aunque ya sabes lo que te dije, tienes que seguir ese plan al pie de la letra" dijo vendándola de nuevo mientras Kakashi pasaba por su lado, cargando una gran maleta que el señor feudal había dado a la villa por su trabajo.

"Está bien… seré buena…" dijo Kushina poniéndose la camiseta.

"Así me gusta" dijo el medico con una gran sonrisa. "No sabes lo reconfortante que es ver como alguien se recupera tan deprisa de sus heridas"

"Si, maravilloso…" dijo Kushina saliendo de la habitación, siguiendo al pobre de Kakashi, que cargaba la mochila que era dos veces su tamaño.

"Anda, trae" dijo Minato cogiendo la mochila que llevaba Kakashi una vez hubieron llegado a la entrada del castillo.

"No" dijo Taro cogiendo él la mochila. "Recuerda que tu tienes que cargar a Kushina" le dijo mientras se deshacía de su mochila y se la daba a Kakashi. "¿Puedes cargar tu con la mía?" le preguntó.

Kakashi asintió.

"Oh no, no estoy dispuesta a hacer de paquete" soltó Kushina negándose con los brazos.

"Tu sola no puedes llegar hasta Konoha o tus puntos se abrirán de nuevo" le dijo Minato mientras se colocaba en posición para que ella subiera a su espalda.

"¡He dicho que no!" gritó ella mientras Kei le daba un empujón, que la hizo caer sobre la espalda de Minato, quien no tardó en agarrarla bien y levantarse.

"Deja de quejarte" le soltó el chico lanzando la mochila de la chica a su espalda, donde llevaba también la de Minato.

"Lo siento Kei" dijo Minato.

"No es nada" respondió el chico colocándose la suya por delante.

Cuando ya se hubieron puesto en camino el señor feudal los paró.

"¡Esperad¡¿No pensáis cobrar por esto?" preguntó el hombre alcanzándolos.

"Creí que ya había mandado el dinero hacia Konoha" dijo Taro mirándolo fijamente.

"Si, el dinero de la misión ya lo he mandado pero habéis arriesgado mucho y la chica casi se muere"

"Es nuestro trabajo" dijo Kushina mirándolo fríamente.

Desde que la había confundido con un muerto había decidido marcar distancias con el hombre.

"Quiero compensaros individualmente por el trabajo, además, estos días que tu has estado herida ellos han ayudado a reparar los desperfectos de la lucha" dijo el señor sacando cinco sobres y entregándoselos a cada uno. "Tomároslo como un extra" acabó con una sonrisa. "Y buen viaje"

Una vez se hubieran alejado lo suficiente del castillo Kei habló.

"Mas misiones con estas recompensas y podré retirarme antes de alcanzar los treinta" dijo riéndose una vez hubo visto el contenido del sobre, que contenía una buena pizca de dinero.

"Pues a mi no me gusta" se quejó Kushina, no podía quejarse por el dinero pero si podía quejarse por sus heridas.

"Nada, la cuestión es quejarse" afirmó Taro.

Minato asintió con una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio una colleja de la chica.

* * *

"Así que Kushina ha resultado herida…" dijo el Hokage mirándolos fijamente. "En cuanto salgas del despacho te quiero ver inmediatamente yendo hacia el hospital¿Has entendido bien?" ordenó mas que preguntó centrándose en la chica.

"Si" respondió ella secamente.

"Bien, me alegro que estéis bien y que la misión haya sido un éxito, aquí tenéis vuestra recompensa" dijo el Hokage tendiendo cinco sobres. "No os podréis quejar, el señor feudal ha sido generoso y también ha decidido aumentar el dinero que destinaba a la villa así que os felicito por vuestra doble faena"

"Gracias" dijeron al unísono cogiendo los sobres.

"Podéis marcharos, pero Minato, tu quédate un momento" dijo el Hokage centrando ahora su mirada en él.

Minato asintió y se giró hacia Kushina y Kakashi pero antes que pudiera hablar ella lo cortó.

"Ya voy yo hacia el hospital…" dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Kakashi, acompáñala"

Eso infló la vena de la paciencia de Kushina, quien saltó de inmediato.

"¡Oye¡Que voy a ir!" se quejó.

"Lo se, pero por si un caso" dijo despidiéndola con una sonrisa.

Kushina arrugó la nariz y salió de la habitación con Kakashi detrás.

* * *

El ninja medico revisó su herida unas cuantas veces y después de aplicarle Chakra sobre la herida esta mejoró notoriamente.

"Debes esperar una semana antes de entrenar, puesto que no fue tratada directamente con Chakra va a tener una recuperación mas lenta" le dijo mientras acababa de colocarle las vendas.

"Está bien" dijo Kushina poniéndose en pie y colocándose mejor la camiseta.

"Ven dentro de tres días, seguramente ya te podremos quitar los puntos" le dijo abriendo la puerta.

Kushina no dijo nada y salió hacia la sala de espera, donde estaba el niño.

"¿Aburrido?" preguntó Kushina acercándose.

Kakashi levantó la vista del suelo.

"No…" respondió poniéndose en pie.

"¿Quieres un helado?" le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

"No Kushina, tu debes ir ya a casa a descansar" dijo Minato apareciendo de repente.

"Pobre niño… déjale descansar un rato…" le soltó ella mirándolo.

"Estoy bien" dijo él antes de desaparecer.

Kushina miró el sitio por donde Kakashi acababa de desaparecer.

"Pobre crío…" dijo antes de irse ella también.

"¿Qué te han dicho?" preguntó acercándose.

"Nada, que dentro de tres días vuelva, pero estoy bien, no necesito que me cuides" dijo girándose para mirarlo.

"Necesitas reposo"

"Puedo andar, me valgo por mi misma" dijo haciendo unos movimientos con los brazos, intentando demostrar que estaba perfectamente.

Minato se acercó peligrosamente a ella y colocó el dedo índice sobre su nariz y acercó peligrosamente su boca hacia la de la chica.

"He dicho que voy a cuidarte" dijo antes de rozar levemente sus labios.

Kushina se sonrojó y fueron al piso de la chica.

"Voy a coger unas cuantas cosas" dijo ella yendo hasta su habitación.

Minato asintió y se sentó en el sofá, era un piso pequeño y menos iluminado que el suyo pero se veía acogedor, era la casa de Kushina y a él le gustaba.

En realidad no habían acordado nada, pero por comodidad para Minato al hacer las cosas estar en su propio espacio sería lo mejor.

"Ya está" dijo Kushina dejando una bolsa en el suelo, que Minato cogió.

"Pues vamos" dijo encaminándose hacia la salida.

Una vez en la calle no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la casa de él.

"Voy a dejar las cosas en mi habitación, tu siéntate en sofá" Le dijo una vez hubieran entrado.

Kushina asintió pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que él había dicho. ¿Lo había oído bien¿Su habitación?

"¡Minato¿Qué has querido decir con tu habitación?" preguntó alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

"No corras" le avisó él mirándola. "Pues he querido decir eso mismo, vamos a dormir juntos¿Te molesta?" le preguntó.

"¡Un poco!" dijo poniéndose roja. "¡Creí que iba a tener una cama para mi sola!" se quejó.

"Aquella cama es muy pequeña… aunque si quieres ya duermo yo allí…" dijo suspirando.

"¡Si hombre¡Solo faltaba eso!" dijo empujándolo hacia su habitación.

"No te entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo…" dijo él cuando Kushina lo hubo empujado hacia su habitación.

"¡No hace falta que lo hagas!" exclamó.

"No se por que te exaltas, durante la misión hemos dormido juntos…" dijo él dejando la bolsa sobre u sillón cercano.

"No es lo mismo dormir al lado de alguien en cama independientes que dormir con alguien en una misma cama"

"Esta cama es grande, tendrás espacio" dijo él señalándole la cama.

Lo cierto es que era una cama de matrimonio bastante espaciosa, dejándole a cada uno un espacio.

"Está bien" dijo aceptando finalmente.

Minato sonrió antes de ir a abrazarla.

"Será la primera vez de muchas que podamos compartir cama" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kushina no dijo nada, solo dejó que él le quitara la camiseta, una vez hecho Minato deslizó sus dedos desde su cuello hasta su herida, donde la acarició por encima de las vendas.

"¿Te duele?" le preguntó haciendo un poco mas de presión.

"No, tan solo un poco" respondió mirando fijamente el techo.

Minato no dijo nada más, solo se puso encima suyo y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula para después volver a besarle el cuello.

"Minato… ¿Qué quería el Hokage?" preguntó ella acariciándole el pelo lentamente.

Notó como él tragó saliva.

"Nada importante" dijo volviendo a su faena.

"Minato…" dijo ella incorporándose, impidiéndole que la continuara besando.

"Nada importante te digo" dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo a su cuello.

Ella se lo impidió.

"Tengo hambre" dijo simplemente.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo miró a su alrededor un poco incomodo pero inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kushina suspiró y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Se quedó mirando al techo y se puso a pensar¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer Minato? Ella no quería que la primera vez que estuvieran juntos fuese algo tan brusco y poco romántico…, ella quería hacerlo de noche y jugando un poco entre ellos.

"¿Qué quieres de comer?" le preguntó Minato apareciendo por la puerta y mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué intentabas hacer?" le preguntó mirando fijamente sus ojos.

"Tranquila, no pensaba avanzar más" dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado. "Tan solo quería demostrarte un poco de cariño" dijo apartándole un mechón de pelo para besar su cuello.

"¿Si? Pues no lo hagas en una cama y desnudándome por que no me hago responsable de lo que podría suceder…"

"Hay que ser espontáneo… estas cosas no tienen que prepararse…" susurró en un tono meloso besándola de nuevo.

"Voy a terminar por pensar que Jiraiya te está pervirtiendo" dijo levantándose de golpe.

"No hagas movimientos bruscos…" dijo él suspirando y poniéndose también en pie. "Voy a hacer arroz y pescado¿Te parece bien?" preguntó mirándola.

"Si, me parece bien" dijo asintiendo, devolviéndole la mirada.

Minato sonrió.

"Pues entonces ayúdame un poco"

"Hecho"

* * *

_(1) __**Fuuton Atsuga:**__ Elemento viento, golpe de presión_

_(2) __**Katon Zukokku:**__ Elemento Fuego, fuente de sufrimiento_

_No, no me he inventado las técnicas xD, son las mismas que las que usa Kakuzu contra Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino._

_Bueno, este capitulo lo he acabado de manera diferente a los otros, normalmente tengo pensado el final del capitulo pero esta vez ha sido diferente y la escena que estaba pasando me ha parecido buena como para acabar así el capitulo._

_En cuanto a la lucha… no soy buena explicando las cosas xD, espero que se haya entendido, tenia pensado hacer el combate mas largo pero creo que aburriría un poco así que he decidido hacerlo corto e intenso._

_Seguramente os habrá chocado que Kushina, que estaba por los suelos después esté apoyada contra la pared y hablando normalmente, bien, representa que se ha bebido un antídoto y una "poción" que la ha ayudado un poco, está explicado en el Cáp. pero por si no se entiende aquí lo tenéis mas extenso._

_Decir también que he decidido mantenerlo en T (aunque tal y como van los tiros en un Cáp. o más suba a M) por que la lucha tampoco ha sido tan violenta como esperaba. _

_Pues nada, como siempre, acabo enrollándome mas de la cuenta. Decir que no se cuando actualizaré puesto que el Instituto me tiene absorbida, así que darme mas espacio, además, tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, Nothing to Lose, que lo tengo un poco abandonado xD. _

_Buenp, como siempre los agradecimientos. _

_A __**Zory,**__ por que si no fuera por ella tardaría en actualizar xD, además, siempre me da ánimos, a __**Kumi Strife**__, la nee-san, por que se que quiere mucho esta historia, a __**Arue-san**__, que ya la he visto por el foro, aunque con el nombre de Arue-Kun, a __**Mara,**__ a __**Ladyissobelle, **__**Belerofontesp**__**doberman-fire, Espe Kuroba, dragonwar **__y__** Sandra-Uchiha-13**__. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y dejar un review nn._

_Dedicado al Fanclub Minato x Kushina de NU._

_Minato x Kushina is Love_

_Saludos, Ankin_


	7. Erotismo

_Wenas! Por aquí de nuevo xD… han sido casi tres semanas, como Zory amablemente se encargaba de recordarme… xD, bueno, no es que haya estado desaparecida, es solo que el instituto y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle me tienen absorbida xD, bien, este capitulo está un poco subidillo de tono pero aún lo conservo en T puesto que no hay nada explicito pero os advierto que el siguiente subirá de Rating, (Quien avisa no es traidor xD) Pues nada, aquí os dejo el Cap, que gracias a las insistencias de Zory ha salido publicado el viernes xD._

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Posteriormente subirá a M_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea **

Capitulo 7: **Erotismo**

Antes ir a la cocina Kushina se volvió a poner la camiseta que Minato le había quitado. Una vez en la cocina ayudó al rubio con la comida y a poner la mesa.

"¿Por qué no quieres decirme de que has hablado con Sandaime?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras él ponía los vasos.

"Te lo he dicho antes, no era nada importante…"

"Normalmente el Hokage no habla con alguien a no ser que sea de suma importancia…" dijo poniendo los platos sin apartar la vista de él.

"Bien, tu ganas, me ha llamado para decirme que está barajando mi nombre como posible cuarto Hokage, aunque aún es pronto para decidir nada" dijo poniéndose rojo de repente.

"¡Eso es fantástico!" exclamó ella antes de abalanzarse sobre sus brazos.

"Pero también está Orochimaru…" dijo acariciando levemente su cabello rojo.

"Cierto…" dijo separándose. "Pero trabajé junto a él en la guerra y no me gustó como líder, no piensa como los demás, no es capaz de ponerse en la piel ajena y es un retorcido; un Hokage debe ser alguien contrario a eso, alguien que se preocupe por su aldea, no por el poder que ello conlleva sino por que realmente te importa lo que haces." Acabó con una sonrisa.

"Mm… ¿Así que ya tengo un apoyo?" preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

"En mi siempre tendrás un apoyo" dijo rodeando sus brazos por la cintura del chico.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó.

"Es una lastima que aún estés herida…" susurró acariciándole el cabello de la nuca.

Eso provocó que Kushina se separara rápidamente roja como un tomate.

"¡¿Qué estás pensando?!" exclamó no pudiendo ocultar su risa.

"En que sería maravilloso que esto pasara cada día, que tu vivieras conmigo, que comiéramos juntos, que durmamos juntos… ya sabes, todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas…" dijo intentando abrazarla de nuevo pero fracasando, puesto que ella intentaba esquivarlo.

"Dame los escritos de Jiraiya" dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"¿Para que los quieres?" preguntó él alzando una ceja.

"Para destruirlos, te están pervirtiendo" dijo yendo a la estantería a buscarlos ella misma.

"No están ahí, y no me están pervirtiendo" dijo siguiéndola hasta su propia habitación.

"¡Ajá!" exclamó ella cogiéndolos.

"¡No los destruyas¡Jiraiya me los ha dejado para que le dé mi opinión¡Si se entera que se han destruido…!"

Era la primera vez que veía a Minato realmente temer por algo, así que suspiró y los lanzó sobre la cama.

"Está bien" dijo antes de volver al salón.

Minato suspiró aliviado y volvió con ella.

Una vez sentados y con la comida en el plato comenzaron a comer.

"Cuéntame de que va la historia, a parte de ser un relato erótico." Le dijo Kushina mirándolo fijamente.

Minato acabó de beber el agua que bebía y la miró fijamente.

"¿Por qué quieres saber de que va?" preguntó continuando comiendo.

"Tu cuéntame hasta donde tu has leído" dijo comiendo ella también.

"Pues nada, un hombre que no triunfa en el amor y que va con su amigo de bar en bar buscando algo de cariño, ahora mismo me he quedado en el punto en el que el protagonista se ha encontrado con una antigua novia que tuvo hace mucho tiempo en la puerta de su casa, se ve que ella ha abandonado su casa y necesita un lugar donde descansar" dijo entre cucharada y cucharada.

"Mm… de acuerdo" dijo ella bebiendo agua.

"Esta noche no creo que cenemos" dijo Minato levantándose y recogiendo su plato.

"Cierto, podrías considerar esto una especie de comida-merienda-cena" dijo Kushina mirando como dejaba los platos en el fregadero e iba hasta la nevera a coger el postre.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó él volteándose a mirarla.

"Una manzana" dijo ella.

"Entonces yo también cojo una manzana…" dijo él sacando dos manzanas rojas.

"¿Podremos ver alguna película?" preguntó Kushina cogiendo la manzana que Minato le había dado.

"Si" respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero esta vez yo escojo la película" dijo pegando un mordisco a la manzana.

"Si, mejor"

Al cabo de cinco minutos los dos se acabaron la manzana.

"Pero primero voy a fregar los platos" dijo él poniéndose un delantal azul degradado, provocando una carcajada por parte de la chica.

"¡¿No me digas que usas delantal?!" preguntó apoyando en la pared, riéndose descaradamente.

"¡Pues si!" exclamó él sonrojándose levemente.

"Bien, te ayudo…" dijo ella acercándose.

"No hace falta" dijo él abriendo el grifo del agua.

"Si, así acabaremos antes" dijo ayudándolo.

"Oye… lo de antes no iba a broma" dijo él pasándole un plato, que ella se encargaba de aclarar.

"¿Qué de antes?" preguntó dejando el plato en un montón.

"Lo de vivir juntos" dijo pasándole ahora un baso.

Kushina lo cogió y lo puso bajo el chorro de agua.

"Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso" susurró dejando también el plato en el montón.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él, sin rendirse.

"Minato… no puedo" dijo secándose las manos en el delantal.

"Bien" se aclaró las manos y se las secó también en el delantal, a la vez que se lo quitaba.

Avanzó un poco hasta ella y la cogió de la mano, acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

"En realidad eso no es lo único quiero…"

Buscó sus labios y cuando los encontró la besó tierna y suavemente.

Sin embargo ella se separó rápidamente.

"Estoy herida" dijo mirándolo fijamente, aunque sin agrandar demasiado la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

"No te haré daño" dijo él, esta vez sin hacer ningún paso más.

Eso la hizo vacilar, pero regresó a su compostura rápidamente.

"¡No! Cuando me cure haremos lo que quieras… pero ahora no…"

Minato asintió y se separó un poco, dejándole espacio. Después de eso se dirigió al comedor a buscar una cinta de video.

"¿Estás enfadado?" preguntó ella acercándose.

"No" se giró y la miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Dolido?" preguntó esta vez arqueando una ceja.

"Puede" dijo a la vez que metía la cinta en el vídeo.

Ella no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a sentarse en el sofá.

Después de poner la cinta Minato se sentó a su lado, rodeando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

"No haré nada que tu no quieras haga" susurró mirando fijamente la pantalla, retirando el brazo después de hablar.

Kushina se giró y lo miró sonrojada.

Él siempre era tan perfecto… tan humano, tan agradable, tan amable…

Se inclinó suavemente y le besó la mejilla.

"¿Qué quieres exactamente?" susurró mientras sus labios rozaban su oreja.

"Tenerte… junto a mi…" susurró mirándola.

Kushina se giró y miró por la ventana, empezaba a anochecer.

"¿Podemos ver la película y después vamos a dormir?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Como quieras" dijo mirando fijamente la pantalla.

La película resultó ser otra de las de Jiraiya, con la pequeña diferencia que esta vez no había sido casual el hecho de escogerla, sino que Minato lo había hecho expresamente.

"¿Por qué esto precisamente?" preguntó volteándose a mirarlo.

Se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la mirada.

Una hora y media mas tarde la película finalizó y los dos tenían la misma sensación, un pequeño nerviosismo interior.

"¿Vamos a dormir?" preguntó Minato mirándola fijamente.

"Si, vamos" dijo ella encaminándose hacia la habitación.

"Voy a lavarme los dientes" dijo él mientras que Kushina rebuscaba algo en su mochila.

"Ok" dijo sacando un neceser y el pijama.

Minato no dijo nada más y se metió en el baño a lavarse los dientes, una vez que se hubo metido el cepillo en la boca Kushina apareció vistiendo solamente la parte inferior del pijama, llevando únicamente arriba las vendas que cubrían sus pechos.

"¿Me dejas espacio?" preguntó ella enseñándole el cepillo.

Minato se apartó y le cedió una parte de la pica, al cabo de poco, escupió los restos de pasta y se secó la boca.

"¿Tienes que limpiar la herida?" preguntó mirando como ella hacía lo mismo que él.

"Si"

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo acercándose.

"¡No¡Tranquilo! Ya lo hago yo…" dijo llevándose la mano a la herida.

"No vas a convencerme" dijo cogiéndola entre brazos y llevándola a la cama.

Una vez dejó a la chica sobre la cama se acercó a ella y examinó la herida por encima de las vendas.

"Minato…" susurró mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Te duele?" le preguntó comenzando a retirar las vendas.

"No, está cicatrizando muy deprisa" dijo mirando fijamente como él retiraba cuidadosamente las vendas que cubrían su abdomen.

"Me alegro" susurró dejando las vendas a un lado de la cama.

Examinó por encima la herida, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por encima de los puntos, que casi estaban cicatrizados.

"Tienes una recuperación extraordinaria" dijo apretando un poco más.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

El rubio no dijo nada más, solo concentró Chakra en la palma de la mano y la colocó encima de su herida.

"No sabía que pudieras utilizar Ninjutsu medico" susurró Kushina mirando como la herida mejoraba poco a poco.

"Rin hizo una pequeña instrucción hace algún tiempo, tan solo conozco lo básico"

"Que ya es suficiente" dijo con una sonrisa.

Minato la miró y le devolvió igual la sonrisa.

"Voy a buscar vendas limpias" dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la entrada, donde guardaba un pequeño botiquín.

Al pasar por al lado de la estantería cayó en cuenta de algo, abrió el segundo cajón y cogió lo que Jiraiya había dejado antes que se marcharan de misión, no sabia si le sería necesario o no, pero se lo guardó igualmente en el bolsillo.

Kushina dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación y paró sus ojos en los escritos de Jiraiya, que aún había sobre la cama, los cogió y los amontonó, para después dejarlos sobre la mesilla de noche.

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo Minato cerrando la puerta y arrodillándose en el suelo para alcanzar la herida.

Kushina no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a quedarse quieta, dejando que él tuviera más facilidad. Aunque en cierta parte no podía mantenerse como una estatua puesto que los dedos de Minato se deslizaban suavemente sobre su piel, dedicándole pequeñas e inconscientes caricias tentadoras.

"Ya está" lo oyó decir al cabo de un par de minutos.

"Gracias…" dijo ella alcanzando su camiseta.

Minato sonrió y se situó al otro lado de la cama, se puso de espaldas a la chica y se quitó la camiseta para ponerse la del pijama, al igual que ella. Cuando se la acabó de poner notó como a su lado crujían un poco los muelles, Kushina ya se había metido dentro de la cama.

"Será la primera vez desde hace años que voy a dormir a las nueve y media de la noche" dijo levantándose y quitándose los tejanos que vestía, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Kushina desvió la vista y la fijó en un punto contrario a donde él estaba.

"No es dormir" susurró ella mientras él también se metía en la cama.

"¿Y que es entonces?" preguntó comenzando a acariciarle los hombros.

"Enciende la luz de la mesilla de noche y apaga la otra" dijo ella incorporándose y encendiendo la de su lado.

No preguntó, simplemente le hizo caso.

Una vez hecho le indicó con la cabeza los escritos de Jiraiya.

"¿Podrías leer para la enfermita?" preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Menuda cara…" dijo apoyando la espalda en el respaldo mientras ella se acomodaba sobre sus piernas.

Se aclaró la garganta y cogió firmemente los papeles, empezando a leer por donde se había quedado pero media hora después Kushina apartaba los papeles.

"¿Tienes sueño?" preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Negó con la cabeza y terminó de apartar los papeles.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó mientras ella se colocaba encima suyo.

"Sh… sólo cállate y disfruta…"

La miró sorprendido y apartó los papeles, dejándolos donde ella había estado reposando la ultima media hora.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él cuando ella comenzó a desbotonar los botones de su pijama.

Lo acalló con un beso para después bajar sus labios hasta su cuello y deshacerse completamente de la camisa.

"Kushina…" susurró alcanzando con una mano su mejilla.

"Sh…" lo acalló de nuevo y le quitó el pantalón con una dulce caricia.

Deslizó los dedos por el pecho musculoso, acariciando con la yema de los dedos cada músculo, provocando que él se mordiera el labio inferior por el placer de ese leve tacto. Sin embargo, cuando su mano bajó hasta casi el la altura de su ingle la paró e invirtió las posiciones.

La miró fijamente y se inclinó para besarla mientras con una mano le bajaba los pantalones, aunque estuviera convaleciente eso no podía resultar malo… Una vez el beso acabó levantó la cabeza y le acarició lentamente la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

"Te quiero" susurró antes de besarla de nuevo.

Con el beso roto de nuevo le quitó la camiseta y acarició su piel desnuda como si de seda se tratara, llegando a los bordes de la ropa que impedían que todo eso fuera perfecto, no dudó en apartar esa ropa junto con la suya propia.

La miró directamente a los ojos y se apoyó lentamente encima suyo, uniendo sus cuerpos para después mecerse en suave vaivén placentero…

* * *

Abrió de golpe los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró a su lado y descubrió a Kushina dormir placidamente con su pijama perfectamente puesto.

"¿Un sueño?" susurró tocándose la frente.

"Si, un sueño erótico, conmigo" le soltó ella abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Apartó la mano y la miró con una gota en la cabeza.

"¿Estabas despierta?" preguntó.

"Oye… Si quieres algo me lo pides, no lo sueñes" dijo incorporándose.

"¿He dicho algo?" preguntó levemente sonrojado.

"… jadeabas mas bien"

Minato acabó de sonrojarse y desvió la vista.

"Oye, no te preocupes, puede que te parezca bochornoso pero ha sido hasta cierto punto, excitante"

La miró completamente rojo y se levantó de golpe de la cama.

"Voy a ducharme" dijo antes de desaparecer hacia el baño.

Kushina se rió levemente y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. La noche anterior había estado tan bien… Minato susurrando su nombre… era una sensación sumamente excitante y placentera.

Bajo la ducha, Minato pensaba todo lo contrario, ni con agua fría conseguía apagar el rojo de su piel y se sentía vergonzoso por lo que había sucedido, nunca había tenido sueños eróticos y que el primero que tuviera fuese en compañía de su "novia" y con ella misma le había resultado bochornoso y vergonzoso, además, se había despertado con un problema nada grave y natural entre las piernas, pero por suerte había conseguido aplacarlo con el agua, que aunque consiguiera aplacar su problemilla no surgía el mismo efecto con su piel.

"Oye, no tienes por que sentirte culpable" oyó a través de la puerta, era Kushina. "Es algo natural… cuando era adolescente me encapriché de un actor madurito… y así descubrí lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo cuando recibía un estímulo y…"

"Es diferente ya que solo te enteras tu de eso, en mi caso nos hemos enterado tu, una parte implicada, y yo" respondió mirando fijamente el agua que resbalaba por las baldosas del suelo y se iba hasta el desagüe.

"A mi no me sabe mal" respondió ella.

"A mi si"

"Está bien… voy a hacer el desayuno" la oyó suspirar.

"Deberías estar tumbada en la cama, reposando"

"Quiero ser útil" dijo antes de que sus pasos desaparecieran en dirección de la cocina.

No contestó, puesto que habría contestado al aire así que alargó la mano y cerró el grifo. Agarró una toalla que tenía cercana y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura mientras otra la lanzaba a su cabeza para secarse mínimamente el pelo. Se miró a un espejo cercano y acarició su reflejo en él.

No sabía por que pero se sentía bien.

Kushina tarareaba una canción cuando entró a la cocina, al contrario que él, que iba peinado y vestido ella aun llevaba su pijama, compuesto por dos piezas, una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones que llegaban a la altura de la rodilla, era un conjunto en tonos rojizos, completamente diferente a su pijama de tonos azulados.

"He hecho tostadas con embutido y una cafetera¿Quieres café?" le preguntó girándose con la cafetera en mano.

"Si, sin leche y sin azúcar" dijo abriendo la nevera para coger un tetra brick de zumo.

"También he hecho zumo, está sobre la mesa" indicó ella llenando una taza de café.

Minato se giró sorprendido hacia la mesa.

"Te veo terriblemente amable esta mañana" dijo mirando fijamente la mesa.

"Voy a hacer como que no he escuchado eso" se acercó hasta él y le tendió la taza. "Tu café" dijo secamente.

Él lo agarró con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse. Poco después Kushina se sentó enfrente suyo mientras él se servía el zumo.

"¿Te gusta este desayuno?" preguntó agarrando la jarra de zumo una vez el la hubiera dejado en la mesa.

"Si" respondió sinceramente bebiéndose de un trago el jugo.

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó ella haciendo lo mismo que él.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo" dijo mirando fijamente su café.

Eso la dejó un poco parada pero se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Hace poco que hemos empezado a salir juntos"

"Pero yo quiero hacerlo ya" soltó mirándola fijamente.

"Te recuerdo como una persona no impaciente" le dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

"Hmph… esto es diferente" dijo apartando la vista y llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

"Minato" levantó la vista y la miró. "¿Podrías esta tarde irte a ver a Jiraiya hasta las diez?" preguntó.

Asintió débilmente.

"¿Hay alguna razón en especial?" preguntó.

"Puedes llamarlo como quieras" dijo desviando la vista.

Minato solo alzó una ceja, extrañado.

* * *

"Me voy" dijo el rubio despidiéndose en el umbral.

"¡Hasta las diez!" dijo ella despidiéndolo con una sonrisa.

Arqueó una ceja y salió de la casa, el reloj apenas había tocado las seis y media y ya se encontraba en la calle. Hizo un pensamiento, aunque fueran casi las siete de la tarde hacía mucho calor en la calle así que se encaminó a casa de su profesor, una vez allí llamó a la puerta pero quien le abrió no fue su profesor, sino Orochimaru.

"Tu alumno ha venido a verte" dijo Orochimaru apartándose, dejándole espacio para que entrara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sacando la cabeza por el comedor. "¿No deberías estar cuidando de Kushina?"

"Me ha echado de casa" dijo entrando en el comedor.

"Vaya con las mujeres, les das la mano y te cogen el brazo" dijo riéndose escandalosamente mientras Orochimaru se sentaba en el tatami, enfrente de Jiraiya.

"Es por eso que se vive mejor solo" respondió el moreno mirando fijamente el tablero que tenía enfrente mientras Minato se sentaba a un lado de la mesa. "Jaque Mate" dijo moviendo una pieza y ganando.

"¡Argh¡Eres un capullo¡Siempre ganas!" dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo una postura caricaturesca.

"Por que soy mas inteligente que tu" dijo poniéndose en pie.

Jiraiya le dedicó una mirada asesina.

"¿Adonde vas?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"Me voy a mi casa, tengo trabajo que hacer" dijo desapareciendo por la puerta. "Además, ya tienes a otro jugador"

"Cierto" dijo Jiraiya una vez la puerta de casa se hubiera cerrado.

"He tenido un sueño erótico con Kushina pero a ella no le ha molestado" soltó sin darle tiempo a su profesor a girarse hacia él.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó este girándose hacia él totalmente sorprendido.

"Que he tenido un sueño erótico con Kushina" repitió bajando la vista.

"… ¿Y te gustó?" preguntó apartando la vista y mirando un jarrón, que de repente parecía sumamente interesante.

Tragó saliva, no lo había dicho pero le había encantado…

"Si" respondió comenzando a ponerse colorado.

"¡Así me gusta!" dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. "¡Bienvenido al club de los pervertidos!"

"¡Yo no soy un pervertido!"

Pero era de idiotas gritarle eso a su profesor, ya que este había comenzado a sacar botellas de Sake para "Celebrarlo"…

* * *

_Habréis notado que es un poco mas corto que los anteriores… pues si, es más corto, pero me parecía bien dejarlo en ese punto y había dicho que a las diez paginas lo publicaba xD, este capitulo se ha hecho rogar bastante pero como ya he dicho antes el instituto me absorbe, (Como se nota que una ya no está en la ESO… xD) bueno, os advierto de nuevo que en el próximo Cáp. subirá a M._

_Pues sin nada mas que añadir nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, que no se cuando será porque dentro de poco son las fiestas de mi pueblo y empezaran a presionarnos los profesores… Mi quiere volver a los días felices… TT xD._

_Pues nada, gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, que sois un verdadero sol nn_

_A __**Zory**__, que mas te vale dejarme un review largo porque he actualizado en viernes cuando mi intención era publicarlo el domingo xD, a __**Sandra-Uchiha-13**__ (me he aprendido el nick de memoria, wii!) __**Belerofontesp, Lia Du Black, Danie Raikkonen, Harlett**__ x2 está esta vez xD, tu ya sabes a que me refiero, a __**Arue-san, Kumi Strife**__ (¡Nee-Chan!), __**dragonwar**__ y __**Nymeria**_

_Pues nada chicos, un besazo de los gordos porque me animais mucho, a ver que os ha parecido este cap nn._

_Minato & Kushina is Love_

_Saludos, Ankin._


	8. Amor

_ Bueno… aquí el capitulo 8, he tardado un mes por que este ha sido un mes bastante movidito, estaba de fiesta mayor y de exámenes así que el tiempo para escribir era bastante reducido y mi inspiración nula, pero aquí os traigo el capitulo, espero que os guste y que compense la espera, vuelve a tener diez paginas de Word pero es algo mas intenso que los demás xD._

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon)_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 8: **Amor**

Trasteó un poco el armario y consiguió lo que buscaba, el futon, así que no tardó en ponerlo sobre el suelo. Una vez listo regresó al comedor y arrastró a Jiraiya hasta él y lo tapó con la colcha. Regresó a la cocina y cogió un papel y bolígrafo mientras apuntaba algo.

"Espero que no estés muy resacoso. He dejado agua con limón en la nevera, a ver si eso te ayuda un poco, nos vemos"

Hecho todo eso apagó las luces y cogió la bolsa de basura donde había, al menos, unas 20 botellitas de Sake vacías.

Con la basura lanzada miró el reloj, las diez menos cinco, llegaría a tiempo. Y así lo hizo, a las diez estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, con las llaves en la mano, aunque una parte de si mismo le decía que no utilizara las llaves sino el timbre para entrar, siguiendo sus instintos picó al timbre y esperó a que la puerta se abriera.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfectamente puntual?" preguntó Kushina abriendo la puerta y dejando que él entrara.

"Manías" dijo descalzándose.

"¿Has cenado?" preguntó tocándole levemente un hombro.

"He picado, pero no he cenado" dijo levantándose y encarándola. Fue entonces que notó algo extraño. "¿Te has puesto brillo de labios?" preguntó acercando el pulgar a sus labios y retirando un poco de la sustancia.

"¿Acaso no puedo parecer una chica normal?" preguntó ella volteando la cara y sonrojándose levemente.

"Es extraño, tu nunca te maquillas" dijo frotando sus dedos mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Kushina se aclaró la garganta y se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, aunque iba cabizbaja.

"Un día es un día… ¿No?"

Minato sonrío y acarició su mejilla mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

"Cierto…" dijo antes de besar suavemente su frente. "¿Por qué querías saber si he cenado?" preguntó separándose mientras dejaba que su fino cabello resbalara entre sus dedos.

"Mikoto se ha presentado a las siete y ha decidido de hacer la cena… así que mira" dijo apartándose un poco, dejando que él viera la mesa perfectamente puesta y con una cena exquisita, sushi.

"Impresionante…" dijo él acercándose y probando con un palito la exquisita salsa que había en un pequeño cuenco. "¡Está delicioso!" exclamó como un niño feliz, volteándose a mirarla.

"Es una gran cocinera… yo no podría ni soñar con hacer este plato" dijo acercándose también y haciendo lo mismo que él.

"Entonces tendremos que pedirle o que nos enseñe, o que una vez al mes nos cocine este plato…" dijo abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura, acercándola mucho a su cuerpo.

"No es bueno abusar de ciertos alimentos…" dijo poniéndole un palito en la boca.

Minato tragó y después le besó la mejilla.

"Da igual… yo ya puedo morir tranquilo…" dijo extremadamente cerca de su oreja.

Kushina lo golpeó y se giró, apartándose de él.

"Aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer antes de morir"

"Cierto" dijo acercándose de nuevo. "¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer cuando sea un abuelito?" dijo apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

"¿Qué?"

"Poder jugar con mis nietos, como mi abuelo hacía conmigo… quiero ser la clase de abuelo que divierte a sus nietos con batallitas del pasado…"

"En el fondo guardas dentro de ti a un abuelito…"

Minato se rió.

"Cierto, guardo dentro de mi a un abuelito" dijo separándose y sentándose en su sitio. "¿Cenamos?" preguntó.

Kushina no respondió, solo se sentó en frente.

"¿Y como es que ha venido Mikoto?"

"Se enteró que había vuelto herida de la misión y ha querido visitarme"

"¿Y como está Itachi?" preguntó empezando a comer y deleitándose de los placenteros sabores que acudían a su boca.

"Dice que bien, que es un niño sano y que Fugaku está ciego con él."

Minato se volvió a reír.

"No puedo imaginarme a ese hombre con una criatura en brazos, simplemente no puedo…" dijo riéndose él solo.

"¿Dónde le encuentras la gracia?" preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"No lo sé…" dijo riéndose mas escandalosamente.

Kushina volteó la cabeza mientras un goterón aparecía en su cabeza.

"Ehem… ¿Querrás visitarlo algún día de estos?" preguntó recuperando la compostura.

"Si, no lo veo desde que lo fuimos a visitar al hospital" dijo mirándolo.

"Cierto¿Te parece bien mañana?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Se lo pensó un momento pero asintió.

"Está bien, vamos mañana"

Un silencio se postró entre ellos mientras se terminaban la cena, aunque no hacía falta hablar ya que ellos mismos iban cruzando sus miradas.

"¿Quieres postre?" preguntó Kushina empezando a recoger los platos vacíos.

Minato se puso en pie y la ayudó.

"¿También ha preparado postre, Mikoto?" preguntó dejando los platos en la pica.

"Si" contestó sacando una bandeja del horno.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó.

"Bizcochitos de chocolate con chocolate caliente metido a presión por dentro" contestó.

"¡Hay miles!" dijo Minato mirando la bandeja, que tenía como ocho pastelitos.

"Ocho no son mil" dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

"Pero hay muchos, y empachan mucho…" dijo tocando con un palillo un bizcochito, provocando que saliera un poco de chocolate. "…Y los ha rellenado demasiado" se giró y la miró. "¿Que haces?" preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"Normalmente se toma con un poco de helado, por el contraste y tal…" dijo poniendo en dos platitos una bola de vainilla.

"Mm…"

Minato se acercó y puso en cada plato un bizcochito mientras Kushina guardaba el helado en el congelador y los demás bizcochitos en la nevera.

"¿Te gusta el chocolate?" preguntó mientras él llevaba los platos y ella las cucharillas.

"Si, aunque el muy negro no me gusta" dijo sentándose mientras ella le tendía una cucharilla.

"Típico"

"¿A ti te gusta el chocolate muy negro?" preguntó hundiendo la cucharilla en el pastelito.

"Si" respondió.

Una vez acabaron de comer los postres lo dejaron todo sobre la pica pero ninguno tenía ganas de fregar los platos puesto que sabían que esa noche no sería como las demás.

"¿Quieres ver una película o algo?" preguntó Minato.

"No, no quiero" dijo Kushina acercándolo a su cuerpo. "Solo quiero estar contigo" dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras rodeaba sus brazos por su cuello.

Sonrió delicadamente y correspondió su abrazo.

"¿Eres tradicional?" preguntó cuando Minato la arrastró hasta el baño.

El rubio miró a lado y lado de la puerta para acabar mirándola a ella.

"¿Tu no?" preguntó un tanto extrañado.

"Es algo que me da igual, lo mismo que con las cabeceras, pero si tu eres maniático no me voy a oponer" dijo avanzando un poco y obligándolo a acabar de entrar. (1/1.1)

"Si te sabe mal puedo hacer un esfuerzo…" susurró mientras ella abría los grifos.

"Te acabo de decir que no pasa nada, además, sigue hablando y realmente me arrepentiré de todas las tonterías que estoy haciendo" dijo sonrojándose mientras apartaba la vista un tanto avergonzada.

"Vale, vale… lo capto" dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina también le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con la diferencia que le añadió un pequeño empujón, haciendo que Minato se situara justo debajo del grifo de la ducha y se empapara.

"Eso es jugar sucio" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Yo lo llamaría entretenimiento" dijo avanzando hasta quedarse a medio metro de él.

"De acuerdo, juguemos" dijo quitándose la camiseta mientras acercaba a la chica al grifo y la apoyaba contra él.

"¡No¡No quiero mojarme!" exclamó mientras él le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello.

"Has empezado tu" dijo sonriendo ahora pasando a hacerle cosquillas.

"Minato… para…" dijo entre risas, intentando también cerrar el grifo de la ducha.

"De acuerdo… paro…" dijo apartándose un poco, dejando que la chica recobrara la compostura.

Suspiró aliviada y consiguió cerrar el grifo.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos pero Minato lo rompió acercándola hacia él. Una vez cercana agarró los bordes de la camiseta y tiró para arriba, obligándola a levantar los brazos para que pudiera quitársela.

"¿Crees que es lo correcto?" preguntó cuando el rubio deslizó sus pantalones por sus piernas.

Se inclinó y besó su cuello.

"¿Por qué no debería serlo?" preguntó quitándose ahora sus propios pantalones.

"Hay muchos motivos…" susurró dejando que jugueteara con las tiras de su sostén.

"No busquemos pretextos innecesarios de nuevo" susurró apartándose para ayudarla a despojarse de la prenda. "Pensemos solo en lo que pasa ahora, no en lo pasará o podría haber pasado…" susurró apartando la vista del pecho de la chica para centrarla en sus ojos, que permanecían cerrados.

Sonrió levemente.

"Está bien" susurró antes agarrarlo por la ropa interior, obligándolo a acercarse de nuevo. "No voy a volver a dudar" susurró mirándolo fijamente.

Cuando Minato iba a volver a sonreír notó como su ropa interior lo abandonaba, ya estaba, había acabado desnudo, aunque sentía de todo menos vergüenza, puesto que Kushina estaba en unas condiciones idénticas a él.

Se miraron un momento y no dijeron nada, solo se besaron mientras el grifo del agua volvía a abrirse.

"Estás tensa" susurró Minato acariciándole los hombros.

"Estoy nerviosa" replicó apartando la vista hacia los jabones.

"Por eso, estás tensa" dijo agarrando un jabón y colocándolo entre los dos. "Pero no tienes razón para estarlo, no voy a hacerte daño" dijo vertiendo un poco de su contenido en la mano para después pasarlo por la cabeza de Kushina.

"Puedo hacerlo yo sola…" susurró cerrando con fuerza los ojos, impidiendo que el jabón sobrante se metiera en sus ojos.

"Es más divertido así." Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía a Kushina bajo el agua, quitando el jabón.

"¿Divertido¿Tu crees?" preguntó abriendo los ojos cuando él hubo acabado de aclararle el pelo.

"Un poquito" dijo antes de besarla en la copa de la cabeza.

Kushina se giró y lo encaró.

"Dame el champú" le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Minato agarró con sumo cuidado la mano de la chica y la hizo cerrar en un puño.

"Ahora si que no puedo aguantar…" susurró cerrando el grifo y empujándola levemente hacia la puerta.

Kushina no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que él la guiara hacia su cuarto, dejando un leve rastro de agua detrás suyo.

Una vez en el cuarto Minato buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz pero Kushina le apartó la mano, extrañado, alzó la cabeza de su cuello, que se había dedicado a mordisquear, para mirarla a los ojos.

"Prefiero estar a oscuras" susurró.

"Como quieras…" contestó guiándola hacia la cama.

Una vez en el filo la empujó levemente y cuando ella hubo caído se colocó encima, abriendo las sabanas para meterse en la cama, una vez arriba no pudo resistir la tentación de encender la luz de la mesita para la cara mutuamente, no quería besarla donde o tocarla a ciegas.

"La luz…" susurró ella volteando la cara para mirar la lamparita.

"Apenas se nota…" susurró comenzando a acariciarle levemente las mejillas.

Suspiró pesadamente y lo encaró, dejando que el agua que caía por el pelo de él chocara contra sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Minato no la miraba, había comenzado a acariciarle las orejas y las mejillas con la punta de la nariz, en un gesto muy suave, y poco a poco fue bajando, entreteniéndose en su cuello, soplándole y besándole y, a veces, mordisqueando las zonas mas sensibles de su cuello, después de eso se deslizó hasta sus brazos, donde besó sus blanquecinas muñecas.

"Date la vuelta…" le susurró sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

No se hizo rogar, lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando, y mucho de las caricias que le brindaba, cada cual a mas placentera que la otra.

Y vino la segunda tanda, Minato volvió a subir sus labios hasta la altura de su nuca para hacer un camino descendente por toda su espalda, entreteniéndose especialmente alrededor del cuello, donde la mordió numerosas veces muy levemente, a esas que tampoco dejaba sus manos quietas, estas subían y bajaban por sus costados cuando no aguantaban el peso de él, provocándole otro sinfín de sensaciones placenteras.

Y no solo por el roce de sus manos o su boca, sino que todo él estaba volcado encima suyo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en sus piernas, en las zonas donde la tocaba… en toda ella podía sentirlo. Y el dulce y fresco cosquilleo que le provocaba su pelo al chocar contra su espalda…

Sintió como Minato había llegado al final de espalda así que se dispuso ahora ella a brindarle el mismo placer que estaba recibiendo.

No hicieron falta palabras, entre besos y caricias invirtieron posiciones, quedando ella arriba y él abajo.

Kushina sintió por un momento como su corazón se aceleraba de puro nerviosismo pero Minato la tranquilizó incorporándose levemente y besándole la frente en un gesto dulce.

"No tienes por que hacer nada si no quieres" susurró rodeando sus brazos por su cintura.

"Quiero hacerlo, pero estoy nervioso y no se que debo hacer" susurró escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello.

No dijo nada, simplemente la tranquilizó con dulces besos, una vez tranquilizada, habló.

"Tómalo como un juego…" susurró dejándose caer, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Lo miró extrañado un momento pero no tardó en inclinarse y besar dulcemente su cuello, tal y como él había hecho antes, también fue descendiendo lentamente, deleitándose de lo suave y tersa que estaba la piel de Minato.

También le hizo girarse pero en vez de hacer el recorrido con su boca lo hizo con sus dedos, hundiéndolo levemente entre el pequeño espacio de sus vértebras hasta llegar al final de su columna.

La respiración de Minato era tan suave y pausada que llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido, pero todo lo contrario, estaba despierto y con ganas de seguir, así que se dio la vuelta y la volvió a poner contra el colchón.

Esta vez dirigió sus manos hacia sus muslos, primero la parte exterior, donde con los dedos trazó dulces círculos y finalmente el interior, comenzando desde las rodillas para subir lenta y tortuosamente.

Kushina suspiró en placer y lanzó su cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos y elevando un poco las caderas, a lo que Minato respondió colocándose encima.

Acarició sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo, cuando sus miradas se hubieron encontrado alargó la mano hacia el cajón, donde había guardado algo, una vez encontrado se giró y se lo colocó para volver a ponerse como antes, una vez encajadas de nuevo sus miradas comenzó a inclinar su pelvis contra la de la chica en un gesto suave y lento, una vez unidos sus cuerpos la besó profundamente, comenzando a moverse en un suave vaivén.

La noche de su velada romántica acabó con un gozo compartido placentero.

Minato se sentó en el borde y se levantó al cabo de poco.

"¿Adonde vas?" le preguntó Kushina mirándolo fijamente.

"A beber agua" contestó cogiendo una bata y poniéndosela mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez en la cocina arrojó lo pertinente a la basura y abrió la nevera para coger una botella de agua y llenar un vaso. Se lo bebió de golpe y guardó de nuevo la botella para volver a la habitación, donde encontró la luz apagada y Kushina respirando suavemente, sonrió levemente y después de deshacerse de la bata se metió en la cama, abrazándola para lo que restaba de noche.

* * *

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos pero los volvió a cerrar, le molestaban los finos rayos de sol que se colaban entre la persiana y la cortina así que optó por moverse un poco pero chocó de frente con su acompañante, cierto, ya no dormía solo… Abrió de golpe los ojos para ver si ella se había despertado pero no había sido así, seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. 

Sonrió y alzó una mano, acariciando su cabello para después acercarse más y besarle la tapa de la cabeza. Anoche había sido maravilloso, por eso se levantó con tan buenos ánimos y la causante de todo ellos era Kushina, que reposaba a su lado muy tranquila así que optó por quedarse un rato admirando su belleza y tocando la fina piel de la chica, como si se tratara de fina y delicada porcelana. A esas que Kushina volteó y le dio la espalda, dejándolo un poco helado en el sitio. Aunque eso le dio una idea.

Se levantó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido y alcanzó una pequeña bata transpirable que se puso sobre su cuerpo musculoso y salió de la habitación después de besar la frente de la chica. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, le daría una sorpresa, un cuarto de hora mas tarde acababa de dejarlo todo en la bandeja y entró en la habitación, donde dejó la bandeja en la mesilla para después despertarla dándole suaves besos en los hombros.

"Kushina…" susurró depositando un beso detrás de su oreja. "…Despierta…" y otro más.

"Mm…" musitó ella removiéndose.

"…Shina-Chan…" susurró achuchándola un poco.

Eso pareció que hizo efecto sobre ella.

"Hace años que no me llamas así" dijo abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Minato sonrió y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama.

"Por que hace muchos años que no soy realmente feliz" susurró acariciándole levemente la mejilla.

Kushina movió lentamente la cabeza y besó su mano.

"¿Ahora eres feliz?" preguntó agarrando su mano con un suave movimiento.

"Mucho, tanto o más desde el día que descubrí que me había enamorado de ti" susurró acercándose y apoyando su frente contra la suya.

Abajó la vista un tanto avergonzada pero recobró la compostura al cabo de poco.

"Me alegro…" susurró antes de recibir un dulce beso.

"He hecho el desayuno¿Quieres?" preguntó apartándose y acomodándose sobre la cama.

"Si, pero antes…" ladeó la cabeza y descubrió una bata encima de una silla que había al lado de la cama.

"¿Recuerdas la fiesta de año nuevo?" preguntó mientras ella se levantaba y la cogía. Asintió con la cabeza. "Jugamos a regalarnos unos pequeños baúles con regalos en su interior, alguien me regaló esas batas así que he pensado que sería buena idea usarlas" dijo acercando la bandeja a la cama.

"¿Quién te las regaló?" preguntó sentándose a su lado mientras pegaba un pequeño pellizco a un croissant.

Se giró y la miró fijamente, ella también lo miraba.

"Shikato" respondió volviendo la vista a la bandeja.

Kushina se llevó el pequeño trozo de Croissant a la boca y una vez se lo hubo tragado se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

"Por cierto… Buenos días" susurró antes de retirarse para coger el vaso de zumo.

"Buenos días" susurró él bebiendo también su zumo.

"Por cierto¿Qué hora es?" preguntó cogiendo esta vez la taza de café.

"Las diez" respondió después de mirar el reloj.

"Ok"

"¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca creí que lo de anoche pudiera ser algo que me marcara tanto" susurró observando la tenue superficie de la taza de café que también sostenía entre las manos.

Kushina lo miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó dejando la taza sobre la bandeja y apartándola.

"Yo ya me entiendo…" susurró dejando que Kushina le quitara la taza.

"¡Pero yo no!" exclamó empujándolo lentamente contra el colchón. "¿Qué has querido decir?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Que te quiero tanto que me parece un sueño lo de anoche" susurró.

Kushina desvió la vista.

"Pues deja de pensar eso, lo de anoche es real, y puede volver a pasar"

"Eso espero…" susurró incorporándose de nuevo y besándole la mejilla.

Cuando Kushina cerró los ojos en señal que le agradaba el timbre sonó insistentemente.

Minato rodó los ojos y se levantó a duras penas de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta, al igual que Kushina que lo siguió hasta el pasillo.

"¡Minato¡Ha pasado algo terrible!" oyó Kushina decir a Jiraiya mientras entraba a la casa como una exhalación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañado, mirándolo fijamente.

"¡No tengo Sake!" gritó como si eso fuera el fin del mundo.

"¡¿Para eso me vienes a molestar¡Largo¡Fuera!" Gritó empujándolo hacia la entrada.

"¡¿Pero que te pasa¡Ni que te hubiera interrumpido haciendo algo importante!" gritó. Un momento de silencio. "¡Ah¿Qué tu y Kushina estabais…? Ya sabes, juntitos y amorosos…"

"No es de tu incumbencia, además, no queda Sake por que ayer te lo acabaste"

"Te veo un tanto irritable esta mañana…" dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Kushina sacó la cabeza en el preciso momento que Minato lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Jiraiya.

"Estoy nervioso, solo eso" dijo sentándose en una silla.

"Pues relájate hombre, y lo siento, la próxima vez vendré a otras horas…" dijo tocándole suavemente el hombro. "Por cierto, si probáis a hacer esto seguro que…" susurró agachándose y comenzando a musitarle cosas al oído mientras le alargaba unos nuevos escritos que traía en mano.

Minato enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

"¡Sensei!" gritó golpeándolo suavemente.

"Vamos hombre… algún día tendrás que probar variaciones…" susurró poniéndose en pie.

"¡Ahora estoy bien como estoy!" exclamó poniéndose en pie aunque sin bajar su sonrojo.

"De acuerdo, me voy" dijo antes de irse.

Minato suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

"Así que nervioso¿huh?" preguntó Kushina acercándose y agachándose para quedar a su altura. "¿Por qué?" preguntó acariciándole la frente por encima del flequillo.

La miró fijamente y se encogió de hombros.

"O molesto talvez…" susurró.

Kushina no dijo nada, solo se levantó y besó su frente mientras ponía las manos sobre sus hombros y se acomodaba en sus piernas.

"¿Molesto por qué?" preguntó.

"Ya se me ha pasado…" dijo besándola mientras apoyaba las manos en su cintura.

No quiso preocuparse en ese momento sobre que sería eso que estaba carcomiendo a Minato así que simplemente se dejó querer en lo que restaba de mañana.

* * *

_**(1)** Los japoneses tienen la manía de ducharse antes de mantener relaciones_

_**(1.1)** Los muertos en Japón son enterrados en dirección Norte y hay gente que le da grima que sus cabeceras estén puestas en esa dirección._

_Bueno, espero que las aclaraciones os hayan servido de alguna cosa xD._

_Por otro lado parece que a este fic le quedan los días contados… (Pues no lo sé) No creo, aun me quedan cosas que contar y que pasen muchas mas cosas pero ahora si que mi imaginación tendrá que estar a tope._

_La actualización no se cuando vendrá (aunque cada vez que me conecto Zory amablemente me recuerda que he de escribir) En cierta parte he acabado por que me dio ánimos para escribir xD._

_Pues… ¿Qué es un fic sin reviews? Pues un fic no feliz xD, na, es coña, pero animáis muchísimo, os recuerdo quienes estáis al pie del cañón:_

_A**Zory**, que me animó mucho con eso de los contra-plagios, a **Kumi Srife**, la nee-san, que a ver como sale el fic colectivo xD, a **Neftis**, que ya vi que estaba en favs y me alegro mucho,**AnAbLaCk0516** es la primera vez que te ve opero espero que sigas por aquí ,**Harlett**, una veterana ya xD, **dragon war**, (mas de una vez también te he visto por aquí, y de dos y de tres... xD) **Susy**, que me alegra que te guste , **Paolita-chan**, pues aquí tienes la continuación para matar el gusanillo, **anita-asakura**, yo también me leo las capítulos de un tirón pero verdad que parece que se corten en el momento mas inoportuno? xD, a**diana,**a**umeko-chan**, te digo lo mismo que a **anita-asakura** xD y **sakubonita**._

_Pues hasta la proxima!_

_Y recordad:_

_Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz, by Kumi Strife_

_Minato & Kushina is Love_

_Saludos, Ankin._


	9. Cambio

_ ¡Hola gete! Siento haberos tenido abandonados todo este tiempo pero entre exámenes y trabajos he andado un poco con falta de tiempo y sin inspiración pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, no os voy a decir nada, solo que es un poco diferente y que tenemos el primer salto en el tiempo junto con varias sorpresitas que muchos debéis saber ya. Sin nada más que comentar os dejo con el fic nn.__ Una sugerencia, mientras escribía la primera parte (antes del salto temporal) escuchaba "Don't speak" de No Doubt, os lo recomiendo para darle ambiente xD, la otra parte está escrita en pleno silencio, sin interferencias emocionales como le digo yo xD._

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon)_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 9: **Cambio**

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente así que Minato no tuvo más remedio que levantarse corriendo para ir a coger el teléfono.

"¿Diga?" preguntó acomodándose un poco la bata que se había puesto a marchas forzadas.

"¡Hola!" exclamó alegre otra persona al lado del teléfono. "Soy Mikoto"

"H-hola Mikoto-san" dijo mirando como Kushina aparecía en el comedor con la misma bata que él.

"Me preguntaba si Kushina está contigo, no coge el teléfono en su casa y…"

"Está aquí" respondió antes de pasarle el teléfono a la chica.

Kushina agarró el teléfono que le pasaba con una extraña parsimonia, ella estaba relajada, todo lo contrario que él.

Lo cierto es que después que Jiraiya se fuera se metieron en la habitación y pasaron ahí toda la mañana, pegaditos como dos lapas.

"Ok, hasta ahora entonces…" Kushina colgó el teléfono y se volteó a mirarlo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó tocándose nervioso la nariz.

"Mikoto nos ha invitado a comer a su casa" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

"Hou… ¿A los dos?" preguntó siguiéndola.

"Si, dice que no iba a permitir que te quedaras mas solo que la una en casa" dijo quitándose la bata para ponerse bajo el chorro de agua.

Minato se sonrojó y se giró, no sabía por que pero aún se sonrojaba cuando la veía desnuda, sentimiento que Kushina ya no compartía con él, a un cambio ella era la primera en adaptarse, en cambio él, tardaba más.

Cerró la puerta del baño y se fue a la habitación para mirar en el armario.

"No se que ponerme…" se dijo a si mismo mirando los pantalones y camisetas que tenía por ahí.

Estuvo un largo rato entretenido, tanto que le había dado tiempo a Kushina para ducharse.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó pasándose una toalla por el pelo mojado.

Se giró y la miró.

"Escojo la ropa" respondió sinceramente.

"Ni que vayamos a un lugar de lujo…" dijo acercándose.

"Ju… Fugaku da verdadero miedo, ese hombre es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... imponente…"

"¡Déjate estar de chorradas!" lo golpeó ligeramente. "Y esa camisa con esos pantalones están bien" dijo señalándoselos.

Minato miró el conjunto que ella le señalaba y decidió ponérselo, el conjunto no tenía mucho misterio, unos pantalones azul claro y una camisa de manga corta blanca.

"¿Y tu que ropa de vas a poner?" preguntó girándose.

"Un vestido" dijo señalándoselo.

Levantó una ceja, esa mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, sería la primera vez que la vería con un vestido, Kushina llevaba falda pero solo en los meses de verano, porque según ella, en invierno pasabas mucho frío con ellas.

El vestido que ella llevaba era blanco con un estampado geométrico en rojo atado al cuello.

"¿Y te lo trajiste en la maleta?" preguntó dirigiéndose al baño.

"¡¿Algún inconveniente?!" soltó mientras se le inflaba la vena de la paciencia.

Negó efusivamente.

"Ninguno" y desapareció para ducharse.

Tardó poco más de cinco minutos en ducharse así que volvió a la habitación secandose el pelo con una toalla, que estuvo a punto de perder cuando vio a Kushina.

Su piel pálida tostada por el sol resaltaba increíblemente con ese vestido blanco y su corto cabello rojizo caía a cada lado de su cara aún húmedo mientras que sus ojos tenían un brillo nuevo y sus labios una tonalidad rosada-rojiza terriblemente tentadora. Y no tuvo ningún problema en afirmar en ese momento que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Kushina alzó una ceja.

"¿Hay algo mal?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"Estás guapísima" respondió acercándose al borde de la cama para recoger su ropa.

Kushina se sonrojó y salió de la habitación para peinarse.

Sonrió para sus adentros, aquello lo encontraba tan bonito… casi como un sueño del cual no quería despertar… pero el día debía continuar así que se vistió y fue al baño, donde Kushina estaba apoyada en la pica intentando tranquilizarse.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó acercándose y tocándole el hombro desnudo.

"No" respondió apartándose un poco y dejándole sitio.

No dijo nada, solo cogió el cepillo de dientes y se dispuso a lavárselos, cuando se hubo metido el cepillo Kushina volvió a hablar.

"¿Cuánto sabes de mí, Minato?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente en su reflejo en el espejo.

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, mirándose a través del espejo.

Escupió y se aclaró la boca mientras se la secaba seguidamente.

"Sinceramente, poco" respondió volteándose y apoyándose en la pica. "¿Crees que hay algo que debería saber?" preguntó.

Apartó la vista de él.

"Siempre hemos sido amigos… desde que nos conocimos hace diez años… pero nunca te he contado realmente que fue de mi antes de eso…"

"No hace falta que lo hagas sino quieres, olvidar tu pasado y centrarte en tu futuro es algo bueno"

"No quiero olvidar quien fui" dijo clavando sus ojos en él, como frías puñaladas.

"Cuando quieras hablar de ello estaré encantado de escucharte, por mucho que sea un pasado horrible" dijo acercándose y acariciándole levemente la mejilla, recorriendo la suave piel sonrosada con la yema de los dedos.

Sucumbió a sus caricias y besó dulcemente su pálida muñeca.

"Cuando quieras oírlo solo dímelo" dijo separándose y dejándole carta blanca para que acabara de hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Minato miró como desapareció del baño y se volvió a voltear hacia la pica, observando la figura reflejada en el espejo.

"Tan solo quiero ayudarte…" susurró deslizando los dedos por la suave superficie.

* * *

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin decirse realmente nada, por alguna extraña razón la conversación que habían mantenido en el baño los había distanciado un poco y los dos entendieron que aunque la distancia física que los separaba había llegado a cero la distancia entre ellos había aumentado de la misma manera que la otra había disminuido. Pero Minato no quería sucumbir a ello.

"No entiendo este silencio" preguntó parándose de golpe, justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el barrio Uchiha. "Esta mañana estábamos bien hasta lo que ha pasado en el baño… ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino de actitud?" preguntó.

"He estado pensando… en algo que me dijo mi padre hace tiempo… lo hago por protegerme… no, lo hago para protegernos" dijo abajando la vista.

"¿De qué?" preguntó no entendiendo nada.

"Algún día lo comprenderás" dijo caminando hacia la entrada.

"Quiero comprenderlo ahora…" dijo agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca. "…Quiero oír tu pasado ahora…" la miró fijamente. "…Quiero poder entenderte…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó apartando la vista.

"…Por que quiero protegerte antes cualquier cosa, por que eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo" dijo finalmente.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Escúchame Kushina" le dijo su padre agarrándola de los hombros. "Tu no eres como los demás, eres la heredera de este país, y como tal debes entender que hay sacrificios que tienes que sufrir y este va a ser uno de ellos…"_

_Sus ojos tenues azules se clavaron en los agua marina de su padre._

"_No entiendo que quieres decir papá…"_

"_Tu no puedes amar a voluntad, el hombre con quien debes casarte ya ha sido elegido y solo ese día se romperá tu maldición" dijo presionándole suavemente el espacio de la clavícula, visible a través del Kimono._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¿Puedo contártelo luego? Es algo extenso y…"

Minato asintió y la liberó de su amarre.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa a la cual estaban invitados, donde una vez llegaron, Kushina picó al timbre.

Le abrió Mikoto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Hola!" exclamó feliz.

Kushina le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Buenas!"

"Pasad" dijo apartándose un poco, acabando de abrir la puerta. "Ahora mismo estaba acabando de poner la mesa…" dijo mientras les tendía un par de zapatillas.

Poco tardaron en ponérselas.

"Por cierto Mikoto-san, esto es para el postre…" dijo Minato tendiéndole una bolsa.

"No hacía falta que trajerais nada…" dijo aceptando la bolsa que le tendía y que contenía pequeñas tartas, de manzana, chocolate, fresa, kivi…

"La pastelería nos ha cogido de paso…" dijo con una sonrisa Minato.

"Por cierto… ¡Tengo que enseñarte una cosa!" Exclamó arrastrando a Kushina hacia el interior de la casa. "Fugaku está en el patio, estaría bien que lo fueras a ver" dijo girándose para mirar a Minato.

"Hum…" asintió y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario por el que Mikoto arrastraba a Kushina.

"Y dime… ¿Cómo fue anoche?" preguntó sentándose en su cama mientras Kushina se entretenía a mirar sus perfumes.

"Bien, supongo" dijo deslizando los dedos por un bote que parecía un diamante.

"¿Supones?" preguntó arqueando una ceja. "¡Si yo me hubiera acostado con Namikaze Minato-san sería la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra! Él es tan… es un hombre irresistible…"

"Tienes marido" inquirió volteándose para mirarla fijamente.

"Ya, pero es diferente, quiero a Fugaku, lo amo, pero Minato es algo así como… como un icono sexual tremendamente bueno…"

Kushina cogió un cojín y la golpeó.

"¡Mikoto!" dijo golpeándola más.

"Vamos… era una broma…" dijo riéndose. "Ahora dime que pasó…"

Kushina ladeó la cabeza sonrojada.

"Ya sabes que pasó, no me hagas decírtelo…"

"Te veo distante, tu no eres así" soltó de golpe endureciendo sus rasgos.

Kushina sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Tanto se me nota?" preguntó.

"Por eso te pregunto que pasó"

"He recordado algo que había decidido olvidar" dijo dejando la vista un poco perdida.

"¿Sobre tu país?" preguntó.

"Sobre mi familia" susurró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¡Mikoto¡Que hay hambre mujer!" escucharon a través de la puerta.

Suspiró cansada.

"Hombres…" Se levantó y salió de la habitación. "Anda, ven" dijo indicándole con la cabeza que la siguiera.

Kushina se levantó y la siguió hasta la cocina, donde le ayudó a llevar la comida a la mesa, donde los esperaban Fugaku y Minato, que mantenían una acalorada discusión sobre el verdadero sentido de ser ninja.

"Por una vez dejadlo aquí, no hemos quedado para hablar de diferencias políticas" dijo Mikoto en un tono que no admitía replica, sentándose al lado de su marido.

"Esto es algo importante Mikoto, se trata de nuestro trabajo…"

"Si, ya sé" dijo empezando a servir el arroz con curry que había preparado. "Los cuatro trabajamos en lo mismo¿Y que¿Es motivo para estropear una velada?" preguntó tendiéndole el plato a Minato.

Su marido no protestó, simplemente bebió un largo sorbo de Sake.

"Esto está delicioso Mikoto-san, eres una excelente cocinera" dijo Minato con una sonrisa después de probar el Curry.

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo cierto es que temía un poco, no sabía si lo había hecho muy picante, muy soso, si me había pasado con el espesor…"

"Pues deja de preocuparte por que está realmente delicioso, yo lo encuentro perfecto en todos los puntos, de sabor y de espesor" dijo llevándose de nuevo los palillos a la boca.

Mikoto sonrió abiertamente y continuó comiendo.

"Por cierto, es una verdadera suerte que no te pasara nada grave en la misión, Kushina, cuando me enteré me preocupé muchísimo"

"Si, tanto que casi se olvida de ir a buscar a Itachi a casa de su madre" recalcó Fugaku.

Su mujer se sonrojó y lo golpeó.

"Tranquila, aún es demasiado pronto para morirme" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo sé pero… no te sobre esfuerces… sabes mejor que nadie cuan duro es perder a alguien importante…" dijo en un tono tremendamente dulce.

Kushina bajó la vista y después de un momento de reflexión la alzó y miró fijamente a su amiga con una sonrisa.

"No moriré en una misión, tenlo por seguro…"

Mikoto sonrió delicadamente.

"Bueno, voy a traer el segundo plato" dijo levantándose.

"¡¿Qué¡¿Aún hay más?!" exclamó Minato sorprendido.

"Claro…" Mikoto se giró sorprendida hacia él mientras Kushina y Fugaku hacían lo mismo.

"¿De que te extrañas?" le preguntó la pelirroja.

La miró fijamente.

"Um… por nada…" dijo volviendo la vista a su vaso.

"¿Mas Sake?" preguntó Fugaku con la botella en mano.

"Si, por favor" dijo tendiéndole el vasito.

Mikoto regresó con una plata de bolitas de pulpo.

"Espero que os gusten" dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo único que recibió a cambio fue halagos por la comida.

Pasaron una velada agradable, tanto la comida como la conversación era buenas y estuvieron hablando hasta que el sol decidió esconderse tras la colina de los Hokages, y fue cuando decidieron marcharse después de ver al pequeño Itachi.

Mikoto se despidió con una sonrisa de Minato pero no hizo lo mismo con Kushina, a ella la abrazó fuertemente, sabía cuanto ella había sufrido y por una razón que desconocía Kushina volvía a ser la misma persona que conoció años atrás, cuando se trasladó a Konoha. Todos esos meses de adaptación estuvo sombría, sin sonreír apenas, centrada solo en las vagas noticias que llegaban a Konoha de su país y recordó el momento en que dijeron que los únicos supervivientes que quedaban eran los que se habían dispersado a las aldeas aliadas, al principio Kushina cayó como en un pozo pero la compañía de Minato fue clave en ese momento, la ayudó y fue cuando fortalecieron sus lazos y cuando Kushina realmente mostró su carácter, alegre, despreocupado, dicharachero, infantil a veces, pero puro y sincero, y no entendía el cambio repentino que había dado.

"¿Vas a contármelo?" preguntó caminando en silencio a su lado.

"Si, pero no quiero que te enfades…" susurró.

"Cuéntamelo"

"Primero lleguemos a casa" dijo conduciéndolo al piso de este.

Una vez allí se sentaron en el sofá.

"Como ya sabes no nací aquí, vengo del país del Remolino y me trasladé aquí por una guerra con otro país, pero antes de eso…," hizo una pequeña pausa. "…Yo era la heredera al trono, desde que recuerdo nunca nadie me ha tratado como a alguien normal… así que llegar aquí y ser alguien desconocido fue algo genial… siempre me vigilaban y me obligaban a comportarme como una chica fina y refinada y…"

"¿Por eso te desmelenaste tanto al venir aquí?" le preguntó.

"En parte" respondió un poco sonrojada. "…pero eso no es lo importante… desde hacía generaciones en mi familia, para preservar lo que llaman la pureza de sangre se aplicaba una técnica sobre las chicas… y se las comprometía con alguien importante de la misma aldea"

"¿Qué técnica?" preguntó acercándose un poco más.

Se lo pensó unos instantes.

"No te lo puedo decir" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó extrañado.

"Quiero que lo sepas más adelante, si no te importa…" dijo colocando su mano en el pecho de Minato.

Este solo cogió su mano y besó delicadamente su muñeca.

"Como quieras" dijo cerrando los ojos mientras depositaba otro beso.

* * *

Medio año después…

"¿Qué están desapareciendo niños?" preguntó Kushina mientras Minato bajaba los papeles de los informes que estaba leyendo. "¿Y yo que quieres que le haga¿No es trabajo de Chunnin¡Moléstalos a ellos!" gritó levantándose de golpe y cruzando la habitación con grandes zancadas.

"Pero Kushina-san… son niños de la aldea… y desde hace dos meses casi cada semana uno desaparece… es algo realmente terrible… las madres están muy asustadas y…" empezó Taro.

Kushina dejó de trastear la librería y se giró para su compañero.

"¿Y que pretendes que haga?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"Vigilar a los niños e intentar capturar al que está detrás de todo esto" dijo.

"¡¿Yo sola?!" gritó de nuevo lanzando un libro al suelo. "¡Es demasiado!"

"P-pero Hokage-sama ha dicho que…"

"Da igual, déjalo Taro, Kushina es imposible" dijo Minato poniéndose en pie.

"¿Imposible?" preguntó ella mirándolo de mala manera.

"Vamos, a veces tienes unos arranques…" dijo con una voz extremadamente dulce, tal y como hacía siempre con ella.

"Ya, va a ser eso…"

Taro se sintió idiota, era cierto que esos dos llevaban medio año saliendo pero… nunca se demostraban que se querían, vivían en casas separadas, trabajaban muy poco juntos y para colmo de males sus horarios y misiones nunca coincidían. Simplemente él no entendía como podían mantener una relación, eso era tan extraño…

"¿Kushina-san?" preguntó Taro.

"Está bien, acepto el trabajo, pero quiero un ayudante" sentenció sentándose en su escritorio de brazos cruzados.

Taro respiró aliviado, y Minato también.

"Bien, aquí tienes una lista de los niños de la aldea que han desaparecido y de los que posiblemente lo harán, normalmente ocurre cada viernes pero ya sabes, siempre se puede modificar y en cuanto averigües algo ve a hablar inmediatamente con Hokage-sama…"

"¿Algo más?" lo cortó de mala manera agarrando el informe que Taro le tendía.

"Si, que ahora voy a buscarte un compañero" Salió de la habitación, dejándolos a los dos solos.

"¿Por qué el viernes?" preguntó Minato guardando unos papeles en el escritorio.

Kushina se giró y lo miró.

"A mi no me mires, si eso al que secuestra a los niños" dijo volviendo la vista al informe.

"Pero es el único día que tu y yo tenemos para pasar juntos…" susurró levantándose y avanzando hasta ella.

"No es el fin del mundo que tu y yo no podamos estar juntos…"

Llegó hasta donde estaba ella y le agarró suavemente un mechón de pelo, atrayéndola hacia él.

Por un momento los ojos de los dos coincidieron pero se apartaron rápidamente al abrirse la puerta de par en par.

"¡Ya te he encontrado acompañante!" gritó Taro con una sonrisa.

Kushina dejó de lado el informe y se puso en pie.

"¿Quién?" preguntó.

Quien apareció detrás de Taro no fue nadie más que Mikoto.

"Hola" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué tu?" preguntó extrañada.

"Ya es hora que me reincorpore al mundo ninja… Itachi ya tiene seis meses casi siete y puede quedarse con la niñera perfectamente… además¿Qué mejor que empezar de nuevo con una amiga?" su sonrisa era total y se la veía muy feliz.

"Va a ser un trabajo pesado, largo y latoso¿No preferirías educar a niños?"

Minato la miró de reojo.

"Eso es mas pesado, largo y latoso" susurró.

"Pero bueno, tu solo tienes ahora a dos estudiantes y uno ya es suficientemente independiente como para…" Taro se calló de golpe al ver la cara del rubio, que se había ensombrecido.

"¿Entiendes en que punto se encuentra el límite?" preguntó Kushina a mala manera yendo hacia el rubio.

Taro desvió la vista mientras Mikoto lo miraba de reojo, a esas, que se dio cuenta que la mujer lo miraba y levantó la cabeza sonrojada.

"¡No lo decía con mala intención!" exclamó.

Ella solo se volteó y agarró el informe que Kushina había dejado para comenzar a leérselo.

"¿Minato?" preguntó acariciándole levemente la mejilla con un tono bastante más suave con el que había estado hablando.

"Estoy bien…" dijo apartándole la mano con suavidad. "Me voy a trabajar" dijo cogiendo un pergamino cercano y poniéndoselo en el porta shuriken.

Una vez el rubio salió de la habitación Taro se disculpó ante ellas y fue a hacer lo mismo con el rubio.

"Veo que a Minato aún le sigue afectando lo de Obito" dijo Mikoto echando un vistazo a las paginas.

"A veces pienso que es demasiado sensible y emocional para este trabajo" susurró sentándose encima de la mesa.

"¿Sensible y emocional? Yo lo veo un ninja muy bueno"

"No hablo de técnicas, hablo acerca de él mismo, es demasiado agradable para según que cosas, sin ir mas lejos, se lleva bien con Orochimaru-san pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"… pero siento que algo no está bien, Orochimaru-san a veces es tan… parece como si Minato fuera un estorbo para él, aunque aún no se por que" dijo comenzando a jugar con un pincel cercano, manchándose la punta de los dedos con tinta.

"Orochimaru-SAMA" dijo recalcando el sama, haciendo que Kushina levantara la vista. "Siempre ha dado esa impresión, pero eso no indica que sea mala persona, si te fijas entrena a niños muy pequeños y siempre trata de ayudar al escuadrón del ANBU de recerca acerca de nuevas técnicas, yo no lo veo mala persona, además, Danzou-sama confía en él y si Danzou-sama y Hokage-sama confían en él…"

"¿Insinúas que nosotros también?" preguntó bajando de la mesa. "Lo que Danzou-sama piense es algo bastante discutible y lo que un viejo prematuro aún más, fue su alumno… ¿Qué te esperas?" soltó un suspiro y se volvió a subir en la mesa" De todas formas, cuando vine a Konoha por primera vez y lo vi, pensaba que era una serpiente transformada en humano" y volvió a juguetear con el pincel.

Mikoto no dijo nada y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Orochimaru entró en el despachito.

"He escuchado que sois vosotras dos quien os vais a encargar de los secuestros de los niños" dijo mirándolas fríamente.

Kushina apartó la vista y Mikoto habló.

"Si, empezaremos esta misma noche, hay que proteger a los niños"

"Me gustaría que cualquier avance me lo comunicarais, ya sabéis sobre esto de las desapariciones, pueden tener algo que ver con experimentos y ese es precisamente mi campo, quiero estar informado de todo¿Entendido?" preguntó.

"Si, Orochimaru-sama" Mikoto hizo una leve reverencia.

"¿Entendido Uzumaki?" preguntó mirándola desafiadoramente.

Kushina se bajó de la mesa y pasó por el lado de Orochimaru hasta la puerta, una vez allí la abrió.

"He entendido bien, Orochimaru-sama" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer pasillo abajo.

Orochimaru la miró de reojo y también desapareció.

Mikoto soltó un suspiro y se sentó para seguir hojeando el informe.

* * *

"¡Sensei!" dijo Rin saludando con la mano. Arriba de una piedra.

Minato sonrió y se acercó.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

"Aunque Kakashi-kun aún no ha venido… es extraño en él…" dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla, haciendo la pose de pensar.

"_Kakashi está cambiando…"_pensó Minato metiendo las manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"De todas formas sensei, dicen que este año van a poner la pista de patinaje en el lago¿No podríamos ir algún día los cuatro juntos?" preguntó la chica sonriente.

"¿Los cuatro?" preguntó extrañado apoyándose en la roca en la que ella estaba subida.

"Si, Kakashi-kun, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san y yo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Dudo mucho que Kakashi y Kushina se apunten, a Kakashi todo esto no le va y Kushina… sé que le gusta pero no se si querrá acompañarnos…"

"¿Por qué no querría acompañarnos?"

Minato la miró fijamente, lo cierto es que si no vivían juntos y sus turnos y horarios nunca coincidían era por las habladurías de la gente de la aldea, al fin y al cabo ella era una extranjera y él… él siempre había vivido ahí, toda la gente conocía a sus padres y mas a su abuelo y no veían bien que él estuviera con alguien a quien no consideraban lo suficientemente buena. A él poco le importaban las habladurías de los ancianos pero Kushina era otra historia, a ella si le importaba, y mucho.

"Por que ella tiene amigos y ya la habrán invitado" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero tu eres su novio… y en este tiempo y las fiestas lo mejor es estar con tu pareja, darse besos bajo el muérdago, andar cogidos de la mano por la calle mientras cae la nieve…"

"Para el muérdago y la nieve aún queda un poco Rin, estamos solo a mediados de Noviembre…"

"Pero eso es tan bonito…"

Minato sonrió y deseó que esas Navidades pudiera hacer lo que Rin decía, al fin y al cabo, él también necesitaba el calor de otra persona.

"Ya he llegado" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Rin lo miró extrañada pero también sonrió.

"Llegas diez minutos tarde¿A que se debe este retraso?" preguntó Minato mirándolo fijamente.

"La calle estaba llena de hielo y una anciana tenía que cruzar pero como el bastón no se clavaba en el suelo…" empezó.

"Está bien, no quiero oír mas historias idiotas, y anda, vamos a entrenar o se nos hará de noche y no habremos hecho nada." Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Rin sonrió y lo siguió mientras Kakashi hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Kushina suspiró y lanzó la bufanda al perchero mientras se deshacía de los zapatos en la entrada y las capas que llevaba encima.

Una vez alcanzado el comedor encendió la calefacción y se lanzó al sofá a taparse con la manta. Estaba decidido, iba a pasar lo que quedaba de mañana y toda la tarde haciendo el ganso, por la noche ya trabajaría…

Una vez tumbada y con los ojos cerrados acarició un colgante que llevaba puesto y que Minato le había regalado por su cumpleaños, era una preciosa espiral que tenía un grabado en su interior que le hacía sentir bien, pero pensando en él y acariciando el colgante acarició sin querer el espacio entre su clavícula y abrió de golpe los ojos.

La felicidad no iba a ser eterna.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno… aquí ya se empiezan a ver cosas y a complicarse… empezamos ya con el asunto de Orochimaru y en consecuencia la lucha por el puesto de Hokage (Ósea, los malos rollos xD), otra cosa a tener n cuenta es el cambio que está dando Kakashi, adoptando ya la personalidad de Obito, contraria a la suya propia que se vió en el Kakashi Gaiden y __también han empezado los problemas, odio no saber las cosas pero si no las sabes tienes mucha libertad así que me he inventado mi propia historia para Kushina (y en consecuencia su final) no es lo que parece a simple vista, no saldrá ningún pretendiente ni nada de eso pero es una sorpresita bastante desagradable, pero que… no se conocerá hasta más adelante¡Viva la incógnita! xD. Por cierto, hay una frase grabada en el colgante y voy a dejar que seáis vosotros quien la escogéis, en el review ¿podríais ponerme vuestra sugerencia? Sería algo que agradecería enormemente._

_Bueno, nos vemos en cuanto pueda escribir (Hasta mediados de diciembre voy a estar ocupadilla así que contar por le 25-26, Navidad pura y dura)_

_Otra cosa, estamos mas o menos en la misma época del año que en el fic xD._

_Besos y saludos a todos y como no, agradecimientos, y como no, __**Zory**__ no podía faltar (en realidad es gracias a ella que actualizo xD), a mi querida __**Kumi-Strife**__, la jefa Nami-Chan, a __**anita-asakura, Harlett, Arue-san, susy, Neftis, dragon-war, sakubonita, blade- **__y__** mimi**__. Mas o menos ya os voy conociendo a todas y os doy gracias por dejar un review, que son lo que mas te puede alegrar, un beso y ya nos veremos!_


	10. Pistas

_Bueno, bueno… aquí el capítulo 10 y ¡El ultimo del 2007! La verdad es que ya tan solo quedan unas pocas horas (Cuatro para ser exactos xD) y me he puesto el turbo para acabar hoy el capitulo, que no se porque me hacía ilusión acabarlo hoy…_

_Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas fiestas y un Feliz Año 2007 nn, y desearos el Año Nuevo, 2008._

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon)_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 10: **Pistas**

Estaba pelando una naranja cuando el timbre sonó, se volteó extrañada a mirar el reloj que había en la pared pero se tranquilizó al ver que eran tan solo las ocho en punto de la noche. El timbre sonó de nuevo, insistiendo, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta de su pequeño y humilde piso.

"Buenas noches" dijo Minato inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Dentro de poco me voy a ir…" susurró apartándose, dejándole pasar.

"Quería verte" contestó dejando la chaqueta en un guardarropa.

"Está bien" dijo ella sentándose en la mesa para continuar pelando la naranja.

"¿Tienes cena?" le preguntó metiéndose en la cocina.

"Si, en la olla aún quedan macarrones" dijo.

Minato miró los fogones y levantó la tapa de una olla, descubriendo lo que iba a ser su cena. Se sirvió unos pocos y cogió un vaso y cubiertos limpios para después sentarse enfrente de la chica.

"¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí?" preguntó clavando el tenedor.

"Hoy trabajo" contestó metiéndose un gajo en la boca.

"Lo sé¿Pero te importa?" preguntó sirviéndose agua.

"En absoluto, estás en tu casa" dijo cogiendo un gajo más.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Minato rompió el silencio.

"¿Se ha enfriado nuestra relación?" preguntó volviendo a beber agua.

Lo miró fijamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No sé, desde que nos acostamos por primera vez noto como si estuvieras a una gran distancia de mí… y siempre igual… trato de acercarme a ti pero siempre que lo intento hay algo que me repele… es como si tu ya no quisieras saber nada de mi…"

"No digas eso" dijo dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

"¿Entonces que es? No entiendo porque no me dejas acercarme a ti… quiero conocerte, quiero…

"¡Es por la gente de la aldea!" gritó mirando fijamente el suelo. "Ser amigos era una cosa que todo el mundo puede aceptar pero ser pareja es otra cosa, tu eres Namikaze Minato, un gran ninja, del cual dicen que el futuro de la aldea está en tus manos… ¿Y yo? Una heredera sin nada que heredar, una refugiada de guerra, una extranjera… ¡Desde siempre a la gente le ha gustado el blanco y el blanco, el negro y el negro… ¡No el blanco y el negro! Minato… tu y yo somos tan distintos…"

"Retira todo lo que acabas de decir" susurró.

"¿Por qué¿De que sirve ocultar la verdad?"

"¿Qué verdad? La que yo te amo y que lo daría todo por ti¿Esa verdad¿Quieres ocultarlo? Por que si es así yo te respetaré, por mucho que no esté de acuerdo contigo pero…"

"No se trata de respetar mi decisión, se trata de entenderla"

"No se puede entender algo incorrecto, puesto que no tiene lógica"

"Dices que me respetarás, sin embargo ni tan siquiera lo intentas…"

"Deja eso de lado por un momento y mírame" dijo arrodillándose y cogiéndole las manos. "¿Cómo me ves tu¿Que soy para ti en este momento?"

"Un rubio idiota" respondió sin vacilación alguna.

"Hablo en serio"

"Yo también…"

"Kushina…"

"Está bien" suspiró sonoramente. "Veo a mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo" hubo un momento de silencio. "¿Qué ves tu?"

"Mi única razón de ser" dijo levantándose y besándole la tapa de la cabeza.

No supo que contestar, es más, no supo ni que pensar, por eso dejó que Minato la abrazara y la recostara sobre su pecho.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo así ya que cuando reaccionó el timbre sonaba insistentemente, posiblemente Mikoto, que la venía a buscar.

"Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas" dijo él separándose y sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

Lo miró fijamente mientras el timbre no paraba de sonar.

"Minato, yo…"

"La puerta" contestó.

"¡KUSHINA¡¿ESTÁS O NO ESTÁS?!" gritó Mikoto.

Tardó poco en llegar a la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

"Dame un par de minutos" dijo desapareciendo dentro del piso.

Mikoto se quedó un poco sorprendida, menudo comportamiento extraño estaba teniendo Kushina ese día.

"Buenas noches, Mikoto-san" dijo Minato con una sonrisa apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Huh?" Mikoto se giró, puesto que se había apoyado en la puerta. "Buenas noches igualmente, Minato-san" dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. "¿He interrumpido algo?" preguntó sonrojándose levemente.

"Tranquila, no has interrumpido nada" respondió.

"Ok" y se volvió a apoyar contra la pared.

"Ya estoy" dijo Kushina apareciendo en el recibidor. "Te veo luego" dijo con una débil sonrisa mirando a Minato.

Este solo asintió.

"Hasta mañana" dijo inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

Una vez hubieron salido a la calle Minato cerró la puerta y fue a recoger los platos, suspirando pesadamente. No sabía ni como ni porque pero notaba que cada día su relación se engrandecía mas, y por si fuera poco cada día la amaba mas que el anterior, y eso le dolía mas que nada en el mundo.

* * *

"Os veo algo fríos" dijo Mikoto mirándola fijamente mientras Kushina se ponía los guantes.

Terminó de ponerse los guantes y la miró fijamente.

"Ya, pero es que no puedo evitar distanciarme de él" susurró mirando fijamente el suelo.

"Pues si no estabas segura de querer estar con él ¿Por qué le diste esperanzas? Es como si le hubieras dejado miel en los labios…"

"No es que no esté segura de estar con él, al contrario, es lo mejor que he hecho en todos estos años pero… hay algo de mi que me aleja de él"

"Pues tu luchas contra eso y lo acercas a ti" le soltó caminando más deprisa.

"No es tan sencillo…" dijo siguiéndola hasta pararse en una calle secundaria. "¿Mikoto?" preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro.

"Tengo la sensación que alguien nos observa" dijo girando sobre si misma para abarcar todo el territorio.

Kushina no dijo nada, solo avanzó y giró de calle.

"Déjalo, ahí no hay nadie, vamos al otro barrio" dijo.

Mikoto dio un último vistazo a la calle antes de seguir a su amiga.

Suspiró pesadamente, esa mujer… ojalá y nunca la hubieran escogido como acompañante de la pelirroja.

Deslizó el kunai entre sus dedos, provocándose una pequeña herida que lamió levemente, hasta que fuera la hora de atacar tenía tiempo así que se tomó la libertad de subir al tejado y echarse una pequeña siesta.

* * *

"Noto que algo está mal, es como si… estuviéramos en el lugar incorrecto" dijo Mikoto después de tres horas, justo cuando se cruzó de nuevo con Kushina.

"Yo también, todo este barrio está… muy tranquilo, es imposible que aquí pase nada…" dijo.

"¿Y que hacemos?" preguntó Mikoto.

"Creo que deberíamos volver a aquella calle"

"Te dije que había algo mal con esa calle" le replicó cuando se pusieron en marcha.

"Uy… disculpa, pero antes debía asegurarme que no había nada malo en el barrio…"

Una vez llegaron a la calle cada una se dirigió a un lado para tener un área amplia de reconocimiento. No se dieron cuenta pero sus susurros alertaron al que yacía en el techo. Este se asomó y descubrió a las dos chicas, y entonces decidió hacer una pequeña actuación.

"Buenas noches, Mikoto-san" dijo apareciendo por la calle por la que habían venido las dos chicas.

"¡Orochimaru-sama¿Usted por aquí?" preguntó Mikoto haciendo una leve reverencia, cosa que alertó a Kushina, que se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

"Quería saber como os iba todo" dijo en un tono monótono, como siempre.

"¿Y como sabía que estábamos aquí? Esta no…" intentó la pelirroja.

"Ahora iba a visitaros pero justamente os he oído hablar y me he acercado" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Que casualidad" musitó por lo bajo volteándose.

"Es cierto, una casualidad que nos encontremos aquí" recalcó.

Kushina se giró hacia él.

"No era ese tipo de 'casualidad'"

Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado.

"Deberías aprender a no desconfiar de la gente de tu propia aldea" unos segundos de silencio. "Aunque es cierto y lo olvidaba, tu no eres de aquí…"

No contestó, tan solo le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

"Bueno, bueno, gracias por su apoyo Orochimaru-sama pero estamos perfectamente y si nos disculpa…" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

"En absoluto, y buena suerte" dijo antes de marcharse.

"Que sepas que yo no confío en él" dijo Kushina desde la otra punta de la calle.

Mikoto tan solo se giró y soltó un suspiro.

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor pero al ver que no daban nada bueno decidió recostarse poniendo el canal de música y sin quererlo se quedó profundamente dormido.

La puerta se abrió y Kushina entró en su casa, dejó el abrigo, la bufanda y guantes y se dirigió al sofá a taparse con la manta pero cuando lo iba a hacer descubrió que este se encontraba ocupado, sin embargo, no dijo nada y solo se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la cara de Minato, quien respiraba tranquilamente.

Apoyó los brazos en el sofá y apartó unos cuantos mechones de la cara del chico, se veía tan hermoso y vulnerable… Minato pareció responder a su tacto ya que inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la chica.

"Buenos días, Minato…" dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, al cual él respondió abriendo los ojos.

"¿Ya has llegado?" preguntó incorporándose de golpe.

"¿Acaso no me ves aquí?" preguntó dulcemente, acariciándole de nuevo la mejilla.

"¿Y como ha ido?" le preguntó mirándola directamente.

"Preferiría tomarme una taza de chocolate caliente y dormir antes de hablar de esto" dijo levantándose.

"Entonces voy a preparar el chocolate, tu espérate aquí" dijo levantándose.

Cuando hubo alcanzado la cocina Kushina lo llamó.

"Minato"

"¿Qué?" preguntó volteándose a mirarla.

"Gracias"

"No hay de que…" dijo empezando a buscar la cacerola.

Kushina decidió no ayudarlo, estaba demasiado cansada para eso así que se sentó en el sofá y se tapó con la manta con la que Minato se había cubierto y esperó pacientemente su taza de chocolate caliente, que no tardó en llegar.

"Toma" dijo Minato tendiéndosela.

"Gracias" dijo cogiéndola.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Quieres taparte?" le preguntó alzando la manta.

"Te hace mas falta a ti que a mi" dijo mirándola.

"No me has entendido, quería decir que te taparas aquí, junto a mi"

Lo cierto es que lo sorprendió un poco, no sabía por que pero al haberse distanciado no esperaba que lo invitara de esa manera a su privacidad, sin embargo, lo hizo, se tapó con la manta, junto a Kushina, momento que ella aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Sabes que deseo para estas Navidades?" preguntó tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.

"¿Qué?" preguntó rodeándole un brazo por los hombros.

"Que este momento fuese eterno" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes? Dentro de cincuenta años, cuando seamos unos abuelos, volveremos a esta noche, nos taparemos con una manta y chocolate caliente en mano nos sinceraremos, y entonces tu deseo se hará realidad" dijo besándole la tapa de la cabeza.

"Lo siento…" musitó ella.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Por como te he tratado estos últimos seis meses, es tan solo que… tenía miedo, y tengo miedo…"

"No se de que…"

"Pero ahora está bien" sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de chocolate.

"Si…" dijo frotando su brazo, dándole calor. "¿Y como ha ido el trabajo?" preguntó tomando él también un sorbo.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras el cual Kushina dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó más a él.

"Creo que Orochimaru tiene algo que ver en esto"

"¿No crees que te estás cegando por tu odio hacia él?" le preguntó dejando también la taza mientras cruzaba las piernas sobre el sofá.

Lo miró mal, muy mal.

"No"

"Entonces dime¿Por qué sospechas de él?"

"Esta noche nos lo hemos encontrado paseando por una calle que, casualmente, daba mala espina, aparte, todos esos niños desaparecen sin dejar rastro, algo así como si una serpiente los cazara…"

"¿Y la mala espina no sería el miedo que le tienes?"

"¡No bromees!" lo golpeó con un cojín. "¡Hablo muy seriamente!"

"Entonces no acuses a alguien sin pruebas" dijo levantándose. "Ahora duerme, debes estar cansada, y recuerda que esta noche también tienes que trabajar" dijo lanzándole la manta a la cabeza-.

Kushina refunfuñó y se encerró en su habitación.

Minato solamente recogió la dos tazas y él se acabó la suya, guardando la de la chica en la nevera junto al tazón que había preparado anteriormente. Hecho eso ordenó un poco la casa y se fue a la suya propia a cambiarse e irse a trabajar.

Afuera hacía frío, mas del que había podido hacer durante la noche, el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto gris y los débiles rayos del Sol apenas tenían fuerza para colarse entre los nubarrones que amenazaban nieve, así que se apresuró a llegar a su casa y meterse bajo un caliente chorro de agua.

Cuando salió se vistió con su uniforme y se preparó un pequeño tentempié para finalmente salir de su casa bien abrigado camino del bosque, dónde había quedado con sus alumnos para entrenar.

Rin no tardó en llegar, apenas cinco minutos después que él y extremadamente puntual para la hora a la que habían quedado, sin embargo, Kakashi se presentó media hora tarde.

"¡Kakashi-kun¡Nos has tenido media hora pasando frío¡¿Acaso no te da vergüenza?!" se quejó la chica dando pequeños saltitos.

"Lo siento Rin, pero hoy había mucha cola en la panadería y justo cuando me estaba haciendo el desayuno se me han quemado las tortitas y…"

"Ya vale Kakashi, almenos te has presentado, cosa que es de agradecer." Dijo Minato levantándose de la roca donde se había sentado.

"¿Qué haremos hoy, sensei?" preguntó Rin acercándose a su profesor.

"Hace demasiado frío como para entrenar así que… ¿Os parece bien si vamos a la academia a hacer unos cuantos problemas?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kakashi y Rin se miraron entre ellos, deseando que su profesor cambiara de idea, preferían aguantar toda la mañana el frío invernal que no unos liosos problemas que seguramente él les pondría.

Sin embargo, como ninguno se quejó, Minato se encaminó hacia la academia.

* * *

Era la una y media cuando Kushina despertó, se fregó los ojos y se levantó somnolienta hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Una vez hecho se dirigió hacia la cocina a ver si conseguía algo de comer, pero su sorpresa fue ver que ya tenia la comida sobre la mesa, unos deliciosos huevos rellenos acompañados de unos pulpitos y bolas de arroz rellenas.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente" dijo Minato besándole la mejilla con suavidad mientras pelaba una naranja.

"¿Lo has preparado tu?" preguntó cogiendo un pulpito.

"Por supuesto" respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿A que se debe tanta amabilidad? Te he estado tratando muy mal estos últimos meses…"

"Pero esta mañana lo hemos arreglado, así que no hay nada mejor que una comida para superar nuestra pequeña crisis de pareja" dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia que la anterior.

Alzó una ceja extrañada.

"¿Quieres algo de mí?"

"Cuando íbamos a la academia nos ha interceptado Tsunade y nos ha dado estas entradas para el cine, diciendo que ni muerta iba a acudir ella sola con Jiraiya así que nos ha obligado a acompañarla pero mis alumnos son menores y no pueden ver ese tipo de películas así que he pensado que podrías acompañarme tu por que estar yo solo de aguanta velas…"

"¿Eres consciente que yo trabajo por la noche?" le preguntó empezando a comer.

"Espérate un para de minutos, además, si soy consciente, la película empieza a las cinco y media, tienes tiempo de sobra"

Kushina arrugó la frente.

"Muy justo"

"De muy justo nada, y anda, empecemos a comer" dijo dejando sobre la mesa una bandeja más, que contenía una ensalada de naranja, manzana y queso fresco.

Kushina miró las delicias que había sobre la mesa y con los palillos apoyados en los labios dejó ver una graciosa mueca.

"Coge lo que quieras" dijo él divertido empezando por la ensalada.

Finalmente Kushina se decantó por lo mismo.

Acabada la comida los dos tomaron el postre, ella una naranja y él una manzana. Una vez hubieron acabado recogieron los platos y Kushina se sentó en el sofá, dispuesta a leer un poco.

"Me voy" dijo Minato yendo hasta el recibidor para coger su chaqueta.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó levantándose de golpe del sofá, yendo a buscarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó extrañado mirándola fijamente.

"¿Por qué te vas?" preguntó acercándose.

"Me voy a cambiar, no voy a ir con esta ropa al cine…" dijo señalándose a si mismo, lo cierto es que aún llevaba el Uniforme de Konoha.

"Uh… bueno¿Te veo después?" preguntó tocando los botones superiores del chaleco.

"Si, pasaré a las cinco" dijo besándole la tapa de la cabeza. "Hasta entonces, pues" dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Kushina se despidió de él con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa.

Minato sonrió y se encaminó hacia su casa con la única compañía del frío invernal, que le recordó vagamente algo.

Si, era por esa época por la cual la guerra había comenzado y el número de bajas había aumentado… y dentro de pocos meses se cumpliría un año, un año de la muerte de Obito. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, y tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra un chiquillo, que parecía muy asustado y exaltado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó recogiendo el gorro que le había caído al chiquillo al chocar contra él.

"S-si… ha sido que he visto unas cosas doradas entre esas cajas y…" dijo el chiquillo tartamudeando y aceptando su gorro.

Minato se giró hacia las cajas que señalaba el niño y las inspeccionó por encima.

"Debe haber sido el reflejo del sol con estos candados" dijo con una sonrisa Minato señalándolos.

"Pr-probablemente…" dijo el niño antes de despedirse con una leve reverencia.

Minato no hizo caso de ese pequeño incidente y siguió caminando hacia su casa, sin darse cuenta que unos metros atrás una serpiente de ojos dorados se deslizaba por el suelo, siguiendo el rastro del chiquillo.

* * *

_Bueno, sigo con mi temática de las diez páginas xD (Mentira, hoy son nueve pero quería dejarlo precisamente ahí). Pues nada, espero actualizar cuanto antes (Mas bien cuando acabe ciertos exámenes (esto es un no parar -.-)) _

_Otra cosa, estoy trabajando el otro fic, que tratará sobre unas tablas y espero publicarlo cuanto antes nn (Por cierto, __**Nami-Chan**__, gracias por poner el enlace de las tablas, me han dado muchas ideas._

_Pues nada, como siempre agradeceros que dejéis reviews (Me animan mucho así que no seáis vagadas y dejad alguno xD)_

_Como siempre a __**Zory**__, que siempre me recuerda que he de escribir, a __**Kumi Strife, Blade-, Susy, anita-asakura, Calixpto+ Lucy , diana, saku-bonita, Harlett, Arue-san, Kyokosarutobi, SMRU**__ y __**dragonwar**__. Y todas las que leeis pero no dejáis review nn._

_Dedicado al Fanclub de Minato x Kushina de NU. (Me repito mas que el ajo)_

_Siguiente actualización: Cuando pueda xD_


	11. Dudas

_Bueno… han sido tres meses y medio de espera… realmente lo siento mucho, mi intención era publicarlo a finales de Enero pero no he podido, los exámenes y el corto trimestre y mi musa (de vacaciones) han podido conmigo y con mi inspiración. Aunque hay algo dentro de todo eso que me ha alegrado muchísimo y son la cantidad de reviews, nunca había esperado llegar a 100 y al final he llegado a 100 reviews… es algo que alegra muchísimo así que os animo a seguir leyendo y comentando mi historia, un besazo a todos los que habéis estado esperando y espero publicar para el final de semana santa el siguiente capitulo._

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon)_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 11: **Dudas**

El reloj del comedor tocó las cinco así que caminó hasta la entrada y se puso el abrigo sobre un bonito vestido de cuello alto negro que acompañaba con unos tejanos oscuros, cogió las llaves y salió de casa, cerrando la puerta con llave para después guardárselas en un bolsillo interior. Se volteó para encaminarse a las escaleras del edificio cuando se topó de morros con Minato.

"¿No te he dicho que pasaría a buscarte?" le preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

"Si, pero ya sabes… prefería esperarte abajo" dijo esquivándolo.

"¿Con este frío?" preguntó persiguiéndola.

"Ay¡No seas pesado!" dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Minato no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguirla en silencio, por alguna extraña razón volvía a estar enfadada, aunque ahora sabía más o menos la razón.

Durante el trayecto hasta el cine apenas hablaron y solo cuando llegaron decidieron hablarse para no levantar sospechas en el ya muy avispado Jiraiya y una malhumorada Tsunade.

"Venga, vamos, empezaba a creer que ya no vendríais…" dijo Jiraiya mirándolos fijamente mientras Tsunade entraba en el cine.

Minato sonrió y arrastró a Kushina adentro.

El cine de Konoha era relativamente nuevo, hasta hacia poco era un pequeño edificio tronado por culpa de la guerra pero hacía unos meses lo habían construido de nuevo, sin embargo, tanto Minato como Kushina no pudieron resistir la tentación de sentirte nostálgicos, la de tardes que habían pasado ahí con sus amigos, tramando estrategias sorprendentes basándose en las películas de aventuras que veían o simplemente huyendo de los entrenamientos intensivos de los maestros, e incluso, un refugio para cuando decidían hacer novillos antes de presentarse a un examen. Aquel edificio había significado tanto para ellos… Sin embargo, ahora era un edificio nuevo, adornado él con una alfombra roja y las carteleras de las películas ocupando gran parte de las paredes con esos focos y el olor a palomitas recién hechas…

"Voy a buscar la comida, vosotras ir tirando o iros al baño…" dijo Jiraiya arrastrando del brazo a Minato.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja al ver, definitivamente, que la camarera que servía la comida era exuberante como ella sola. A su lado, Kushina asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

"Nunca debí haber aceptado esta oferta" dijo Tsunade cuando se sentaron en la mitad de la penúltima fila. "Nunca"

"Yo creo que es agradable venir al cine" contestó Kushina quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre su regazo.

"Pero me recuerda a cuando Dan y yo veníamos…, eran tan constantes…"

Por un momento Kushina se sintió desfallecer, por unos segundos la imagen de Minato muerto había acudido a su mente, dejándola completamente destrozada.

"Ya pero… creo que todos deberíamos…"

"¿Superarlo? Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo" dijo en un tono que no admitía replica.

Por suerte o desgracia Jiraiya y Minato regresaron con palomitas y bebida.

La película no había sido ni muy emocionante ni muy aburrida, mas bien había sido pasable.

"Nos vemos chicos" dijo Jiraiya despidiéndose de la pareja, que se quedaron parados justo delante de la puerta del cine.

"¿Quieres ir a algún lado?" preguntó Minato mirándola fijamente.

"Tengo que trabajar en una hora, tengo que volver a casa" dijo dando una vuelta mas a la bufanda que llevaba.

"Entonces te acompaño" dijo siguiéndola silenciosamente.

Viéndola de espalda y con ese silencio aglomerado envolviéndolos Minato recordó el día en que la conoció, jamás olvidaría la sonora bofetada que ella le dio.

Inconscientemente se fregó la mejilla, captando su atención.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Kushina girándose para mirarlo.

"Uhm… tan solo recordaba el día en que te conocí" respondió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Kushina sonrió levemente y besó su mejilla izquierda, justo donde hacia unos cuantos años ella le había golpeado.

"Lo siento…" susurró.

Minato sonrió y rodeó un brazo por sus hombros.

"Vamos a casa, empieza a refrescar" dijo con una sonrisa.

La casa de Minato, como siempre, era acogedora y cálida, por eso, lo primero que hizo Kushina al atravesar el umbral fue ir directa bajo un refugio de mantas apelotonadas en el sofá.

"Pareces una cría" dijo él entre risas quitándose la chaqueta.

"SOY una cría" respondió sacándole la lengua.

Minato alzó una ceja y dejó la chaqueta en un armario para volver rápidamente al sofá y "robarle" la manta.

"Entonces, Shina-Chan, tienes que irte a dormir ya, por que las niñas buenas a las ocho ya están en la cama…" dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Minato!" exclamó entre risas.

Sin embargo, Minato la calló con un profundo beso.

"Conozco una manera mejor de entrar en calor" dijo comenzando a desbotonar la camisa que vestía ella.

Kushina lo miró fijamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"Dentro de una hora me tendré que ir" dijo dejándose desnudar.

"Una hora da para mucho" contestó comenzando a pasar los labios por su cuello desprotegido.

"Si la gente supiera que el futuro Hokage es un pervertido no te apoyaría nadie…" dijo desabrochándole los pantalones.

"Voy a hacer como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso…" replicó quitándose los pantalones con un arrebato.

Kushina sonrió débilmente y se dejó llevar en lo que restaba de hora.

Acariciaba y deslizaba entre sus dedos el suave cabello de Minato, esas finas y cortas hebras doradas que con la pálida luz de la mesita resplandecían etéreas sobre el cojín blanco en el que estaba apoyado. Él, por su parte, se dejaba mimar.

"¿Sabes? Me quedaría aquí toda la noche en vez de estar pasando frío ahí afuera…" susurró.

Minato levantó la cabeza del cojín y la apoyó en el pecho de la chica.

"Hay que trabajar…" susurró besando el espacio entre sus pechos.

Kushina se revolvió y agarró una de las mantas que habían caído al suelo cuando se habían tumbado los dos en el sofá.

"Voy a cambiarme, no me gustaría llegar tarde…" susurró tapándose y besándole la mejilla.

"Te esperaré aquí…" dijo tumbándose de nuevo.

Kushina desapareció en su habitación mientras él se quedaba mirando el techo, teñido de una suave luz anaranjada producto de la luz que los había mantenido con visión. Y por una vez en años recordó a su familia, las frías tardes de invierno que pasaba acurrucado delante de la estufa con una manta, en un comedor de muebles pulidos y luces anaranjadas… y sin quererlo se sumió en un profundo sueño, divagando entre sus recuerdos.

Kushina volvió al comedor mientras se colocaba el chaleco y cuando iba a replicarle a Minato para que se fuera a la cama se lo encontró dormido. Sonrió y le besó la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta de casa sin hacer el menor ruido.

Escondió la cabeza en el cuello del polar y se frotó las manos, en un vano intento de subir su temperatura corporal con tal de acostumbrarse al ambiente, que había perdido unos cuantos grados de manera súbita. Sin embargo era la primera vez que un final de Noviembre se hacía tan terriblemente helado.

No tardó en llegar a la esquina donde había quedado con Mikoto y comprobó que su compañera se encontraba igual de helada que ella, justo como un cubito.

"Me pregunto por que el secuestrador decidió actuar en invierno en vez de verano. Este trabajo en verano resultaría hasta agradable…" susurró Mikoto dirigiéndose hacia el barrio por el que comenzarían a investigar.

"Mejor di que al secuestrador jamás le hubiesen entrado ganas de secuestrar" susurró Kushina metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Mikoto sonrió débilmente antes de desaparecer en el siguiente cruce.

Una vez estuvo sola Kushina se paró en secó y miró fijamente el bloque de edificios que tenía enfrente, era donde vivía Minato.

Tan concentrada estaba mirando el imponente edificio blanquecino que no notó que algo se agarraba a su pierna y no fue hasta que eso alcanzó su cintura que lo notó. Bajó la vista y se encontró con dos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente, no tardó ni una fracción de segundo en actuar, el bicho que se había agarrado a su pierna le había clavado un profundo mordisco en la mano, esparciendo su veneno y dejándola inconsciente en medio de la calle.

El reloj de muñeca de Mikoto marcó las seis en punto de la mañana, a esa hora había quedado con Kushina pero conociendo a la pelirroja esta se habría parado en una panadería cercana a desayunar, así que decidió esperarla cinco minutos. Sin embargo, Kushina nunca apareció.

* * *

Se colocó bien la bandada de la aldea, procurando que esta le ocultara el ojo izquierdo, o mas bien su Sharingan.

Cada mañana cumplía la misma rutina, se levantaba a las cinco y media, se duchaba, desayunaba, ordenaba por encima la cocina y salía a entrenar hasta que amanecía completamente para irse a entrenar con su compañera y su maestro. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que avanzó tres calles que notó que aquella mañana todo iba a ser distinto.

"¡Kushina-san!" exclamó al reconocer el cuerpo que yacía en medio de la calle. "¡Kushina-san!" exclamó de nuevo zarandeando a la chica.

Por un segundo le invadió el pánico¿Qué hacía ahí tirada Kushina¿Y porque tenía un profundo agujero en el dorso de la mano por el cual borbotaba sangre como si esta estuviera hervida? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar puesto que doblando la esquina venía el chico de los periódicos con su bicicleta.

"¡Kira¡Kira!" gritó, captando la atención del chico que comenzaba a lanzar periódicos que chocaban contra las puertas. "¡Ven, rápido!"

Kira se acercó rápidamente pedaleando todo los fuerte que podía y se bajó de la bicicleta de un salto, quedando justo al lado de Kakashi y Kushina.

"¡Pero si es Kushina-san!" exclamó el niño al reconocer a la persona que estaba sobre las piernas de Kakashi.

"Si, ya" respondió rápidamente. "Hay que avisar a un médico¡Corre hasta el hospital mientras yo me quedo aquí con ella!"

El chico asintió y desapareció por la calle camino del hospital.

Kakashi se quedó mirando la figura de Kira para después bajar la vista y comprobar el pulso de la chica, sus latidos cada vez eran más débiles.

"Kushina-san…"

* * *

Se tocó la frente con una mano y al abrir los ojos descubrió que la tenía completamente enmendada, no contenta con eso, notó que tenía un tubo metido en la garganta. Se movió un poco y al dejar caer la mano sobre el colchón alguien puso una mano rápidamente sobre la suya, transmitiéndole una calidez extrema. Buscó con los ojos la persona que la había agarrado así y se topó con unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, Minato estaba a su lado.

Diez minutos mas tarde pasó por una de las sensaciones mas desagradables que había tenido en su vida, el tubo había salido de su garganta y habría jurado que se había llevado consigo gran parte del tejido que le cubría la traquea.

"Un largo sueño¿Eh?" susurró Tsunade cuando ella comenzó a toser.

"¿Cuánto…?" comenzó.

"Una semana" respondió Minato. "Te has pasado una semana inconsciente Kushina" susurró sentándose en el borde de la cama, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

"Si chica, menudo susto nos diste, por no hablar del que le diste a Kakashi y Kira, que si no fuera por ellos tu hoy no estabas aquí, si no que ya estabas en un ataúd criando malvas." Dijo Tsunade inyectando algo en el suero.

"No recuerdo nada…" susurró tocándose de nuevo la frente.

"Pues deberías hacerlo, en cuanto sepan que te has despertado un escuadrón del ANBU vendrá a avasallarte a preguntas." Dijo la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó a Minato una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado.

"Algo te mordió" señaló su mano. "Suponemos que de desmayaste entonces, es un veneno muy potente, sin embargo… actúa a largo tiempo." Se calló un momento para reprender de nuevo el relato. "Tuviste suerte que Kakashi y Kira te encontraran tan temprano si… alguien te hubiera descubierto mas tarde posiblemente estarías muerta, Kushina" susurró apretando la mano de la chica. "Por cierto¿recuerdas que te mordió?" preguntó señalándole la mano llena de vendas.

"No… no recuerdo nada, lo siento" dijo bajando la vista, fijándola en las blancas sabanas.

"Si no te importa voy a la cafetería a buscar agua y ahora vuelvo" besó su frente y salió de la habitación a la vez que entraba Mikoto.

"¡Ay Kushina¡No sabes que preocupada me tenías!" dijo lanzándose a su pecho. "Temía que no llegaras a despertar…" susurró.

"Hey… estoy bien¿Vale?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya… si supieras lo mal que lo ha pasado Minato esta ultima semana… te juro que se te quitaban todas las ganas de continuar siendo ninja."

"Le he visto muy apagado"

"El día en que te encontraron Jiraiya se tuvo que quedar aquí contigo mientras él bajaba a cenar porque no se quería separar de ti, realmente ha sufrido mucho, y más sabiendo lo difícil que era de encontrar un antídoto para ese veneno… al final Tsunade logró encontrarlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde pero…" señaló su muñeca izquierda. "El veneno comenzó a corroerte…"

Kushina no dijo nada, solamente alzó la mano y observó la muñeca llena de vendas bajo las cuales sentía la carne al rojo vivo.

"Fue una verdadera suerte que Orochimaru-sama conociera sobre venenos¿Sabes? Él ayudó a Tsunade a prepararlo… algo así como que la iluminó…" y Mikoto continuó hablando.

Sin embargo, Kushina no la escuchaba, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, divagando en el último recuerdo que tenía de esa noche.

"Creo que fue una serpiente quien me mordió" susurró.

Mikoto dejó de hablar y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Estas de broma?" preguntó.

"¡¿Crees que bromearía por algo así¡Tu misma lo has dicho!" se levantó de golpe agarrándose al suero, evitando que este se soltara. "¡Casi muero¡Y ahora estoy completamente segura que la última imagen que vi fue la de una serpiente!"

"Creo que la semana de sueño profundo te ha dejado una secuela¿No estarás plasmando tu odio por Orochimaru-sama con el que te hayan atacado?" preguntó mirándola fijamente, intentado que su amiga entrara en razón.

"¡No¡Soy la única persona que sospecha de él¡Sería una suerte que muriera y me llevara a la tumba todo lo que sé!" gritó mientras la puerta se abría y Minato entraba extrañado.

"¿Y que sabes exactamente?" preguntó Mikoto con tono de reproche.

Kushina no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Ha desaparecido alguien más?" preguntó.

"Esa noche desapareció un genin y cuatro días mas tarde dos chunnin, sin dejar rastro, como si se hubieran volatizado" respondió Minato sentándose a su lado. "No estás en condiciones de nada así que túmbate y descansa, el ANBU ya está trabajando en ello" dijo tendiéndole un vaso de agua con unas cuantas pastillas.

"¿Me tengo que drogar?" preguntó mirando las pastillas y Minato sucesivamente.

"Son tranquilizantes, pastillas para la circulación y analgésicos" le dio el vaso y las pastillas. "Que… deberás tomar tres veces al día durante un largo tiempo, ese veneno no solo te ha destrozado la muñeca izquierda" susurró.

"Bueno" Mikoto se levantó. "Me alegro que ya estés mejor, pero por favor Kushina, quítate esa loca idea de la cabeza, Orochimaru no haría daño a nadie de esta aldea" y se despidió con un saludo.

Una vez Mikoto abandonó la habitación Minato se giró y miró fijamente a Kushina.

"Es solo una suposición" contestó a modo de defensa.

Él solo frunció el ceño y la obligó a tomarse las pastillas.

* * *

Una semana mas tarde Kushina salió del hospital con un arsenal de pastillas recomendadas y una obligación semanal para un chequeo.

"Por favor, vamos a Ichiraku¡Estoy harta de los sosos platos del hospital!" dijo una vez suficientemente lejos del hospital.

"Está bien, pero antes pasaremos por la farmacia" dijo Minato arrastrándola calle arriba.

La farmacia estaba llena, y no era de extrañar, el rumor sobre una pasa de gripe se había esparcido por toda la aldea como si ya se hubiera anunciado quien seria el próximo Hokage, haciendo que las farmacias vendieran más analgésicos y sobres gripales que de costumbre.

Harta de estar en la fila esperando en absoluto silencio Kushina se volteó y descubrió un estante que años atrás nunca le había llamado la atención. El de los niños pequeños. Estaba lleno de artículos para los más menudos incluidos unos chupetes marrones de plástico que parecían mas bien un morro de animal, sin saber porque enrojeció repentinamente y volvió la vista al frente, por un momento se había imaginado un pequeño Minato con ese chupete en la boca.

"¿Estas bien¿Te ha subido la fiebre?" preguntó Minato mirándola fijamente.

"No" dijo negando efusivamente con cabeza y manos. "Estoy perfectamente" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Minato se inclinó un poco y miró en la dirección que ella había estado mirando.

"¿Quieres llevarle un chupete a Itachi?" preguntó extrañado.

Kushina se volteó y miró también al estante.

"¡No¡Ya tiene seis meses¡Es mayor para un chupete…!"

"No lo es" y rompiendo momentáneamente la fila cogió un chupete y lo dejó en el mostrador con las recetas de Tsunade.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué diría Mikoto al verla aparecer con un chupete¡Ese niño ya estaba bien cuidado! Pero cuando quiso reaccionar para pagar ya estaba fuera de la farmacia cargando una bolsa.

"Si quieres podemos ir ahora a dárselo" dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

"Quería ir a comer a Ichiraku…" dijo ella entre susurros.

"Está bien, podemos ir después a hacer el té" contestó arrastrándola hasta Ichiraku.

"Oye Minato… ¿Cuánto te debo?" le preguntó.

"Nada" respondió.

"Pero…" antes que pudiera acabar Minato la besó.

"He dicho nada" dijo antes de torcer la esquina y encontrarse frente a Ichiraku.

Era la primera vez que se besaban en público y Kushina no puso evitar sonrojarse¿Alguien los habría visto? No, a esa hora no había casi gente en la calle y menos en pleno invierno…

"¿Qué queréis, chicos?" preguntó el tendedero con una sonrisa.

"Miso Ramen" dijo Minato con los brazos cruzados y uan sonrisa.

"Ahora mismo" se volteó hacia Kushina. "¿Y tu?"

"O-otro…"

"Por cierto, hoy invita la casa, mi preciosa hija nació hace dos días y estoy flamante de emoción" dijo poniendo los fideos en agua hirviendo para que emblandecieran.

"Felicidades" felicitó Minato.

"Muchas gracias" el hombre hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

"¿Y como se llama?" preguntó Kushina volviendo a la realidad.

"Ayame" anunció orgulloso.

"Bonito nombre… hace años tuve una amiga que se llamaba así" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"Si, lo cierto es que lo escogió mi mujer, y me siento muy orgulloso de ello"

"¿Del nombre?" preguntó extrañada.

"No mujer¡de mi hija!" y se giró riéndose solo.

"Que felicidad la de un padre" dijo Minato entre risas.

"Extrema…" susurró ella mirando hacia otro lado.

"Por cierto" Minato se agachó y cogió una bolsa que llevaba cargando desde que habían salido del hospital. "Tengo algo para ti" dijo dándole una pequeña cajita envuelta en un fino papel rojizo que deslumbraba.

"¿De la tienda de deportes?" preguntó al ver la etiqueta de la tienda.

"Tu ábrelo…" e hizo un movimiento indicándole que lo abriera.

Kushina desenvolvió el regalo extrañada y se encontró con una cajita transparente que en su interior guardaba una preciosa muñequera roja.

"Es para que no tengas que llevar esas vendas" y señaló su muñeca izquierda.

"Vaya… gracias" dijo con una sonrisa sacando la muñequera, que tenía un tacto suave y esponjoso.

"Y además puedes introducir el medicamento en esta bolsita que lo esparcirá por toda la superficie adolorida. "Dijo explicándole ilusionado las diferentes funciones de la muñequera, justo como si fuera un niño con zapatos nuevos.

"Aquí tenéis chicos" y el tendedero dejó sobre la mesa unos humeantes platos de ramen.

Kushina sonrió y besó la mejilla de Minato.

"Me encanta mi regalo" y se puso la muñequera roja.

Una vez acabaron de comer, Kushina pagó y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Mikoto y Fugaku para visitar al pequeño Itachi.

"Buenas tardes" les saludó Mikoto abriendo la puerta. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó.

"Hemos venido a traerte un regalo y a que nos invites a té" dijo Kushina dándole la bolsa mientras se descalzaba.

"¿Un regalo¿Para mi?" preguntó cogiendo la bolsa mientras se le iluminaban las mejillas.

"No, es para tu hijo" le contestó avanzando hacia el comedor.

"¿Para Itachi?" preguntó una vez en el salón mientras Kushina se escondía debajo del brasero.

"¿Acaso tienes algún otro hijo?"

"No, claro…" se sentó junto a ellos en el brasero. "¡Fugaku¿Podrías preparar un poco de té¡Minato-san y Kushina han traído un regalo para Itachi!" gritó.

De repente, Fugaku apareció por la puerta.

"¿Un regalo?" preguntó extrañado.

"Si, aunque mas bien es un detalle" respondió Minato con una sonrisa.

"Algo es algo"

Mientras Fugaku preparaba el té Mikoto desenvolvió el regalo.

"¡Oh¡Es de la farmacia¡El otro día estuve a punto de comprárselo¡Muchas gracias chicos!" dijo con una sonrisa corriendo a abrazarlos.

"No hay de que…" dijo Kushina devolviéndole el abrazo.

"El té" dijo Fugaku entrando en el salón con una bandeja de té con pastas.

"Por cierto¿Cómo va tu muñeca?" preguntó Mikoto metiendo el chupete dentro de la caja.

Kushina bajó la vista y miró la muñequera roja.

"Mejor, aunque nunca se acabará de curar" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Mikoto sonrió de medio lado.

"Vaya mala pata…"

"Si" hubo un momento de silencio en el cual solo se escuchaban los sorbos de Fugaku y Minato. "Por cierto¿Cómo va la investigación?" preguntó mirando a su amiga.

Esta negó con la cabeza.

"Mal, aún no han encontrado a ningún sospechoso y para colmo de males hay mucha gente que se está empezando a asustar, el hecho que te atacaran a ti y que desaparezca la gente no es buena señal…"

Kushina frunció el ceño.

"¿Hay alguna relación entre las desapariciones?" preguntó.

Los otros tres la miraron fijamente, es cierto que desde que acusara a Orochimaru no había vuelto a preguntar nada sobre el tema pero ahora parecía interesada de nuevo.

"Ninguna" respondió Mikoto después de dar un rápido vistazo a Minato. "Ni una sola pequeña relación entre ellas" hizo una pequeña pausa. "Igualmente, esto ya ha pasado de nuestro nivel, déjaselo a los ANBUs"

"No creo que consigan muchas mas información que nosotras a menos que ataquen a alguien de nuevo" dijo Kushina tajante.

"Ellos son mas, y son especialistas" dijo intentando que su amiga entrara en razón.

Por la mirada que le dedicó Kushina decidió no responder.

"Bueno, cambiemos de tema¿Cómo está Itachi?" preguntó Minato mirando a Fugaku.

"Muy bien, crece muy deprisa" respondió el padre orgulloso.

Minato sonrió y agradeció que Kushina captara su atención hacia el niño, con un poco de suerte no preguntaría más sobre ese caso.

* * *

La habitación permanecía oscura, iluminada por tenebrosas velas que estaban casi extinguiéndose. Los pequeños golpes de aire y el temblor de la llama era lo único que parecía vivo en esa habitación, a excepción del ser que observaba los cadáveres de sus victimas como si fueran la clave para llegar a algo.

Sacó un cuaderno de un cajón cercano y tachó un nombre más a la lista y haciendo un recuento se paró sobre un nombre, esa seria su próxima victima.

* * *

_Bueno… las cosas se empiezan a poner feas… (Y mis ideas se acaban) pero ahora tengo una nueva ayudante__, mi amiga __**Ari**__ que ahora va a ser ella quien me chinche, sin olvidar a __**Zory**__que hace tiempo que no se donde para xD y sin olvidar a todos los que apoyáis a este fic: __**Kumi Strife**__ (otra que no se donde para xD), __**anita-asakura**__, tu review me alegró mucho y estoy encantada de compartir el fic nn, __**Harlett**__, si, tus sospechas van bien encaminadas… nunca me gustó el señor Orochimaru… __**dragonwar**__, unos reviews claros y directos como siempre, pero igualmente me encantan, __**Susy**__, si, es una verdadera alegría conocer el rostro de Kushina, a ver si Kishi nos da mas alegrías un día de estos nn,__**Espe-Kuroba**__, jeje, creo que para saber las dos respuestas tendrás que esperar un poquito, __**T-REXUS**__, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a conocer gente nueva, un besazo y sigue leyendo!, __**Blade-**__, esta vez la tardona he sido yo xD, y como ya he dicho Orochimaru vs Minato va a tener que esperar un poquito nn, __**dahia,**__ me alegro que te guste nn, __**SMRU**__, Konichiwa a ti también! Cierto, pobre Obito… en cuanto a Rin no se que haré con ella… aun no tengo la idea clara pero cuando la tenga no dudes que la pondré n.-_

_Bueno (¿No tengo otra manera de comenzar la frase?), espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis sido pacientes pero intentare publicar el siguiente cuanto antes como compensación¡Besazos a todas!_

_Dedicado al Fanclub de Minato x Kushina de NU. (Me repito mas que el ajo)_

_Siguiente actualización: Espero que hacia el final de semana santa xD_


	12. Nieve

_Bueno…esta vez la espera ha sido corta así que nos quejéis xD, no tengo mucho que añadir así que ya nos veremos abajo!!  
_

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon)_

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 12: **Nieve**

"Oye…" susurró Kushina cuando se encaminaban hacia la casa de Minato.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mirándola.

"¿Dónde vive Kakashi?"

Minato la miró unos segundo parpadeando de sorpresa pero señaló una calle que tenían a la izquierda.

"Por aquí" dijo.

Kushina no dijo nada, solamente lo arrastró por esa calle.

"¿Por qué quieres verlo?" preguntó extrañado.

"Quiero darle las gracias a que actuara tan deprisa cuando lo del ataque, no lo he visto ninguno de estos días así que quiero darle las gracias personalmente"

"Está bien, aunque no se si estará en su casa ahora…"

"¿Y donde mas podría estar?" preguntó parándose de golpe.

"Primero miremos en su casa y si no está ya pensaremos algo" dijo señalándole el siguiente cruce.

Kakashi vivía un poco apartado del centro de la aldea, en un pequeño apartamento soleado y nada ruidoso, se podría jurar que vivía mas tranquilo que la mayoría de gente que tenía una casa unifamiliar con jardín.

Picaron a la puerta pero nadie contestó, sin embargo Minato sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta. A Kushina se le hizo extraño aquel pequeño bloque de pisos, contaba con tres pisos y Kakashi vivía en el tercero pero lo mas extraño fue que los vecinos apenas hacían algún ruido, todo estaba calmado y en silencio, lejos de donde vivía ella, un bullicio de edificio con cinco plantas y cuatro vecinos por planta cada uno mas loco que el anterior, las familias eran graciosas y loc compañeros de trabajo también pero los vecinos que tenía arriba eran de lo peor, si hubiera podido comprarse un piso como el de Minato seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, aunque eso le hizo recordar la mala experiencia que tuvo la semana pasada al quedarse encantada mirando el inmaculado bloque.

El piso de Kakashi era sencillo, acogedor pero muy desordenado, había pilas de pergaminos en la mesa del comedor y libros que no debía leer un niño de esa edad, junto con una cocina repleta de libros de cocina abiertos.

"Podrías cuidar de vez en cuando a tu alumno, ¿No crees?" le reprochó Kushina cerrando de golpe un libro sobre verdura salteada.

"Vengo de vez en cuando con Rin a poner orden pero parece que es tan indomable como su pelo" dijo recogiendo una bufanda tirada de cualquier manera sobre el sofá.

Antes que Kushina pudiera volver a replicar sobre como Minato cuidaba a su alumno este asomó la cabeza por la puerta del comedor-cocina.

"¿Sensei?" preguntó frotándose los ojos.

Kushina parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de acostumbrarse a lo que tenía justo delante de las narices, Kakashi sin mascara.

"Kushina quería darte las gracias" dijo señalándola.

El niño rápidamente se subió la mascara y la miró asustado, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

"Kakashi… quería darte las gracias por actuar tan deprisa cuando me encontraste la semana pasada…" dijo acercándose y dejando otro libro sobre verdura salteada en una mesilla cercana. "…Ya es la segunda vez que me ayudas así que…"

"No hay de que" dijo cortándola antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

Minato arqueó una ceja y Kushina se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

"Entonces… nada…" dijo dando media vuelta para irse por donde había venido.

"Kakashi…" susurró Minato tocándole el hombro. "¿Quieres que me quede?" preguntó.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien… es solo que… saber que Kushina-san estuvo tan cerca de la muerte me da miedo" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Me quedo igualmente, de todos modos Kushina ya se encuentra perfectamente" dijo acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

"¿Te quedas?" preguntó Kushina mirándolo fijamente.

"Si, volveré mas tarde, espérame en casa" dijo lanzándole unas llaves, que ella cogió al instante. "No tienes comida en la nevera de tu casa así que ve mejor a la mía a descansar" dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina no protestó, solo se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la salida.

"¡Kushina-san!" gritó de repente Kakashi acercándose a la chica. "Kira también me ayudó, gracias a que él avisó rápidamente a un medico la infección no actuó demasiado…"

Kushina sonrió y le acarició la cabeza al chico.

"Entonces cuando vea a Kira también le daré las gracias a él" dijo antes de salir.

Kakashi se quedó plantado en su comedor despidiéndose aun con la mano.

"Siéntate Kakashi, tenemos que hablar" dijo Minato sentándose en el sofá.

El chico se giró y se acercó a su profesor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la calle hacia frío y por eso estaba medio desierta, la gente no quería salir a la calle por culpa del frío invernal que comenzaba a azotar la aldea a menos que fuera por irse de misión o irse a trabajar, sin embargo, los restaurantes y bares se encontraban llenos. Sopló en las manos y las frotó antes de meterlas en los bolsillos y correr calle abajo, intentándoos pasar el menor tiempo posible pasando frío. Por suerte no tardó en llegar a casa de Minato, sin embargo antes de entrar se paró frente al edificio, hacia apenas una semana que se había jugado la vida ahí pero el lugar parecía igual, inmutable.

Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta para, seguidamente, dirigirse a los buzones para recoger el correo. Después de pasar dos sobres rosas que tenían una extraña olor a afrodisíaco y una carta del banco descubrió una carta de puño y letra del Hokage, sin embargo resistió la tentación de abrir el sobre. Subió las escaleras aun observando el sobre, como si intentase descubrir lo que ponía sin abrirlo cuando se topó de morros con el vecino del segundo. Un hombre gordito, bajito, con gafas de culo de botella que tenía un talento excepcional para crear canciones.

"Buenas tardes" saludó el hombre haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza.

"Igualmente" saludó Kushina de la misma manera.

"Por cierto, ¿Podría decirle a Minato que esta noche hay reunión de vecinos?" preguntó el hombre mirándola fijamente con sus pequeños ojos negros brillantes relucientes a través de las tupidas gafas.

"Si, claro" y acabó de subir el tramo de escaleras bajo la atenta mirada del hombre.

Antes de hacer nada dejó el abrigo en un guardarropa y las cartas sobre una mesilla para dirigirse a la nevera y arrancar un post-it donde Minato apuntaba la comida para apuntar la reunión de vecinos, por que, con su cabeza sería capaz de olvidarse. Una vez hecho se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de nada así que caminó torpemente hacia la habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama perfectamente hecha y inspiró el olor del cojín, que desprendía una fuerte olor al perfume de Minato, al que tanto se estaba acostumbrando, por que, ya fuera él o ella, dormían abrazados a un cojín que tenía unas pequeñas gotas de su perfume. Y ya fuera por el cansancio o los débiles rayos de Sol que se colaban entre las persianas se quedó profundamente dormida.

Minato entró en su casa un par de horas mas tarde, su charla con Kakashi había resultado mas satisfactoria de lo que le había parecido en un principio, él temía, temía que Kakashi cayera en una profunda depresión por la muerte de su compañero y que todo eso se juntara con el terrible recuerdo de su padre, por eso se alegró de ver y sentir que Kakashi estaba bien, dentro de unos mínimos.

Contento con sus pensamientos se arregló el pelo en el espejo que la vecina había colgado en el recibidor, todo por intentar dar un toque mas lujoso, y picó al timbre.

Kushina abrió de golpe los ojos y se levantó torpemente para abrir la puerta.

"¿Te apetece pasta para cenar?" preguntó levantando una bolsa con una sonrisa de acompañamiento.

La pelirroja parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se terminó de apartar para que él pasara. Extrañado que ella no contestara la miró preocupado.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó.

"No, es que me había quedado dormida y aun estoy un poco atontada…" susurró rascándose la cabeza.

Minato la acercó a él y besó la tapa de su cabeza.

"La muñeca…" susurró llevándola hasta la mesa de la cocina, sin dejarla ir.

Kushina se sentó y esperó a que Minato recogiera la compra que había hecho y encontrara los instrumentos para curarla.

"Este ultimo año no paras de tener heridas horribles…" susurró poniendo un trapo sobre la mesa.

Simplemente apartó la vista.

"Pero también pasan cosas buenas" dijo con una sonrisa comenzando a retirar la muñequera roja que él mismo le había regalado.

"Si…" susurró ella mirando la terrible muñeca, que el veneno de lo que fuera que la mordió, le había dejado.

La muñeca estaba al rojo vivo, como si le hubieran arrancado la piel de esa parte y, para colmo de males, seguía supurando sangre que parecía hervida. Era la primera vez que se dignaba a mirarse la muñeca y la ultima. Sin embargo, Minato parecía inmutable mientras se lavaba las manos.

"Dime si te escuece" dijo cogiendo un algodón con un bastoncito mientras le ponía desinfectante y lo pasaba por la muñeca.

Ella no tuvo ni que abrir la boca para demostrar que la muñeca le escocía, puesto que pegó tal bote que el recipiente lleno de desinfectante cayó al suelo y la mesa se tambaleó.

"Lo siento" se disculpó cogiendo el recipiente y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

"No pasa nada…" Minato se levantó y con la fregona limpió el líquido derramado.

Kushina se volvió a sentar y esperó pacientemente a que Minato se lavara las manos antes de volver a intentar desinfectarle la muñeca.

Volvió a empezar y esta vez Kushina se aguantó las ganas de apartar la mano y alejarse todo lo posible del algodón húmedo. Sin embargo Minato agarró su otra mano y la apretó, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

"¿Sabes? Mi abuelo una vez me contó una historia sobre mujeres" Kushina levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. "Me dijo que debía fijarme en el color de su pelo, que eso me diría muchas cosas sobre ellas y aún recuerdo lo que me dijo." Dejó a un lado el algodón con desinfectante para coger otro que tenía antibiótico.

"¿Y que te dijo?" preguntó.

"Recuerdo que una mujer con el pelo negro traería estabilidad a mi vida, una morena energía, la rubia alegría e innovación y una pelirroja fuerza y pasión" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces yo seré la que te lleve de cabeza"

"Recuerdo que me dijo que nunca me enamorara de una pelirroja, que eran señal de un deseo carnal muy profundo"

"¿Deseo carnal profundo?" preguntó Kushina un poco indignada por esa alusión.

"Si, se ve que su primer amor fue la mujer del jefe de mi bisabuelo, que justamente era pelirroja"

"Pobre hombre, se llevó una decepción y yo pago por ello…" dijo haciendo una mueca cómica, provocando la risa de Minato.

"Debo reconocer que la primera vez que te vi me llamaste la atención y cuando se lo dije al abuelo me contestó todo eso, ahora que lo pienso educar a los niños es lavarle el cerebro… pobre de mí, apenas tenía diez años y ya me martirizaba con las mujeres" dijo riéndose levemente.

"Aun y así tu abuelo era un gran hombre" dijo atreviéndose a mirarse la muñeca, en la cual Minato ponía una crema.

"Si, y ya aguantó suficiente, el pobre hombre era muy viejo cuando se tuvo que hacer cargo de un niño de dos años" susurró.

Kushina lo miró fijamente, desde que conocía a Minato sabía que este había vivido con su abuelo por que sus padres habían muerto en la guerra pero nunca se preguntó ni planteó que él se lo contaría, al fin y al cabo, todos intentaban huir de su pasado.

Se aclaró la garganta sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, puesto que este se había sumido en un sueño despierto al recordar al anciano.

"Curada" susurró colocándole unas vendas para después colocarle la muñequera.

"Gracias" dijo tocándose levemente la muñeca.

"Kushina" susurró agarrándole la mano.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Quieres pasta para cenar?" le preguntó.

"Si" susurró separándose. "Por cierto, esta noche hay reunión de vecinos y tienes unas cartas en la mesa del recibidor" dijo al ver el post-it colgado en la nevera.

A su espalda Minato soltó un suspiro.

"Que pocas ganas tengo de hablar sobre la escalera esta noche, son horribles, en serio" susurró guardando las cosas en el armario-botiquín para ponerse a hacer la cena.

"No deberías guardar eso ahí" dijo Kushina al ver donde habían ido a parar sus medicamentos. "Se me podrían olvidar mañana cuando regrese a casa"

"Hey…" puso la olla con agua en los fogones y se giró. "No tenía pensado decírtelo de esta manera pero… ¿Por qué no vivimos juntos? Al fin y al cabo pasamos mucho tiempo en casa de uno o en casa de otro…"

Antes que pudiera acabar la frase Kushina lo cortó.

"No, tanto tu como yo necesitamos tener nuestra privacidad y si vivimos juntos la perderemos así que… de momento nada, por favor" dijo tajante.

"Esta bien" dijo girándose de nuevo hacia los fogones, intentando esconder el desengaño que se había llevado.

"Ey…" Kushina lo abrazó por detrás, rodeando sus brazos por la cintura de él mientras apoyaba la frente en su espalda. "Dame un poco de tiempo, solo esto" y con los dedos señaló una distancia de dos centímetros.

Minato sonrió de medio lado y la besó.

"Me tomo eso como dos meses" dijo antes de volverse a centrar en la cena.

Kushina suspiró y se fue al comedor a poner la mesa.

"Me pregunto de que hablaran en la reunión… espero que no sea para cambiar de presidente por que creo que el siguiente soy yo… en serio, es horrible" dijo comenzando a preparar el sofrito de la pasta.

"A mi no me va tocar, al menos, hasta dentro de cuatro años" dijo acercándose a un estante para coger los vasos.

"Menuda suerte… mi vecino como es muy viejo el pobre y no quiere hacerse cargo lo saltan, o sea, mas preocupación para mi porque me toca antes." Se quejó Minato poniendo el sofrito en una sartén.

"No deberías hablar así, cuando tu seas viejo tampoco querrás ocuparte de los asuntos de la escalera…" dijo poniendo los cubiertos.

"Nunca, si soy viejo con más razón, querré que se administren bien mis ingresos"

Kushina rodó los ojos y puso las servilletas.

"¿Cuándo estará la cena?" preguntó.

"Ya está" dijo sirviendo los espaguetis en los platos para después añadirle el sofrito.

"Pues ahora olvídate de tus asuntos con la escalera y siéntate para cenar" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa después de ver el humeante plato de pasta delante suyo.

Una vez sentados comenzaros a hablar de temas triviales, haciendo que Minato se olvidara por completo de la reunión con sus estimadísimos vecinos, sin embargo, cuando estaba fregando los platos y el reloj del comedor tocó las nueve menos cuarto el mundo se le vino abajo.

"¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que no quieras ir a la reunión?" le preguntó Kushina mirándolo fijamente.

"Simplemente es que me da pereza, por estas fechas al final siempre acabamos hablando de presupuestos para colocar un árbol de Navidad en la entrada y luces" dijo bostezando mientras dejaba el ultimo plato limpio en la encimera.

"Al menos sois unos vecinos que os gusta celebrar la Navidad en el bloque, no como otros" dijo con una risa.

Minato la miró de reojo, no sabía si lo había dicho irónicamente o es porque realmente le hacia gracia.

"Hablo en serio" dijo entendiendo que ella se lo había tomado a broma.

"Y yo" lo miró fijamente y el apartó la vista. Sintiéndose de repente el hombre mas idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. "¿Acaso dudabas?"

Asintió, a lo que ella dejó escapar una risa.

"Bueno, me voy" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Te veo luego…"

"No creo que esté cuando vuelvas"

"¿Qué?" se giró sorprendido.

"Voy a ir a descansar a casa, necesito relajarme en mi propio hogar…"

"De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana" se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.

"Hasta mañana" dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y apoyó la nuca en ella, mirando el techo, cuando pensaba que Kushina estaba cerca siempre se desvanecía… era lo mismo que con su abuelo, cuando todos creían que ya estaba bien la enfermedad aceleró de golpe y lo mató.

"Mierda…" susurró llevándose una mano a los ojos. "Ya han pasado once años…" susurró.

"Buenas noches Minato-kun, ¿Verdad que apetece mas quedarse en casa que ir a esa reunión?" dijo el vecino cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Minato se giró sorprendido a mirarlo.

"Si, lo cierto es que lo mejor sería quedarse en casa" respondió enderezándose mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a la cual el vecino correspondió.

"¿Y como va todo? ¿Alguna novedad?" le preguntó yendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo.

"Que se debería cambiar las barandillas de abajo, esa punta nos puede traer mas de un disgusto…" dijo.

"Que me lo digan a mi, mi madre el otro día casi se queda sin mano por culpa de esa barandilla del demonio…"

Minato se rió, lo cierto es que no era de extrañar lo que le contaba el vecino, el mismo casi se dejó la mano un día que llegaba tarde a trabajar.

En la casa, sin embargo, las cosas eran un poco diferentes, mientras Minato se reía de las peripecias de su vecino Kushina recogía en silencio los libros que Minato había dejado tirados en su escritorio, algo muy raro en él pero una vez se hubo fijado en la temática comprendió que para él eso era muy importante, mas que mantener su casa como un quirófano del hospital. Los libros trataban sobre venenos. Pensaba que eso la iba a alegrar pero solo la hizo enfurecer mas de lo que ya estaba, nadie la había creído cuando había descargado sus sospechas sobre Orochimaru y estaba claro que no lo iban a hacer así que en un intento de descargar su furia lanzó al suelo un ejemplar de Venenos al suelo, pero con tan mala suerte que el gran libro cayó sobre su pie.

"Mierda…" susurró recogiendo el pesado libro del suelo y dejándolo de nuevo en el escritorio. "Mejor me voy a casa…" susurró saliendo de la habitación para ir al recibidor a coger su chaqueta y bufanda e irse de allí lo mas rápidamente posible.

Fuera, el frío viento invernal de la noche la azotó. Había estado dos semanas resguardada del exterior y en ese pequeño tiempo el clima había cambiado bruscamente y lo pudo comprobar mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Bajo la luz de la luna del primer día de Diciembre la primera nevada de la temporada cayó. Miró al cielo y observó como poco a poco comenzaban a caer copos de nieve y colocó la mano para que alguno cayera en sus dedos y cuando uno cayó lo encerró en su mano, sintiendo como se transformaba en agua y le helaba la mano, cosa que le recordó a cuando aún vivía en su casa y su país, las nevadas solían ser normales y concentradas en diciembre y enero por eso siempre que podía se ponía a jugar con la nieve, tal y como hizo al llegar por primera vez a Konoha y descubrirla bajo un manto blanco. Sonrió delicadamente y escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras corría hacia su casa, un poco más y se quedaría ahí congelada.

.-.-.-.

Consiguió llegar a su casa las diez y media de la noche como resultado de los vecinos insatisfechos, lo cierto es que no había sido una reunión agradable ni mucho menos. La portera había pedido un extra de Navidad, la barandilla que se tenía que cambiar junto con la caldera y para colmo cambio de presidente y como había temido le había tocado a él, sin embargo no es que hubiera estado muy atento puesto que se había pasado casi toda la reunión mirando por la ventana viendo caer los copos de nieve que seguramente la mañana siguiente ocuparían las calles de la aldea. Así que decidió acostarse pronto después de correr las cortinas y prepararse un vaso de leche caliente.

Con la leche en el microondas se metió en su habitación para ponerse el pijama y descubrió que lo que había sido un caos durante dos semanas estaba completamente ordenado, ya no había libros por el suelo ni las sabanas estaban revueltas, sino que los libros estaban apelotonados y la cama perfectamente hecha. Lo cierto es que cuando Kushina quería hacia bien las cosas de la casa. El pitido del microondas lo sacó de su ensañamiento así que fue a buscar su leche y la dejó sobre la mesilla para ponerse el pijama. Una vez puesto se metió en la cama, acomodó las sabanas y sacó un libro mientras daba sorbos a la leche caliente, se estaba volviendo a leer el libro de Jiraiya y justo la parte donde meses atrás se había quedado dormido y su cerebro había decidido jugarle una mala pasada haciéndole soñar con novia. Enrojeció rápidamente y dejó el vaso vació sobre la mesilla mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al cojín, al que continuo abrazado una vez tumbado. Bien cierto era que no era nada malo que pensara en esas cosas como muy bien le había dicho su abuelo sin embargo, hacerlo cuando tenia a la novia durmiendo al lado no era nada bueno, en cambio, recordó que eso le había ayudado un poco para coger confianza la vez que eso pasó de verdad, y con ese pensamiento en mente apagó la luz y se quedó completamente dormido, abrazado al cojín.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana del día 1 de Diciembre, Konoha amaneció cubierta de nieve, cosa que dificultó la salida a la calle de ciertos vecinos que tenían negocios, sin embargo, los que no trabajaban ese día se alegraron mas que cualquier otro y los niños aun mas, no tendrían que salir al patio a hacer los aburridos entrenamientos de lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens sino que tan solo estarían la mitad de la mañana en la Academia y después podrían descansar tranquilamente jugando con la nieve, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el frío.

Kushina se levantó de golpe esa mañana debido a que había comenzado a sentir frío y la respuesta era que las mantas que se había tirado encima la noche anterior habían caído al suele durante la noche y le daba demasiada pereza recuperarlas. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con Minato ahora podría abrazarse a él y dormir tranquilamente entre sus brazos mientras el calor corporal del rubio la calentaba a ella también, sin embargo nada de eso pasó así que a regañadientes se levantó y cogió una bata cercana para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un vaso bien caliente de leche. Esperando que la leche se calentara miró por la ventana y descubrió que el pequeño balcón estaba cubierto de blanco, así que cogió una manta del sofá, se la tiró por encima y sacó la cabeza. Lo cierto es que era una hermosa vista, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era todo blanco, incluidas las caras de los tres Hokages. Se hubiera quedado unos minutos mas contemplando el paisaje sino fue porque el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar insistentemente.

"¿Si?" preguntó una vez lo hubo descolgado.

"¿A que no adivinas el desayuno?" preguntó la voz de Minato al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Leche caliente?" preguntó extrañada.

"Anda, abre la puerta" y colgó.

Se quedó mirando un instante el auricular antes de colgar e ir a abrir la puerta tal y como le había mandado su interlocutor, su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta se encontró a Minato con sus dos alumnos tras de él.

"¿Te apetece leche de cacao bien caliente con un pastel de chocolate desecho?" le preguntó dándole un gran paquete.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó aceptándolo mientras Rin y Kakashi se colaban.

"Hoy es el día en que se cumplen once años desde que viniste a Konoha, ¿No es una bonita fecha?" preguntó antes de darle un delicado beso en la frente.

"Ni tan siquiera yo recordaba que día era exactamente" respondió cerrando la puerta.

"¿No?" se giró y la miró sorprendido. "Entonces creo que soy el único que recuerda este tipo de fechas…" susurró tocándose la barbilla.

"¿Y como puedes recordarlo tan exactamente?" dijo abriendo la caja del pastel, descubriendo un bizcocho de chocolate caliente con una cara hecha de caramelo.

"Recuerdo perfectamente la charla que me dio mi abuelo sobre las guerras con los demás países, aparte que ese día me diste un bofetón que recordaré el resto de mi vida" dijo con una sonrisa dejando la chaqueta en el armario.

Las mejillas de Kushina se encendieron, sobre todo cuando él decidió abrazarla y plantarle un beso en el cuello que la hizo estremecer.

"¡Sensei!" gritó Rin desde el comedor. "¡Esta nevando otra vez! ¡A este paso no podremos ir a patinar!"

Minato se separó de ella y le sonrío tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

"No te preocupes, seguro que para en unos minutos" dijo yendo hacia el comedor, dejando a Kushina en el recibidor con el pastel.

"¡Pero es una lastima que nieve tanto! ¡Seguro que los animales del bosque estarán pasando mucho frío!" dijo la chica mirando por la ventana, preocupada.

"¿Te gusta es el pastel?" preguntó Kakashi al verla aparecer en el comedor.

"Si" respondió. "¿De quien ha sido la idea del pastel?" preguntó.

Kakashi señaló con la cabeza a su profesor que intentaba calmar a Rin, que parecía tremendamente sobreexcitada esa mañana.

"Debí habérmelo imaginado" dijo dejando el pastel en la encimera de la cocina.

"¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo?" le preguntó Kakashi ayudándola a sacar tazas.

"Si"

"A mi me enseñó el vecino"

"Un vecino agradable" dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kakashi servía en las tazas la leche de cacao caliente.

"¿Necesitáis ayuda?" preguntó Minato resistiéndose finalmente a Rin, quien ahora había optado por salir al balcón al ver las vistas de la aldea.

"Lleva esto a la mesa" y Kushina le dio un par de tazas que él llevó hasta la pequeña mesa.

"¡Ha parado de nevar!" gritó Rin entrando en el comedor cuando Minato hubo dejado el pastel y colocaba unas velas.

"¿Ves? Te lo había dicho, solo tenías que esperar…" dijo él sonriendo.

"Ya… bueno…" dijo agachando la cabeza y tocando el suelo con la punta del zapato.

"Anda, ven a desayunar o nos vamos a comer tu parte del pastel" y colocó la ultima vela. "¿Tienes mechero?" le preguntó a Kushina, quien se sentaba al lado de Kakashi y miraba con una cara extraña el pastel.

"Si, un momento" y se levantó para cogerlo.

"Te he dicho un mechero, no el soplete" dijo Minato al ver lo que traía la chica.

"Se ha quedado sin gas" y le lanzó el mechero, que Minato cogió al aire y observó detenidamente. "En serio, parece que haya vuelto a ser pequeña" dijo mirando el pastelito mientras Kakashi encendía las velas.

"Rin, la luz" le dijo Minato a su alumna, que corrió a apagar las luces, dejando el comedor iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana y la tenue luz de las velas.

En la oscuridad Kushina buscó los ojos de Minato y los encontró e inmediatamente le señaló que tenía que soplar así que cogió aire y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el próximo año pudieran estar igual, así que sopló, dejando el comedor a oscuras. Y entre las pequeñas formas que pudo divisar juró que Kakashi le había besado la mejilla antes que Minato y Rin se le lanzaran encima.

.-.-.-.-

_Siempre que acabo un capitulo tengo la sensación que esto no avanza, para nada! Soy un desastre -.-U Bueno, sin embargo espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews, que realmente me animan mucho._

_Por cierto, este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a __**Zory**__ y que espero que se ponga bien muy prontito, un beso guapa!! Y como ya va a ser costumbre a mi amiga __**Ari**__, otra de las que insiste sin llegar a quitarle el puesto a __**Zory**__. Os agradezco a todos los que leéis y a los que no dejáis reviews pero como no se quienes sois solo puedo agradecer a los que si dejáis reviews, por cierto, dejadlo, así me acordaré de vosotros y me animareis muchísimo mas!! __**A kerVEROs**__, que dejaste el review en otro capitulo la ultima vez y no te vi pues ahora estas aquí nn, __**dahia**__, que no sabes lo mucho que le alegró leer eso, un beso!, a __**anita-asakura**__, me imagino tu reacción, a mi también me pasa cuando un fic me tiene absorbida xD, a __**dragon war**__, que siempre está ahí, otro beso!!, __**Blade-**__, justamente cuando leí tu review estaba viendo los caps de Naruto sobre Yamato y no te preocupes que no lo abandonaré, tengo ahí a __**Zory**__ para recordarme xD, y por ultimo a__** susy**__, si!! Hemos vuelto a Naruto!! xD_

_**Proxima actualización:** Espero que el mes que viene nn_


	13. Nefasto

Cruzando la línea

_Bueno… por fin un capitulo que avanza y que escribí en poco tiempo, eso si, mi idea original no era esta pero al final ha acabado así._

_Aparte de todo esto decir que dentro de poco vendrá otro de los saltitos temporales en el tiempo_

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon)_

* * *

**Cruzando la línea **

Capitulo 13: **Nefasto**

"¡Hemos traído un pequeño regalo!" dijo Rin después de encender las luces y darle un abrazo.

"¡Pero si con el pastel ya sobraba!" exclamó ella girándose para mirar a la chica, que sonreía abiertamente.

"Lo que pasa es que Minato-sensei se encaprichó de eso cuando fuimos a sacar las entradas para ir a patinar" dijo Kakashi.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kushina girándose para mirarlo.

Este simplemente se agachó para sacar algo de una bolsa que había dejado a sus pies. Como una niña con zapatos nuevos Kushina recogió el paquete que le tendían y lo abrió con una especie de emoción. El regalo había resultado ser una bufanda color rojizo degradado con unos guantes a juego.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Rin mirándola fijamente.

"Claro" dijo sonriéndole, a lo que la chica respondió de igual manera.

"Bueno, pues vayamos a patinar" interrumpió Minato levantándose de golpe, captando la atención de los chicos.

Lo cierto era que Kushina no lo había dicho, pero debajo de la bufanda estaban escondidas un par de entradas para el teatro de la ciudad turística que estaba a poco tiempo de Konoha.

Rin se emocionó enormemente así que arrastró a Kakashi hasta el recibidor para que se diera prisa en ponerse el abrigo.

"Gracias" musitó Kushina en la cocina, justo donde él había ido para dejar los platos vacíos y los vasos.

"Es el 28 de Diciembre, ¿Te va bien?" le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Pensaba que no iba a poder ir a ver el musical, había escuchado que las entradas se habían agotado hace unas semanas…"

"Bueno… me costó conseguirlas si es a eso lo que te refieres, pensé en coger solamente una al ver lo mal que estaba la situación pero al final conseguí dos así que puedes invitar a quien quieras" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pensaba que estaba claro quien me iba a acompañar" dijo ella tocándose los labios con un dedo.

"¿Mikoto-san?"

"Mi novio"

Eso lo descuadró un momento, nunca habían quedado como pareja, simplemente se querían y se lo demostraban siempre que podían sin embargo nunca habían hablado de una relación futura o se habían impuesto limites.

"Por que eres mi novio… ¿No?" preguntó acercándose mas a él, quedando a un palmo de distancia.

"¿Quién querías que fuese?" y la abrazó hundiendo la cara en su cabello.

"No se… tu vecino de abajo no está nada mal…"

Pero eso no había sido buena idea, Minato había aprovechado para pellizcarla.

"Está bien, seamos novios" y le tendió el dedo meñique. "Sin coña"

"Sin coña" afirmó estrechando su meñique con el de él.

"¡Sensei! ¡Kushina-san!" gritó Rin desde el recibidor, captando la atención de los dos.

"Hora de patinar" susurró él arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

La pista de patinaje la habían colocado a las afueras de Konoha, en un lago que durante el verano era frecuentado por los habitantes a modo de playa. Era un lugar soleado, amplio y donde uno se podía relajar aunque, como en Julio, aquello estaba abarrotado de ninjas que llevaban a sus hijos a patinar, amigos que quedaban para reírse los unos de los otros y parejitas que querían disfrutar de su amor sobre el hielo, mas bien parecía que en aquel lugar en medio del bosque se hubiera montado una pequeña ciudad turística.

"¡Woah!" exclamó Rin sin dejar ir de la mano a su compañero. "¡No esperaba que hubiese tanta gente!"

Kushina miró a lado y lado y se topó con la cara de Minato, que parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos, lo cierto era que no lo veía tan feliz desde que formó su pequeño equipo de tres, ahora reducido a dos, él feliz, ahora se dedicaba a acercarse a la pista en busca del tenderete de alquiler de patines.

"¡Mira, mira, Kakashi!" volvió a exclamar Rin señalándole con el dedo al aludido un tenderete de golosinas. "¡No las veía desde el festival de verano!"

"Si los vieras cada día perdería toda la gracia…" susurró el chico mientras su compañera lo arrastraba al tenderete.

Kushina se rió, Rin arrastraba a su compañero como si fuera un perro.

"He encontrado el tenderete de los patines, ¿A que no sabes que tres están regentándolo?" preguntó Minato con una sonrisa acercándose.

"¿Quién?" preguntó sin apartar la vista de los chicos, que comían con ansias su gran bolsa de golosinas.

"¡Shikaku, Inochi y Chouza!" exclamó. "Yashiru está que saca fuego por la boca, cuando he ido a sacar las entradas Shikato se estaba intentando ligar a… si… esa chica morena que siempre va de estilo… con moños y palillos…"

"Suzuran" se giró para mirarlo definitivamente, ya que los chicos se estaban acercando a ellos dos. "Creí que te acordabas de tus compañeros de la academia"

Pero Minato no le hizo caso, les dio a sus alumnos los ticket y estos corrieron despavoridos al tenderete.

"No puedo acordarme de todos, recuerda que éramos muchos en clase por todos esos asuntos de los refugiados…"

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"Perdona por ser una refugiada" se quejó.

"Vamos… no te enfades…" y la acercó a él para darle un beso en la tapa de la cabeza.

"¡Sabía que os encontraríamos aquí!" exclamó una voz detrás suyo.

Los dos se giraron inmediatamente.

"Mikoto… ¿Dónde has dejado a Itachi?" preguntó Kushina al reconocer a su amiga y verla sin el carrito del niño.

"Está con sus abuelos" dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose donde estaban los dos. "¿Y vosotros? ¿Pasando una velada romántica?" preguntó picarona.

Kushina la pisó, Minato solamente sonrió, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como vio aparecer tras de Fugaku a una pareja de mediana edad unos metros mas atrás de donde estaba la morena.

"Enseguida vuelo" dijo comenzando a andar entre la gentada para saludar al matrimonio.

Las dos mujeres se giraron extrañadas y vieron como Minato los saludaba con una profunda reverencia.

"Los padres de Obito, para ellos ha sido duro superar la muerte de su hijo, le querían y sobreprotegían demasiado" susurró Mikoto al reconocerlos.

A pesar que Kushina no había preguntado sabía perfectamente quienes eran, en el funeral de su hijo estaban destrozados, al igual que Minato, Kakashi y Rin, quienes pasaron un tiempo terriblemente apagados y deshechos, sobre todo el rubio, sabía que la imagen de Minato jamás se le borraría de la memoria un día que acompañó a Tsunade a su casa por aviso de Jiraiya, el jounin llevaba encerrado en su casa tres días y no quería recibir a nadie, igual que cuando se murió la única persona de su familia que conocía, su querido abuelo; el estado en que lo encontraron fue muy diferente al que estaban acostumbradas, sus ojos cristalinos no tenían ese brillo especial, incluso su pelo parecía de un color amarillo mas mate.

"¿Kushina?" preguntó su amiga mirándola fijamente.

"¿Ah?" la pelirroja salió de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta que había pasado unos momentos ausente.

"¿Pensabas en algo?" le preguntó.

"Pe-pensaba en…" sin embargo, perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo al ver pasar por delante de Minato, que ya volvía hacia ellas, a una morena despampanante de largas piernas y con unos graciosos moños a modo de peinado. Esta se paró para charlar con el rubio, supuestamente, pero se le notaban demasiado las intenciones ya que lo agarró de la bufanda y le acarició la mejilla en un suave gesto. "Será…"

"Quieta… si montases un numerito aquí y ahora se iría todo al garete, recuerda quien es esa mujer" le susurró Mikoto agarrándola del brazo. "Además, no deberías sufrir, Minato solo te quiere a ti" le dijo mientras Minato se deshacía de la, hasta ahora desconocida, compañera de academia en sus años mozos.

"¿Por qué siempre uno se encuentra cincuenta veces en el mismo día a alguien a quien no has visto en años?" preguntó al llegar sin apartar la vista de las kilométricas piernas de la chica que acababa de dejar atrás.

"Querrás decir dos veces…" recalcó Kushina mirándolo ciertamente mal.

"¿Y esa cara?" le preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Es mi cara…"

Sin embargo, antes que el rubio pudiera replicar por el mal tono de voz que había utilizado Kushina, Mikoto habló.

"Es por Suzuran, se ha puesto celosa por su acercamiento hacia ti" le soltó mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

En cambio, esta solo le dedicó una mirada llena de odio contenido, pero su expresión cambio en el mismo momento que Minato comenzó a reírse.

"¿Celosa de alguien que ni me acordaba de su nombre?" preguntó entre risas. "No te negaré que es guapa pero… sinceramente, no es mi tipo"

Kushina lo golpeó.

"¡Yo no he dicho que estuviese celosa!" exclamó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. "¡Solo pensaba que no deberías dejar que te diera tantos arracucos!" gritó.

"Vamos… vamos… si la única persona que dejo que me haga mimos eres tu… no tienes por que ponerte celosa… ¿Crees que te seria infiel ahora y no mientras estabas inconsciente?" le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla en un suave gesto.

"Tonto…" y le dio un suave empujón antes de irse hacia la pista de patinaje.

Minato se giró desconcertado hacia Mikoto, quien parecía disfrutar de la escena.

"Déjala, está enamorada…" dijo antes de seguir a su amiga.

Puso una mueca graciosa en su rostro y cuando se disponía a ir él también a la pista Jiraiya lo interceptó.

"¡Hey rubiales!" le dijo su alumno cogiéndolo de la bufanda.

"Te he dicho que no me llames rubiales" dijo girándose para mirarlo mientras se recolocaba la bufanda.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó sin hacer caso a la queja de su pupilo.

"He venido con Kushina, Kakashi y Rin" respondió.

"¿Ya le has dado las entradas del teatro?"

"Claro" dijo mirándolo fijamente, lo cierto es que la idea del teatro y que se las diera el día del aniversario en Konoha habían sido de él.

"Bien" se acercó y le rodeó un brazo por los hombros, algo que extrañó al rubio. "Por que quería hablarte de la segunda parte del regalo…" y se rió entre dientes.

"¿Segunda parte del regalo?" preguntó extrañado.

"Si, ¡El sexo!"

Minato se apartó rápidamente y le tapó la boca.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir estas cosas tan alegremente?! ¡¿Y si alguien te oyera?! ¡Por dios! ¡Que por aquí hay niños!" susurró entre dientes mirando a lado y lado, no fuera el caso que alguien los hubiese escuchado.

"Vamos hombre… los niños ni sabrán que significa…" dijo soltándose mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

El rubio lo miró de soslayo.

"No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que saben los niños hoy en día"

"Bueno, que mas da" y le volvió a rodear los hombros con el brazo. "Lo que te quería decir es que deberías prepararte para una buena sesión de sexo… ahora las cosas no son como en la primera vez que con cuatro caricias y poco mas ya estaba… ahora has aprendido de la experiencia y necesitas poner en práctica otros métodos, ¿Has probado alguna de las posturas del Kamasutra? Pruébalas… ¿Y has probado a jugar con chocolate y fresas? Te lo recomiendo… a mi se me erizó todo el vello cuando…" pero no pudo continuar ya que Minato se había esfumado de su lado. "¡Hey Minato! ¡Deberías escucharme! ¡Te estoy dando unos consejos muy buenos!" exclamó, pero su alumno no hizo ademán de oírlo o hacerle caso.

"Vaya, vaya… ya creíamos que te habías esfumado como siempre haces cuando decimos de ir a ver unas striper…" dijo Shikato al ver aparecer al rubio.

"No estoy para bromas" dijo acercándose a la caseta. "Dame los patines, calzo un 41" y dejó el ticket sobre la mesa para que Inochi lo verificara.

"Vaya ánimos… ¿La novia te ha dejado?" le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras su amigo se levantaba de su lado para ir a buscar los patines.

"Shikato… te he dicho que no bromees" susurró mas a modo de suplica que otra cosa.

"Oye, oye… no te quejes ¿Eh? Que yo siempre que quiero estar a solas con Yoshino me tengo que ir un onsen, que en mi casa somos mucha gente…"

"¿Y no podrías esperar a que se fueran de tu casa?" le preguntó cogiendo los patines.

"La abuela hace vida en el sofá…"

"Pues cómprate una casa" y se fue por donde había venido.

"Yo lo encuentro una buena solución" dijo Inochi mirándolo.

Shikato rodó los ojos, lo cierto es que no tenía ni para pipas iba a tener para una casa.

Minato entró en una sala llena de bancos e intentó encontrar a Mikoto y Kushina, quienes se habían situado en el último de los bancos, procurando no estorbar a la demás gente caminó hasta ellas y se sentó a su lado justo cuando Kushina se reía apretándose la bota de patinar.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó descordándose sus botas.

Kushina se giró y se lo quedó mirando, borrando cualquier anterior rostro de felicidad.

"Nada que interese al señorcito" y dejó caer el pie en suelo.

"Vamos Kushina, no seas así…" susurró Mikoto acabándose de poner las botas. "Creía que todo había acabado bien, ¿O no?"

"Creías mal" dijo poniéndose en pie.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" le preguntó la morena al ver que Kushina se iba hacia la entrada de la pista de patinaje.

"No tengo nada que decir, ya la conoces, se le pasará" y se puso la primera bota.

Mikoto no dijo nada más sobre el tema, solamente se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga.

"Nos vemos fuera" dijo antes de salir con Kushina.

Minato se tocó la nariz con el dedo índice y terminó de ponerse las botas.

Si la pequeña feria que se había montado alrededor del lago era mucho el lago era mejor, la superficie estaba cubierta de una capa maciza de hielo de un color cristalino y estaba llena de gente patinando, como si todos los habitantes de aldea se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para ir a patinar el mismo día así que el rubio no tuvo mas remedio que avanzar solo para ver si encontraba a alguien que conocía, y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con alguien.

"Buenos días Minato-kun, ¿Has visto a Shikato?" le preguntó alguien acercándosele por la espalda.

"Buenos días a ti también, Yoshino-san" saludó al reconocer la voz. "Si, le he visto, a él, a Inochi y Chouza, hacen un buen equipo de capos"

Ella se rió.

"Si, ciertamente…."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Y… bueno… ¿Cómo te va todo?" le preguntó a la morena mientras comenzaban a patinar.

"Pues nada, igual que siempre, aunque sigo intentando superar la muerte de mi padre, fue algo terrible…" susurró.

"Te comprendo… yo estoy igual con lo de mi alumno pero mira… al menos ahora tengo otras razones para sonreír y seguir adelante" susurró sonriendo.

"Uzumaki Kushina-san, ¿Eh?" dijo picarona, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. "La aldea va llena de esos chismorreos, es extraño que no hayan llegado a tus oídos"

"Ya sabes, a palabras necias, oídos sordos, no tengo ninguna necesidad de escuchar lo que la gente pueda decir de mí o Kushina"

"Pero Kushina-san si, ya la conoces, por mucho que actúe esas cosas le sientan terriblemente mal"

Frenó de golpe.

"¿Qué clase de chismorreos son?" preguntó.

Yoshino también paró.

"¿Enserio que quieres saberlos?" preguntó.

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues bien… dentro de los mejores está el que ella se quiere aprovechar de ti, ya sabes… tu eres un ninja muy querido y popular y tu nombre siempre sale en las discusiones de quien será el próximo Hokage…"

"Me pregunto realmente por que la gente piensa esas cosas, ¿No pueden entender que somos buenos amigos?" preguntó mas para si mismo que para su interlocutora.

"Pero vuestra relación ya no es solamente de "buenos amigos" es mas bien de pareja"

"Ya bueno, pero una cosa no quita la otra" susurró en un tono nada agradable.

"Cálmate Minato-kun, son solo habladurías, tu no tienes que hacer lo que esa gente diga…"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Se piensan que por que digan eso voy a cortar mi relación con ella? Entonces es que no entienden… Cuando mas se prohíbe algo, mas se hace" y con una reverencia se marchó dejando a Yoshino sola en la barandilla.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarla puesto que en la aldea no había mucha gente pelirroja así que sus cabellos destacaban por encima de todos.

"Tenemos que hablar" susurró cogiéndola del brazo con un pelín mas de fuerza de lo normal, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó.

"¿Nos disculpas, Mikoto-san?" preguntó amablemente, dirigiéndose a la morena, quien asintió desconcertada.

"Minato…" susurró cuando su amiga se hubo alejado de ellos.

"Quiero que me respondas sinceramente, ¿Rechazas vivir conmigo por lo que la gente de la aldea diga?" preguntó un poco crispado.

Silencio absoluto.

"Dime"

"Yo…"

"¡Dime!"

Kushina suspiró.

"Si, es por eso"

Pareció como si una terrible tormenta se hubiese descargado encima de Minato.

"Creía que era por que necesitabas hacerte a la idea pero veo que no, y es que no confías lo suficientemente en mi" susurró saltándola del brazo. "¿Sabes? Aunque me duela veo que no puedo confiar en ti, ya que tu no confías en mi, lo mejor será que lo dejemos" y se deslizó sobre el hielo distanciándose de ella, casi sin poder evitarlo.

El mundo se le vino abajo, once años atrás creía que en Konoha encontraría todo lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, paz, tranquilidad y un hogar donde vivir sin que estúpidas normas rigieran su destino, pero visto lo visto, había sido igual de desgraciada en su país y en Konoha, así que por segunda vez en su vida, cayó de rodillas maldiciendo el nefasto día en que nació.

"¿Kushina-san?" preguntó una voz tocándole levemente la espada.

"K-kakashi-kun" susurró intentando borrar los restos de lagrimas que habían en sus ojos.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó.

"No, no… nada en absoluto, estoy bien, es solo que me caído y me he dado contra la valla" susurró señalando la valla en cuestión.

"Ah…"

"¿Dónde está Rin?" preguntó mirando a lado y lado, intentando encontrar a la compañera del chico.

"Está con unas amigas" susurró.

"¿Y te has quedado solo?" preguntó.

"Si, esas chicas solo ríen y chismorrean sobre sensei, dicen que es muy guapo y atractivo y todas esas cosas que dicen las mujeres…" susurró comenzando a patinar mientras Kushina hacía lo mismo.

"Vaya… pero no deberías generalizar…" susurró.

"¿Una falacia?" preguntó mirándola fijamente.

"¿Conoces las falacias?" preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

"Obito las usaba constantemente" respondió.

"Deberías recordar que todos usamos falacias en nuestros argumentos" susurró.

"¡Hey Kakashi!" gritó alguien a sus espaldas captando la atención de los dos.

"Hey Asuma…" susurró Kakashi al reconocer a su compañero.

"Hacía días que no te veía, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó.

"Bien… ¿Tu?

"También…"

Kushina sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Kakashi.

"Bueno, te dejo con alguien con quien podrás hablar fácilmente, nos vemos Kakashi-kun, Asuma-kun" susurró despidiéndose.

Kakashi se despidió y Asuma se quedó embobado.

"Es guapa, ¿Eh?" susurró girándose hacia su amigo.

Kakashi suspiró sin quitar la vista de la chica.

"No solo eso, es muy buena persona" susurró.

"Jejeje… ¿Si fueras un poquito mas mayor que le dirías?" preguntó golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo.

"¡Asuma! ¡Está claro que nada!" exclamó poniéndose rojo.

"¡Te estas auto delatando! ¡Kushina-san te gusta, Kakashi!" gritó mientras su compañero salía patinando lo mas rápido que podía.

Sin embargo, la diversión que llevaban los niños al otro lado de la pista era diferente a la que vivía Minato, quien se había ido a los vestuarios a cambiarse para irse después con Shikato, Inoichi y Chouza, que olieron al instante sus problemas.

"Ey… ¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Shikato mientras Inoichi lo relevaba en el trabajo.

Negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos dentro…" dijo señalándole una puerta lateral que había en la caseta.

Entró por esa puerta e inmediatamente Shikato lo acompañó a una pequeña sala que había detrás del mostrador, que tenía cocina, sofás y un pequeño baño.

"¿Quieres algo?" preguntó indicándole que se sentara en el sofá.

"Un té" susurró cogiendo un cojín mientras lo estrujaba.

"Enseguida" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocinita para preparar unas tazas de té.

"Shikato… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te has equivocado en las decisiones que has tomado?" preguntó.

"Hombre… por eso maduramos… por las equivocaciones…" susurró vertiendo agua caliente en las tazas.

"No me refería a eso ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? Encontrarte en una situación por que te has equivocado…"

"¿De que hablas? ¿Ha pasado algo en este intervalo de una hora? ¡Si estabas antes rebosante de felicidad!"

"Lo he dejado con Kushina"

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras los sobres que sostenía en las manos para meterlos en las tazas caían al suelo. "¡¿Qué has hecho que?!" exclamó.

"Se acabó… no podía confiar en ella… ella no confiaba en mi… y entonces no la podía ayudar y…"

"¡¿Tu estás tonto o te lo haces ver?!" gritó cogiendo un cojín mientras se lo tiraba a la cara. "¿Te parece bonito? ¡Dejarla por que no confiaba en ti! ¡De esa manera claro que no va a confiar en ti si a la primera de cambio le das la espalda, pedazo de estúpido!" gritó de nuevo mientras lo cogía por el cuello del abrigo. "¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Hokage-sama cuando nos anunció que vendría una refugiada a la academia? ¡¿Cómo puede ser que tu no la entiendas?! ¡Tu! ¡Que has estado a su lado todo este tiempo, que la has cuidado, que la has querido y defendido ante todos! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no la entiendas?!" y le dio un puñetazo.

"¡Shikato!" exclamó Inoichi abriendo la puerta de golpe.

"¡Y tu que sabes, Shikato! ¡No sabes lo mal que me he sentido al ver que en quien yo había depositado todas mis esperanzas me rechazaba de esa manera por unos estúpidos rumores!"

"¡Si de verdad la quieres no te importarían esos estúpidos rumores!" gritó.

"¡Shikato! ¡Minato! ¡Calmaos, por favor!" gritó Inoichi intentando separarlos.

"¡Es a ella a quien le importan! ¡No a mi!" gritó de nuevo Minato sin importar las advertencias de Inoichi.

"¡Entonces ayúdala a…!" pero no pudo acabar la frase puesto que Chouza apareció y los calló a los dos con un puñetazo en el estomago.

"¡Dejad de discutir! ¡Ya no tenemos diez años!" dijo cogiéndolos por el cuello del abrigo y levantándolos mientras los escrutaba con la mirada.

"Pero… ¿Se puede saber por que discutías de esa forma? No es propio de ninguno de los dos…" dijo Inoichi mirándolos a los dos mientras se recolocaban el cuello del abrigo.

"Hay veces que un buen puñetazo es la única manera de hacer entender las cosas" susurró Shikato mirando al rubio de reojo.

"¿En serio piensas eso, Shikato?" preguntó Inoichi mirándolo seriamente. "Yo creo que hablando to—."

"Me voy, que os vaya bien el día" dijo Minato cortando al otro rubio.

"Pe--."

"Déjalo Inoichi, no creo que hoy tenga un buen día" dijo Chouza viendo como su amigo salía de nuevo hacia fuera.

Cuando salió todo parecía igual, la gente reía y los niños lloraban al caerse patinando… todo seguía igual pero para él todo era de un color gris, de ahora en adelante nada volvería a ser igual, ni su relación con Kushina, ni con sus amigos, incluso con la de sus alumnos, de esa manera se tiró la capucha a la cabeza y abandonó el lugar con un escozor en los ojos que no sentía desde que su alumno murió.

* * *

_Para quien no sepa que es una falacia:_

_Falacia: Argumento no válido para argumentar algo. (Que mala soy definiendo...) _

_Nefasto: Dicho de un díao de cualquier otra división del tiempo: Triste, funesto, omnioso_

……………_.. _

_Por si se diera el caso ya he hecho el testamento xD_

_Bueno, sin coña, lo cierto es que mi idea principal no era esta, ni mucho menos, simplemente salió y la aproveché, además, hay parte de verdad, los rumores pueden destruir muchas cosas y a veces hacen muchísimo daño así que ha sido una manera de darle realismo, no todo podía ser bonito y de color rosa… pero no os preocupéis, Narutin nació lo que significa que volveremos a tener pareja, así que ya estoy escribiendo xD_

_Bueno, ahora los reviews, la primera palabra que he leído de __**Zory**__ después de leer el fic ha sido un te mato! En mayúsculas así que… sin embargo tranquila, todo volverá a su cauce, por que todo vuelve, un beso guapa!! __**Dahia**__, por fin me acordé de contestarte, espero tu respuesta nn y gracias por darme ánimos, no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo mientras los fics me animen de esa manera, __**anita-asakura**__, yo también quiero ver a Kakashi! Gracias por decir que no pasa nada con lo de los capítulos intermedios, yo los considero igual de importantes que la historia principal, tus halagos me llenan completamente y ese día me puse a escribir y escribí tres paginas de golpe xD, __**dragon war**__, estoy acostumbrada a los reviews cortos xD, sin embargo me gustan por que te da ánimos ver que alguien hace un pequeño esfuerzo por animarte, muchas gracias!! __**SMRU**__, ciertamente, Kushina está rara pero ya conocemos la razón, además, esto rompe todo lo monótono de estos últimos capítulos, ¿cierto? Aunque de mala manera u.uU, __**Blade-**__, tranqui, todo a su debido tiempo, Danzou empezará a aparecer dentro de poco, eso si, a Yamato aun le queda un poquitín. __**Susy**__, lemon… ahora lo veo chungo, para serte sincera mi primera opción era esa, hacer un lemon pero se me han torcido las cosas y han acabo los dos mas solos que la una!, sin embargo, te prometo uno._

_Bueno, hoy me he extendido mas, en el capitulo también para quien no lo haya notado xD, así que solo me queda deciros lo de siempre, reviews, que animan un montón y son el motor de las historias así que si queréis ver una reconciliación… (silbido…)_

_Un besazo y nos vemos!!_

_Próxima actualización:__ Pues espero que no tarde mucho, darme un mes de marge_


	14. Declaraciones

_Hoy hace un buen día… ¿No? En realidad tampoco lo creo, que estoy muriendo de calor -.- A lo que íbamos… lamento la espera pero tuve serios problemas para acabar el capitulo, primero, la musa estaba fuera de contexto, se tomo vacaciones por adelantado, segundo, los exámenes me estaban agobiando, completamente y tercera y ultima, los acentos de mi teclado decidieron hacer huelga y las faltas las ha tenido que corregir mi amiga Ari en su ordenador… un desastre todo junto, pero creo que la espera ha valido la pena, es un capitulo que para mi se ha presentado muy profundo, los sentimientos después de una ruptura y creo que ha quedado mas o menos acertado aunque quien acabara decidiendo sois vosotras xD, sin nada mas que añadir hasta abajo os dejo, por cierto, el titulo del fic, espero que alguien entienda el doble significado xD_

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon posterior)_

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

Capitulo 14: **Declaraciones**

La mañana del 2 de Diciembre resultó ser una de las peores de todo el año, había amanecido nevando, como la mañana anterior con la pequeña diferencia que ese día era un día gris, vacío, sin sentido… como lo era su vida en ese momento. Se había pasado toda la noche abrazada a un cojín, intentando calmar el dolor que su corazón le provocaba. A lo largo de su vida había sufrido incontables heridas, tanto físicas como sentimentales pero esa herida era la peor, no solo por que anteriormente su relación con Minato había sido de amistad sino que había evolucionado de manera que había llegado a ser completamente dependiente de él, le necesitaba, necesitaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus palabras pero ante todo necesitaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le provocaba una descarga de adrenalina tan grande que sentía que todo se podía esfumar en ese momento… sin embargo ahora ya no podría volver a sentirlo puesto que el retrato que tenia en su mente se difuminaba y se olvidaba con el profundo dolor que le provocaba su corazón, un dolor interno, como de asfixia, un dolor que jamás quiso llegar a comprender.

Se levantó de la cama y a tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz para darle un poco de color a la habitación, la luz parpadeó un poco y se encendió. Kushina parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz, llevaba toda la tarde anterior y la noche metida en la cama, llorando y a oscuras, así que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta para irse seguidamente al baño, donde apoyó las manos sobre la pica y se quedó mirando su reflejo, por sus mejillas aún se notaban los surcos que habían dejado las lagrimas que había estado derramando durante toda la noche y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes para Minato, la única diferencia es que él se había pasado toda la noche sentado en la cama abrazado al cojín que solía usar Kushina como almohada, sin embargo, cuando había empezado a amanecer se encerró en el baño y se metió en la bañera. Ya llevaba así casi tres horas cuando el timbre sonó y con una vaga esperanzase se colocó el albornoz y corrió hasta la puerta para encontrarse con la ultima persona que quería encontrarse en ese momento, Jiraiya.

"Shikato me lo contó anoche en el bar, no me lo podía creer hasta que me enseñó los moretones que le habían salido después de vuestra pelea, es incomprensible" susurró entrando y dejando el abrigo en el colgador.

"Ya estoy bastante dolido como para que ahora me vengas tu a sermonear, ya lo hizo ayer Shikato" susurró sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.

"También lo se, por eso no venía con ninguna intención pero si te pones gallito me pensaré el sermonearte" dijo en un tono oscuro que pocas veces usaba con él.

"¡No me estoy poniendo gallito!" gritó.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó tocándole un hombro, el chico estaba helado.

"N-no confiaba en mi…" dijo con un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó apretando la mano que tenía en el hombro.

No dijo nada, simplemente se desplomó y lloró todo lo que no había llorado en la noche.

"Vístete, prepararé chocolate caliente, necesitas entrar en calor" dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

"Jiraiya…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó girándose para mirarlo.

"Kushina… aun la quiero… pero… verla me duele mas que nada ahora mismo"

"Te entiendo… pero deberías vestirte, hoy hace un día horroroso" y volvió hacia la cocina.

Minato se levantó y se apoyó en la pared, en ese momento parecía un muñeco débil y vacío que se movía por unos hilos, así que siguiendo tan solo las palabras de su profesor se encerró en su habitación y se vistió. Sin embargo, allí el mundo se le vino encima, los libros en el escritorio, las pequeñas revistas que Kushina leía antes de dormirse, incluso su perfume, que había dejado olvidado en la mesilla pero lo peor de todo fue la foto que se hicieron meses atrás, justo cuando su relación comenzaba a prosperar… todo aquello fue tan bonito… pero tan efímero como el sol de verano, que cuando brillaba lo hacia a gusto, bien, tranquilo pero que cuando no lo hacía todo era vacío, sin sentido, en cambio, haciendo de tripas corazón avanzó hasta el armario y se vistió lentamente, recordando las veces que Kushina se había quedado embobada viendo lo impecable de su armario, ordenado todo delicadamente y a conciencia. Cuando se hubo vestido regresó al comedor y se sentó en la mesa, esperando a que Jiraiya trajese el desayuno.

"Estás muy apagado, hacía tiempo que no te veía así" dijo el hombre sentándose delante suyo.

"¿Cómo quieres que esté?" preguntó dando un sorbo al chocolate, que le supo mas amargo que nunca.

"Eres tu quien ha dejado la relación al fin y al cabo"

"Eso no justifica nada" susurró dando otro sorbo. "Además, la sigo queriendo"

"Entonces ve y arregla las cosas, ¿Verdad que tenias unas entradas para el teatro? Pues dile que quieres hablar con ella y…"

"No, he tomado una decisión, no voy a retractarme, por mucho que eso me duela"

"Escúchame Minato, por que solo te lo diré una vez" dijo clavando sus ojos en los de él. "Kushina no es una mujer fácil, lo reconozco, pero no deberías dejarla escapar solo por que ella sea más débil que tu, nadie tiene la voluntad inquebrantable que tu puedes tener, además, sabes mejor que nadie cuanto ha sufrido ella, deberías comprenderla, comprender por que se distancia de ti, eso es la pareja y a la primera de cambio no deberías hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, por el amor de dios, ya no tienes diez años y no puedes arreglar las cosas con un simple enfado, abre los ojos y haz lo que sientas, no lo que veas" dijo antes de ponerse en pie. "Y sin nada mas que añadir me marcho, Tsunade ha ido a hablar con Kushina así que a estas horas debe de estar predispuesta a escucharte, así que haz el favor de ir a verla y arreglar todo este destrozo que has montado" y con un portazo se fue, dejando a Minato solo.

Lo cierto es que el rubio tuvo serias tentaciones de tirar la taza al suelo pero no lo hizo ya que un nuevo ataque de dolor en el corazón lo sobrecogió de tal manera que no tuvo mas remedio que encerrarse en la habitación y llorar hasta decir basta.

* * *

El reloj de la cocina tocó las doce y Kushina decidió levantarse de la cama, había estado hablando con Tsunade y la había calmado, sin embargo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era tan grande que no pudo estarse de tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta que eso pasara. No fue hasta que el reloj tocó las cuatro que se levantó de nuevo para dignarse a comer algo, puesto que los gruñidos de su estomago comenzaban a acentuarse.

Se preparó una sencilla comida a base de Ramen que comió con ansia puesto que llevaba muchas horas en ayuno. Mientras comía decidió correr las cortinas del comedor para que entrara algo de luz natural, sin embargo, habría sido mejor no hacerlo, afuera nevaba con fuerza y los cristales estaban empañados por la diferencia de temperatura así que las colocó bien de nuevo y se sentó en el sofá para terminarse el humeante plato. A esas, mientras miraba la televisión, donde en los anuncios del programa que estaba viendo anunciaron el espectáculo al cual Minato quería llevarla. Dejó el tazón vacío sobre la mesa y apagó el televisor mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar las entradas que tenía colgadas en la nevera. Las miró un momento pero las quitó y las dejó sobre la mesilla de la entrada para acordarse de cogerlas cuando saliera.

Se fue directa a la ducha y se dio un baño de agua caliente y espuma pero justo cuando intentaba relajarse se acordó de las noches que había repetido esa acción con Minato, recordaba sus caricias, sus besos y sus susurros y aquél espantoso dolor acudió de nuevo a su pecho, obligándola a encoger las piernas y apoyar la frente en sus rodillas, esperando a que pasara; no tardó mucho así que se levantó y se aclaró para irse a vestir, mirándose en el espejo, desnuda, observó su reflejo y descubrió la cicatriz en su abdomen, que todos aquello meses había ignorado, ahora era tan solo una fina raya blanquecina que no destacaba mucho, todo lo contrario a la otra de más reciente, la de la muñeca, que seguía teniendo tan mal aspecto como el primer día. Recorrió por el espejo su reflejo y se paró en el centro de su pecho, justo donde se encontraba el centro de su dolor, apretó los dedos y cerró los ojos, intentado calmar de nuevo el dolor. Unos segundos mas tarde abrió los ojos y se tapó con una toalla para regresar a la habitación.

Como el resto del día, continuaba haciendo frío así que se puso un jersey que Mikoto le había regalado el invierno anterior. Era de color azul claro con detalles en gris y era justamente igual que el que ella le había regalado a su amiga por Navidad, tal vez se lo regaló para indicarle que siempre serían amigas o algo parecido, igual que la muñequera que Minato le había regalado, esa muñequera roja que había guardado en el cajón en el mismo instante que se la había quitado y había decidido no volver a ponerse jamás. Acabó de conjuntar unos vaqueros con un gorro blanco con visera para salir después de abrigarse y coger las entradas.

Era extraña la sensación que producían los días de nieve, a pesar de estar bajo cero o cercano a esas temperaturas el ambiente parecía mas calido que si no nevara incluso se sentía mejor que en el interior de la casa.

No tardó en llegar al edificio blanquecino donde vivía Minato, alzó la vista y descubrió un cielo gris del cual caían copos de nieve que caían incesantemente al suelo y en el balcón del rubio, quien seguramente estaría maldiciendo los días de nieve puesto que desde pequeño nunca le habían agradado. Se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta con las llaves que él mismo le había dado, saludó a la portera con una sonrisa y subió a pie las plantas hasta llegar a la cuarta donde se paró en la puerta cuatro, miró a su alrededor, jamás se había fijado en esos pequeños detalles, Minato vivía en el piso de la mala suerte. Sin embargo, cuando fue a picar al timbre algo la detuvo, por alguna razón no quería verlo por que por mucho que se hubiese estado preparando para ese momento y por la cantidad de cosas que le había dicho Tsunade, no se encontraba preparada aun para afrontar al rubio. Así que, decidida bajo las escaleras y cuando iba a salir del edificio bajo la atónita mirada de la portera una idea le vino a la mente.

"Disculpe…" musitó acercándose a la pequeña ventanilla donde reposaba la mujer. "¿Podría darle esto a Minato-san?" preguntó dejándole las entradas encima del mostrador.

"Si eso es lo que desea… pero… ¿Por qué no sube usted misma Kushina-san?" le preguntó aceptando las entradas que la chica le tendía.

"Parece que Minato-san no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos" contestó con una sonrisa que contenía bastante falsedad.

La portera, en cambió, hizo caso omiso a ese gesto y le respondió con una cordial sonrisa.

"Entonces no dude en que se lo entregare"

Kushina asintió y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

"Que tenga una buena tarde"

"Usted también Kushina-san"

Ya afuera respiró tranquila y se dirigió hacia la tienda de deportes que había dos calles mas abajo para comprarse una muñequera nueva, puesto que las vendas ya empezaban a incomodarla en cierto modo.

Al ser un día de nieve a la calle no salían nada mas que niños para divertirse y padres ajetreados que compraban leña para las chimeneas y pequeños delicatessen para disfrutar sentado en el sofá así que ese día no había demasiada gente en la tienda de deportes y la atendieron enseguida. Se compró una muñequera parecida a la que le había regalado Minato con la diferencia que esa era azul con un pequeño bordado en blanco. Pagó lo dicho y cuando iba a abandonar la tienda se topó casualmente con una persona a la que no tenia ni ganas de ver ni escuchar en ese momento, Orochimaru.

"Que sorpresa verte por aquí Kushina-san, ¿Comprando nuevos complementos?" pregunto mirándola fijamente con aquellas penetrantes orbes doradas que tenia por ojos.

"He venido a comprarme una nueva muñequera" dijo acelerando el paso para salir rápidamente de allí y perderlo de vista.

"Vaya… es por aquel incidente que usas una, ¿No?" pregunto siguiéndola.

La pelirroja se paro en seco y se giró para mirarlo.

"Así es, y si me disculpas…" y con un plof desapareció de su vista.

Con una sonrisa cínica Orochimaru se relamió los labios y también desapareció de la misma manera que ella.

* * *

"¡Kakashi-kun!" grito Kira llamando insistentemente a la puerta del peliplateado. "¡Kakashi-kun!"

"¡Di!" gritó el chico abriendo la ventana de su habitación, que daba a la calle.

"¡Tengo algo muy urgente que decirte!"

"Hay una llave debajo de la maceta" dijo antes de cerrar la ventana e ir hacia la puerta, donde Kira lo esperaba con la lengua fuera. "Anda, pasa" dijo dejándole espacio. El chico entró rápidamente y se quito la nieve del gracioso gorrito que llevaba. "¿Y a que viene todo esto?" pregunto mirándolo.

"K-Kushina-san y M-Minato-kun y-ya no están j-juntos, Kakashi-kun" dijo atragantándose con las palabras ya que parecía que venia corriendo los pisos.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir el ninja.

"Que Kushina y…"

"¡No, eso no! ¡Ya me he enterado!" dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón al joven repartidor de periódicos. "Digo que me sorprende, si ayer mismo el y Kushina-san estaban…" pero se vio obligado a callarse puesto que la imagen de Kushina en el lago acudió rápidamente a su mente, recordaba haberla visto abatida y ella le había contestado que no era nada… si tan solo en ese momento hubiera…

"¿Kakashi-kun?" preguntó el chico extrañado agarrando con fuerza su gorrito.

"¿Cómo te has enterado tu?" pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

"Mi madre es vecina del bar que frecuentan los amigos de tu sensei y se ve que ayer Shikato estuvo discutiendo con sus amigos hasta tarde allí y se enteró y me lo ha dicho este mediodía, por eso he venido tan rápido a decírtelo… para ver si era cierto…" contó atropelladamente el chico. "Pero veo que no sabias nada al respecto"

"No, no tenia ni idea…" dijo cogiendo un abrigo del perchero. "Voy a ir a ver a Kushina-san…" dijo mas para si mismo que para el repartidor.

"¡Espérate! ¡Yo voy contigo!" exclamó colocándose el gorro de nuevo.

"No, quiero ir yo solo, tu si quieres espera en tu casa y ya te vendré a visitar luego" y cogió las llaves y esperó en el otro lado de la puerta a que saliera. "¡Venga Kira!"

El repartidor no dijo nada, solo pego un brinco y corrió escaleras abajo.

"¡Pero avísame en cuanto sepas algo!" y desapareció de la vista del mas mayor.

Kakashi suspiró y cerro la puerta de su casa para irse a visitar a Kushina, quien desde la misión que habían compartido juntos con su profesor se había convertido en una de las personas mas queridas para el.

* * *

No fue hasta la media tarde que Minato se dignó a bajar para ir a comprar al supermercado pero antes de salir del edificio fue interceptado por su amable portera.

"¡Minato-san!" lo llamó desde su pequeña ventanilla.

"Dígame" dijo acercándose mientras se recolocaba mejor su bufanda.

"Esta misma tarde ha estado aquí Kushina-san y le ha dejado un recado, este par de entradas para el teatro de la ciudad de al lado, ¡Y yo que había oído que estaban agotadas!" exclamó con emoción al poder contemplar esos dos trozos de papel chispeante.

"Gracias por el recado" dijo Minato antes de arrebatarle las entradas y salir a la calle, dejando a la portera sorprendida ante su extraña reacción.

Todas las ganas de ir al supermercado a coger algo de comer habían desaparecido, ahora solo tenia en mente una sola cosa, devolver las entradas que el había regalado.

Camino deprisa, con ganas de llegar al piso de Kushina ya que estaba comenzando a refrescar y el cielo amenazaba con más nieve y no tenia nada de ganas de notar los copos fríos sobre su piel así que no tardó en llegar. Pero lo mas difícil no fue eso, fue tener la voluntad necesaria para subir y picar al timbre y se arrepintió de estar ahí en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la chica cubierta únicamente con un jersey que le venia grande y que había visto mejores tiempos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó, haciendo espetar su voz como si de un latigazo se tratara.

"¿Puedo pasar? Me estoy congelando" dijo antes que ella apartara el brazo y lo dejara pasar. "Gracias" musitó una vez en el interior del piso.

"¿A que has venido, Minato?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"He venido a devolverte las entradas que le has dejado a mi portera, son tuyas, no hacia falta que me las devolvieras" dijo sacándose las entradas del abrigo mientras las dejaba encima de la mesa del recibidor.

"Te costó conseguirlas, ¿O no? Son tuyas" susurró yendo hasta el comedor, intentando zanjar ahí la conversación.

"Crees… ¿Crees realmente que me las voy a quedar, Kushina?" preguntó siguiéndola, sin quitarse aun el abrigo.

La chica se paró en seco antes de llegar al sofá, que parecía ser su destino.

"Entiendo que me has regalado las entradas y que devolvértelas es un feo pero intenta comprenderme, no puedo ir a ese teatro y disfrutar de ellas sabiendo lo que te costó conseguirlas, simplemente no puedo" dijo buscando sus ojos.

Pero esta vez fue el quien aparto la mirada.

"Te entiendo y te comprendo, pero quiero que sepas que no pienso aceptarlas, son tuyas, no mías, haz lo que quieras con ellas" y se marchó por donde había venido.

"¡Espera!" dijo al verlo ya en el recibidor.

"Dime"

"¿Cómo estas?"

Minato se volvió a girar hacia la puerta y encaro al pomo.

"El cuatro será el aniversario…" dijo solamente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Sabía perfectamente que no tenía que sentirse mal por ello, él la había dejado y teóricamente, tendría que odiarlo con todo su corazón pero lo único que podía sentir era compasión y dolor por el rubio, por alguna extraña razón lo odiaba pero lo amaba a la vez y lo peor es que no supo a quien acudir en esos momentos, Minato era su único amigo, su único confidente, fue con él y con su abuelo con quien mantuvo largas y tendidas charlas sobre la destrucción de su aldea, lo que era ser refugiado y todas aquellas cosas que la abrumaron al llegar, tenia a Mikoto, cierto, pero siempre se sentía un poco distante a ella, ella siempre le sonreía y la animaba pero nunca llegaba a darle una solución clara y eso no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

¿La pregunta? ¿Por qué la había formulado? Ni ella lo sabía, sabía que solo quería saber como le estaba yendo al rubio pero él le contesto con otra cosa completamente diferente, el aniversario de su abuelo, y eso a ella le vino como un recuerdo del que también quería olvidarse. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en el sofá, aquel primer contacto con Minato no había sido esperanzador ni nada parecido, si no mas bien todo lo contrario, había estado todo el rato en un estado de tensión acumulativa y pudo jurar que él se sentía igual, y lo único que tenia ganas de hacer en ese momento era disculparse, aunque racionalmente sabía que no tendría por que ser ella. Justo cuando se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado el timbre sonó insistentemente. Preguntándose internamente quien podría ser, fue hasta la entrada para abrir la puerta y su sorpresa fue encontrarse al agudo alumno de su exnovio, Kakashi.

"K-Kushina-san…" musitó al verla sorprendida detrás de la puerta.

"Kakashi… una alegría verte pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le preguntó apartándose un poco para dejarlo entrar.

"H-he venido a verte… Kira me ha contado que su madre escuchó anoche la conversación de Shikato y los demás y… quería saber como estabas" dijo fijando su vista en el suelo.

"Vaya… que rápido viajan las noticias en esta aldea…" susurró irónica mas para si que para el chico. "De todas maneras, gracias por venir Kakashi, ¿Por qué no pasas y tomamos un chocolate caliente los dos?" preguntó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, a la que Kakashi respondió sonrojándose levemente.

"Un placer" y se quitó la chaqueta para colgarla en un colgador justo detrás de la chica.

"¿Me ayudas?"

"Claro" susurró siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

"Disculpa el desorden, no esperaba a nadie" dijo disculpándose por el pequeño desorden que había en la cocina.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

"Esta bien"

"Y dime, ¿Has hablado ya con Minato?" le preguntó acercándose a un estante para coger una cacerola.

Se quedó en silencio, sin contestar, lo normal era que lo hubiese visitado a el antes pero lo cierto es que la única persona en la que había pensado en ese momento había sido en la pelirroja, tal vez por que inconscientemente, sabía que su profesor estaba bien.

"No, aun no" contestó bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

"Deberías ir a verlo, se alegrara de ver que sus alumnos lo ayudan mas allá de las misiones" y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica. "¿Por qué no coges tu mismo el chocolate de ese armario?" dijo señalándole un armario justo al lado de la nevera, al lado de Kakashi.

"Kushina-san… ¿Puedo preguntarte por que lo habéis dejado tu y Minato-sensei?" preguntó acercándole el chocolate para que ella lo pusiera en la cacerola junto a la leche que había sacado de la nevera.

"Confianza, problemas de confianza… ninguno de los dos… no… yo no confiaba lo suficiente en el y eso en una relación hace mucho daño, recuérdalo para cuando tengas una novia"

"¿Minato-sensei te ha dejado por que no confiabas en el? Nunca lo hubiera pensado" confesó cogiendo dos tazas limpias del fregadero.

Kushina sonrió mientras intentaba que el chocolate no se pegara en las paredes de la cacerola.

"Nunca llegamos a conocer en su totalidad a la gente que nos rodea, es eso lo que estas pensando, ¿Verdad?" preguntó girándose para mirarlo, encarándolo.

"Y-yo… es verdad, creo que te entiendo un poco a ti y a Minato-sensei, yo también me sentí herido al ver que mi padre no confiaba en mi"

"Si eres capaz de entender eso eres capaz de entender a Minato" y acarició suavemente su cabeza antes de voltearse para continuar vigilando el chocolate.

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, no sabía por que pero cada palabra que ella le decía le hacia plantearse su propia vida, ¿Sentiría también eso su profesor, sus palabras escapándose graciosamente de sus labios que le hacían cuestionarse internamente? No lo sabía, pero lo que si supo en ese momento fue el por qué su profesor y el mismo se habían enamorado de la misma chica, no era su físico sino su corazón el que los había cautivado.

"¿Se puede querer a alguien hasta la locura?" preguntó mirándola fijamente.

"¿A que viene esa pregunta?" lo cierto es que la había sorprendido enormemente.

"Quería encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, simplemente"

"Lo cierto es que… cuando quieres mucho a alguien, cuando lo amas mas allá de la línea establecida lo único que sabes hacer es daño, a ti mismo y a esa persona, hasta rozar la locura y traspasarla" susurró inclinándose un poco para fijar su mirada en la de Kakashi.

"Entonces es eso que le ha pasado a Minato-sensei, te ama tanto que solo sabe hacerte daño" y acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

"No lo creo Kakashi, creo que soy yo la que ha cruzado la línea establecida, le quiero tanto que no le digo nada para no hacerlo sufrir cuando realmente es eso lo que mas dolor le provoca" dijo incorporándose de nuevo. "¿Sabes? Creo que tienes el don de la palabra, sabes hacer reflexionar a la gente, serás alguien grande en el futuro" y apagó el fuego. "El chocolate esta listo, ¿Me acercas las tazas?"

El chico asintió y dejó sobre el mueble las dos tazas para que ella las rellanara.

"¿El mantel y las cucharas?" preguntó al ver que la mesa donde iban a merendar estaba adornada únicamente con un jarrón.

"El mantel debajo del cajón de las cucharas y el cajón al lado del fregadero" dijo acabando de rellenar las tazas.

Dicho y hecho, Kakashi cogió las cosas y puso la mesa mientras ella servia las tazas.

"¿Quieres magdalenas o algo de repostería?" preguntó cuando el se hubo sentado.

"El chocolate esta bien, gracias" contestó fijando la vista en la turbia superficie del chocolate.

"Dime una cosa Kakashi, ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado de alguien?" preguntó dando un pequeño sorbo.

"En realidad… no lo se… me gusta estar con esa persona y me gustaría que no sufriera pero por otro lado siento que no esta bien, ella ya quiere a otro y es la única persona que puede hacerla realmente feliz" confesó dando él también un pequeño sorbo.

"Creí que te gustaba Rin pero visto lo visto… es otra persona la que ocupa tu corazón" y volvió a dar otro sorbo.

Kakashi alzó la vista y se la quedó mirando unos instantes, ella mantenía la vista baja, centrada en un punto en determinado mientras sorbía lentamente el chocolate., se hubiera quedado mas rato así sino fuese porque ella alzó la vista y lo encaró.

"Rin es importante para mi, pero solo como una amiga" dijo atropelladamente, antes que ella pudiera decirle algo.

Sonrió delicadamente, lo cierto es que no esperaba que él le contestara tan sinceramente.

"Eso mismo dije yo hace unos años sobre Minato"

Eso lo hizo alzar de nuevo la vista y fijarla en ella.

"P-pero yo estoy seguro que… yo no quiero nada con Rin, ni ahora ni dentro de unos años" dijo mirándola con un poco de temor por lo que ella podría estar pensando sobre él, ella lo quería junto a Rin no junto a ella…

"No he querido decir eso, es tan solo que muchas veces decimos cosas que acabamos cambiando" y dio otro sorbo acabándose el contenido.

"Si hay una cosa de la que puedo estar seguro es esa, se que no querré a otra chica igual que la que quiero ahora"

"El primer amor siempre cala hondo" susurró levantándose mientras tocaba la cabeza del chico. "Si me disculpas voy a buscar agua, el chocolate me ha dejado la gola seca"

Se quedó unos instantes pensativo y se acarició levemente la cabeza, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir todo eso? ¿Cuándo había comenzado su corazón a latir tan rápidamente cuando ella estaba cerca? ¿Cuándo todo eso se había convertido en una locura? No lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, tan solo quería conservar los pocos momentos compartidos con ella, por eso dio un largo sorbo al chocolate y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ella estaba apoyada en un estante agarrándose fuertemente la muñeca.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó acercándose, temeroso.

"S-si… ha sido solo un pequeño escozor" susurró girándose.

"Es… es por esa herida, ¿Cierto?"

"Si, digamos que no acaba de cicatrizar" contestó dejando la jarra del agua en su sitio. "Dime una cosa Kakashi, ¿Te gusta el teatro? Tengo unas entradas que, sinceramente, no se que hacer con ellas y estaba pensando que tal vez a ti te interesarían"

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco pero asintió efusivamente.

"Me gusta"

"Genial, ¿Por qué no le dices a esa chica que te gusta tanto que te acompañe? Podría ser una gran oportunidad…" y le guiño picadamente el ojo.

"N-no… no puedo pedírselo sin mas… ¿P-por que no puedo acompañarte yo a ti en vez de que me acompañe alguien a mi?"

Kushina sonrió y se acercó a él para acariciarle de nuevo la cabeza.

"Al hablar contigo he entendido algo y creo que no estaré aquí para cuando se celebre la función, así que ya sabes, aprovéchate e invítala, se alegrara que un chico como tu la invite, ya veras"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no estarás aquí? ¿Planeas marcharte?" preguntó asustado intentando buscar una respuesta en sus ojos.

"Tan solo temporalmente, creo que… no puedo construir mi futuro sin haber construido antes mi pasado, es técnicamente imposible, igual que empezar a construir una casa por el tejado y eso me lo has enseñado tu Kakashi, te estoy muy agradecida" y se inclinó un poco para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

"¿Cuándo te he enseñado yo eso, Kushina-san?" preguntó.

"Antes, con tus preguntas sobre amor"

"Y-ya veo…" susurró antes de salir hacia el recibidor. "Creo que me marchare a casa, ya he ayudado lo suficiente" y cogió su abrigo dispuesto a marcharte.

"Te dejas las entradas" y se las señalo, las cuales reposaban sobre la mesita cercana, justo donde Minato las había dejado.

Asintió débilmente y las cogió, la obra se llamaba "Loveless", ideal incluso en el nombre…

"Te veré… antes de marcharte, ¿Cierto?" preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió y le sonrió abiertamente, acto que le congeló la respiración.

"Me encargare de despedirme especialmente de ti, y no te preocupes, pienso avisarte en cuanto sepa que es lo que voy a hacer"

Eso lo tranquilizo así que con una leve sonrisa abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

"Entonces hasta pronto, y gracias por las entradas"

"Bye…" dijo despidiéndose a la francesa.

Una vez sola en el piso caminó hasta la cocina y cogió el botiquín de la estantería donde guardaba los medicamentos, dispuesta a curarse de nuevo. Era extraño que lo hiciese dos veces en un día pero supuso que eso no tenia nada de malo, al fin y al cabo, que las heridas supurasen no era nada fuera de lo normal. Dos minutos mas tarde, sin saber si era por el analgésico o el yodo que la estaba matando de dolor se tumbo en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

La mañana la saludo brillantemente, la noche anterior no había bajado las cortinas por su repentino sueño y las consecuencias las pagaba ahora, de todos modos, era una suerte que en invierno amaneciera mas tarde, sin embargo, fue toda una suerte ya que eso le permitió asearse tranquilamente para ser puntual a la hora de visitar al Hokage, que no pudo mas que sorprenderse ante su petición.

"¿Estas segura de esto, Kushina?" preguntó atónito cuando la chica hablo. "Sabes perfectamente lo dura que puede llegar a ser esta misión"

"Estoy decidida, y lo necesito" dijo convencida mientras el hombre bajaba la vista al pergamino que hasta hace no mucho leía.

"Si quieres puedo darte un equipo de genins para que trabajen contigo…"

"Sabe tan bien como yo que esa faena me viene demasiado grande"

"¡Los chicos te adoran Kushina! ¡Mira a Kakashi-kun o Kira-kun! Imagínate, si ellos ya están contentos y solo te pueden apoyar de esa manera tan pobre unos chicos en tu vida serian completamente feli--" pero nunca lo dejo continuar.

"Quiere seguir manteniéndome vigilada, ¿No es cierto, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi alzó la vista, sabía perfectamente que la chica, desde hacia años, se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba para la aldea.

"Kushina… piénsalo detenidamente, si vas allí puedes descubrir cosas que de pequeña me dijiste que te ocultara… tu misma me lo pediste… debo hacer cualquier cosa para que no averigües na--."

"Ahora las cosas son diferentes, me doy cuenta que no puedo ser nadie sin averiguar antes todo eso que le pedí que me ocultara"

"¿Qué opina Minato-kun al respecto? Estoy seguro que el opina lo mismo que yo…"

"Minato-san no tiene nada que objetar en cuanto a mis asuntos personales, él no tiene ese derecho"

"Kushina, escuche los chismes en la aldea, incluso os he visto juntos, no intentes ocultar mas tu relación con él, a fin de cuentas ya todo el mundo esta enterado"

"Por esa misma razón es por la que él no tiene nada que objetar en mi trabajo"

"Es una verdadera lástima que hayas acabado de esta forma, conozco a Minato-kun desde que nació y puedo decirte con total sinceridad que la única vez que lo he visto enamorado ha sido de ti"

"No va a hacerme cambiar de opinión con todas estas cosas, Hokage-sama"

"Ya veo que no…" hizo una pequeña pausa en la que Kushina tambaleo el suelo con el pie. "Déjame darte un consejo, vuelve aquí con vida y averigües lo que averigües, se fiel a los principios que aprendiste en la aldea" y le tendió un formulario.

"No voy a traicionar a Konoha si a eso se refiere, aunque la aldea hubiese atacado a la mía seguiría de este mismo lado, el mismo día en que me gradué decidí servir al país del Fuego con mi propia vida, no voy a fallar ahora"

"Yo tan solo te pido que… vuelvas, por ti misma, por tus amigos, por la gente que conoces y por Minato… si te llegara a perder…"

"Quiero que me diga una cosa, Hokage-sama" dijo después de haber rellenado la primera parte de la hoja, donde se detallaba el proceso de la misión y los requisitos, aparte de unas casillas de aceptación. "¿Quién será el próximo Kage?"

Sarutobi esbozo una sonrisa.

"Eso es asunto mío pero… supongo que no esta de mas decírtelo… ¿Quién crees tu?"

"Mi amigo rubio estará muy contento" y le entrego el papel.

"Ciertamente pero… cuando vuelvas aun seguiré en el mandato" dijo tendiéndole una hoja. "Recuerda que vas de apoyo y que la misión empieza mañana, pero… ¿Eso ya te esta bien?"

"No podía ser un día mejor" y se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

"¿Se lo dirás a Minato-kun o quieres que lo haga yo?"

Se giro y se quedo mirando al Hokage, que se había levantado de la silla y la miraba fijamente.

"Aun tengo valor para decírselo yo misma" y abandonó la habitación.

"Por favor… vuelve con vida…"

* * *

"¡Kakashi! Me alegro de verte y de encontrarte, he estado en tu casa pero tu vecina me ha dicho que habías salido temprano a entrenar, temía no encontrarte" dijo Kushina acercándose al chico, que hasta hace unos minutos había estado lanzando kunais contra unos postas bastante lejanos.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" preguntó extrañado, ya que ese era su lugar secreto de entrenamiento.

"Cuando era pequeña me perdí en estos bosques y fui a parar aquí, lo convertí en mi lugar secreto, a medida que iban pasando los años Minato se apunto sin que nadie lo hubiera invitado y acabó revelándote esta localización a ti, supongo que es cuestión de tradición…" dijo mientras una sonrisilla escapaba de sus labios.

"¿El te lo dijo?"

"Me dijo que había sucedido nuestro lugar y no me extrañó porque hacia ya años que ninguno de los dos entrenábamos aquí, supongo que no quiso que cayera en el olvido" dijo sentándose sobre un tronco puesto estratégicamente a modo de banco.

"¿Y has venido hasta aquí con esperanza de encontrarme?" preguntó cogiendo unos kunais del suelo para guardárselos en el bolsillo.

"En realidad no, he venido aquí a recordar y te he encontrado por casualidad y me alegro de haberlo hecho" dijo sonriendo abiertamente. "Pero eso no es todo, ¿Has desayunado?"

"No…"

"Genial, por que he comprado desayuno para dos" y de una bolsa que llevaba sacó unas bandejas con un poco de todo. "Mi intención era llevártela a casa y desayunar allí pero ha habido cambio de planes, espero que no te importe que sean compradas…"

"En absoluto…" dijo sentándose a su lado mientras ella le pasaba su bandeja. "Pero… ¿A que viene todo esto, Kushina-san?"

"Mañana me marcho a una misión de campo durante dos años, te dije que me despediría de ti y lo estoy haciendo" contestó comenzando a comer silenciosamente.

Kakashi se levanto de un bote.

"¡Es demasiado repentino! ¡Imaginé que seria dentro de un par de semanas, como mucho tres pero no en menos de 24 horas!"

"La vida es así de cruel con nosotros"

"P-pero… sensei… el… ¿Qué dirá de todo esto?" balbuceó intentando encontrar un pretexto para que la chica se quedara unos dias mas.

"Él fue quien comenzó toda esta locura, además, es algo que debo hacer por mi misma"

"Kushina-san…"

"Debo y quiero hacerlo Kakashi, te lo dije ayer, necesito saber unas cosas antes de arreglar todo esto" y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

"¿Y a donde iras?" preguntó mirando fijamente su almuerzo, que ahora se le atascaba en la garganta.

"Al que fue mi antiguo hogar"

Levanto la vista y se la quedó mirando.

"¿A la aldea del Remolino?"

"Así es, según Hokage-sama puede que aun queden pruebas de por qué se produjo aquella masacre, y créeme, quiero averiguarlo si tengo la oportunidad"

"Entonces… si que es imposible pedirte que te quedes…"

"Es una misión de información, no me va a pasar nada, ¡Deja ese tono dramático!" exclamó con una sonrisa.

"Te deseo lo mejor, Kushina-san… en serio" y por una vez en todo lo que llevaban de conversación Kakashi sonrió.

"Gracias…" y ella también sonrió.

* * *

El cuatro de diciembre Konoha amaneció tétrica y desierta, en las calles no se veía un alma y los negocios parecían estar contagiados de la pereza que atacaba a los habitantes, apenas había dos establecimientos abiertos, la panadería y el supermercado, justo para las necesidades básicas, de cierto modo, eso le agrado a Kushina quien había salido temprano de su casa para marcharse, sin embargo, antes de ir al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros se desvió hasta el cementerio, donde supuso que lo encontraría.

"Parece que tu corazón y el cielo son uno" susurró acercándose al rubio, que estaba de pie frente a una lapida.

"Si eso fuese cierto ahora mismo estaría nevando" dijo volteándose para mirarla.

"Creo que coincidimos en algo" y se acercó lentamente para quedarse a su lado, bajó la atenta mirada de el.

"¿Te marchas de misión?" preguntó al ver la mochila que ella cargaba.

"Así es, voy a estar lejos de aquí durante dos años" contestó juntando las manos para rezar.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo mirándola tan fijamente que la pelirroja pensó que podría haber visto a través de ella, aunque en realidad siempre era eso lo que sentía.

"He aceptado la misión que Hokage-sama me pidió que rechazase… pero no le encontré razón para hacerlo así que decidí que era mejor arriesgarme y llevarla a cabo"

"P-pero… ¿Por qué?... Tu misma dijiste hace años que te mantuviera al margen de todo eso y ahora haces lo contrario…"

"Antes era antes y ahora es ahora" dijo quitando los ojos de la lapida para mirarlo. "He venido para avisarte y despedirme de tu abuelo, no a que me sermonees así que… no me lo pongas mas difícil" y sacó un ramo de flores de la mochila.

"¿Eglantinas?"

"Una vez dijiste que eran las favoritas de tu abuelo porque seguían su lema de vida, y fíjate, creo que no podría haber sido mas preciso" dijo después de depositarlas a los pies de la lapida.

"El amor y el sufrimiento siempre irán juntos" repitió como un autómata que se aprende las definiciones de memoria. "Creo que tenia razón…"

Kushina se levanto y lo encaro.

"Espero que tus heridas y las mías hayan sanado dentro de dos años"

"Igualmente te voy a extrañar" dijo deshaciendo un poco su ramos para entregarle una flor. "Espero que sepas que significa" dijo dándole un gladiolo.

"¿Tristeza por ausencias?" preguntó aceptando la flor.

"Así es" dijo depositando el ramo junto al de la chica.

"Minato… prometo que cuando vuelva seré sincera contigo" susurró escondiendo la cara en la flor.

"¿Por qué no lo eres ahora?"

"No se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana" contestó guardándose la flor en la mochila.

"Esta bien…" dijo el de repente acogiéndole una mano. "…porque eres realmente tu" y la abrazó fuertemente.

"No entiendo que quieres decir" dijo mientras los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

"Recuérdame que te de la explicación cuando vuelvas" y se separó lentamente de su abrazo.

"Esta bien…" susurró recolocándose la mochila en el hombro. "Te avisaré cuando vuelva y, me alegro que incumplas las normas, aunque sea de esta manera" y señaló al cielo con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos" dijo desapareciendo con un suave plof.

Minato se quedó mirando un momento el lugar donde había estado la chica y también miro al cielo, tal y como una vez había dicho Obito, las normas no lo eran todo.

* * *

……………………_._

_En serio, ha sido la canción que escuchaba que era tremendamente azucarada, (en realidad no tanto) si a alguien le interesa es Beautiful things de Andain, que no me pertenece ni lo hará nunca xD_

_Como ya he dicho arriba lamento el retraso pero los exámenes, la musa despistada y un teclado sin acentos han sido la causa de todo esto, si os cuento una anécdota la mayoría del fic (la parte final) desde que Kushina habla con Kakashi por primera vez hasta ahora esta escrito en horario nocturno, entre las once y las doce y media de diferentes dias asi que… en realidad carece de importancia pero me gusta contarlo todo xD_

_En cuanto a Kakashi… jamás le hemos conocido novia/ligue alguno y eso que el hombre ya esta en la treintena… aunque aquí aun esta en la docena xD, en serio, creo que ha congeniado muy bien con Kushina y me pareció bonito enamorarlo de ella._

_El significado de las flores, para mi, es muy profundo, como habéis podido comprobar y en otro de mis fics son los olores, manías…_

_Como ya llega siendo costumbre quiero dedicar este fic en especial a mi amiga __**Ari **__que ha tenido el lujo de corregirme los acentos que mi ordenador no puede (en realidad estoy escribiendo esto y aun tiene que hacerlo xD), a __**Zory**__, que no sabes cuanto me alegro que ya estés fuera y que sepas que este capitulo va por ti, por haber aguantado todo este tiempo como una campeona n-n, a __**SMRU**__, no sabes cuanto me alegro que no me amenazaras de muerte xD en realidad debo darte yo a ti las gracias, me has animado mucho nn, a __**dragonwar**__, me alegra tanto saber que te esforzaras mas en los reviews!! En serio, aunque igualmente se que siempre estas ahí, sea corto o largo, a __**dahia**__, tu reacción ha sido contraria a la de otras pero mi intención era que llegara profundo y por lo que has dicho lo ha hecho, y tienes razón, Kushina no debió desconfiar de el pero no esta en la naturaleza humana el ser completamente sincero…, a __**anita-asakura**__, me alegro que te haya gustado, me hace realmente feliz nn en lo demás te digo igual que a __**dahia**__, me gusta que haya sido profundo T.T…, a __**Blade-**__, para la reconciliación aun queda un poquito en cuanto al clan Hyuuga, aun no se que voy a hacer, quedan otros asuntos por tocar que van delante, a __**Dollisapi Do Tao**__, ¡Por fin te deje review! Creía que siempre lo hacia y siempre era que no xD, creo que calzamos el mismo pie en eso xD, mas que el hombre que cualquier mujer de Konoha desearía es el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía xD, a __**lunaleen**__, te aclaro la duda, si, la historia llegara al nacimiento de Naruto, aquí no se deja nada sin tocar!, me alegro que te guste la historia y sigue leyendo nn, y a __**Susy**__, me alegro que encontraras tierno lo de Kakashi nn, yo también lo hago, en cuanto a otras cosas te felicito el haber ganado la beca nn_

_En serio, gracias a todas y seguid leyendo, que yo seguiré con esto, una vez mas, gracias por leer nn_

_Un besazo y nos vemos!!_

_Proxima actualizacion:__ Ahora si, espero que dentro de un mes ¿o no? xD _


	15. Retorno

_Se que esto sonara a cuento chino pero es cierto, hace un año salio a la "luz" que el Cuarto Hokage era el padre de Naruto y para mas INRI __también se revelo quien era su madre, para que los viéramos físicamente aun faltaba un poco pero la primera información ya estaba dada y yo, ni corta ni perezosa, el día de mi cumpleaños comencé a escribir y de ahí salio este fic, fic que hoy, un año después, cumple 15 capítulos y estoy muy, muy contenta con ello, no esperaba que tuviese tanta aceptación e incluso que llegaría a los 100 reviews, algo que veía casi como un espejismo pero aquí estoy, escribiendo esto y dando entrada a uno de los capítulos que se me han antojado mas largo y dificultoso, no voy a decir porque, porque creo que conocéis la respuesta xD, solo decir algo, me disculpo por estos meses de espera, creía que el verano me iba a dar ese empujoncito para acabar el capitulo pero veo que ha hecho todo lo contrario, se ve que necesito als clases para inspirarme xD._

_Nos vemos mas abajo. (¡Hoy es mi cumple!)_

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Rating M (Lemon posterior)_

* * *

**Cruzando la ****línea**

Capitulo 15: **Retorno**

Hacia apenas unos minutos que Kushina se había marchado y ya comenzaba el tiempo atrás, no era por no tenerla cerca ni estar dos años sin verla, era simplemente por que quería saber por fin, las razones que la habían llevado a ese extremo, razones que esperaba entender, comprender y arreglar.

"Es algo muy justo por su parte el haberte venido a despedir, en todo momento quiso hacerlo personalmente, según el viejo" dijo Jiraiya acercándose para ponerse a su lado, a la vez que dejaba unas flores, farolillos, sobre la tumba.

"¿Es casualidad o alguien te ha soplado el significado de las flores?" preguntó al reconocer las flores que había dejado sobre la tumba, al lado de las eglantinas de Kushina.

"Sabes perfectamente que el lenguaje floral no es lo mío, ha sido la madre de Inoichi quien me ha ayudado" respondió.

"Eso temía" susurró dando media vuelta para salir del cementerio.

"¿No te quedas mas rato?" preguntó extrañado, ya que normalmente Minato se quedaba hasta el mediodía arreglando la tumba de su abuelo.

"Este año he venido mas temprano y he adelantado faena, además, no estoy para recordar" contestó escondiendo la cara en la bufanda.

"Aun es pronto para extrañarla, te queda mucho tiempo por delante…"

"Lo sé, pero simplemente hoy no quiero recordar nada" y deslizando los pies sobre la nieve que se iba acumulando desapareció por la pequeña puerta del cementerio.

Jiraiya se lo quedo mirando un momento y después regreso la vista a la tumba donde las flores reposaban tranquilamente y tal y como había dicho la madre de Inoichi la variedad de significados era lo mejor.

* * *

El verano comenzó extremadamente caluroso después de unas semanas de lluvia que parecían no tener fin. Esa mañana Minato alzo la vista al cielo y se fijó en las nubes, poco densas y que no amenazaban ningún cambio brusco de temperatura. Volvió a bajar la vista y se fijó en el suelo, donde aun quedaban rastros de lluvia, pequeños charcos que de pequeño le gustaba pisotear hasta llegar a casa con barro hasta los dientes y hecho un zarrio, pero igualmente lo amaba a pesar de las quejas de su querido abuelo, sin embargo, recordarlo a él le recordaba a ella, había pasado medio año desde su marcha y todos sus recuerdos parecían haberse difuminado, no recordaba su voz, solo sabia que era aguda en lo justo, tampoco recordaba su tacto, su mirada… pero lo que si que persistía era su olor, esa fresca olor a cerezas… ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado insistentemente y se centró en el trabajo de sus dos alumnos, que se habían volteado a mirarlo preocupados.

"¿Estas bien sensei?" preguntó Rin mirándolo fijamente.

"¡Si! ¡Todo perfecto! ¿Por qué no me enseñáis cuan buenos sois trabajando en equipo? ¡Si conseguís estas dos piedras os invito a comer!" dijo recogiendo dos piedras del suelo mientras se las mostraba feliz.

Rin miró a Kakashi y Kakashi a Rin, no era normal ese comportamiento por parte de su profesor, retarlos así de golpe… pero ninguno puso objeciones ya que en una décima de segundo Minato ya les había lanzado un kunai a los pies y amenazaba con presionarlos si no lo presionaban antes a él.

Ya después de la comida, que pagó gustosamente, y de despedirse de sus felices alumnos, se dirigió hacia la floristería y compró tres azucenas iguales a las que un año antes le había regalado a Kushina, de nuevo en la calle se encaminó torpemente hacia su casa sin apartar la vista de las flores y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta Tsunade lo interceptó.

"No es una marcha para siempre, que lo sepas" dijo mientras él abría la puerta y se dirigía al buzón a recoger las cartas bajo la atenta mirada de la portera, que dejó de leer la revista que tenia en mano para mirar como Tsunade lo perseguía insistentemente.

"Ya lo sé" dijo antes de girarse para la portera, que disimuló lo mejor que pudo tapándose con la revista. "¿Han traído algún certificado?" le preguntó a la mujer que bajó de nuevo la revista y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Deberían?" preguntó extrañada.

"Deberían" dijo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

"¡No me ignores, Minato!" gritó la rubia persiguiéndolo hasta donde estaba él, ya en el primer piso.

"No te ignoro, es solo que tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme antes de… Kushina" dijo subiendo un piso mas.

"Ayer recibí una carta suya" susurró provocando que el rubio se parara, ya en el tercer piso. "Y también tengo una para ti pero me ha pedido que decida si debo dártela o no dependiendo de cómo le encontraba el animo por la carta"

"¿Y que has decidido? ¿Dármela o no?" preguntó tragando saliva mientras bajaba unas cuentas escaleras para alcanzarla.

"Supongo que ahora depende de ti" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos! ¡Te invito a unas copas y se veo que estas bien te la doy, de lo contrario no la recibirás hasta medio año después, que será cuando me vuelva a escribir!" exclamó dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"No creo que sea lo mas adecuado pero…"

"¡Nada de excusas! ¡Kushina se lo esta pasando bien! ¿Por qué tu no?" le preguntó cuando alcanzaron la portería bajo la mirada extrañada de la portera.

"¿Esta feliz?" preguntó una vez en la calle.

"Lo está y bastante, cambiar de aires le ha sentado bien…"

"Entonces puedes darme la carta por que la ves bien de animo…" dijo mientras ella lo arrastraba a un bar situado unas cuantas calles mas abajo.

"Por su parte si pero yo te digo que debes pensar en ti ahora, no se si te alegrara saber que ella esta estupendamente bien y no quiero que te deprimas por eso…"

"Estoy bien… si ella es feliz yo estoy bien…" susurró cuando ella lo obligó a meterse en una calle secundaria de la villa repleta de bares.

"Ese tópico es muy antiguo… nadie es realmente feliz si la persona a la que queremos es feliz, eso solo te hace sentir mas estupido porque sabes que tu no puedes brindarle esa felicidad" dijo metiéndolo en el bar mas pequeño de todos y que quedaba recogido en medio de dos grandes portales.

"Vaya… tu si que animas" contestó irónicamente mientras se sentaba en una mesa alejada de la barra y resguardada de los demás clientes.

"Tu esperame aquí, voy a buscar la bebida, ¿Quieres algo de comer?" le preguntó mientras el daba un rápido vistazo a la carta.

"Unos gyoza" respondió dejando de lado la carta a la vez que Tsunade iba hasta la barra.

Se quedó mirando un momento a la mujer rubia y recordó perfectamente porque ese bar le era tan familiar, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, junto con Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza decidieron probar por primera vez el Sake fuera de ambientes familiares así que se metieron en ese bar y pidieron una botella que el hombre les vendió sin estar del todo seguro pero terminó aceptando al tomar palabra a Shikaku y decirle que avisaría a su padre si se pasaba de la raya con la bebida, recordó que esa noche nevaba con fuerza y que en menos de un cuarto de hora habían vaciado una botella entera a la que no le encontraron ningún placer, habían pasado ya los años respecto a eso pero cuando Tsunade le dejó la botella enfrente recordó lo mal que sabia ese alcohol.

"Puedes beber tranquilo, el dueño ha dicho que nos invita" dijo la mujer sirviéndole a él para después servirse a ella y disfrutar del sake "¡No hay nada mejor que una copita de Sake en esta vida!" exclamó después de una sonrisa triunfal.

"Si, si… lo que tu digas…" susurró mientras el daba un largo trago a la bebida.

"¡Hey mal bebedor! ¡El sake se degusta no se bebe como el agua!" gritó apartándole la botella que él había cogido con intención de llenar un nuevo baso.

"De todos modos… dame esa carta, es muy importante para mi" dijo mientras que un camarero se les acercaba y les dejaba los gyoza.

"Gracias" agradeció Tsunade cuando el camarero se retiraba con un 'que aproveche' "Ya te lo he dicho antes, no puedo dártela hasta ver como estás"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Perfectamente!" exclamó cogiendo un gyoza con los palillos. "¿Por qué todos pensáis que estoy mal? Incluso Hokage-sama no me deja ir de misión" se quejó llevándose la comida a la boca.

"Minato, te vemos cada día, estás apagado, desganado, no tienes ganas de hacer nada, ¡Incluso has dejado que tu vecina durmiese en tu casa!"

"Hey… no confundas, yo no hice nada con ella, su novio la dejó por otra y vino a mi casa a pedirme helado así que me vi obligado a consolarla antes que engordara dos quilos por una estupidez como esa, a mas a mas, se emborrachó con el Sake que había dejado Jiraiya y pasó una noche terrible… a todas esas ¿Querías que la dejara en su casa pasando la mona con ese disgusto? No soy tan cruel…" susurró cogiendo otro gyoza y devorándolo casi al instante.

"¿Quieres mas?" preguntó mientras él negaba con la cabeza. "Escucha Minato yo también he sufrido mucho por amores, mi novio murió hace diez años y aun me duele su recuerdo y es algo que no puedo arreglar pero tu… tu estás vivo y Kushina también, no te deprimas por eso, tu y ella podéis formar una familia si os dejáis estar de tonterías porque la razón por la cual cortasteis es estupida, ¿Qué no os tenéis confianza? Eso se puede arreglar, no seria lo mismo que os odiaseis u os llevaseis mal… y puedo asegurarte que Kushina se ha dado cuenta de ello, por eso lo único que ahora espero es que tu también te des cuenta de eso" dijo mientras se bebía de golpe la copita de Sake que se había servido.

"Nunca te he visto lamentarte por perder a tu novio…"

"La procesión va por dentro, además, ¿Por qué tendría yo que llorarte a ti mis penas?"

"Tienes razón… no tiene sentido"

"De igual manera yo tampoco te he visto nunca lamentarte por perder a tu alumno…"

"Te devuelvo la pregunta, no hay razón para que yo te llore a ti" dijo comiéndose otro gyoza.

"Entonces no rompas esta promesa y no me llores por lo de Kushina" susurró llevando la mano a un pequeño bolso que traía consigo del cual extrajo una carta. "Se fuerte y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos" y le tendió la carta que venia perfectamente envuelta.

Minato la miró unos instantes antes de aceptar la carta y leerla inmediatamente.

"No" dijo poniendo una mano encima del sobre. "Hazlo en tu casa, tranquilamente"

El rubio alzó la vista y la miró fijamente.

"¿Hay algo a lo que le tenga que temer?" preguntó buscando los castaños ojos de la mujer.

"No he leído esa carta, solo he leído la que ella me envió a mi así que no se lo que hay ahí dentro" y señaló la carta mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Esta bien, la leeré en casa" dijo dejándola a un lado.

"¿Te apetece algo mas?" preguntó cinco minutos después al ver como el chico degustaba el ultimo de los gyoza.

"No gracias, debo irme ya a casa" contestó recuperando de nuevo la carta.

"Quieres leerla de seguida, ¿Me equivoco?" preguntó levantándose ella también.

"No es esa la única razón" y señaló las azucenas que había comprado antes de encontrarse con la rubia. "No quiero que se sequen antes de hora"

"Entonces ve, no se que lío mas raro os traéis tu y Kushina con las flores" dijo buscando el monedero para pagar.

"No te preocupes, ya pago yo" anunció dirigiéndose a la barra, donde el camarero le dejó la cuenta.

"Te he invitado yo a entrar, lo normal es que pague" se quejó cuando él dejó los billetes.

"Me has invitado a dar una vuelta y me has dado algo que llevo esperando seis meses" y recogió las moneditas del cambio. "Eso es suficiente razón como para invitarte"

Tsunade se lo quedó mirando fijamente y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida.

"Entonces ya nos veremos por la aldea…"

Minato asintió y se despidió con la mano, visiblemente más alegre que unos minutos atrás.

"Con que poco se puede hacer feliz a la gente…" susurró ella caminando dirección contraria a la del chico, camino del hospital.

Cuando entró por la puerta de su edificio la portera lo miró fijamente pero él simplemente se dedicó a esquivarla con una leve sonrisa mientras subía los peldaños de dos en dos. Ya en su casa, encendió el aire acondicionado y se lanzó sobre la cama con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas. Jamás se atrevería a decirlo pero desde hacia unas semanas miraba furtivamente el calendario, como esperando a que las hojas que contaban los meses pasaran rápidamente solo para saber noticias de Kushina, sin embargo, ahí las tenia, mucho antes de lo esperado. Abrió rápidamente el envoltorio y leyó la carta palabra por palabra, lentamente, para no perderse ni un detalle; al llegar al final suspiró aliviado y miró fijamente el techo. Las cosas empezaban a ir algo mejor.

* * *

Jiraiya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse de culo en el suelo del despacho del Hokage, sinceramente, porque habría hecho el ridículo de manera espantosa frente a su maestro y los consejeros.

"¿Y para cuando la decisión?" gritó lleno de euforia.

"Aun quedan cabos por atar así que no te excites tanto, además, Orochimaru también está como futuro candidato"

Hubiera dicho "¡A la porra con Orochimaru!" sino fuese por el terrible afecto que su maestro sentía por él.

"¿Entonces para que me dais esperanzas? Si al final Minato no acaba convirtiéndose en Hokage…" dijo pasando la mirada de su maestro a los consejeros.

"Jiraiya, sea Orochimaru o sea Minato los dos son algo muy apreciado para ti, tu mejor amigo y tu alumno, deberías estar orgulloso que ellos sean los elegidos para el mandato de la aldea" dijo la consejera acomodándose el fular que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

"Lo siento mucho pero si de una carrera se trata prefiero que la gane Minato, ha sido su sueño desde que lo conocí y a Orochimaru… si, le haría gracia, pero no es su sueño…"

"Jiraiya, contrólate, además, Orochimaru tiene algo que Minato no tendrá…" añadió el Hokage fijando la vista en unos papeles que tenia justo en la mesa.

"¿Lengua larga? ¡Por el amor de dios viejo! ¡Minato es…!"

"Me refería a otra cosa, Orochimaru tiene otra visión del mundo y esa visión es crucial para estos momentos…"

"Di lo que quieras viejo, pero a Minato aun no le comentes nada hasta tener una firme decisión, anda algo susceptible y ya sabes a que me refiero" y abandonó la habitación con paso ligero.

Los consejeros miraron al Hokage, que se tocó el mentón.

"Cierto… solo queda medio año…" pensó mirando el techo mientras los consejeros trataban de averiguar lo que se cruzaba en la mente del maestro.

* * *

Dos años habían pasado fugazmente, tanto que parecía arena que se había escurrido entre sus dedos de una manera asombrosamente rápida. Recordaba que el primer medio año había sido una tortura pero que al pasar el verano todo había girado como una ruleta, sin cesar. Kakashi y Rin habían madurado, el Hokage lo sometía a misiones duras y largas y sin apenas vacaciones lo que había provocado un terrible estrés en él combinado con el cansancio, sin embargo, hacia apenas unas semanas todo parecía haber dejado de girar, el tiempo transcurría de nuevo lentamente, el Hokage parecía haberse calmado en su intento de matarlo a cansancio, sus alumnos brillaban individualmente en sus respectivos campos y a él, la vida parecía sonreírle de nuevo, pero toda esa calma se vino abajo cuando, misteriosamente, comenzaron a desaparecer chunnins y genins sin dejar apenas rastro. Aun y así el Hokage lo llamó para que investigara un poco y era justamente donde se encontraba esa triste mañana de mediados de Noviembre, en el edificio del Hokage.

"La única pista que tenemos es una bolsa de golosinas llenas de un veneno paralizante, parecido al que hace dos años se utilizo para agredir a Uzumaki-san"

Al oír el nombre un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, que no pasó desapercibido por su mentor, pero él no dijo nada o simplemente ignoró el comportamiento de su elegido.

"Pero el que se utilizo para agredir a Kushina-san casi la mata" dijo Mikoto mirando alternativamente al rubio y al Hokage.

"Por eso mismo quiero que vayáis al lugar donde desapareció el niño y busquéis cualquier indicio parecido a las heridas de Uzumaki-san" dijo mirándolos fijamente. "Al fin y al cabo vosotros visteis de primera mano esa herida"

"¿Crees que puede ser la misma persona que agredió a Kushina?" preguntó mirando al Hokage fijamente.

Cierto, dos años atrás nadie se había molestado por encontrar a la persona que la había agredido debido a que las pistas que poseían eran escasas por no decir nulas y porque no había testigos oculares que pudieran dar una pista valida, sin embargo, Minato nunca olvidaría los días que la chica pasó inconsciente aun bajo los efectos del veneno que casi la mata.

"Podría ser, quien o que agredió a Kushina-san no volvió a dar mas señales de vida y ahora podría haber vuelto con bríos renovados así que no lo descartamos, pero no quiero que os fiéis por eso, solo quiero que busquéis algo, una pista para poder seguir con esto que ya ha empezado a asustar a los mas catastrofistas de la aldea"

Minato y Mikoto asintieron y silenciosamente se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez en el pasillo y lejos de los oídos del Hokage Mikoto habló.

"Hace dos años no se pudo obtener nada, ni una sola pista, ¿Qué le hace pensar que podremos obtener algo ahora?" preguntó mas para si misma que para su interlocutor, pero el contestó igualmente.

"Tal vez se haya vuelto descuidado" susurró cuando empujó las puertas que daban a la calle mientras el frío aire les daba en la cara.

"Minato, se realista…" le replicó la morena abrazándose a si misma para darse calor.

"Encima que intento animarte… a mi tampoco me hace gracia esta misión pero es todo lo que tenemos…"

"Sh… calla, Orochimaru-sama se acerca" le susurró ella golpeándolo ligeramente en el antebrazo mientras él también miraba al frente, por donde Orochimaru se acercaba con una extraña mueca y una niña de unos diez años que se aguantaba una felicidad extrema bajo el jersey de cuello alto que llevaba puesto.

"Estos son los resultados mas exhaustivos del laboratorio acerca del veneno de las gominolas que se encontraron en la calle el día en que desaparecieron aquellos chicos" dijo tendiéndole al rubio una carpeta mientras la niña miraba embelesada al moreno.

"¿Y que significan estas siglas?" preguntó Minato una vez hubo abierto la carpeta y ojeado por encima.

"Son las siglas del tipo de veneno que se usó en las gominolas" respondió después de acercarse y mirar donde señalaba.

"Pues a mi esto no me sirve de mucho… yo no se nada sobre venenos" suspiró resignado cerrando la carpeta de golpe.

"Tu no, pero yo conozco a alguien que si"

El rubio se giró hacia ella y se la quedó mirando mientras Mikoto lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Quién? ¿Tsunade?"

"No tonto, Orochimaru-sama, él fue quien ayudo a encontrar el antídoto de Kushina, ¿Te acuerdas?"

Minato asintió y le tendió la carpeta a Orochimaru.

"Te invito a un café si me traduces las siglas" dijo tendiéndole la carpeta hacia el sannin.

"Muy bien" y aceptó la carpeta de vuelta mientras juntos se dirigían al bar mas cercano.

Una vez allí los tres adultos pidieron un café y a la pequeña estudiante, un te.

"¿Y como te llamas?" preguntó Mikoto jugueteando con una galleta de la suerte que les habían traído.

"Mitarashi Anko" respondió la niña cogiendo una galleta.

"¿Y hace mucho que entrenas con Orochimaru-sama?"

"Medio año"

"Es un buen profesor, ¿Cierto?"

"¡Mucho!"

Ante el entusiasmo que mostró la niña al contestar Mikoto sonrió abiertamente y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

"Aprende mucho de él" dijo dándole otra galleta.

Anko respondió a ese gesto con una sonrisa y se entretuvo con el papelito que había dentro justo cuando les traían su pedido.

"Los capuchinos…"

"Aquí" respondieron Minato y Mikoto.

"El te…"

"¡Para mi!"

"Y el café solo…"

"Para mi, gracias"

"Por cierto, cobrate" dijo Minato tendiéndole un billete al camarero, que aceptó con una sonrisa.

"Bien… ahora que has cumplido tu parte cumpliré con la mía… ese veneno es muy conocido y cualquier persona podría obtener un poco, paraliza al instante los músculos lo que provoca la nula movilidad y que la persona que lo ingiere esta expuesta a todo" comenzó Orochimaru después de dar un sorbo a su café.

"Pero ese no es el que se uso contra Kushina…" susurró Minato dando vueltas con la cuchara a su capuchino.

"Es cierto, el veneno que se usó para paralizar es distinto pero…"

"Hokage-sama nos había dicho que el veneno utilizado era el mismo… ¿Por qué habría de mentirnos?" lo cortó Mikoto.

"Déjame terminar Mikoto-san, a lo que yo me refería es que en un principio se pensaba que era el mismo tipo de paralizante debido a las similares circunstancias, sin embargo, si os acordáis, el veneno de Kushina-san casi la mata a las pocas horas pero el tipo de veneno que se ha encontrado en las golosinas es un simple paralizante, nada que ver con el que se usó contra Kushina-san"

"Eso quiere decir…" comenzó Mikoto.

"… que este caso y el de Kushina no están conectados por ningún lado" acabó Minato.

"Parece que os molesta" recalcó Orochimaru dando un largo sorbo a su café.

"Un poco, teníamos la vaga esperanza de poder encontrar al agresor de Kushina con todo este lío" respondió sinceramente la morena, que se dedicaba a mojar las galletitas en su café.

"No todos los casos están conectados entre si"

"De todos modos, muchas gracias Orochimaru-sama, nos has sido de gran ayuda" agradeció Minato haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

El hombre más mayor hizo un gesto con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

"Para eso estamos los superiores" dijo con cierto atisbo de superioridad, que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. "Si nos disculpáis…" y se giró hacia la niña. "Si quieres coge un par de galletas para después, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" Anko asintió y después de coger un par de galletas se despidió de los demás con una sonrisa. "Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otras ocasiones"

Minato asistió sabiendo que eso iba dirigido especialmente a él y no a la morena que tenia al lado.

Una vez los dos desaparecieron por la puerta Mikoto habló.

"Un gran hombre Orochimaru-sama, es una suerte tenerlo en la aldea" dijo con una sonrisa dando un sorbo a su bebida.

"Si…" susurró alargando una mano hacia las galletitas de la suerte, la partió por la mitad y mientras se llevaba un trozo a la boca leyó el papel.

"¿Te han augurado buena fortuna?" preguntó la mujer mirando a ver si descifraba lo que ponía el papel.

"Nada que ya no sepa" contestó pasándole el papel mientras se llevaba a la boca el otro trozo de galleta.

Mikoto leyó el papel en voz alta.

"Cosas que has esperado durante mucho tiempo van a mostrarse ante ti, aprovecha las oportunidades y triunfarás" sonrió de medio lado después de leerlo y dejó el papel sobre la mesa. "Yo también espero que Kushina vuelva pronto y que el Hokage declare ya quien será su sustituto…"

Minato se giró extrañado hacia ella mientras bebía el último sorbo de su bebida, el solo había pensado en Kushina cuando había leído el papel y no en su posible cambio de trabajo.

"No te hagas ilusiones, sabes tan bien como yo que ese trabajo irá a las manos de Orochimaru" susurró cogiendo una nueva galleta.

"Sintiéndolo mucho por Orochimaru-sama, porque a mi él me gusta mucho, preferiría un cambio en el mandato de la aldea y no soy la única, Hokage-sama te miraba de una manera especial esta mañana, como esperando algo muy grande de ti"

"No bromees sobre esas cosas" dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"Vamos… todos queremos a un Hokage joven, guapo y atento…"

"Pues dile a todas tus amiguitas fantasiosas que, por mucho que metiera la pata en el pasado, mi corazón es únicamente de una sola mujer que espero encontrarme pronto" y se levantó para coger el cambio mientras guardaba el segundo papelito de la galleta de la suerte en el bolsillo, fuera como fuese, algo bueno había salido de él.

* * *

Los ojos le escocían y tenia la garganta completamente seca, llevaba toda la noche delante de aquel televisor y aun no había encontrado nada en todas aquellas malditas cintas de video. Mikoto debió notar su lastimable estado y le tendió un café.

"Llevas toda la noche mirando esas cintas, tomate un respiro, por el amor de Dios…" suspiró cansada sentándose a su lado mientras apagaba el televisor.

"Mikoto… la gente sigue desapareciendo… las cámaras no captan nada fuera de lo común y los demás ninjas empiezan a hartarse de tener que quedarse toda la noche patrullando con este frío, tenemos que centrarnos y ver si hay algo anómalo aquí…" dijo señalando el televisor, casi como si le intentase mostrar que ahí estaba la solución a todos los problemas que los acechaban las ultimas semanas.

"Déjalo… como tu has dicho las cámaras no captan nada anómalo… ¿De que te va a servir mirarlas una y otra vez?"

"No te enfades" suspiró resignado dando un sorbo al café. "Pero es que tengo la sensación de que se me están pasando los detalles… hay algo que… debería haber notado y no lo noto…"

"Yo te lo diré, deberías notar que tienes los ojos rojos y secos y no lo haces, ¿Por qué? Porque estas tan pendiente de algo que no encontramos que te olvidas de tu propia salud"

Minato suspiró cansado y se recostó sobre la silla en la que llevaba horas sentado sin moverse.

"¿Tienes colirio?" preguntó cerrando los ojos, en un vano intento de humedecerlos.

"Tienes suerte que lo lleve encima, a Itachi se le resecan los ojos y tuve que comprarlo" contestó cogiendo su bolso para buscar en su interior.

"Creía que la única persona que cargaba siempre con el colirio era Obito"

"Pues creías mal, no únicamente tu alumno era el único que cargaba con cosas practicas" dijo tendiéndole las gotas, que él no tardó en ponerse. "Por cierto… recibí noticias de Kushina hace dos días, volverá a mediados de Diciembre"

El rubio parpadeó unas cuantas veces y con un pañuelo retiró los excesos de líquido de sus ojos.

"Lo se, Sarutobi-sama me avisó"

"¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que creía que te iba a dar una buena noticia y resulta que ya lo sabias!" exclamó sorprendida.

Minato sonrió y volvió a dar un sorbo de su café.

"Sigue siendo una buena noticia… ¿Te ha dicho ella que me lo dijeses?" preguntó mirándola sin dejar de beber.

"No, pero es que tengo que pedirte algo y era necesario que lo supieras"

Alzó una ceja extrañado, preguntándose interiormente que era aquello que Mikoto le iba a pedir.

"Shina-Chan me ha pedido que si le podía dar una ultima limpieza a fondo a su piso, ya sabes, por eso que ha pasado tanto tiempo solito y lleno de polvo y me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarme…" susurró poniendo unos ojitos tiernos que él asimiló rápidamente con su hijo.

"¿Por qué debería ir yo?" preguntó volviendo la vista al televisor, notando en ese preciso instante que este permanecía apagado.

"Pues no se porque… talvez… si ella sabe que me has ayudado… te mire con otra cara y… tu y ella… volváis… y…"

"Mikoto, te ayudaré, pero no le comentes nada, seguramente lo limpiaría de nuevo si se enterara…" dijo encendiendo el televisor, intentando volver a su trabajo mientras a su lado Mikoto llevaba un puño al cielo.

"¡Eres el mejor!" exclaméó abrazándolo entusiasmada.

"Lo que tu digas… pero por favor, trabaja de una vez, hay chunnins y genins que nos lo podrían agradecer el día de mañana" y con un dedo le señalé una pila de papeles que la mujer había estado mirando antes de atosigarlo.

"Tengo unas ganas que sea ya de día…"

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas en la vida de Minato habían sido monótonas, sin sentido, extremadamente estupidas. El y Mikoto se sentían los más desdichados sobre la faz del planeta y no solo porque su trabajo cada día los asqueaba más sino que los estaba dejando sin fuerzas ni esperanzas. Ni una sola y maldita pista, ningún testigo, y chunnins y genins que continuaban desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, como si se los tragase la tierra, como había dicho unas semanas atrás el rubio las cámaras de vigilancia no habían captado nada y los ninjas que patrullaban a pie no veían nada sospechoso aparte de la nieve caer pesadamente sobre sus cabezas, había llegado un momento en que todo parecía estancado y la gente comenzaba a asustarse y no dejar a los niños caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin estar acompañados de alguien, como bien había dicho Mikoto esa mañana en el despacho del Hokage cuando había terminado su turno de guardia la aldea se estaba aterrorizando por la historia mas vieja del mundo y a la vez realista, el hombre del Saco. La mente maestra de Konoha se la había quedado mirando fijamente con una cara casi indescriptible mientras Minato y los dos compañeros se aguantaban la risa como mejor podían, sin embargo ella tenia razón, esa misión podía compararse perfectamente a la vieja historia. Harto ya de tanta tontería el Hokage los había mandado a casa con la amenaza bajo el brazo que si no se ponían rápidamente las pilas acabarían todos montando guardias lo que les restaba de vida. Precisamente eso enfado de sobremanera a Mikoto quien en ese mismo instante se encontraba tendiendo la cuarta lavadora del día en casa de Kushina.

"¡Yo tengo un hijo que casi ni me ve!" exclamó desde el bacón. "Trabajo de noche y duermo de día lo contrario a lo normal, ¡Y para colmo hoy llevo toda la mañana tendiendo lavadoras!" se quejó mientras entraba en el comedor y cerraba la puerta.

"Si quieres vete a casa a descansar, tienes mala cara y un resfriado no es nada bueno en estos momentos" dijo acabando de doblar las ultimas sabanas secas.

"¿Y dejarte todo este engorro a ti? No me seas bobo, Kushina me mandó hacer esto a mi, eres tu quien debería irse"

"Mikoto, estas cansada, te has pasado toda la noche ahí fuera bajo la nieve, vete a casa, báñate con tu hijo y léele un cuento mientras te duermes abrazada a él, es lo mejor que podrías hacer esta maldita mañana" dijo tendiéndole sus guantes.

"No puedo--."

"No me repliques, vete a casa y duerme tranquilamente, que falta te hace"

"Esta bien… pero no te fuerces, todos llevamos un ritmo de trabajo terrible"

"Que si mujer…" suspiró cansado casi empujándola hacia el recibidor. "Vete a casa y no te preocupes por mi"

Casi con la nariz empotrada en la puerta Mikoto cogió su abrigo y abrió la puerta.

"Te veo esta noche" dijo despidiéndose.

El sonrió y la despidió con la mano. Cuando la figura de la mujer se hubo perdido por las escaleras cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Kushina, donde, sin mucha delicadeza, se lanzó a la cama. Cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma que desprendían las colchas, un suave toque a vainilla aderezado con menta, el olor del detergente que había comprado Mikoto. Suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros, imaginando que Kushina volvía dentro de poco, de unos días, talvez horas e imaginándose el momento en que le pedía disculpas se quedó profundamente dormido.

No fue hasta que el Sol se puso que despertó, miró a lado y lado de la habitación, intentando recordar donde estaba y cuando lo hizo pegó un bote sorprendente, se alzó de la cama y corrió hacia el bacón, donde las sábanas que Mikoto había tendido esa misma mañanaza ondeaban al viento. Las descolgó y se dispuso a doblarlas cuando llamaron al timbre, alzó una ceja extrañado y olvidó las sabanas en el sofá donde estaban amontonadas todas las que había doblado esa mañana junto con unas cuantas mudas limpias para la pelirroja. Abrió la puerta de golpe y descubrió a Jiraiya parado en el umbral con una caja de comida y una sonrisa.

"Supuse que estarías aquí al no encontrarte en casa y he acertado, ¿Cómo va la tarea de limpieza de todos modos?" preguntó pasando hacia el interior.

"Me he quedado dormido así que voy un poco atrasado…"

"Hm… entonces cena tranquilo mientras yo avanzo un poco" dijo dejando sobre el estante de la cocina la caja de comida que cargaba y un termo con te.

"Gracias…" musitó.

"No tienes porque dármelas…" lo excusó caminando hacia el comedor. "¿Qué piensas decirle cuando la veas? ¿Estame agradecida por haberte limpiado la casa?" pregunto irónico mientras él mismo se reía de su propia gracia.

"No lo sé… solo quiero hablar con ella"

"Que soso eres… ¿Piensas reconciliarte con ella como pareja o como amigo? Porque al paso que vas solo vas a conseguir lo segundo…"

Minato levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando fijamente por encima del estante de la cocina.

"Lo único que quiero es estar bien con ella, como antes" afirmó levantándose para sentarse en la mesa del comedor con el plato de comida y la bebida.

"Lo que yo te digo… haber Minato, donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan" dijo cargando con dos pilones de ropa para llevarlos a la habitación de la chica. "Así que rebusca entre toda esa mierda que tienes en la cabeza y encuentra la chispa del amor que hizo que te declararas y usala de nuevo"

El rubio se quedó mirando fijamente a su profesor y se llevó el te a los labios, sabía delicioso.

A eso de las nueve Jiraiya se sentó en el sofá cansado, habían ordenado entre los dos la cocina, el comedor y lo que restaba de la habitación de la chica, el resto ya lo había hecho él con Mikoto así que él también se permitió el lujo de sentarse y encender la televisión.

"Dile a Kushina que yo también ayudé a limpiar la casa y que me debe una cena" dijo cambiando de canal con el mando sin dar tiempo a visualizar lo que daban en los canales.

"Díselo tu mismo cuando la veas, dile que le ayudaste a Mikoto"

"Oye… yo te he ayudado a ti no a Mikoto, ¿Por qué habría de mentirle?" preguntó dejando el mando en la mesa después de apagar de golpe la televisión.

"No quiero que sepa que he estado aquí" contestó levantándose mientras cogía su chaqueta y la bolsa donde había guardado la caja y el termo. "Me tengo que ir ya a trabajar así que si quieres quedarte devuélveme la llave mañana por la mañana"

"¡Hey! ¡Esperame!" exclamó levantándose él también. "¡Me vuelvo yo también! ¿Qué haría de todos modos solo en casa de Kushina a estas horas?" cuestionó cogiendo también su abrigo.

"A mi no me preguntes…"

"Bah, da igual…, vamonos ya"

Minato sonrió y cerró la puerta mientras Jiraiya se quejaba del cambio brusco de temperatura.

* * *

Después de una noche espectacularmente fría y de arduo trabajo consiguió llegar a su casa, la portera le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo y se levantó de su silla, atravesando el portal para ir a encontrárselo.

"¡Hace más de veinticuatro horas que dejó la casa! ¿Dónde se había metido todo este tiempo?" preguntó preocupada.

"Trabajando… y si me disculpa…" susurró caminando hacia las escaleras mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la bufanda.

"¡Pero Minato-san! ¡Tanto trabajo no es bueno!"

"No se preocupe… estoy bien…"

"¡Debería casarse de una vez con Kushina-san a ver si ella lo convence para que pase mas tiempo en casa!" advirtió volviendo a su lugar de trabajo refunfuñando cosas sobre lo ineptos que eran los hombres si no tenían cerca a una mujer.

Cuando la portera le había hablado él acababa de poner un pie en el escalón y lo que oyó lo dejó parado en el sitio, a ojos de la portera él y Kushina aun seguían juntos y seguro que pensaba que ella se había ido de misión para después volver, casarse y formar una familia. Suspiró derrotado, en esos momentos esa estampa de felicidad se le antojaba tan irreal como que nevara en pleno mes de Agosto.

* * *

Suspiró cansada y hastiada mientras se dejaba caer en un banco justo a la entrada de la puerta del Hokage, el ayudante del maestro les había dicho que esperaran su turno ya que el mandamás se encontraba reunido con otro grupo de ninjas. Esperando su turno acarició un mechón de su largo pelo, que ya le llegaba cerca de la cintura, recordó que había abandonado la aldea con una media melena y con unos gustos totalmente diferentes con los que volvía. Alzó la vista y se quedó mirando el techo después de liberar el mechón de pelo de entre sus dedos, justo cuando se iba a entretener hablando con su compañero la puerta del Hokage se abrió y reveló a Kakashi y a Rin, que la miraron con total asombro.

"¡Hey!" exclamó mostrando una sonrisa radiante al reconocerlos, los dos habían cambiado un montón en esos dos años. "¿Cómo habéis estado? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos…" no pudo decir nada mas ya que los dos se le abalanzaron encima.

"¡Que bien que hayas vuelto, Kushina-san! ¡Minato-sensei está irreconocible desde que te fuiste!" exclamó Rin dándole un efusivo abrazo.

"H-hey…" intentó calmarla mientras el Hokage se acercaba sonriendo a la puerta.

"El musical estuvo genial, Kushina-san, déjame que este año te invite yo" dijo Kakashi acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa que se deslumbraba a través de su mascara.

"¡Kakashi! ¡No hace falta hombre!" exclamó cuando fue liberada del abrazo opresivo de Rin. "Un regalo es un regalo, no se devuelven…"

"Parece que unos cuantos te han echado de menos por aquí, ¿Eh Kushina-chan?" dijo irónico uno de sus acompañantes en la fisión.

"¿Y a ti que? ¿No tendrías que ir a ver a tu novia?" le contestó del mismo modo después de soltarse del suave y leve abrazo que le había dado Kakashi.

"¿No debería volverte la pregunta?"

En ese punto de la conversación se quedó callada y solamente avanzó hasta entrar al despacho del Hokage, que había dejado de sonreír de golpe mientras se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.

"¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?" preguntó extrañado mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

"Hisei… pasa de una vez y cállate…" susurró Sarutobi haciéndolos pasar al interior de su despacho.

* * *

Suspiró hastiado en medio del campo, recordando vagamente sus entrenamientos de pequeño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer completamente en el suelo mientras notaba los pequeños copos de nieve caer encima suyo. No se preocupó, lo único que quería era evadirse de todo y todos y esa era la mejor manera, rompiendo la rutina. No se preocupó de lo idiota que podía parecer hasta que escuchó voces acercándose, voces que reconoció al instante.

Se incorporó apresuradamente y miró el espacio por dónde tendrían que aparecer, y entonces la vio, por la cara de sorpresa de ella pudo adivinar que también había advertido que estaba allí, un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente y Jiraiya se preguntó porque su interlocutora había dejado de hablar, no fue hasta que se giró a mirar en dirección de la chica que lo descubrió.

"Os dejo solos, tu y yo ya hablaremos" dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. "¡Buenos días a ti también Minato!" exclamó con una sonrisa que no supo identificar como picara o como cómplice.

Cuando Jiraiya se marchó, mas rápidamente que de costumbre, terminó por levantarse hasta quedarse de pie delante de uno de los tres troncos que había allí plantados.

"Me alegro de verte, antes he visto a Kakashi y Rin, han crecido muchísimo…" susurró acercándose delicadamente, como si en vez de pisar la nieve levitara sobre ella.

"Si… son… son más maduros ahora" contestó mirando como ella se acercaba incesante hacia él.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron un metro antes de alcanzarlo.

"Antes que digas nada me gustaría decirte que he pensado mucho en todo lo que nos pasó justo antes de marcharme, yo no confiaba en ti y eso que eras la persona mas importante de mi vida… y por eso… te perdí… quise alejarme a propósito para no sufrir pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso era lo que me provocaba mas sufrimiento aun, no estar cerca de ti es… algo que no puedo soportar…" hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual solo se escuchó la débil respiración agitada del rubio. "… Creeme si te digo que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, demasiado incluso, por eso, y siempre y cuando tu quieras, me gustaría entrar de nuevo en tu vida porque te necesito casi como a mis propios recuerdos para vivir" y acabó su discurso bajando la vista y mirando fijamente el suelo.

Para cualquier persona, lo de los recuerdos le habría significado algo estupido pero a él se le antojaba lo mejor que podría haber oído, conocía cuanto amaba Kushina sus recuerdos, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que le quedaba de su pequeño país destruido y había entendido que si él era tan importante como sus recuerdos es que se le había abierto finalmente.

"Yo también te he echado de menos" respondió acercándose para abrazarla.

Por un momento se quedaron abrazados y el cuerpo de los dos se paralizó, en ese instante Kushina se sintió idiota por haberlo dejado perder y el imbecil por no haberla sabido entender, pero los dos sabían algo, que su propio cuerpo y sus mentes no estarían disfrutando de ello en esos momentos si no se hubiesen separado.

"Me alegro que seamos amigos de nuevo" susurró mientras se apartaban.

"Si… por cierto, ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?" preguntó mirando al cielo mientras los copos de nieve que caían aumentaban en tamaño y numero.

"Nevaba, como hoy" contestó separándose definitivamente. "Yo lloraba como una tonta porque era la única que quedaba de mi país y tu te me acercaste, me abrazaste y me dijiste que no tenia que preocuparme por eso… que ahora estaba a salvo y que podría llevar una vida fabulosa aquí en la aldea" susurró bajando la vista hacia sus pies.

"Y te confundí con un chico, te acercaste y me golpeaste, no te pienses que lo he olvidado…" dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogia un mechón de pelo pelirrojo entre sus dedos. "Pero te dejaste crecer el pelo y dos años mas tarde eras la envidia de muchas chicas de nuestra edad…, mas de uno te hubiese pedido una cita si no hubieses sido tan… mandona…"

Estaba seguro que después de decir la última palabra la chica lo golpearía pero no fue así, simplemente se limitó a apartarse y a caminar hacia el tronco donde se apoyó y se quedó mirándolo.

"Por suerte o por desgracia no me importaba en esos momentos, no me preocupaba especialmente por ello sino que me preocupaba mas por otras cosas y eso es lo que me hizo perderte, te dije hace dos años que te daría una respuesta y te la doy ahora, los rumores hacen mas daño que los hechos y no se puede negar que tu eres tu y yo soy yo y que, aunque a ti no te afecten esos rumores, a mi me afectan, por eso me distancié de ti, a propósito, y me equivoqué, por que lo único que quería era tenerte cerca…" pero no pudo continuar ya que su voz se trunco.

"Esta bien así, los dos fuimos idiotas que no supimos encajar bien las cosas, yo no supe entenderte y creo que tu tampoco supiste entenderme a mi" se calló un momento y se colocó junto al otro tronco. "Pero te he echado de menos y me gustaría que volviéramos a empezar" dijo volteándose para mirarla.

"Yo supe entenderte, que te quede claro" contestó con una media sonrisa.

Minato también sonrió y miró al cielo, había dejado de nevar.

* * *

_Eglantinas:__el amor y el sufrimiento Irán juntos._

_Farolillos:__ Agradecimiento_

_Gladiolo:__ Tristeza por ausencias_

_Centaureas:__ Felicidad_

_Azucena:__ Corazon y espiritu inocente_

_Bueno, decir solo que este capitulo me ha costado una barbaridad tremenda acabarlo y ni que decir que lo he repasado, le he dado la vuelta, lo he vuelto a repasar y le he vuelto a dar la vuelta, escribiese lo que escribiese no acababa contenta pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal… a esto lo llamo yo un capitulo de transición y que lo único que tienen de bueno es nada. No os martirizo más y vamos a contestar reviews:_

_A __**Ari**__, aun no esta del todo arreglado pero por ahí anda, por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños!! Aun tengo que darte el regalo y tu el mío xD, a __**Zory**__, a quien le agradezco estar siempre ahi y como pedías el tiempo ha pasado ligeramente rápido (…) xD y para Hokage no queda mucho… esta a la vuelta de la esquina…, a __**Lina Yui**__, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y ya sabes, a continuar leyendo nn, a __**SMRU**__, al final de este capitulo, si no me salen mal las cuentas, Itachi tiene alrededor de 3 así que ya no queda tanto para el inevitable final…, a __**anita-asakura**__, gracias por los elogios, espero no haberte defraudado y ya sabes, a seguir al pie del cañón!!, a __**rokudaime naruto**__, yo también quiero que Naruto sea el sexto xD, he tardado más de un mes en subir pero espero publicar el siguiente pronto nn, a __**dahia**__, este capitulo esta enteramente dedicado a nuestro querido y adorado rubio… espero que este cap tambien haya sido de tu agrado, a __**susy**__, yo también creo que Kakashi sea un amor nn, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero aquí tienes la continuación, a __**Mariuuu**__, ¡Aquí esta la conti! ¡Espero que la hayas disfrutado! Y a __**Rocio**__, muchacha, no asustes así con los reviews xD y tranquila, aquí esta la continuación._

_Pues gracias a todos y lo de siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente!!_

_Minato & Kushina is Love_

_Ultima aclaración: Nótese como Kushina cambia de tema durante la ultima conversación._


	16. Destapando

_Bueno, para empezar siento el retraso pero segundo de bachillerato es tremendamente estresante y latoso (Me esperan dos semanas de infierno así que…) pero bueno, la vida es bella y viva el Carpe Diem… (No, no me he fumado nada xD) ¿Qué decir de este capitulo? Me costo poco empezarlo, mucho continuarlo y poco acabarlo, la llegada de ciertos señores que se colgaron la trama a los hombros y la arrastraron ellos solitos fue un gran golpe de suerte. Decir que no queda ya mucho mas de fic ya que ciertos cabos se empiezan a colocar para atarse así que no va a tener mas de 4 capitulo mas. (¡Buah! ¡Con el cariño que le había cogido yo a esta historia y mis lectoras!). Sin nada mas que añadir mi profesora de castellano descubrió que escribo gracias a unos compañeros charlatanes que quieren mis historias así que supongo que me veré obligada a pasar un manuscrito a ordenador y retrasarme un poco… (Es coña, esto va lo primero) pero bueno… Solo me queda una cosa mas que decir: Ari, esto va por ti, el señor P (Ya sabes a quien me refiero) Va a continuar visitando mi mente cuando pasemos por la sección de mamparas-lavadoras-cocinas de el CI. (En realidad esto lo hago para que después me lance la calculadora a la cabeza xD. Ehem…_

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

**Advertencias II:** Rating M (Lemon posterior)

* * *

**Cruzando la línea **

Capitulo 16: **Destapando**

Cuando llegó a su casa eran cerca de las diez de la noche, no había tenido tiempo de acercarse antes entre una cosa y otra. Si era cierto que había llegado por la mañana, tarde, pero seguía siendo la mañana, sin embargo, al salir del despacho, Jiraiya la había interceptado, después Minato y finalmente Mikoto, que la había invitado a cenar así que cansada y muerta de sueño consiguió llegar a su casa. Se extrañó de verlo todo tan limpio y ordenado y lo único en lo que pensó fue en invitar a comer a Mikoto al día siguiente. Antes de irse a la cama a dormir se preparó un vaso de leche caliente y se dio una ducha. Media hora mas tarde se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras ojeaba un viejo álbum de fotografías, dio un ultimo sorbo a la leche y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesilla para centrarse en esos trozos de papel que mostraban una escena, escenas que había olvidado por completo; suspiró derrotada y dejó el álbum sobre la mesilla recostándose mientras apagaba la luz.

"Estoy en casa…" susurró antes de darse la vuelta y abrazarse a la almohada.

* * *

"Hola…" susurró abriendo la puerta de su casa. Alzó la vista y después de un clic las luces iluminaron su recibidor. "Quien me va a contestar si vivo solo…" musitó quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos.

Ya deshecho de las cosas innecesarias caminó hasta su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama. Miró el reloj, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y se encontraba completamente derrotado y asqueado, a estas horas mucha gente se estaría despertando para ir a trabajar pero él regresaba, otra de las inútiles noches a las que se había acabado acostumbrando, ni una sola y maldita pista, ni el más ínfimo detalle o descuido, nada, esa simple palabra resumía su patética vida, nada en el terreno profesional y nada en el personal, aunque su reencuentro con Kushina parecía haber sido mas alentador de lo que en realidad esperaba y le había dado un poco de ánimos, pero seguía sintiéndose vacío. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se mentalizó a no despertarse hasta, almenos, las cinco de la tarde o el cansancio iba a acabar con él.

* * *

Por otro lado Kushina despertó alegre tras una noche de sueño reparador, el cansancio del viaje del día anterior había desaparecido, incluso el cansancio de haberse tenido que enfrentar a Minato, así que la sonrisa con la que se había despertado no podría ser fácilmente borrable en esa mañana. Lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta el armario y rescatar un jersey y unos pantalones que lanzó despreocupadamente a la cama mientras se dirigía canturreando una canción a la ducha, se aseó rápidamente y se vistió. Una vez en la calle respiró profundamente y saludó al chico que se la había quedado mirando fijamente.

"¡Buenos días Kira! ¡Has crecido un montón!" exclamó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El chico también le devolvió la sonrisa pero no pudo evitar notar algo raro en la sonrisa de la chica, estaba todo perfecto, si, pero ella no mostraba la misma complicidad que antes.

"Por lo que queda de mes no te cobraré el diario, me contentaré con verte cada mañana" saludó entregándole el diario en mano.

"Gracias, y procura encontrar novia ya" dijo antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa.

"¡Y tu vuelve con Namikaze-san! ¡Su portera esta preocupada por él!" gritó antes que la chica desapareciera por completo.

Preguntándose internamente que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra se dirigió hacia la casa de Mikoto, atravesó todo el barrio Uchiha y se paró justo delante de la puerta.

"¿Vienes a ver a Mikoto?" pregunto Fugaku mirándola fijamente.

Kushina solo se giró un poco sobresaltada y le devolvió la mirada.

"Así es, quería invitarla a desayunar por la estupenda cena de anoche"

"Ahora esta durmiendo, además ya ha desayunado" respondió tajante a la vez que se volteaba.

"_No entiendo como se pudo casar con este hombre…"_ pensó andando en dirección contraria a la del hombre, camino de la salida.

Una vez afuera se frotó los brazos en busca de calor y se preguntó que demonios iba a hacer el resto de la mañana, no tardó mucho en encontrar una respuesta, estaría bien pasar a visitarlo.

* * *

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta de su casa juró que había una orquestra dentro de su cabeza martilleando fuertemente. Bajó la cabeza y la golpeó varias veces contra la almohada antes de levantarse y caminar como alma en pena hacia la entrada.

"¿Si?" preguntó abriendo la puerta mientras se rascaba los ojos con la mano.

"A esto lo llamo yo empezar mal el día" afirmó Jiraiya entrando y yendo hacia la cocina. "¿Pero que es esto? Todo tan sombrío y poco natural…" dijo mas para si que para su interlocutor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestionó lanzándose al sofá sin muchos miramientos.

"He venido para que me cuentes como te fue con tu amante. ¿Hubo sexo de reconciliación?" preguntó mientras abría la nevera y extraía un termo con te.

"No hubo sexo ni lo habrá, no hables de temas tan serios a estas horas de la mañana" se quejó tapándose la cabeza con un cojín. "Y te recuerdo que trabajo por la noche"

"Que soso… Dos años de abstinencia y cuando vuelve el objeto de tus deseos, espectacular, con ese pelo largo, esa vestimenta sobria y natural, esos ojos, esos labios sonrosaditos… ¿No has tenido ganas de hacerlo? Después de tanto tiempo es una reacción natural…"

"Deja de atosigarme y vete a tu casa a gastar tus reservas…"

"Me pillas en mal día, he despertado con ganas de hablar de sexo" se rió el mismo de la misma frase que acababa de soltar mientras servía dos vasos con te. "… Oye… ¿Ni una maldita erección? ¿Una punzadita en el corazón? ¿Un cosquilleo en la medula?"

"Deberías ordenar mejor lo que acabas de decir" fue lo único que dijo antes que él le ofreciera el vaso que rechazó instantáneamente.

"Oye… Estoy harto que seas tan mojigato…" se quejó dejando el vaso rechazado en la mesilla de cristal. "Creo que deberías disculparte de una buena vez, achucharla y estarte una semana sin salir de la cama" añadió dando un sorbo mientras ojeaba una revista.

"No tienes compasión de mi, ¿Verdad?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente con los ojos medio cerrados, intentando que la menor cantidad de luz lo tocara.

"Ni pizca" dijo mirando fijamente una fotografía. "Oye, deberías regalarle algo así a Kushina, a ver si os animáis de una buena vez" y señaló en la revista una modelo de anuncio con lencería.

"¡Esto ya es el colmo!" exclamó levantándose y quitándole la revista. "¡Sabes que jamás podría hacer eso! ¡Y yo solo quiero una relación normal!"

Jiraiya se rió abiertamente y se levantó.

"Esta bien, me voy, no te molesto mas" mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del piso se paró un momento y se volteó. "Estoy seguro que os seguís queriendo" afirmó antes de desaparecer.

Minato suspiró y se arrastró pesadamente a la cama donde se abalanzó y se abrazó a la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

"Buenos días… ¿Te apetecen unos churros con chocolate?"

Kakashi se quedó mirando a la mujer que tenia enfrente con total cara de asombro.

"Vale… lo asumo… no soy buena bromeando…" susurró bajando el paquete que había levantado para saludarlo con ánimo.

"No es eso Kushina, simplemente no me esperaba esto, creía que seria Kira" dijo dejándola pasar.

"Un repartidor de periódicos amistoso…" bufó ella caminando hasta la cocina, donde dejó el termo y los churros sobre un estante. "Son de la pastelería de los Uchiha, creo que te gustaba ir a desayunar allí después de lo de Obito" dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras cogía un churro.

"Minato-sensei solía invitarnos a desayunar allí mientras esperábamos a que Obito se presentase" afirmó dejando dos tazas sobre el estante para servir el chocolate.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Kakashi?" preguntó ella caminando hasta su lado para ayudarlo a verter el chocolate en las tazas. "Yo también perdí a gente muy importante para mi cuando era pequeña. La mayor parte de mi infancia la he vivido en guerra y eso es algo que nunca se olvida ni se olvidará, por eso debes aprender a ser fuerte y no dejar que eso te atormente, demostrar debilidad frente a la gente que nos importa no es ningún defecto, somos ninjas pero también somos humanos y estoy segura que lo que nos mueve son todos esos lazos, los deseos de protección, de amor…" hizo un pequeño ruidito con la garganta pero prosiguió enseguida" …no debes temer al fantasma de Obito sino aprender a quererlo y convivir con ello, es lo mejor que puedes hacer" acabó mientras le golpeaba levemente el pecho con una sonrisa.

"Aprender a ser fuerte… ¿No es eso?"

"Depende de lo que entiendas por fuerte"

Por un momento Kakashi meditó en silencio mientras servía el chocolate.

"Aceptar el pasado"

La pelirroja lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Ahora a desayunar!" y le mostró la bolsa de los churros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El chico solo asintió y aceptó el improvisado desayuno.

* * *

Era ya media tarde cuando Minato abrió los ojos, con cara de cansado y el cuerpo entumecido se deslizó hasta la ducha y se apoyó contra las frías baldosas mientras el agua caía pesadamente sobre su cabeza. Suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos pensando en lo solo que sentía, trabajando de noche, durmiendo de día y casi sin vida propia… negó con la cabeza intentando despejar todos los pensamientos que le acudían a la mente y entre la débil cortina de humo y el cristal de la ducha recordó cuando había empezado a caer casi en un pozo sin fondo.

Cuando Yoshino le había comentado que Kushina actuaba según lo que la gente de la aldea pensaba de ella un sentimiento sobrecogedor lo envolvió, no era rabia, ni ira, sino dolor y tristeza, sabia cuanto había sufrido ella de pequeña así que había esperado que, al menos, la sacara de ese circulo vicioso en el que vivía encerrada desde que puso un pie en la aldea, pero contrario a todo lo que había imaginado no había sido así, ella no había cambiado un ápice en todos esos años y menos en los meses que llevaban juntos, a veces no entendía como estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos.

Una vez su conversación con Yoshino acabara bruscamente se dispuso encontrar a la pelirroja y le encaró todo aquello que le dolía y sin saberlo llegó a la conclusión mas fatalista que podía haber encontrado, dejarla y dejarse a si mismo. El resto era historia.

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente negó de nuevo y salió del baño cubierto únicamente con una toalla, derrotado se lanzó contra el colchón y miró el techo. No tenía buena suerte en nada.

Era ya tarde cuando decidió salir de su casa, faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a su lugar de trabajo e iba con retraso, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. Talvez era por el frío o la falta de sueño o algo extraño que lo había mantenido tumbado en el sofá dormitando hasta tan tarde pero el caso era que ya se estaba retrasando demasiado así que cuando llego a las oficinas del Hokage Mikoto le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

"Me he dormido" se excusó él andando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba un grupito de gente.

"Todos tenemos sueño así que calla la boca y no nos lo digas" se quejó Shikaku con los pies encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntó extrañado al verlo.

"Tanto Shikaku como yo estamos especializados en el espionaje, sea cual sea el truco que utiliza el secuestrador hoy lo encontraremos" contestó Inoichi dando un paso adelante.

Fue entonces cuando Minato se dio cuenta de quien estaba rodeado, no solo de su compañera inseparable estos últimos meses, Mikoto, sino de Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Yoshino y alguien que había pasado desapercibido todo ese rato, Kushina.

"Y luego me llamáis a mi tardona, sois unos caradura, todos juntos" replicó la pelirroja poniéndose en pie, ya que estaba sentada en una incomoda silla.

"Ya deja de quejarte, apenas acabas de volver y ya estamos oyendo a la ruidosa niña que vino de refugiada" contesto Shikaku mirándola fijamente.

"¡Yoshino! ¡Se esta ablandando!" exclamó Kushina volteándose para ver a la novia del Nara.

Esta solo sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un paso mas a la mesa.

"Ehem… tengo que decir dos cosas antes de empezar y acabar con esto" indicó Inoichi carraspeando la garganta.

"¿Buenas o malas? Por que si es mala puedes ahorrártela… no ganamos para disgustos…" susurró Mikoto dando una vuelta circular a la habitación con los ojos, lo que provocó una pequeña risa de los demás.

"Si, ya lo se, dos años sin obtener resultados… es un asco, lo se" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"No, no lo sabes" se quejó Minato provocando que todos se voltearan a mirarlo. "Mikoto y yo hemos estado dos años trabajando para no obtener nada, no sabes lo duro que ha sido… Apenas hemos tenido vida privada…"

"Eso a ti te pasa por lanzarla por el acantilado sin luchar siquiera" dijo Shikaku metiendo cizaña.

Minato se volteó a mirarlo y antes que pudiera replicar Kushina lo cortó.

"La lanzamos los dos por el acantilado, y tema zanjado" sentenció mirando al hombre fijamente, que solo le devolvió una mirada de furia. "Y deja de mirarme así de mal, que yo no te he hecho nada" añadió después de ver la mirada que le devolvía.

"No es por ti, es por el rubio idiota que hace dos años era tu pareja, el pobre no ha levantado cabeza y pensaba que metiendo el dedo en la llaga conseguiría que os reconciliarías…" pero tuvo que callarse ya que Inoichi lo golpeó sin demasiado disimulo.

"¡A callar he dicho!" gritó captando la atención de todos. "La mala noticia es que han sido dos años nefastos, sin ningún resultado, pero la buena es que contamos con alguien que puede ser nuestros ojos en la nuca"

"Adivina quien" susurró Kushina volteándose para mirar la puerta del despacho, que se había abierto lentamente, en un movimiento casi tétrico.

"Deberíais encender, al menos, un par de luces" dijo Hyuuga Hizashi apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

"Parece que Hokage-sama ha lanzado todas las cartas sobre la mesa para que esto salga bien" susurró Minato volteándose para ver a Inoichi, que sonreía abiertamente mientras el nuevo integrante se acercaba a ellos.

"Lo hacemos por ti, rubito" añadió Shikaku.

"¿Por mi?" preguntó extrañado.

"Si, totalmente"

"¿Por qué deberíais hacer esto por mi? ¿No deberíamos hacerlo por la aldea?"

"Si, en teoría, pero Hokage–sama busca substituto y no queremos que Orochimaru nos mande…" dijo Hizashi mirando fijamente a Minato, que se sonrojó violentamente.

"¡¿Y quien ha dicho que yo pueda ser el substituto?! No soy mas que un simple Jounin…"

"Tan modesto como siempre…" intervino Kushina. "¡Deja de hacerte el inocente y demuéstranos lo que vales! ¡Si consigues capturar al culpable de todo esto, aunque sea con nuestra ayuda, a ojos de los consejeros serás el mejor! No hay ninguna duda que esta es la ultima prueba que te queda"

Por un momento, Minato se olvidó que los demás estaban allí delante y se fijó solo en las orbes de la chica, seguían manteniendo aquel brillo de inocencia pero también mostraban a una mujer madura y segura de si misma, algo que no veía dos años atrás.

"Venga, venga, parejita, si esto sale bien os alquilamos una habitación en el hotel mas caro y lujoso de la ciudad turística y os perdonáis mutuamente practicando el amor toda la noche, pero ahora no toca jugar, toca trabajar" dijo Shikaku cogiendo de los hombros a Minato y apartándolo unos metros. "Llevo lo que tu ya sabes en la cartera, si crees que vas a necesitarlo pídemelo" añadió con voz baja. "¡¿Y cual es el gran plan mi mente maestra?!" exclamó mirando fijamente a Inoichi, que le envió una mirada de reproche.

"Esta bien, escuchad todos atentamente…"

* * *

"¿Acaso en lo único que piensan es en complicarnos la vida?" preguntó Minato al aire mientras Kushina se entretenía en marcar el portal de una casa.

"¿Lo dices por mi o por el mapa extremadamente complejo que ha diseñado Mikoto?" le devolvió la pregunta mirando de reojo con una mueca picara.

Minato la miró fijamente y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

"Nunca lo diría por ti, es tan solo que… me siento idiota haciendo esto" aceptó. "Además, Mikoto nunca ha sido buena para los mapas" añadió mirando la encrucijada de líneas que había sobre el papel.

"Nadie es perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora dime, ¿Dónde debo colocar la siguiente marca?"

"En mi casa, ahí fue donde atacaron a la primera victima, tu"

Kushina evitó la mirada fija que le había mostrado Minato y se revolvió inquieta.

"Entonces vamos"

Caminaron en silencio cinco minutos y cuando llegaron al edificio del rubio la pelirroja marcó levemente el lugar donde recordaba que la habían atacado.

"No te lo he preguntado nunca, pero ¿Qué hacías ahí cuando te atacaron?" pregunto mirándola fijamente.

"Llegué aquí de casualidad, estaba inspeccionando el barrio y me paré a mirar tu edificio, lo ultimo que recuerdo de eso es que me desperté en el hospital intubada"

"Vaya…"

"Pero eso ya da igual, además, mi caso y el de estas desapariciones no están relacionados, Hokage-sama me lo dijo aunque Shikaku no se lo cree"

"Shikaku no se cree nada, no es ninguna novedad"

"Lo se, pero me hace sentir un poco mejor, talvez consiga adivinar quien me atacó"

"Ojalá lo averigüemos, ojalá…" susurró elevando la vista hacia el cielo estrellado, teniendo la suerte de ver pasar una estrella fugaz. "¿Lo has visto?" preguntó sorprendido volteándose para mirar a la chica.

"Lo he visto" contestó.

"Espero que hayas pedido un deseo"

"No te preocupes por eso, lo he pedido"

"Eso esta bien" y volvió la vista al cielo mientras pensaba únicamente una cosa.

* * *

"Ríete tu ahora de los que fracasan en las misiones, nosotros somos mucho peor que ellos" remugó Shikaku lanzándose a un cómodo sillón que había en el despacho.

"Pero es que hemos estado tan cerca… a tan poquito…" susurró Inoichi haciendo una distancia de dos centímetros con los dedos. "Tan cerca…"

"Si me dejáis decir algo creo que la clave no está en que lo pillemos con las manos en la masa sino en la clase de veneno, si supiéramos que es y como se utiliza ese…" empezó Chouza siendo interrumpido por Minato.

"Eso ya lo intentamos Mikoto y yo y no funcionó, no hay por donde tirar en esa dirección"

"Pero doce ojos ven mejor que cuatro" intervino Yoshino, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en absoluto silencio.

"No, Minato tiene razón, por ahí no hay nada que hacer, incluso Orochimaru-sama dice que eso es un callejón sin salida" dijo Mikoto mientras Kushina le tendía una taza de café.

"Si hay que decir algo yo creo que Orochimaru no era del todo objetivo…" contestó la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su café.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Orochimaru-sama nos esta siendo de mucha ayuda…" replicó la morena mirando con cierto enfado.

"Yo solo digo que Orochimaru no es un buen partido, no me acaba de gustar"

"Él esta haciendo mucho por nosotros, Kushina, nos ayuda muchísimo…"

"Eso da lo mismo ahora, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es irnos a dormir y preocuparnos esta tarde de atar cabos, y si me disculpáis me voy a echar una dormida de diez horas…" dijo Shikaku levantándose pesadamente.

"Te acompaño" añadió Yoshino cogiéndolo del brazo.

"¡Ay que bonito es el amor…!" bromeo Inoichi.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, simplemente desaparecieron de su vista.

"Yo también voy tirando" dijo Hizashi cogiendo su abrigo.

"No, si nosotros también" dijo Mikoto levantándose mientras Inoichi y Chouza se dirigían también hacia la puerta. "¿Venís?" preguntó a Minato y Kushina, que eran los únicos que se habían quedado sentados.

"Ir tirando" contestó ella.

La mirada de Mikoto pasó hacia Minato, que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces hasta esta noche, chicos"

Cuando la puerta se cerró el rubio se volteó inmediatamente para ver a su compañera, que lo miraba con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

"Quería preguntarte si quieres venir a desayunar a casa, no tengo gran cosa pero podemos comprar unas pastas en el horno ese que--." Comenzó ella incorporándose.

"Me encantaría" respondió antes de que la chica acabara la frase.

"Entonces vamos" y le lanzó la bufanda para que se la pusiera.

* * *

El trayecto entre el despacho y la casa de Kushina se le antojó especialmente mas largo que de costumbre, talvez era porque estaba nervioso y ansioso, repleto de ganas de arreglar todo aquello pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando ella hablo.

"¿Has estado con alguien estos dos años?" le preguntó saltando la vista de un aparador a otro mientras caminaban.

"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañado parándose de golpe.

"Ya me has oído, no me hagas repetirlo" contestó parándose ella también para mirarlo. "Y vamos, que tengo ganas de dormir largo y tendido, como Shikaku"

"A decir verdad no he estado con nadie que no seas tu" dijo comenzando a andar, adelantándola ya que ahora era ella la que se había parado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto atrapándolo.

"Ya sabes, mi primer amor, mi primer beso…" tragó saliva. "…mi primera vez…" hizo una pausa y asintió confirmando lo que decía. "…mi primera ruptura, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas…" volvió a hacer una pausa. "Pero creía que tu ya sabias todo esto"

"Si, pero no se… escucharlo decir y pensarlo son dos cosas diferentes, antes era una suposición que sabia que era cierta pero ahora es como si lo afirmaras"

"No es como, es directamente" dijo mirándola.

"Ya, bueno, me entiendes, ¿No?" preguntó sonrojada mientras se rascaba levemente la nuca.

"Claro" y asintió con una sonrisa.

"Mira, ese es el horno, ¿Te apetece algo en especial?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Coge lo que creas mas conveniente"

"¿Cruasanes, churros y unas galletas de chocolate que comíamos de pequeños te parecen buena idea?"

"Genial, pero no se si me cabera todo…"

"Hay que recuperar las calorías perdidas…"

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde Kushina abría la puerta de su casa cargada con la bolsa de compra.

"¿Ya estas completamente acomodada?" preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras ella avanzaba hacia la cocina.

"Podrías decir que si" dijo ya desde la cocina. "¿Me harías el favor de poner la mesa mientras preparo el chocolate?"

"Por supuesto" cuando entró en la cocina la pelirroja le tendió un mantel mientras lo miraba fijamente. "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó extrañado.

"Si te conviertes en Hokage… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" le preguntó bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

"Si quieres algo solo tienes que pedírmelo…" susurró cogiéndola de una mano. "Y lo sabes"

"Estos dos años he intentado averiguar porque pasaron todas esas cosas, por que mi país fue destruido y porque tuve que refugiarme en Konoha pero… no he conseguido sacar el agua clara de todo esto, solo liarme y liarme cada vez mas, por eso quería pedirte si tu, en tu posición, podrías averiguar algo…"

"¿Por eso me has invitado a desayunar?" preguntó soltándole la mano y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"¡No! ¡Te he invitado por que quería charlar contigo de otras cosas! No era mi intención decirte esto hoy…"

Viendo que su mirada era totalmente sincera se disculpó cogiéndole la mano para después abrazarla fuertemente.

"Tenia tantas ganas de volver a estar así contigo…" susurró dándole un beso en la copa de la cabeza.

A pesar que Kushina no respondió pudo notar como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y eso lo alegró, sabiendo que ella sentía lo mismo que él, así que con valor acercó más su cara a la de ella y buscó sus labios para obtener simplemente el frío invernal golpeándole la boca medio abierta.

"Tu me dejaste" se excusó una vez él hubo abierto los ojos y la hubo mirado preguntándole el porque se su comportamiento.

"Quiero arreglarlo"

Kushina negó con la cabeza y se volteó para comenzar a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente.

"Shina…" suplicó avanzando hacia ella.

"¡No! ¡Tú me dejaste! ¡Me hiciste daño, ¿sabias?!" gritó sin voltearse a mirarlo. "Tu eras mi única luz en esa puta oscuridad y lo único que conseguiste fue hundirme mas en todo eso, acepto que yo no confié lo suficiente en ti y que no debería haberlo hecho pero es que no puedo evitar recordar todas las cosas malas que opinaba la gente, esas malas lenguas que…" pero se vio obligada a callarse ya que Minato le tapó la boca con la mano.

"Tu también me hiciste daño pero he aprendido que no tenerte me duele mas que tenerte, ¿No te basta con eso?"

Por un instante ella sintió miedo, nunca le había hablado tan tajantemente y menos con una mano amenazante rodeando su cuello, pero recordó que a quien tenia detrás era su amigo, Namikaze Minato y que pasara lo que pasara, él nunca le haría daño, al menos no a propósito.

Se giró lentamente y lo encaró, clavando su mirada en la de él, a esos zafiros que parecían verlo todo y no entender nada.

"No quiero que me beses, ni que me digas palabras bonitas, y menos quiero que me regales azucenas, solo quiero que me abraces" sentenció.

Aunque no cambio la fría mirada que le había dedicado pocos instantes atrás la abrazó e inspiró su olor, rozando la punta de la nariz en su mejilla.

"Te quiero"

* * *

_Minato me ha quedado un poco malvado, ¿No?, pero no se porque tiene su punto… Ehem, centrémonos. Se podría decir (En realidad se puede) que las ultimas paginas las escribí en relativo poco tiempo, la entrada de Shikaku e Inoichi en escena da mucho juego y son personajes fácilmente manipulables, algo muy diferente a lo que ocurre con Kushina y Minato. Al contrario que otras veces no tengo mucho que comentar solo que esto ya se está encaminando (TT). Y ahora a recordar los que leéis siempre y estáis al pie del canon._

_A mi amiga __**Ari**__, que espero que esto te alegre la fiesta mayor, que parece que tenemos todos una cruz colgando con la mala suerte y ya sabes, a vivir con la cabeza bien alta nn, a __**Zory**__, que me he reído mucho contigo esta mañana en el msn xD (Si, los virus son horribles pero cuando se solucionan ya está, es una lastima que eso no te haya permitido leer e capitulo antes que nadie xD), a __**anita-asakura**__, me alegran mucho los comentarios como el tuyo nn, hacen que uno se siente alegre n-. Me alegró mucho saber que te había gustado. A __**Rocio!!**__, Gracias por felicitarme y aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste nn, a __**Hanami**__, si, por extraño que parezca actualice y vuelvo a actualizar xD, nos vemos en la Prox., a __**Lina Yiu**__, Gracias por la felicitación!!, Y si, me lo pase muy bien nn, me alegra que te gustara el Cáp., temía un poco por el encuentro entre Minato y Kushina pero veo que te gusto nn, a __**EspeKuroba**__, Si, Kushina tranquila y rara xD, los genins, bueno, ya has visto que mayoritariamente el Cáp. giraba entorno a eso, dentro de poco todo saldrá a la luz…, __**dahia**__, un Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado vale igual que uno dicho el mismo día, la cuestión es acordarse xD, mas que buena reconciliación parece que dan una de cal y otra de arena, pero todos sabemos que se quieren…, __**rokudaimenaruto**__, aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado, a __**SMRU**__, Si a ti te costaba aclararte no te digo lo que me costaba a mi xD, me gusta el significado de Zinnia, es muy lindo, el regreso de Kushina fue normal es verdad, hasta a mi me extrañó xD pero bueno. Gracias por la Felicitación, espero que te haya gustado el Cáp. nn, a __**yoko hatake**__, lo de Kushina es normal, al fin y al cabo todos cambiamos y en este fic los personajes han cambiado muuuuuuucho, bueno, me alegro que te gustara y hasta el siguiente!!._

_Pues nada, lectoras, que animáis un montón y que sois las mejores!! Y no os preocupéis, que siempre que puedo escribo nn, nos vemos en el siguiente._

_Próxima Actualización__: Espero, que como mucho, sea en un mes y medio nn._

_Saludos, Ankin_


	17. Más

_Bueno… se que no tengo perdón alguno pero me disculpo y me disculparé las veces que haga falta x1000000, espero que comprendáis lo que son las espirales de exámenes. Abajo ya me he explayado más así que nos vemos mas abajo. Saludos y aunque un poco atrasado… ¡Feliz 2009 a todos!_

_Dedicado al Fan Club MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

**Advertencias II:** Rating M (Lemon posterior)

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

**Capitulo 17: Más**

Si tuviera que describir con una sola palabra lo que sentía y lo quería en esos momentos seria sencillo: más, quería más de todo lo que estaba pasando, quería más de ese abrazo inocente, quería más de esos besos en la copa de la cabeza pero sobretodo quería más que ser su amigo, quería volver a lo que una vez abandonó por cobardía… eso era lo que estaba pensando Minato en esos instantes, que quería más de todo.

Pero sobretodo, eso no pasaba desapercibido para Kushina, quien había correspondido el abrazo y se encontraba cavilando en sus pensamientos con las ultimas palabras de Minato, ese "Te quiero" empezaba a hacerle daño.

"Solo quiero ser tu amiga" susurró cuando él había decidió bajar los brazos hasta su cintura y rodearla enteramente.

Sin embargo, Minato o no escuchó, o no quiso escuchar ya que la apretó mas contra si.

"Lo sé, pero yo no"

Kushina suspiró y apoyó la frente en su pecho totalmente derrotada cuando el ruido del chocolate burbujear le hizo volver a centrarse realmente.

"El chocolate" susurró apartándose inmediatamente para ir a apagar el fuego.

Cuando ella hubo servido las dos tazas en absoluto silencio decidió ser tajante y decir las cosas claras.

"¿Quieres volver conmigo?"

Lo cierto es que lo único que quería Kushina era echarse a llorar y detener esa conversación pero se contuvo y le indicó con un gesto que cogiera el mantel.

"Pon la mesa, por favor"

"Kushina, hablo en serio" afirmó acercándose para cogerle la mano.

Aun y así, Kushina intentó evitarlo y se apartó de nuevo.

"Yo creía que ya no te gustaba" susurró saliendo de la cocina, camino del comedor.

"Creías mal, yo siempre te he querido, mas de lo que te imaginas" dijo cogiendo el mantel mientras la seguía.

"¿Entonces por que me dejaste?" preguntó quitando un ramo de flores de la mesa.

"¡¿Por qué siempre acabamos discutiendo lo mismo?! ¡¿No quedó ya suficientemente claro?!"

Kushina lo miró fijamente, era la primera vez que le había gritado, es mas, juraría que era la primera vez que Minato le había gritado a alguien; él se dio cuenta enseguida y esquivó la mirada de la chica para dirigirse a la entrada y recoger la chaqueta.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó cuando ya se estaba colocando la bufanda. "No te he echado"

"Deberías hacerlo, no hago mas que causarte problemas y situaciones tensas, esto no sirve de nada" contestó sin dignarse a mirarla.

"Deja de hacer el estúpido y quítate eso"

A pesar de ser un ninja veloz se sorprendió con la facilidad y rapidez que Kushina le había quitado la chaqueta y la había dejado de nuevo sobre el colgador.

"Soy yo quien debería disculparme; soy yo la única persona que te hace pasar verdaderos calvarios con mis indecisiones, no hago mas que marear la perdiz y tu siempre estás ahí… no te merezco, de verdad" se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

"Eres una tonta de remate" susurró cogiéndole una mano. "…No… los dos somos tontos de remate" apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica y con el otro brazo le rodeó los hombros. "Creo que ni tu ni yo nos aclaramos, no sabemos lo que queremos y nos acabamos liando mas de lo que ya estamos, ¿Acaso no tenemos remedio?"

"Eso parece"

Era la primera vez en dos años que habían dejado las cosas completamente claras, aclarando las dudas y preocupaciones que tenían el uno con el otro. Las cosas empezaban a marchar mejor.

"El desayuno" le indicó ella cuando el rubio se había inclinado para besarle la frente.

"Kushina" susurró cuando ella se deshizo del abrazo para volver al salón.

"¿Qué?"

"Si consigo llegar a Hokage haré lo que sea para que lo sepas todo, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados"

"Gracias…" susurró intentando esconder el rostro entre su pelo.

"No llores…" le animó abrazándola cuando hubo notado el atisbo de temblor en la voz de la chica. "…Yo siempre estaré aquí…"

Pero eso no le sentó nada bien a la pelirroja, que empezó a llorar sin quererlo al escuchar esas palabras.

**FLASH BACK**

_"…No llores Kushina-chan…" dijo su padre rodeándola entre sus brazos. "…Yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte…"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Minato al cabo de un minuto, cuando las lagrimas de la chica parecían haber cesado.

"L-lo siento… soy una estúpida…"

El rubio rodó los ojos y la cogió más fuerte de los hombros.

"¿Seguimos con esas?" preguntó irónicamente mirándola fijamente. "Por favor, no quiero enzarzarme en una nueva lucha contigo sobre esto…"

"Eres un imbécil sin sentimientos" le espetó apartándose para ir a sentarse en la mesa.

Minato suspiró y se acercó a su lado.

"Si yo fuese un imbécil sin sentimientos, cosa que no soy, ¿Crees que podría abrazarte y acunarte sin que el corazón me bombeara mas rápidamente de lo normal?" y para hacer firme su teoría la abrazó y dejó que una de las manos de la chica se pusiera sobre su corazón.

"Idiota" musitó escondiendo la cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

"Soy un idiota completamente enamorado"

Kushina esbozó una débil sonrisa y rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, enredando sus dedos en el fino cabello de él. Era la primera vez en dos años que la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo sin necesidad de inducirle el miedo.

* * *

No quería reconocerlo pero entre los brazos de Minato se encontraba anormalmente protegida, él la acunaba como a un niño pequeño y ella solo podía descansar. Después de tantos años y mentiras a si misma se había dado cuenta de la necesidad de esos abrazos que, estúpidamente, había dejado abiertos demasiado tiempo antes que estos se cerraran sin ella dentro. Suspiró y acomodó de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho él.

"¿Quieres otra manta?" le preguntó apretándola mas contra si.

"No" respondió con un hilo de voz, centrándose de nuevo en sus lejanos reproches mentales.

"¿Quieres dormir?"

Asintió débilmente pero se aferró más a su camiseta.

"Podemos ir juntos a trabajar, si te apetece"

Minato abrió los ojos más de lo normal al entender el significado que había tras esa frase, pero al ver la cara de tranquilidad de ella se relajó y hundió su mejilla en el pelo de ella.

"Entonces buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Unas horas mas tarde Minato despertó, no sabia si de un sueño o de una pesadilla pacifica; por eso, abrió lentamente los ojos, primero uno y después el otro, intentando ubicarse en aquella habitación que le era tan familiar y a la vez desconcertante.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz y, procurando mover lo menos posible a la chica que tenia entre los brazos, se levantó y caminó despacio hacia el baño, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de ella.

Ya en el baño se lavó la cara y después se miró fijamente al espejo. Después de dos largos años pudo reconocerse al fin. Sonrió débilmente y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde se había pasado el día durmiendo para agacharse y acariciar la mejilla de la chica con los dedos. Después de tanto tiempo alejado de su tacto temía no reconocerlo de nuevo si volvía, pero eso era imposible, el tacto de la piel de ella contra la suya era algo que, aunque su mente no recordara si lo haría su cuerpo.

"Te quiero…" susurró en la oreja de la chica cuando sus dedos habían acariciado levemente sus finos y sonrosados labios.

Kushina no tardó en despertarse, pero Minato estaba seguro que ella no le había oído ya que si lo hubiera hecho no le estaría dedicando una sonrisa como la que le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento.

"Buenos días" saludó ella desperezándose.

"Querrás decir buenas tardes" aclaró con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba "Son las cuatro de la tarde.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de un salto.

"¡Pero que tarde!" exclamó yendo directa a la cocina a cerciorarse de la hora en el reloj del microondas.

"Oye… trabajamos por la noche, es normal despertarse a estas horas…" dijo caminando hacia ella, que se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro de la cocina arreglando los platos del desayuno.

"¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!" replicó ella fregando los platos a una velocidad que Minato consideró extremadamente exagerada. "Apenas he podido acabar de instalarme de nuevo"

Minato avanzó y le cortó el agua cerrando el grifo.

"Kushina, cálmate" susurró mirándola directamente. "Son las cuatro de la tarde, hay tiempo de sobras…"

Ella bajó la vista y la fijó en sus pies.

"P-pero"

"Ni peros ni nada, tomate las cosas con mas tranquilidad o vas a envejecer antes de hora"

Ella refunfuñó algo entre dientes pero apartó la mano del chico para abrir de nuevo el grifo y continuar fregando platos, esta vez más pausadamente.

"Así…" musitó él antes de desplazarse hasta el sofá y recoger las mantas que habían usado como edredones para dormir.

Pasado un minuto de silencio en el que los dos se encontraban ocupados con sus faenas Kushina abrió la boca, cerrando ya el grifo.

"¿Tienes que ir a tu casa?"

Minato la miró y fijó su vista en la de ella, a través del gran arco que separaba la cocina del comedor.

"Debería cambiarme de ropa" contestó. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Ella se aclaró la garganta y musitó algo entre dientes que a él le costó entender.

"Por si querías acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan"

"Encantado" respondió con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió.

* * *

Ya llegaban tarde a trabajar cuando el Hokage los interceptó a la salida de las oficinas, por lo que se ve el hombre ya volvía a su casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo.

"¡Ah, Minato!" exclamó al verlo, sonriendo ante el hecho de verlo acompañado de _su_ chica.

Kushina miró un momento al Hokage y después a Minato para susurrarle entre dientes que lo esperaba en el trabajo. Al pasar por el lado del mandamás lo saludó y se apresuró al interior del edificio.

"Usted dirá" susurró al ver como el Hokage se había acercado a menos de un metro de él.

Sarutobi carraspeó y lo miró fijamente.

"Quiero que pasado mañana por la mañana vengas a mi despacho, y no te olvides de acicalarte" dijo con una voz cantarina que el rubio nunca le había escuchado usar.

"¿Es por el trabajo? Sé que no hemos averiguado casi nada en todo este tiempo pero nos estamos esforzando mucho y creo que si se nos está permitido otro voto de confianza no---." Comenzó, siendo inmediatamente interrumpido.

"No es por el trabajo" dijo mirándolo fijamente. "Conozco la dificultad de esta estúpida misión y sé que os estáis esforzando, lo único que quiero que hagas es venir pasado mañana a mi despacho, ¿Me he explicado bien?"

"Perfectamente" musitó Minato.

"Ah, y felicidades por volver con Kushina, no todos los días un hombre conoce a una mujer de tanto valor como ella. Buenas noches" y musitando algo sobre el frío que hacia se dirigió hacia su casa.

Minato se quedó mirando la figura del Hokage hasta que desapareció para después dirigirse a las oficinas arrastrando los pies de manera inerte, pensando únicamente sobre que querría hablar el Hokage con él, pero se vio obligado a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando entró en la oficina y el murmullo de voces se alzó en cientos de preguntas.

"¿Qué quería el Hokage?"

"¿Vas a conseguirlo?"

"¿Estamos despedidos?"

"¿Hay que trabajar en Nochebuena?"

"¿Mañana también trabajamos?"

"¿Tendremos vacaciones?"

"Chicos, chicos… dejadle llegar, ¿No veis que está zombi?" escuchó decir a Mikoto.

Pero su voz sonaba distante…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Kushina un tanto preocupada.

Que hubiera sido ella entre todos quien le hubiera dirigido la palabra y que además se preocupara por él, le hizo volver en si.

"P-por supuesto" respondió.

"Oye, ¿Se puede saber que demonios te ha dicho el Hokage para quedarte así de atontado?" le preguntó Shikaku por encima del murmullo de voces que había vuelto a estallar.

"Solo me ha dicho que quiere verme" respondió sin estar conectado del todo con el mundo terrenal y sensitivo.

"¡Ojalá sea por lo de Hokage!" exclamó Chouza con una voz tan aguda y entusiasta que hizo a los demás taparse las orejas.

"Si, si, será por eso" añadió Inoichi. "Hoy el diario traía de titular que en Año nuevo tendríamos cuarto Hokage, ¡Seguro que es por eso que Sarutobi-sama quiere hablar contigo!"

Minato se rió entre dientes mientras los demás estallaban en gritos de júbilo, celebrando una victoria por anticipado.

"Va a ser por eso…" murmuró entre risas.

"Seguro que lo es, todos tenemos esa esperanza" dijo Kushina pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo. "Nadie quiere tener a Orochimaru de Hokage" aclaró.

"¡Por supuesto!" Afirmó Shikaku sin dejar de rodear sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yoshino, celebrando aun la victoria a ciegas de Minato. "Además, piensa que tienes a la gran mayoría de aldeanos y consejeros de tu parte, si es que nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos".

Minato volvió a sonreír y se levantó de golpe.

"¡Pues ya que ni mañana ni pasado trabajamos vamos a esforzarnos todos esta noche!" exclamó.

Por una noche en todo el tiempo que llevaban de trabajo todos aceptaron encantados.

* * *

"¿Nervioso?" preguntó Jiraiya cuando Minato hubo abierto la puerta de su casa.

"¿Debería?" le devolvió la pregunta mientras bostezaba.

"Deberías" afirmó yendo hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer pesadamente. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va con Kushina-chan?" añadió dirigiéndole la mirada.

Minato no contestó, simplemente se arrastró hacia el baño.

"¡Venga, vamos!" exclamó des del sofá. "¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte!"

"Va bien" gritó con cierto tono de enfado mientras abría el grifo.

En el comedor, Jiraiya se sonrió.

"Entonces estas navidades van ser un gran regalo para ti…"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó desde la ducha.

"Pues… mañana vas a hablar con el Hokage, has vuelto con Kushina, ayer hicisteis un gran paso en la investigación…" hizo una pausa y se acercó hasta la puerta del baño. "…que por cierto, ¿Quién dio con la solución a ese rompecabezas?"

Minato rodó los ojos.

"¿Quién va a ser? Pues Shikaku"

"No me entiendes" suspiró llevándose una mano a los ojos. "¿De quien fue la idea de ponerse a rebuscar en el interior de la montaña?"

"Kushina" hizo una leve pausa en la que Jiraiya volvió a sonreírse. "Se ve que en una de las misiones que hizo habían construido un laboratorio en una pared cercana y eso le dio la idea de que talvez ocurría lo mismo aquí al darse la mayoría de las desapariciones cerca de la montaña, osease, que la guarida debía estar por ahí" explicó con un tono monótono y aburrido, como si hubiera explicado esa misma historia infinita cantidad e veces.

"¿Y que habéis averiguado?" quiso saber.

"Que el secuestrador es de Konoha" afirmó claramente. "O eso o que nos intenta tomar el pelo"

"No, tiene que ser de Konoha, si la mayoría de las desapariciones se han dado cerca de la roca y ese es el punto más alejado de la entrada de la aldea, tiene que pertenecer a la aldea"

"Eso es lo que dice Shikaku, pero Mikoto dice que si es de Konoha debe ser alguien a quien conozcamos, que, a parte de ser un excelente ninja debe ser especialista en venenos… y eso reduce la lista de una manera alarmante y los que están dentro son grandes héroes y amigos. Y ella se niega a aceptar eso"

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en los cuales solo se escuchaba repicar el agua de la ducha; cuando esta paró, Jiraiya habló.

"¿Y tu que opinas?"

"Yo tampoco quiero pensar mal, pero ahí hay una verdad innegable, tiene que pertenecer a Konoha"

"¿Y la gran mayoría?"

Minato abrió la puerta del baño y fue hasta su cuarto.

"Nadie ha expresado su opinión pero creo que todos hemos llegado a las mismas conclusiones. Nadie quiere incriminar a un compañero pero la verdad es irrefutable."

Jiraiya se quedó mudo durante unos instantes.

"Es una situación difícil…"

"Por supuesto que lo es" inquirió el otro. "Por eso te dicho que Mikoto se niega a aceptarlo"

"Pero debería hacerlo" insistió Jiraiya mientras Minato se cambiaba.

"Que yo sepa, no hay nadie que conozca que disfrute o le agrade incriminar a un compañero de fatigas"

Jiraiya se calló de nuevo y vaciló en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Y que vais a hacer?"

Minato suspiró y salió del cuarto para volver al baño a peinarse.

"De momento, razonar sobre lo que ha pasado" hizo una pausa. "Después de las navidades ya veremos, supongo que habrá que señalar a algunos con el dedo" y frunció el ceño.

"No me gustaría ser vosotros…" razonó.

El rubio sonrió y agachó la mirada.

"A nosotros tampoco"

* * *

El día 24 de Diciembre Minato se paró frente a la puerta del despacho del Hokage, tocó unas cuantas veces y la puerta se abrió para darle paso. Una vez dentro miró a lado y lado y descubrió a los consejeros y unas personas que no conocía de nada y que parecían importantes; a su lado, Jiraiya tembló ligeramente cuando el Hokage les señaló que se acercaran a su mesa.

"Creo que puedes adivinar porque te hemos citado aquí Minato" dijo señalando a todos y cada uno de los personajes que había en aquella sala.

"He estado hablando contigo durante mas de dos años, creo que puedo hacerme una ligera idea sobre de que va todo esto" respondió mientras Tsunade se colaba en el despacho con las mejillas encendidas del frío y se disculpaba ante la mirada de reproche de su profesor, que, a mas a mas, casi parecía preguntarle algo.

"Si, he tomado una decisión" dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el chico, hacia aquellas orbes azules que estaban encendidas de ilusión y desesperación a la vez. "Lo he meditado mucho, bueno, todos lo hemos meditado mucho…" se calló un momento y meditó internamente algo pero volvió a recobrar su postura pasados unos segundos. "Felicidades Namikaze Minato, a partir de hoy serás el cuarto Hokage" sentenció con una sonrisa que se extendió por toda su cara.

Al lado de Minato, Jiraiya resopló de alivio y Tsunade juntó sus manos en señal de aprobación.

Pero Minato no escuchó ninguna de las razones por las cuales había sido escogido, y que el Hokage seguía enumerando una tras otra. Él no estaba atento, solo tenia la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos y en la extraña sensación de haber cumplido aquello que siempre había anhelado. Hubiera continuado así toda la mañana si no fuera porque Sarutobi le preguntó si aceptaba el cargo.

"Si, por supuesto" respondió con cierto tono de entusiasmo escondido detrás de un semblante serio. Jiraiya se rió de eso. "Estaré encantado de ocupar mi puesto"

"Entonces… no hay nada mas que decir" respondió el otro levantándose de su silla. "Me alegra muchísimo que aceptaras y, ya sabes, dentro de dos días serás proclamado oficialmente a la aldea el cuarto Hokage de la villa de Konoha" y le tendió la mano.

Minato sonrió triunfante y le estrechó la mano que le tendía.

* * *

Shikaku se movía nerviosamente de un lado para otro en la oficina. Los demás, simplemente, esperaban en silencio y quietos como estatuas a que Minato cruzara la puerta y les contara que había pasado con el Hokage. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la puerta se abrió con un chasquido y el rubio entró por la puerta con un semblante que no supieron identificar.

Con la voz contraída por el espanto y la alegría, Mikoto habló.

"¿Q-que h-ha p-pas-sado?" tartamudeó mirando a su amigo fijamente.

Él no dijo nada, solo se alejó de la puerta para acercarse hasta Kushina, que estaba de pie junto a unas estanterías.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena que ocurría ante ellos con la respiración congelada en sus bocas.

Minato se acercó lo máximo que pudo a la pelirroja y le cogió el ostro entre las manos para después depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios, que, contra todo pronostico, ella devolvió con un ímpetu que todos parecían haber creído perdido.

Tras la espalda de la chica, la estantería tambaleó e Inoichi se tuvo que apartar con tal de no recibir el golpe de un impresionante volumen de una enciclopedia que había caído.

Tras un minuto la escena se normalizó y todos pudieron relajarse después del sorprendente beso.

"Y bueno… ¿Nos vas a contestar?" preguntó Chouza evitando mirar a la pareja, que ahora se habían abrazado.

Minato asintió antes de depositar un beso en la frente de Kushina.

"Teníais todos razón" se calló y observó las caras de sus amigos, congeladas en una expresión de miedo. "El cuarto Hokage ya ha sido elegido" sentenció con voz solemne.

Los gritos de júbilo no tardaron en oírse.

Shikaku abrazó a Yoshino mientras saltaba y gritaba algo acerca de un presentimiento correcto, Inoichi esbozó una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara, Chouza se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y pateó el suelo con fuerza, Hizashi se sonrió igual que Inoichi y por ultimo, Mikoto se adelantó a todos y abrazó a su amigo fuertemente.

"¡Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podría haber deseado!" exclamó con el rostro escondido en el pecho del rubio, quien le acarició con dulzura el pelo.

"Me alegro de vuestra aceptación" dijo con una sonrisa.

Shikaku se soltó de su novia y acortó la distancia entre los dos con un par de zancadas.

"Somos tus amigos, ¿Cómo no íbamos a alegrarnos de un triunfo que tanto anhelábamos?"

Los demás se rieron y asintieron a la pregunta del Nara.

"Sois los mejores, en serio" y rodeó con el brazo a Shikaku y a sus amigos, que se apiñaron junto a él con una inmensa alegría.

* * *

"Él tiene el respaldo de la multitud" susurró Orochimaru bebiéndose su quinta copita de Sake.

Tsunade lo miró por encima de la suya y Jiraiya le palmeó la espalda.

"Debes aceptar que los nuevos siempre son mejores que los viejos"

Orochimaru movió los hombros y le apartó la mano.

"Ellos son solo unos niñatos que no conocen nada" escupió dejando con fuerza la copita sobre la mesa, que se resquebrajó con un chasquido. "Unos estúpidos niñatos que creen haberlo vivido todos y que sabrán enfrentarse a una situación tensa… ¡Ja!... Si ni tan siquiera son capaces de completar una misión como dios manda no van a saber dirigir una aldea como Konoha…"

Tsunade suspiró y se levantó mientras Jiraiya giraba los ojos en blanco y Orochimaru seguía hablando consigo mismo.

"Creo que voy a ir tirando…, lo ultimo que me apetece es quedarme a escuchar las penas de alguien" cogió su chaqueta y dejó un poco de dinero para pagar las botellas de Sake. "Bastante tengo con las mías como para aguantar las de Orochimaru…"

Jiraiya se la quedó mirando y asintió. Ella salió rápidamente de su campo de visión.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Orochimaru y suspiró cansado y derrotado.

"Como sigas hablando así de Minato te juro que te parto la cara con dos hostias, ¿Entiendes?" dijo arrebatándole la botella con furia.

Orochimaru lo miró con la vista desenfocada.

"Iros todos a tomar viento" susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta del bar mas rápido que normalmente.

Jiraiya suspiró y el camarero se acercó a él.

"Lleva unos días bastante mal" comenzó, captando la atención de su interlocutor. "No quiero imaginarme que es lo que le pasa"

El Sannin suspiró y se sirvió una copita de Sake.

"Saldrá de esta" susurró dándole un sorbo a su bebida. "Solo hay que darle tiempo"

El camarero lo miró fijamente y después se fijó en el vasito que Orochimaru había resquebrajado.

"Permíteme discrepar"

* * *

Se miró en el espejo y se remiró, dando vueltas sobre si mismo para acabar frente al espejo con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas.

"Perfecto" susurró para si mismo después de dar otra vuelta.

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a ponerse la chaqueta y dar un par de vueltas mas sobre si mismo llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Se sobresaltó y el corazón se le encogió en un puño. No fue hasta la tercera llamada que reaccionó y fue a abrir la puerta con paso tembloroso.

"Empezaba a creer que me habías dado plantón" dijo Kushina al otro lado de la puerta.

Minato se quedó sin habla, estaba perfecta. Aquella chaqueta larga y negra la hacía ver mas estilizada, por no hablar de los tacones rojos, no muy altos pero lo suficiente para parecer ocho centímetros mas alta y ese medio recogido que le lanzaba sobre la espalda la cascada de pelo rojizo.

"Estás preciosa" fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Kushina se sonrojó levemente bajo el suave maquillaje y bajó la cabeza.

"A ti también te sienta bien el traje"

El rubio sonrió y se apresuró a coger la chaqueta, las llaves y el ramo de claveles rojos que había comprado esa misma tarde.

"Para ti" dijo tendiéndole el ramo después de ponerse la chaqueta y cerrar la casa.

"¿Claveles rojos?" preguntó aceptando el ramo con los ojos iluminados.

"Prefiero las azucenas pero en una noche como esta los claveles son mejores, las azucenas son demasiado dulces" contestó comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. Viendo la cara de extrañeza de Kushina se decidió a contarle el significado de esas flores. "Significan enamoramiento"

Kushina hizo un sonido gracioso como un "ah" dulce y callado y lo siguió en absoluto silencio, con la cabeza gacha, pero cuando llegó a su altura se paró y sacó una zinnia, que le colocó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"La guapa novia de Inoichi me ha dicho que significa nostalgia por el ayer alegre, creo que era la flor perfecta para esta noche" susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo para luego bajar despacio las escaleras que le quedaban hasta llegar al rellano.

Minato sonrió dulcemente y acarició con la yema de los dedos los pétalos de la flor. Eran suaves al tacto.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el teatro se les antojó a los dos especialmente largo debido a que ninguno se atrevía a sacar un tema de conversación convincente, o al menos, uno que no se contestara con monosílabos. Un par de minutos mas tarde y harto de ese silencio tan incomodo Minato habló, intentando sonar convincente en lo que decía.

"¿Querrás pasar las Navidades conmigo?" preguntó casi atragantándose.

Ella se volteó silenciosa con la mueca de la extrañeza y diversión pintada en la cara.

"Si tu quieres" susurró con una sonrisa.

Él se la devolvió y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para besarle la tapa de la cabeza en un gesto dulce.

"No te lo propondría si no fuera así"

"Vaya, vaya parejita, así que el beso no fue solo un arrebato de pasión ¿Eh?" escucharon los dos con el tiempo justo de voltearse para ver a Shikaku sonriendo de medio lado cogido de la mano de Yoshino.

"Hoy no vas a llegar tarde, por lo que veo" susurró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Que gracioso, Hokage-sama" bromeó el hombre acabando de acercarse a los dos.

Minato se sonrojó violentamente y caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia la calle principal, justo donde se encontraba el teatro en el que habían quedado todos.

"Deberías haberte callado, bocazas" le espetó Yoshino entre dientes antes de dejar a su novio ahí plantado para seguir a su rubio amigo.

Por su parte, Kushina se rió.

"¿Por qué te hace eso tanta gracia? ¡Él es el Hokage! Debería ir acostumbrándose a que le llamen así…" refunfuñó comenzando a caminar detrás de los otros dos, que habían entablado una cómoda conversación.

"Simplemente es divertido ver como llaman Hokage a Minato, siempre había sido su sueño así que ahora… es un sueño hecho realidad" susurró mirando fijamente la espalda del rubio.

"Ay mi niña… que se nos hace mayor…" canturreó Shikaku abrazándola por los hombros. "…y quiero que sepas que esta vez no pienso dejar que Minato rompa lo vuestro de nuevo o te juro que me cargo al héroe de la historia" añadió bajito cerca de su oreja.

"¿Las parejas no deberían ser contrarias?" preguntó Inoichi cuando llegaron ellos dos a la entrada del teatro.

"Hemos hecho un cambio, Minato que aguante a Yoshino un rato mientras yo me hablo con la belleza de Kushina, que hoy se nos ha presentado espectacular" dijo Shikaku invitando amablemente a que Kushina diera una vuelta sobre si misma para que todos vieran lo guapa que iba.

"¡Minato! ¡Que te roban a la novia!" vociferó Chouza mientras a su lado su futura mujer, Inoichi y su novia se reían de la cara del joven Hokage.

No pudiéndolo evitar, los demás compañeros se rieron con ganas igual que los otros.

"¿Y esto? ¿Alguien ha contando un buen chiste?" preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa seguida de su esposo, Fugaku.

"Di mas bien que nos estamos cachondeando del nuevo Hokage"

"¡Ya basta de reíros de mi!" exclamó el aludido poniéndose en medio del circulo que habían creado. "¡Soy vuestro jefe!"

"A nosotros plim, tu eres el pequeño genio Namikaze y seguirás siéndolo hasta que te mueras, rubito" bromeó Shikaku provocando de nuevo las risas de los demás.

"Que poco respeto y consideración que tenéis todos…"

"¡Vamos hombre, no te enfades!" exclamó aun entre risas Inoichi "¡Y alegra esa cara, que te hemos traído un regalo!"

La cara de Minato cambió al instante y se le iluminaron los ojos como a un niño pequeño.

"Si aún no es mi cumpleaños…"

"Es por tu nombramiento como jefe superior, señor Hokage" aclaró Mikoto tocándole el hombro.

"¡Ya tardabais!"

"Si, si, pero te lo damos dentro, que aquí hace frío" dijo Shikaku empujándolo hacia el interior, donde dieron las entradas a un hombre perfectamente aseado y vestido. "Y tenemos que esperar a los gemelos, por lo que aun no te podemos dar el regalito"

"¿Los gemelos también vienen?" preguntó extrañado.

"Claro, los hemos invitado, así estaremos juntos todos lo que trabajamos juntos…" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

"Perdona que te lo diga así Miko-chan" interrumpió Shikaku. "Pero el señor Hiashi "soy el mejor" no participó en nuestro trabajo".

"Tampoco lo hizo Fugaku y aquí está" recalcó ella después del comentario del Nara.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente que Chouza se empeñó en romper.

"¿Qué tal unas tapas antes de sentarnos en las butacas?" preguntó amablemente el hombre con una sonrisa y cierto atisbo de desesperación.

Kushina lo miró fijamente.

"No se tu, pero ya todos vamos servidos"

Chouza clavó sus ojos en ella y justo cuando iba a hablar Hiashi apareció con su mujer, seguido a cinco metros de distancia por su hermano y su respectiva esposa.

"Te felicito de nuevo, Minato" dijo el mayor de los Hyuuga estrechándole de nuevo la mano.

"El placer es mío" contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Y bien? ¿Se lo habéis dado ya?" preguntó Hizashi.

"Os estábamos esperando, pero ya puestos podemos dárselo arriba…"

Minato buscó con la mirada a Kushina, preguntándose internamente si sabían que estaba ahí en medio. Esta le esbozó una sonrisa y se apresuró a agarrarlo del brazo.

"Te gustará" fue lo único que dijo mientras los demás empezaban a subir.

Ya en sus asientos y Chouza con una tapa y bebida en la mano Shikaku le tendió el regalo.

"Pensamos en que regalarte pero no lo teníamos del todo claro, solo sabíamos una cosa, que eres raro de narices" bromeó tendiéndole un paquete esponjoso.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó al sospesarlo.

"Tu ábrelo y saldrás de dudas" añadió Inoichi.

Como un niño con zapatos nuevos Minato abrió el paquete y descubrió una bonita pieza de ropa. La desdobló y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lo hizo. Era una capa blanca, con los bordes inferiores de llamas rojas, que envolvían un solo mensaje grabado en la espalda.

"El cuarto Hokage"

Los ojos se le iluminaron y comenzaron a segregar lágrimas que quería esconder. Peor la alegría que sentía en esos momentos era tan enorme que no luchó para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan de los ojos y que recorrieron sus mejillas rápidamente.

"L-lo siento…" susurró escondiendo la cara en un pañuelo que Mikoto le había tendido. "…Soy un sentimentalista…"

Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza le palmearon la espalda.

"Eso ya lo sabíamos todos"

Minato alzó la vista y se los quedó mirando, a todos y cada uno de los compañeros que lo rodeaban en un mudo abrazo. Y supo que no podía desear más de lo que tenía en esos momentos.

El 24 de diciembre había sido el mejor día de su vida, sin duda alguna. Esa misma mañana había recibido la buena nueva de que sería el cuarto Hokage. Por la tarde sus compañeros lo habían llevado al teatro y esa noche Kushina había aceptado de pasarla con él. Estaba rebosante de felicidad.

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Ni todos los perdones del mundo podrán hacer efecto. En serio, siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes pero me he visto envuelta en unas continuas espirales de exámenes y trabajos que parecen no tener fin._

_La verdad es que el capitulo estaba escritos desde hace mucho, solo con alguna partes inconexas pero la idea ya estaba sobre papel. ¿El problema? Falta de tiempo y ganas para completarlo. Pero esta mañana me he puesto y he dicho que de esta semana no pasa. Y aquí lo tenéis._

_No estoy muy satisfecha acerca de cómo me ha quedado este capitulo de transición pero si lo estoy con el siguiente._

_Os he dicho infinidad de veces que los capítulos como este no son de mi agrado y lo repetiré hasta la saciedad y añado que sin Shikaku, esta historia no habría podido continuarse en muchos puntos._

_A veces pienso que las mejores historias son, precisamente, las mejores, porque han recibido una y otra revisión. Es lo que he hecho con este capitulo pero sigo sin estar contenta con él. Espero que nos os cebéis y que esperéis al próximo capitulo para decidir sobre este, ya que van a ir estrechamente relacionados el uno con el otro. En estos momentos, ya hay una gran parte del capitulo escrito así que espero poder publicarlo en un mes y medio, como mucho dos. Y disculpadme si no puedo ir mas deprisa pero los estudios son lo primero y este curso es especialmente difícil y solo hace que ir cuesta arriba._

_No quiero enrollarme más así que pasaré a contestar los reviews:_

_A mi amiga __**Ari**__, que ha tenido que posponer la lectura de su redacción de inglés porque yo estaba escribiendo xD, te digo que no te preocupes y que mañana no me mates ya que sinó te quedas sin historia(s) y sin amiga xD (Y sin comics ni libros), a __**Zor**__y, que aunque la haya perdido por los limbos de Internet sigue muy presente en mi (Tengo que conectarme mas seguido y hablar contigo xD) Por cierto, no mates a nadie con los virus y no te preocupes, que Narutín va a estar en camino pronto, muy pronto (Demasiado incluso diría yo), a __**anita-asakura**__, que siempre tiene palabras amables que dedicarme y me hace sonreír siempre que veo un review suyo (Me estoy poniendo sentimental, esto no es bueno…), a __**SMRU**__, que también siempre está al pie del cañón (Si a ti tu profesora siempre te hace leer las redacciones en clase a mi me ridiculiza ¬¬), espero que te haya gustado!!!, a __**rokudaime naruto**__, que espero que te haya gustado la historia y que no te preocupes, que yo siempre actualizo, aunque sea tarde, muy tarde, a __**yoko hatake**__, ¡Caras nuevas! ¡Esto si que es una alegría! Espero que te haya gustado el Cáp., y si no, espera al siguiente xD, a __**Rocio!!!,**__ que si en el anterior Cáp. casi me asusta con el review en este le mando un beso y un abrazo, a __**Hanami**__, otra cara nueva… hoy vais a hacer que acabe llorando como una regadera de lo sentimental que me estoy poniendo, en fin, a ti también te mando un saludo y un abrazo y te digo, ahora que has aguantado la actualización del capitulo 16 puedes aguantarlo todo xD, a __**kyo-yama san**__, pues las cosas ya no van a ser tan tristes, es mas, espero algo de alegría en los próximos caps aunque… me parece que todos vamos a necesitar un kleenex en el ultimo, a __**mary**__, ¡Ya hay reconciliación! No ha quedado muy allá pero en el próximo especificaré mas y a __**yui makino**__ y __**anónimo**__, tranquilos, aquí hay continuación, me he hecho esperar pero al fin lo he conseguido, no os exasperéis conmigo, de verdad, pero es que siempre soy así de lenta xD_


	18. Trampas

_Bueno, antes que nada, agradeceros la compasión que habéis tenido conmigo. Me alegro que el anterior capitulo os gustara ya que sudé lo mío para terminarlo. En cambio, este lo escribí rápidamente, fue fácil porque las cosas ocurrían sin que me las propusiera y eso se agradece, incluso creo que se nota una escritura mas fluida y no tan cargada de expresiones e interjecciones._

_Antes que lo leas debo advertiros que en este capitulo volvemos a tener una escena "caliente". Os aviso de antemano. También quiero deciros que no es igual que la anterior vez que escribí sobre ello, es mas fuerte, o talvez no, solo sé que no sé como describirlo. Os dejo a vosotros la elección de leerlo o no._

_Por cierto, es un detalle curioso al que quiero que prestéis atención, la noche del 24 al 25 de diciembre en Japón es la noche de los enamorados, y el mito dice que si te declaras a una persona en ese día seréis felices para siempre… ¿Lo cogéis? Estamos a 24 de diciembre en este fic…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cruzando la línea**

Capitulo 18: **Trampas**

Estaba desentrenado, o eso era lo que quería pensar cuando abrió atropelladamente la puerta de su casa y casi se tropieza con el pequeño escalón de la entrada mientras intentaba no despegarse demasiado de la pelirroja que tenia entre los brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó ella viendo la mueca que el rubio había puesto al tropezarse de nuevo, esta vez con el mueble de la entrada.

"S-si… n-no te preocupes…" susurró soltando un pequeño bufido de dolor.

"Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día… no corre prisa…" comenzó ella dispuesta a irse siendo inmediatamente detenida por Minato.

"¡No!" gritó cogiéndola del brazo. "No…" repitió mas calmado. "…Han sido dos años, no me hagas esperar mas" susurró casi suplicante acercándola a él.

"Ah…" susurró ella dejándose llevar a los brazos del rubio. "¿Y si te digo que hoy no es un buen día para hacerlo?" preguntó maliciosa mientras era arrastrada hacia el comedor.

"Imposible, lo tengo todo calculado" afirmó indicándole que se sentara en el sillón.

"¿Hm?"

"Por darle un poco de intimidad" aclaró ante la extraña e inexistente pregunta de la chica cuando había comenzado a encender unas velitas y a apagar la luz. "Quiero que sepas una cosa" susurró apagando la cerilla de un soplo. "…Estoy completamente enamorado de ti"

Viendo como Minato se había parado justo delante suyo con claras intenciones de besarla se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista.

"Yo también te quiero" respondió antes que él le diera un suave beso en la frente. "…Pero ahora explícame que significa todo esto" preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Minato también dio un vistazo a su comedor, ahora cubierto de penumbras pero con el suave toque calido de las velas.

"Lo encuentro romántico" dijo como única respuesta.

"No te lo niego, pero…"

"Kushina" susurró poniendo un dedo en los labios de la chica. "Vamos a disfrutar de esto, ¿Vale?"

Ella tragó saliva antes de volver a recibir un beso, esta vez en los labios.

"Minato…" suspiró tocándole levemente la mejilla después del beso.

"Dime" contestó deslizando las manos por su espalda para encontrar la cremallera del vestido.

"Júrame que no has estado con nadie este tiempo" dijo buscando los ojos del chico.

"Ya te lo dije, tu has sido, eres y serás la única con la que yo esté" respondió deslizando la cremallera por la espalda de la chica. "¿Por qué no me crees?" preguntó buscando su mirada, puesto que ella había decidido apartar la vista y fijarla en una vela que había en la habitación.

"Mírate, siempre has sido muy popular" contestó encarándolo.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y…?" replicó incorporándose levemente, provocando que él se levantara y se quedara de pie justo enfrente suyo. "¿Acaso no es obvio? Seguro que muchas se te han lanzado al cuello…"

"Eso da lo mismo, además, yo solo dejo que tu me toques, no esas chicas" e hizo el ademán de volver a cogerla por la cintura, acercándola a él. "Y deja de pensar, relájate…"

"No puedo relajarme cuando sé que es lo que va a pasar" susurró ruborizándose levemente mientras lo apartaba de ella suavemente, casi sin querer distanciarse.

"No, no sabes que es lo que va a pasar" afirmó con una sonrisa.

"Si lo sé, vamos a reconciliarnos como lo hace todo el mundo… acostándonos y con un besito en la mejilla por la mañana de "buenos días mi amor, ¿has dormido bien?"" replicó con cierta ironía.

"Vamos… deja de decir esas cosas y siéntate en el sillón" musitó poniendo las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de la chica para que esta se sentara. "Calla y disfruta"

Viendo que Minato se dirigía a la cocina levantó una ceja extrañada.

"¿Minato?"

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó de nuevo con una botella de Sake en los brazos y dos típicos vasitos.

"Vamos a jugar a un juego, nos haremos preguntas mutuamente y solo podrán ser respondidas con si o no, si es afirmativa beberemos un vasito de sake y si es negativa nos quitaremos una parte de ropa, te he desabrochado el vestido para ponértelo mas fácil" comentó mirando la total cara de asombro que lucía la chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

"No pienso hacerlo" negó rotundamente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Seguro que te mueres por preguntarme cosas, estoy completamente seguro"

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? Puedes acabar borracho o desnudo, o las dos cosas"

"Sé que acabaré desnudo de todas formas, pero gracias por recordármelo"

"No pienso jugar"

"Kushina, va a ser divertido" susurró incorporándose hacia delante, fijándose en los ojos de la chica.

Ella vaciló un momento pero se serenó y terminó aceptando lo que no quería.

"Está bien, ¿Quién empieza?"

Minato sonrió de medio lado y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón.

"Te cedo el primer turno"

Kushina se aclaró la garganta y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Me dejaste por que no me querías?"

El rubio simplemente se limitó a quitarse la chaqueta.

"¿Te fuiste para olvidarme?"

Kushina vaciló de nuevo pero se puso en pie y se quitó las medias, lanzándolas al sillón de al lado del chico, igual que había hecho él después de quitarse la chaqueta.

"¿Me dejarías de nuevo?"

Esta vez Minato sonrió abiertamente y se desabrochó el chaleco para quitárselo.

"¿Me esconderías lo que sientes?"

La pelirroja se limitó a mirarlo por un momento.

"Llevas mas prendas que yo, no es justo" aclaró sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

"Está bien, no te quites nada en este turno." Contestó mientras ella se limitaba a acomodarse de nuevo. "Te toca"

Kushina suspiró y miró al techo.

"¿Te enfadarías si te digo que me besé con un chico al que conocí?"

Minato se revolvió incomodo y se aclaró la garganta para desbotonarse la camisa con toda tranquilidad.

"¿Me has mentido en algún momento?"

Ella sonrió y se quitó el vestido.

"Vale por esta y la anterior" especificó. "¿Estás pensando que te estoy mintiendo?"

Suspiró profundamente y se quitó los pantalones.

"¿Me quieres?"

Kushina volvió a sonreír y se levantó para sentarse a su lado.

"Es una lastima que el si sea beber" susurró acariciándole levemente la mejilla.

"Entonces acabemos el juego" dijo de igual modo rodeando la cintura de la chica con el brazo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Minato acercó su frente a la de la chica y se la quedó mirando fijamente desde esa perspectiva.

"Me pregunto porque tienes los ojos tan claros" susurró él sin apartar su vista de los ojos de ella.

"¿Y tu?" le cuestionó pasando una mano por su pecho.

Desvió la vista y se encogió de hombros.

Kushina sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después ponerse de pie frente a él. Justo entonces Minato volvió la vista y se la quedó mirando con cara de extrañeza.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos para después quitarse las únicas prendas que le quedaban. La ropa interior. Se quedó desnuda frente a Minato y él no pudo estarse en abrir la boca y alargar una mano inconscientemente hasta tocar su abdomen. Su piel pálida, perfecta y suave respondió a su caricia con un estremecimiento de su dueña, que dejó escapar un suave ronroneo entre sus labios.

Minato sonrió y deslizó su mano mas abajo, hasta tocar los huesos de su pelvis, que acarició con la yema de los dedos.

Subió su mano cuando el ronroneo leve de Kushina pasó a ser un pequeño gruñido.

Volvió a acariciar su ombligo, su abdomen, y poniéndose de pie acarició su pecho desnudo, sus hombros y su cuello, hasta subir por su mandíbula y recoger su rostro entre sus manos.

"Estás tal y como te recordaba" susurró acercando lo máximo posible su rostro al de la chica.

Kushina abrió los ojos y lo miró.

"¿Me dejas recordarte a ti también?" preguntó.

Él sonrío y se agachó para deshacerse también de su propia ropa interior, después se elevó, cerrando los ojos, mientras ella retrocedía un par de pasos.

"Te ves igual, espero que no hayas perdido firmeza" murmuró con un tono divertido.

Él se rió, y su risa estremeció su pecho, justo donde Kushina había colocado sus manos.

"Debo decirte que has ganado tersura" susurró él cuando ella comenzó a descender sus manos por su abdomen.

"Creo que debo decirte lo mismo" y acarició con los dedos la parte interior de su muslo.

Minato se mordió el labio.

"Eso está bien… ¿no?" murmuró con la voz contraída por la excitación.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus dedos y le besó en el espacio de su clavícula.

"No bien, perfecto" y cogió su rostro entre sus manos para ponerlo a su altura y besarlo.

Entonces todo cambió, la lentitud de sus movimientos y la pasión refrenada explotaron. Todo y nada importaban en esos momentos.

Sus manos se movían deprisa, inspeccionando y recordando todos los resquicios de piel que aun no habían acariciado. Sus besos se volvieron fogosos y los dos acabaron cayendo en el sofá entre jadeos y murmullos ahogados por los besos.

Kushina gimió cuando Minato le agarró los muslos y la obligó a entrelazar sus piernas por su cintura. Lo hizo sin pensárselo ya que el deseo que tenia era incluso mas fuerte que todo lo que le habían enseñado alguna vez acerca de la castidad.

Lanzó todos esos pensamientos puritanos a la basura cuando el rubio embistió contra ella. Y se dejó llevar, por que aquella sensación de plenitud que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo volvía a cobijarla de nuevo.

Otra vez, todo y nada existían, las bordes de la vista de los dos se fueron empequeñeciendo hasta dejar un mísero resquicio de luz enturbiada. Sus jadeos se habían acompasado y ahora entretejían una melodía fuerte, acompasada, llena de vida.

Entonces Kushina deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y apartó un poco a Minato de ella. Él la miró con la duda sembrada en su rostro.

"V-vamos a ter-minar muy pronto…" gimió ella.

Minato sonrió y se separó un poco.

"Siempre habrá tiempo para más"

Iba a replicar cuando el rubio presionó su cuerpo más fuerte que antes, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su propio cuerpo. Gimió y se estremeció, incluso después gritó.

Unos segundos mas tarde, todos sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su propio cuerpo y su misma alma se separaron de ella para después en una fracción de segundo volver con una sensación que antes no había experimentado. Todas aquellas otras veces solo eran el preludio para eso.

Por una vez, su propia vida se ordenó y se sincronizó con el mismísimo infinito tras una implosión de todas sus células.

Recuperó la visión en el mismo momento en que su boca se abría clamando por aire.

Jadeó unas cuantas veces antes de ladear la cabeza y empujar la mesilla con la mano, que se apartó con un chirrido molesto, entonces, haciendo fuerza con las piernas que aun tenia entrelazadas al cuerpo de Minato, lo acercó mas a ella y lo tiró al suelo.

Él gimió de dolor pero a Kushina poco le importaba eso. Se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y se inclinó hasta que sus bocas quedaron a menos de diez centímetros de distancia.

"Eres un niño malo" musitó.

Él se rió y le envió su temblor a través de sus cuerpos aún unidos.

"Pues es la maldad mas satisfactoria" respondió.

Kushina sonrió y le besó.

"No puedo discrepar"

* * *

No supo que fue lo que lo despertó, si bien podía ser el sol también los pájaros al otro lado de la ventana, o los suaves y dulces suspiros que se escapaban de unos labios rosados que ayer devoró con insistencia. Sonrió, y sonrió como no lo había hecho en dos años mientras se volteaba y hundía la frente en el cuello de la chica que se recostaba a su lado, acarició la piel cristalina de su cuello con los labios y pasó un brazo por su cintura para arrimarse mas a ella y quedar completamente pegados, ella no pareció notarlo así que optó por pasar un dedo por su columna , presionándole las vértebras hasta que consiguió que otro tipo de suspiro saliera de los labios de la chica, y recordó la primera vez que había recorrido esa espalda con sus manos, sus dedos, sus labios… recordó esa primera vez que había estado conectado a alguien, que se había sentido necesitado y esa descarga de adrenalina por sus venas, esas sensación de éxtasis puro…

"Primero se dan los buenos días…" susurró ella moviéndose un poco, intentando inútilmente liberarse del abrazo opresor del rubio.

"Es mi manera de saludarte" contestó depositando un beso en su hombro desnudo.

"Entonces, buenos días a ti también"

Minato volvió a sonreír y después de darle un beso en el cuello se incorporó para ponerse unos pantalones de pijama, una vez hecho rodeó la cama y se paró justo enfrente de ella, que lo miraba fijamente con la sabana enroscada alrededor del cuerpo.

"Te quiero" susurró acariciándole la mejilla. "Y esta vez no pienso dejarte" añadió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

"¿Te apetece algo de desayuno?"

"No, solo quédate aquí conmigo, a mi lado" dijo incorporándose un poco para darle un pequeño beso.

"Eso es fácil" susurró con una sonrisa tumbándose a su lado, tapándose con la sabana.

Una vez estuvo a su lado Kushina le acarició la cara, primero pasando los dedos por su pelo rubio para después presionar suavemente los labios del chico. Él le apartó la mano con delicadeza y besó cada uno de sus dedos para acabar colocando la cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

"Kushina… Prométeme que no te enfadaras si te lo pregunto"

Ella carraspeó un poco la garganta pero le besó la copa de la cabeza.

"Dime"

"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?" le preguntó incorporándose para mirarla fijamente.

Tuvo una extraña impresión de deja vú cuando la vio titubear pero se esfumó tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

"Si a cambio me prometes no meter las narices en mis cosas" respondió.

Minato se acabó de incorporar y la cogió por los hombros, extasiado de felicidad.

"¿Eso es un si?" preguntó con la voz mas aguda de lo normal, producto de la excitación y la sorpresa.

"¿A ti que te parece?" contestó entre risas.

"Te quiero"

Y la besó profundamente mientras con la mano que tenia libre intentaba quitarse los pantalones que se acababa de poner.

"Quieto" dijo ella rodeando con los dedos la muñeca de él, impidiendo que continuara desnudándose. "No quiero que lo hagas tu" y con los dedos deshizo el nudo de los pantalones, lentamente.

Minato sonrió y se tumbó sobre la cama.

"Entonces adelante"

* * *

"Podemos comenzar la mudanza esta misma mañana" le comentó Minato sirviéndole un tazón de chocolate caliente.

Kushina lo miró aún con la magdalena en la mano.

"Minato… no voy a huir, no quieras correr" contestó dejando la magdalena en la mesa para servirse la nata.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisita.

"Es que… ya te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte de nuevo"

Ella sonrió y cogió el bote de nata para ponerle un poco al rubio en los labios.

"Por eso, no quieras correr"

Minato se relamió los labios y se sentó enfrente suyo.

"Dicen que no te das cuenta del valor que tienen las cosas hasta que las pierdas, y es verdad, y no quiero volver a pasar por ese sentimiento otra vez. Si necesitas tiempo, lo tendrás"

Ella le sonrió.

"Eres un solete" y le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

"Solo un hombre que aprende de sus errores"

Kushina no lograba entender porque ese hombre la llevaba al borde de su capacidad. No entendía porque demonios siempre terminaba bailándole el agua y ni mucho menos entendía porque estaba en su casa empaquetando su ropa. Mentira, si lo sabía, las caritas de niño de mamá podían con ella, últimamente había desarrollado un sentimiento maternal que yacía oculto en el fondo de su corazón y que la estaba torturando. Tal vez serían los interminables mensajitos de Mikoto diciendo que Itachi esto, Itachi lo otro, o Hiashi Hyuuga, que parecía estar mas atento de lo normal con su mujer o…

"Kushina, mañana vendrás, ¿No?" le preguntó por enésima vez el rubio colocando una caja con objetos personales encima de una de ropa.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Vuélvemelo a preguntar y te juro que no me verás en todo el día" lo advirtió lanzando el mando de la mini cadena a la caja que estaba llenando.

Minato sonrió.

"Te perderías un evento muy importante, el nombramiento de cuarto Hokage…"

"Sht… cállate… te lo he advertido, una sola palabra más y…"

"… no vendrás a verme" acabó por ella la frase. "Lo sé, lo sé… pero dame cuartelillo…"

"¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero!"

Ensanchó su sonrisa hasta más no poder.

"Eso quiere decir que me quieres acompañar…" musitó acercándose lentamente a ella con una sonrisilla picara en el rostro.

"Yo no he dicho eso" susurró intentando esquivarlo mientras colocaba cintas aislante por los borde de la caja.

"Lo has dicho, indirectamente" matizó.

"¡Pues entiende solo lo que diga y punto! ¡No leas entre líneas!" gritó apartándose rápidamente cuándo él alzó la mano para acariciarle el brazo.

"Está bien" y sonrío. "¿Pero no crees que es un poco masoquista? Tu que siempre hablas entre líneas…"

Kushina le lanzó con mala intención la cinta aislante, que él esquivó con un ágil y grácil movimiento.

"La cinta aislante se usa en la practica del sadomasoquismo, ¿Verdad? Creo que te viene de fábula"

Lo último que Minato vio antes que la pelirroja le tapara los ojos con un pañuelo y lo esposara a la cama fue un kunai clavado en el cabezal de la cama.

"¡Oh venga! ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿No pretenderás dejarme aquí así?" vociferó Minato desde el cuarto, aún amarrado a la cama.

"Cuándo a un niño le pones un buen castigo no volverá a hacer fechorías y o desobedecer durante una buena temporada" le contestó Kushina desde la entrada, poniéndose los guantes y la bufanda.

"¡Pero lo que yo he hecho no ha sido una fechoría! ¡Ni mucho menos te he desobedecido!"

Kushina sonrió ante el tono de suplica que había escuchado.

"Hay un kunai clavado en el cabezal de la cama para que puedas liberarte, pero deberías darte prisa, porque esta noche va a nevar y, misteriosamente, la ventana de mi cuarto no cierra" dejó escapar una risita que a Minato le llegó alta y clara. "…Te estaré esperando en casa con Kakashi y una olla de caldo de pescado, espero que seas puntual" y por el ruido de llaves en la entrada supo que se había quedado solo.

"Genial" musitó con ironía.

* * *

"Gracias por invitarme a cenar Kushina-san, desde que habías vuelto no habíamos podido hablar y…"

"Yo también te he echado de menos Kakashi" y le dejó un plato de sopa delante con una sonrisa.

Kakashi sonrió en respuesta.

"¿Pero no deberíamos esperar al maestro?" preguntó cuándo ella le tendió un plato con pescado.

"Él… se retrasará un poco, ya sabes, ha dicho con Jiraiya a los baños para relajarse después de la mudanza y se tomará su tiempo…"

"Una cena para felicitar al maestro sin el maestro… ¿Extraño no?"

Kushina le sonrió y se sirvió su plato.

"Pero los maestros siempre aparecen para darnos una lección, aunque sea tarde" y esbozó una sonrisita que Kakashi supuso que era para ella misma. Aunque él no entendía porque.

* * *

_¿Qué pasará con Minato? xD No os preocupéis que llegará sano y salvo, tal vez tarde, pero llegará._

_Como siempre lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero este curso está resultando difícil y además que te roba mucho tiempo (Sobretodo si ponen libros espantosos como lecturas obligatorias… ¬.¬) El caso es que no sé cuándo podré actualizar ya que la selectividad está a la vuelta de la esquina y los exámenes también… (Que alguien nos ampare a los estudiantes, deberíamos tener un patrón o algo… xD)_

_¿Qué decir de este capítulo? Pues que no lo sé, es raro en todos los sentidos xD, desde el principio hasta el final. Pero fue rápido (relativamente) y fácil de escribir._

_Espero que las bromas que hacen entre ellos Minato y Kushina no os hayan ofendido u os hayan hecho arrastrar el capítulo hacia abajo para omitirlo pero quería demostrar la sinceridad y confianza que se tienen. Antes su relación era más tensa, más dentro de unos cánones, pero ahora, después de echárselo todo en cara, se comportan de manera más natural (Y creo que se ve bastante bien en como ha sido su relación de reconciliación… (Pensad mal al leer relación xD))._

_Pues, sin nada más que añadir (O tal vez si), paso a comentar los reviews. ¡Ah! ¡Y buen final de semana santa! Espero que la hayáis paso bien descansando (Yo lo he hecho y la vida de rey es genial). Un beso y gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

_Bueno, primero de todo a mi amiga __**Ari**__, que no se esperará esta actualización ni de coña xD. ¿Qué decirte mama-tía que no sepas ya?, pues… no lo sé, que a ver si sigo manteniendo mi cabeza sobre mis hombros mañana por la tarde xD. A __**Zory**__, que aunque no haya podido hablar contigo desde hace mucho que sepas que siempre te tengo presente y que sé que gracias a tus constancias siempre acabo actualizando, porque sé que te gusta este fic. A __**Muffin's Love**__, no te preocupes, ahora sé que estás ahí aunque los reviews siempre son de agradecer xD, pero yo siempre los pido y después soy la primera en olvidarlos (Tipo, ya lo dejaré después, y ese después se convierte en mañana y el otro en… hasta que te das cuenta y hay un nuevo Cáp. publicado xD) Me alegra muchísimo saber que siempre te hago esbozar una sonrisa, eso es lo que siempre me ayuda a seguir n_n, ¡Y Kakashi en el próximo Cáp. será importante, así que no dejes de leer!. A __**SMRU**__ (¡Cacho review! Pero los adoro, me encantan n_n). El nombramiento grande está en el próximo Cáp., ya verás, y si, a los autores no nos gusta un determinado capítulo y acaba siendo el que más gusta, las leyes de Murphy no fallan… Nawaki si ha muerto y sé que Tsunade no debería estar en la aldea pero es que en un de los capítulo juega un papel muy importante y no la puedo despachar así como así, todo tendrá su lógica al final, bueno, ya sé que la reconciliación no es plan guau pero es que tampoco los veo así… aunque tienes razón tal vez le faltaba algo a esa escena (Gracias por decirlo), las bodas… ay… no sé que haré porque últimamente entre muebles, hijos y bodas todos me están haciendo replantearme mis propias decisiones… xD. A __**kyoyama-san**__, bueno, aquí tienes lime-lemon, y si, siempre actualizo, aunque sea tarde n_n. A __**elarhy**__, pues tuviste que leer mucho xD, la verdad es que el carácter de Kushina varia mucho del principio al final xD y todo lo suyo ya se sabrá. A __**Anónimo,**__ pues aquí está la conti n_n. A __**Anita-asakura**__, me alegra tanto todo lo que siempre dices, es tan bello… algún día lloraré de verdad… pues nada, aunque te haya hecho esperar aquí lo tienes, un besazo. A __**mary**__, ¡Vivan las reconciliaciones! Y aquí está la reconciliación fuerte xD. A __**maylikith**__, la conti espero que te sea igual de interesante n_n. A __**Espe Kuroba**__, Shikaku rulz xD, las razones de porque nombran ahora a Minato se sabrán en el próximo Cáp. n_n, a __**fer-gp**__, bueno, todos tienen un punto de perversión xD. A __**Tsuyu ryu**__, yo también espero el día en que Kishimoto se digne a contarnos algo y a __**jenni-0612**__, los capítulos que no deberían gustar gustan, las leyes de Murphy siempre son así._

_¡Os quiero por todos los reviews y a ver si volvéis a dejar uno, que alegran un montón! _

_Besos, Ankin_

_Próxima Actualización:__ Rezo para que sea lo antes posible_


	19. Ciclo

_¡Vuelvo a actualizar! En realidad no tengo perdón alguno ya que este capítulo lleva escrito dos o tres semanas pero no lo publicaba por que me daba pereza repasarlo, Huelga decir que este es con el que mas he trabajado, que lo he mirado del derecho y del revés, de lado y de frente y después de batallar internamente conmigo misma he decidido dejarlo y publicarlo, porque si no, no acabaríamos nunca. Con esto, espero que os guste._

_Pero antes de comenzar dos cosas, este capítulo se lo dedico a dos personas. La primera es Ari, (La unión hace la fuerza), y la segunda es Zory (Universidad, allá vamos). Dicho esto…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cruzando la línea**

Capitulo 19: **Ciclo**

"Joder… Tenia que abrir la maldita bocota…" se lamentó Minato moviendo efusivamente sus manos hacia arriba. "Mierda… Kushina, por dios…" remugó al ver que no conseguía liberarse de sus ataduras. "¿Por qué debías formar parte de un escuadrón de investigación? ¡¿Por qué?!" gritó sacudiéndose violentamente.

Cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio de nuevo suspiró derrotado e intentó mover sus brazos horizontalmente para dar de si la cuerda, que cedió un poquito. Sonrió al notarlo y continuó con el mismo proceso durante casi dos horas mientras una gran cantidad de copos de nieve comenzaban a colarse por entre la ventana abierta. Cuando logró pasar una mano buscó a tientas el kunai y se deshizo de las ataduras rápidamente.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a cerrar la ventana, pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo se percató de algo. Abajo formando surcos entre la nieve, una serpiente se deslizaba hacia la montaña. Pretendió que todo fuera una burda casualidad pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir por la ventana y ponerse a seguirla silenciosamente, sin embargo antes de poder ver donde estaba la serpiente esta ya había desaparecido. Decidió regresar a casa y no volver a pensar en ello.

En frente, dentro de la montaña, Orochimaru acarició la serpiente y con la otra a uno de sus conejillos de indias, un precioso niño de apenas doce años.

* * *

"¡Kushina! ¿Cómo te has podido atrever a dejarme ahí tirado como si fuera un juguete desechable?" vociferó entrando en su casa.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y se llevó un dedo a los labios para seguidamente señalar la habitación de invitados. Él levantó una ceja en extrañeza.

"Kakashi está durmiendo en la habitación contigua. No chilles" le aclaró pasando un trapo por la mesa.

Giró los ojos repetidamente de la habitación a la chica y finalmente se acercó a ella.

"¡Hace frío!"

"Ya lo sé que hace frío, por eso te he guardado un poco de sopa en el fuego, sírvetela"

No supo si lanzarle algo a la cabeza o abrazarla pero terminó escogiendo la segunda opción.

"Ya sabia yo que este enfado no te iba a durar siempre…"

"¿Quieres probar?"

Minato sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

"Nunca me arriesgaría a perderte de nuevo"

* * *

El reloj del comedor tocó las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Minato abrió los ojos con los latidos del corazón martilleándole en las orejas sin cesar. Se medio incorporó y se tocó la frente cubierta del sudor frío típico de los malsueños. Estaba nervioso y lo sabía así que decidió ir a refrescarse. Se lavó la cara con agua fría para olvidarse de todo y después volvió al dormitorio que compartía con Kushina, la abrazó y escondió la cara entre su pelo mientras sus manos se escondían en la cintura de la chica, intentando relajarse. Al ver pasar los minutos en el reloj y sin que el sueño volviera a él decidió levantarse.

Esta vez se dio una larga y relajante ducha de agua helada y cuando salió se envolvió con el albornoz y fue hasta el salón, donde se sentó cerca de un calentador. Estuvo así por más de una hora, cavilando entre sus propios pensamientos, hasta que escuchó como Kushina se desperezaba en la habitación, esperó un poco más y la vio aparecer ataviada con una bata justo por el arco del pasillo.

"¿Desde cuando llevas ahí?" le preguntó, aún con la voz ronca, frotándose los ojos mientras se acercaba a su lado.

"Las cinco, supongo" respondió escondiendo la cara entre los brazos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que Minato podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con total claridad.

"Tienes ojeras, mas que inspirar confianza inspiras miedo" le soltó tocándole la mejilla en un gesto dulce, cómplice. Él se rió suavemente mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la mano de la chica. "¿Estás nervioso?"

Minato suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿A ti que te parece?"

Kushina se rió y se levantó después de apretar con fuerza su mano.

"Te prepararé una tila, pero antes date un baño de agua caliente, estás helado" y le tendió la mano para que la tomara y se levantase. Así lo hizo. "Y quédate un buena rato ahí, si tienes que cavilar mejor hazlo en un sitio caliente"

Hizo lo que le dijo así que se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera, decidiendo poner unas cuantas sales en el agua, ya que dentro de unas horas debía estar perfecto y tal y como estaba en esos momentos no llegaba al aprobado ni de lejos. Cuando el agua rozó los bordes se desnudó y se metió lentamente. El agua estaba muy caliente y provocó que su piel adquiriera un tono rojizo al que no dio importancia ya que la sensación de paz que le invadió fue insuperable. Estaba tan bien que incluso se relajó y cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo flotara, libre de las ataduras del nerviosismo. No fue hasta que escuchó pasos en el pasillo que se enderezó y se mojó la cabeza, esperaba que fuera Kushina avisándole de algo pero los pasos se alejaron y llegaron hasta la cocina.

"Buenos días, Kushina-san, ¿Está ya el maestro despierto?" oyó como Kakashi le preguntaba a la pelirroja.

"Está en el baño" le contestó. "¿Y como has dormido? ¿Suficientemente bien para que nos hagas otra visita?"

El chico se rió y le contestó.

Minato dejó de escucharlos y volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua, hundiéndose de tal manera que sus rodillas sobresalieran por encima del agua. Cuando todo su torso quedó sumergido abrió los ojos y se fijó en el techo de color salmón, ahora translúcido a través del agua. Volvió a incorporarse y decidió enjabonarse. Una vez hecho, aclarado y con un poco de acondicionador pasó otra vez por la bañera para acabar de relajarse. Cuando su corazón dejó de latir fuertemente contra sus costillas de puro nerviosismo, que había recuperado al contemplarse en el espejo, se incorporó de nuevo y se envolvió en un albornoz mullido.

"¿Mejor?" oyó como Kushina le hablaba desde la puerta.

Le sonrió a la vez que asentía.

"Así es"

Ella se acercó y depositó un beso en su cuello descubierto mientras le pasaba los brazos por los hombros.

"Un Hokage debe presentarse así ante su pueblo, no debe parecer un pordiosero" susurró observando el reflejo de los dos en el espejo.

"¿Y quieres saber el secreto de que este Hokage no parezca un pordiosero?"

Ella se rió suavemente a la vez que se separaba un poco para mirarlo mejor.

"Ilumíname"

"La compañía" y se inclinó dulcemente sobre ella para depositar un beso en la frente, que ella aceptó de buen grado cerrando los ojos.

"Te he dejado una bata cerca del calentador, pontéela, tiende el albornoz y ven a la cocina" dijo separándose después.

Él le sonrió mientras asentía débilmente.

"Enseguida, por cierto, ¿Y Kakashi?"

"Se ha ido a canviar a casa, y date prisa"

Volvió a asentir e hizo lo mandado y cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con un perfecto desayuno. Sopa de miso, pescado y una bolas pequeñas de arroz.

"La tila está en el microondas"

Asintió y la rescató para después sentarse en la mesa junto a la chica.

"Gracias, por todo" susurró buscando sus ojos.

Ella le devolvió una mirada cristalina.

"No se dan las gracias a la familia"

Él le sonrió débilmente y extendió la mano para que ella la cogiera.

"Yo creo que son a los que mas tenemos que agradecerles"

Estaba frente al espejo de la habitación, vestido totalmente de blanco, cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Kushina, que vestía un conjunto color azul marino, atípico en ella.

"Te ves… diferente" susurró al verla.

Ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma y después avanzó hasta quedarse al lado de Minato.

"Y a ti parece que te hayan dado un golpe con la vara de la inocencia"

Él se rió y se apartó del espejo.

"Es solo por hoy, no te acostumbres"

"Lástima, te dan un aspecto de niño inocente…"

Volvió a reírse y salió de la habitación para ir hasta el comedor, donde se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué hora es?" le preguntó.

"Las ocho y media, la presentación oficial no es hasta las diez y media de la mañana, así que cálmate" susurró en un tono calmado, dulce.

Se estremeció y acercó sus rodillas al pecho.

"Me siento tan inseguro…"

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

"Lo harás bien, Minato, lo harás bien"

Él se acercó a su cuerpo y escondió la cabeza entre su pecho, con la frente apoyada en la clavícula.

"Eso espero"

Y antes de poder decir nada más el timbre de la casa sonó. El rubio dio un respingo y Kushina se levantó mientras hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para separarse del rubio. Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, Kakashi y Rin los esperaban afuera con una sonrisa en los labios y un ramo de flores cada uno. Él con un precioso ramo de jacintos y ella de belladonas.

"Minato, ven aquí" exclamó Kushina con una sonrisa dejando pasar a los chicos.

El rubio apareció aún tembloroso pero en cuanto los vio una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Constancia y transparencia? Me da en la nariz que alguien os ha ayudado…" susurró.

Sus estudiantes le tendieron los ramos que él aceptó grácilmente.

"En la tienda Yamanaka saben mucho sobre esto"

"Ya lo creo que saben, ya lo creo" y puso las flores en agua.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde los cuatro caminaban en silencio intentando pasar desapercibidos ante la inusual cantidad de gente que había en las calles. Unos cuchicheaban acerca del nuevo Hokage, aún desconocido para el publico y otros se divertían haciendo sus propias cabalas. Un pequeño grupo minoritario ya dirigía la vista a la gran piedra, donde, en apenas unas horas, ya se comenzaría a formar la cara del nuevo Hokage.

Para evitar que todos esos comentarios pusieran a Minato más nervioso aún esquivaron la calle principal y se acercaron a la casa del Hokage por el camino menos concurrido. Una vez dentro Minato se dejó caer sobre unas butacas suspirando pesadamente.

"Todo el mundo cree que es Orochimaru quien aparecerá en ese balcón. Me siento un traidor…" murmuró.

Kushina rodó los ojos y Kakashi y Rin le cogieron de la mano con fuerza.

"Maestro…"

"Vaya, vaya, Minato-kun. Te esperaba algo mas alegre" dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa al ver lo deprimido que se encontraba el chico.

"Está como un flan, Hokage-sama, no creo que tenga remedio" respondió Kushina.

Él le sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a su pupilo.

"Apuesto a que hay algunos que te harán pasar esto de golpe" y lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo a una sala de la cual salieron exclamaciones y gritos de alegría a mas no poder.

"¡Minato! ¡Alegra esa cara! ¡Que dentro de una hora y media serás nuestro Hokage oficialmente!" exclamó la alegre voz de Shikaku alzándose sobre el murmullo de voces.

"No creo que ese fuera el mejor comentario, cariño" le advirtió Yoshino cogiéndole de la mano.

Él la miró extrañado pero fue Inoichi quien le hizo darse cuenta.

"Creo que tenemos a un niño mudo y vergonzoso como Hokage"

Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Chouza se abalanzó sobre su amigo para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

"¡Nuestro joven Hokage!"

Unos segundos mas tarde todos se habían abalanzado sobre él, incluso los gemelos Hyuuga se unieron al abrazo multitudinario. Un minuto después Mikoto se apartó del grupo y fue a saludar a su amiga.

"¿Ha pasado una buena noche?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

"No, está demasiado nervioso"

"Quien lo diría…"

"Ser presentado ante tu pueblo después de luchar tanto por él merece un poco de nerviosismo…"

La otra iba a contestar cuando una voz la ahogó.

"¡Quitaos de ahí, pedazo de inútiles! ¡Dejadme charlar con él!"

Las dos mujeres se separaron y dejaron que Jiraiya pasara entre ellas como una bala.

"Lo que no haga este hombre, no lo hace nadie…"

Kushina se rió mientras veía como el maestro abofeteaba a su pupilo.

* * *

"Es casi la hora, ¿Minato-san estará bien?" preguntó Fugaku mirando fijamente el balcón del Hokage.

"Más le vale" respondió Kushina observando lo mismo que él.

"Dejad de preocuparos, Jiraiya-sama lo llevará por el buen camino…" intervino Shikaku abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

"Yo mas bien diría por el camino de la amargura…" corrigió Mikoto, demasiado pendiente del balcón para hacer caso del niño que le daba tirones a su falda.

"Mira que sois pájaros de mal agüero todos juntos. ¿Por qué no confiáis un poco en nuestro nuevo Hokage?"

Todos miraron a Chouza.

"Por que conocemos a Minato y sus nervios, por eso no estamos del todo convencidos" respondió Inoichi.

Chouza lo reprendió con la mirada.

"Vergüenza debería daros hablar así de nuestro Hokage"

"No oficial, aún" recalcó Nara.

"¿Qué mas da?"

"No Chouza, que mas da, no. Aún no es oficial, somos de los pocos afortunados que conocemos el nombre del elegido, así que…"

"No, Shikaku, eso me da igual, solo digo que…"

"Chicos…" murmuró la suave voz de Hizashi.

Todos alzaron la cabeza y se fijaron en el grupito de personas que se habían colocado en fila en el balcón.

Kushina apretó las manos de Kakashi y Rin con fuerza, provocando que los chicos la mirasen fijamente.

"Queridos aldeanos, es un honor para mí que estéis todos aquí hoy…" comenzó el tercer Hokage.

"A la mierda los discursos, presentadnos ya al Hokage… que queremos reírnos de él…" musitó Shikaku.

Inoichi debió pisarlo ya que dejó escapar un quejido.

"¡Cállate! ¡Los protocolos están para algo!"

"Si, para tocar lo que no suena"

"Callaos los dos y escuchad al Hokage, Itachi hijo, tu también"

Mikoto desvió la vista de la figura del Hokage para mirar de reojo a su marido y su hijo, que ahora estaba a hombros de su padre.

"Dios mío… ahora quien estoy nerviosa soy yo…" susurró Kushina cuando el Hokage comenzó a hablar sobre lo que los anteriores Hokages habían representado para la villa.

"Kushina-san, todo saldrá bien, ¿No es eso lo que le ha dicho al maestro?"

"No antes de verme en esta situación, Kakashi"

"Sh…"

"… pero sin ningún tipo de duda, todo lo que los anteriores han ayudado a la Villa también lo harán las nuevas generaciones venideras. Por eso, y por muchísimas mas razones que seguro que compartís, el elegido resultó ser uno de mis alumnos, pero ante todo, compañero."

Llegado ese momento la imagen que aparecía en las cabezas de todo el mundo era la de Orochimaru. Shikaku negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado cuando el ninja que tenía al lado murmuró entre dientes el nombre de Orochimaru.

"Sé que habéis hecho vuestras cabalas, y debo decir que muchos habéis acertado, estoy seguro que la gran mayoría…"

Yoshino miró de reojo a Inoichi mientras este también fruncía el ceño.

"¿Orochimaru no era el gran vencedor?"

"Eso pensaba yo…"

"Idiotas, ¿Acaso no habéis ido al bar las ultimas semanas? La persona que se alzaba indiscutible con el trofeo era nuestro querido Hokage" respondió Shikaku con una sonrisa.

Las miradas de reojo entre todos no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Es una clase de acertijo?"

"Por dios, Shikaku, habla claro…"

"Me estoy confundiendo…"

"Y yo…"

"… Y que os quede claro, me alegra que hayáis pensado en esa persona y aún más me alegro de que hayáis acertado de manera tan clara y sincera. Ninguno de nosotros veía tan claramente al nuevo Hokage desde hacía mucho tiempo…"

"Se referirá a él por que yo creo que era muy claro…"

Con un pisotón todos hicieron callar a Nara.

"… Pero cabe añadir que mi orgullo no podría ser más grande y que mi gozo no cabe en mi corazón…"

"Nuestro gozo en un pozo, que nos la han jugado muchachos, que nos la han jugado…" susurró Inoichi cogiendo con fuerza la mano de su novia.

"… y ahora, no os haré esperar más, acércate, Cuarto Maestro Hokage" y el Tercer Hokage se giró hacia el interior del balcón donde dos figuras custodiaban a otra.

El aliento de todo el mundo se heló a medida que Jiraiya y Tsunade avanzaban con una sonrisa junto a la tercera figura, que ocultaba su rostro con el gorro de Hokage.

"Ay madre…"

"Yo no quiero mirar…" susurró Kushina.

"¡Tu con la vista al frente! ¡Que te vas a casar con ese hombre muy pronto!" exclamó Mikoto, captando la atención de los que tenia alrededor.

"No digas eso, Mikoto, que a lo mejor nos sorprende la persona que hay debajo de ese gorro…"

"¡Fugaku!"

Y justo en ese momento Minato se quitó el gorro mostrando al pueblo la mayor de sus sonrisas.

Un suspiro de alivio recorrió a sus compañeros mientras la multitud se deshacía en elogios y en el balcón todos palmeaban al nuevo Hokage con los rostros iluminados.

"Ay… cuanto sufrimiento…" susurró Mikoto cogiéndose con fuerza a la mano de su marido.

"Que poca confianza que tenéis en Minato…"

Todos reprendieron a Shikaku con la mirada.

"Antes que nada… me gustaría daros las gracias por este recibimiento tan caluroso que estáis profesando." Comenzó Minato, captando la inmediata atención de sus compañeros. "… pero sobretodo quiero agradeceros el estar ahí y dejar que alguien como yo os vaya a dirigir, pero ante todo proteger." Hizo una pausa. "No pienso fallaros porque os quiero a todos y cada uno de vosotros sobre todas las cosas y porque no pienso traicionar mi sueño, el sueño que cualquier estudiante de academia quiere alcanzar, el llegar aquí y ser capaz de proteger con su vida a aquellos a quien quiere." Hizo una pausa de nuevo en la que se tocó la punta de la nariz en un gesto de nerviosismo. "No soy muy dado a esto de dar discursos, como muchos sabéis, así que lo único que puedo deciros aquí y ahora es que espero que trabajemos todos juntos para construir una villa y una vida llena de momentos satisfactorios. Por que juntos, podemos." Y se retiró mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tinte rojizo perfecto.

Loa gritos de alegría no tardaron en oírse.

"Ala, a la entrada, quiero ser de los primeros en estar sentado en el auditorio cuando empiecen a bombardear al pobre de Minato con fotografías" dijo Shikaku comenzando a moverse hacia la entrada del edificio, que ya se encontraba medio llena. "Y si hay que dar codazos, se dan" añadió. "Kakashi, Rin, al frente, a vosotros os dejaran pasar, sois los niños del Hokage" y empujó a los adolescentes al frente de la fila.

"Espera Shikaku, ¿De que hablas? ¿Auditorio? ¿Fotografías?" preguntó Inoichi avanzando hasta quedar al lado de su amigo.

"Norma de este año, el auditorio de la aldea se abrirá al publico y el Hokage en cuestión responderá a algunas preguntitas que la gente le formule y atenderá sus deberes y obligaciones.

"¿Y esta norma cuando salió?"

"Ayer mismo, por eso jugamos con el beneficio de la duda" y sonrió abiertamente. "Vamos, vamos…"

Unos minutos mas tarde, cuando el discurso hubo finalizado arriba, las puertas del auditorio se abrieron y dejaron pasar a la gente. El numeroso grupo se sentó en la segunda fila y esperó a que su compañero hiciera acto de presencia. Un minuto mas tarde se acercó y se sentó en una silla.

"Ahora sonríe un poco, que esta foto será recordada por todos" le avisó el fotógrafo.

Minato esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

"Y ahora la foto para que se empiece a hacer el esperado monumento, no sonreír es malo, ¿Sabias chico?"

Y la cámara captó la fotografía.

"Pobre Minato, lo están agobiando, esta nueva norma es espantosa, no creo que dure hasta el próximo Hokage" susurró Shikaku.

"Espero no tener que ver otra ceremonia de nomenclatura de Hokage hasta, al menos, cuarenta años" remarcó Inoichi.

"Crucemos los dedos para que nada nos quite a nuestro Hokage" añadió Mikoto.

"Eso espero" y Kushina dio la mano a su amiga y la otra a Kakashi, quien apoyó la cabeza en su hombro en un mudo gesto de asentimiento.

Cuando la ronda de fotografías acabó la gente se entretuvo durante media hora haciendo preguntas a un joven Hokage que no cabía en si de gozo. Respondió con amabilidad a todas y cada una de ellas. Acabado todo eso y ya con el mediodía acercándose peligrosamente, Minato se despidió de todos y fue a cambiarse, apareciendo unos minutos mas tarde junto a sus amigos.

"¡Minato! ¡Compañero!" lo saludaron con elogios.

El recién estrenado Hokage les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

"¡Maestro!" exclamaron Kakashi y Rin antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su profesor, que los cobijó al instante.

"Hoy estás despertando mucha expectación, Minato-san" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo noto, me ha costado llegar hasta vosotros" respondió después de liberarse de los abrazos opresores de sus estudiantes, que no podían estar mas contentos.

"Bueno, bueno… dejaos de cháchara y vamos a comer, que hay mesa reservada" cortó Shikaku. Todos lo miraron. "La culpa es de Chouza, que quiere hacer los aperitivos…"

"Si hace apenas diez minutos que han tocado las doce…" susurró Minato.

"¡A comer se ha dicho!" y Chouza emprendió camino, siendo seguido por unos compañeros que no las tenían todas consigo mismos.

Dejando que lo adelantaran, Minato sacó Kushina del grupo y la acercó a él hasta darle un abrazo.

"¿He hecho el ridículo?" le preguntó con sus labios rozando la oreja de la chica.

Ella negó.

"Has estado impecable"

El rubio sonrió antes de inclinarse para besarla.

"El primer beso como Hokage" susurró ella cuando sus labios dejaron de tener contacto.

"El primero de cientos, millones" y volvió a inclinarse para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

"Oye, oye…" susurró Shikaku acercándose a Minato, que estaba de pie frente a una fuente pequeña de Sake. "¿Y la capa?"

Minato abrió los ojos y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa para acercarse a un rincón, mientras Shikaku lo seguía extrañado.

"Tienes razón, perdona, pero los consejeros no me han dejado ponerme nada, dicen que no se puede mancillar el traje de Hokage…" suspiró y sacó una bolsa. "Ya les conoces" y sacó una prenda blanca perfectamente doblada.

Shikaku le sonrió mientras dejaba su copa en una silla cercana.

"Déjame" y lo ayudó a ponérsela. Acabado esto se retiró y lo contempló. "Todo un jefe" y se acercó de nuevo para palmearle la espalda.

Minato sonrió de nuevo y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo.

"¿Bien?"

"Perfecto, y ahora aparece ahí, gran jefazo"

Dicho y hecho Minato volvió a la fiesta, acercándose hasta Kushina con las mejillas encendidas.

"Muy rojo te veo yo hoy, ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres Sake frío en vez de caliente?" le propuso con una sonrisa.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras le cogía de la mano.

"Ven un momento conmigo" y la arrastró hasta una sala contigua, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó mirándolo sorprendida.

Minato se relamió los labios y la besó en la frente.

"Cásate conmigo"

La copa que Kushina aguantaba se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

* * *

_Quien me conozca sabe que odio las bodas y todo lo relacionado con ellas pero… hay demasiada persona influyente en mi vida que quiere vestidos y niños, pero debo decir que me parecía la idea perfecta para acabar con el capitulo._

_¿Qué decir? Pues nada, que, en teoría, este era el penúltimo capitulo pero hay demasiada cosa que contar así que veo dos o tres actualizaciones más, así que me tendréis aún por aquí un poco más. Y espero no tardar, ¡Vacaciones, os quiero!_

_Y paso a comentar._

_A mi amiga __**Ari**__, que siempre está al pie del cañón y que cuando lea esto me va a gritar por el telefono por no avisarla de la buena nueva xD, a __**Zory**__, ese gran apoyo que también está ahí, esto va por las dos. (Por cierto, HP de PM, me encantó). A __**Dahia**__, otra que también está siempre, siento retardarme de nuevo pero el próximo prometo que no (Ya que me voy a poner a escribir ahora mismo), a __**Tsuyu Ryu**__, pues la verdad, estoy orgullosa de esa escena, pienso que podría haber ido por otro lado pero me gustó así, un beso y espero sorprenderte esta vez también con la actualización, a __**anita-asakura**__, ¡Una clásica aquí! Y que con todos tus comentarios termino llorando, en serio, gracias de todo corazón, a __**elarhy**__, yo también termino releyendo mis propios capítulos, esto es un caos xD, sobre el misterio, ya verás, a __**zolhyy09**__, ¡Bienvenida a fanfiction! La gran comunidad, me alegra tener lectoras nuevas n_n, __**a **__**jenni-0612**__, no te preocupes, el embarazo llegará a su tiempo, a MARY, me repito, lo sé tardo más que una tortuga y me alegra que estéis ahí siempre… un besazo, a __**Jîn©hū®!ky G¡®l**__, me encantan las r del nick xD, me alegro que te guste y pienses así del fic, e sun honor, por cierto, ¿Puedo preguntar que es shipper? (emoticon de vergüenza) y a __**Xiwy**__, lemon, lemon ya habrá, pero es que aquí solo estaban para descargar la frustración y no pensar en… mejor me callo xD. A todas, espero que os guste la continuación._

_Besos, Ankin_

_Proxima Actualización (¿Para que esta esto? xD): ¡Tres semanas! ¡Me voy a enganchar al teclado a la fuerza!_


	20. Vital

_¡Que calor que hace! Espero que vosotras estéis mas fresquitas que yo xD (Introducción idiota, pero no se me ocurría nada xD)_

_Ahora que ya he roto el hielo voy a explayarme en lo que iba a decir, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba tan seguido, es más, es una sorpresa incluso para mi, pero parece que la inspiración ha vuelto con fuerzas renovadas. También tienen algo que ver los felices reviews que me mandáis y que estos ya hayan superado los doscientos, en serio, jamás había esperado algo así, huelga decir que estoy mas feliz que unas pascuas y todo gracias a vosotras, por eso os dedico este capitulo de todo corazón._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cruzando la línea **

Capitulo 20: **Vital**

"Ah…" jadeó después de unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Kushina?"

"Dame un minuto, lo necesito" y se apartó dándole la espalda mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles para si misma.

A su vez, Minato dejó de apretarle los hombros y se miró las manos pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Él?, nunca se había parado a pensar acerca de eso pero en el mismo instante en que las palabras brotaron de sus labios le pareció la idea más fantástica del mundo, por eso, levantó la cabeza y caminó hasta alcanzar a Kushina mientras los trocitos de cristal de la copa crujían bajo sus pies.

"Shina… sé que parece precipitado y no tengo ningún anillo lo que ayuda a pensar lo primero pero… si te sirve de algo, jamás había estado mas seguro en mi vida…" comenzó, pero se calló al instante al ver que ella no parecía prestarle la mas mínima atención. "¿Kushina?"

"¡Quedan treinta segundos! ¡Y te he pedido un minuto!" exclamó antes de dar un rodeo sobre si misma para ir al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Pero me estás escuchando?" le preguntó seriamente.

"Por supuesto que te he escuchado, solo te pido veinte segundos de silencio…"

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana, nunca se había sentido tan idiota en su vida, pero pensándolo mejor había valido la pena, completamente.

Estaba tocándose la frente y cavilando sobre el comportamiento de la pelirroja cuando esta se giró y lo encaró relamiéndose los sonrosados labios.

"¿Ya?"

Ella asintió así que él se levantó y se fregó las manos con nerviosismo.

"Abril… ¿Te parece buen mes?" susurró, dejando escapar las palabras entre sus labios húmedos.

Minato abrió la boca de pura sorpresa en cuanto procesó las palabras. Si su cerebro no había entendido mal eso significaba un si, pero fue la expresión corporal de la chica la que se lo confirmó, ya que ella misma sonrió y se tocó la muñeca con nerviosismo.

"¡Por supuesto que si!" y la alzó en brazos mientras presionaba sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy…"

"Me puedo hacer una idea…" respondió con una sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Minato la volvió a besar con fuerza.

* * *

"Hemos tenido que dejar que Shikaku tomara el mando de la situación. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?" lo reprendió Jiraiya cuando Minato volvió a la sala completamente ajeno a su alrededor.

"¿Yo?... Uff… eso es… complicado…" balbuceó tocándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron entre ellos.

"Minato… ¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó la mujer colocando una mano en su hombro.

El rubio miró la mano y seguidamente a la mujer para después esbozar una amable sonrisa.

"Que buen día hace hoy, ¿Verdad Tsunade?" y antes de dejar hablar a alguno de los dos se fue de allí tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Los dos Sannin se miraron entre ellos y olisquearon su copa de Sake.

"Está bien, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Nunca había probado uno mejor"

"Será eso"

"Tal vez"

Y justo cuando se iban a servir una copa más, Kushina pasó por delante de ellos.

"¡La mujer de la suerte!" exclamó Jiraiya cogiendo a la chica por el codo, empujándola hacia donde estaban ellos.

La pelirroja los miró sorprendida.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Los Sannin volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

"¿Qué habría de pasar? Que yo sepa no hay mas novedades en el día de hoy, bueno, aparte de que el señor Hiashi se ha esfumado por la puerta de detrás" y señaló la puerta en cuestión con el pulgar.

"No es eso, ¿Por qué me llamas así?" preguntó zafándose de su atadura para colocarse bien las mangas del traje que llevaba.

"Por que no todos los días una se convierte en la primera dama de Konoha"

La chica se rió.

"Dudo que exista ese puesto" afirmó cogiendo una bola de arroz mientras se marchaba.

"Tsunade… hoy el mundo está del revés"

"O será que tu estás del derecho"

* * *

"¡Venga Minato! ¡De un solo trago!" animaron Inoichi y Chouza.

"¿Estáis locos? ¡Al igual me bebo yo eso de un trago!" exclamó intentando huir del sitio donde lo habían sentado.

"Bah… pero si solo son tres chupitos de Vodka… importado del mismísimo país de la nieve"

"¡A mi eso me da igual!" gritó levantándose a pesar de los brazos de Shikaku que lo oprimían contra la silla. "¡Yo no quiero acabar vomitando después!"

"Bah, pamplinas. Coge y bébete eso, o si no le pedimos al Tercero que te sustituya por incompetente"

"¡Mentira! ¡Que no puedes!"

"¡Tu solo traga!" y cuando el Hokage abrió la boca para replicar le metieron los chupitos de golpe en la boca.

Minato se levantó corriendo y se fue hacia la habitación de al lado, lejos de las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Una vez a salvó se inclinó contra la pared y apoyó la frente en la pared, inclinado completamente. Con una mano intentaba no caerse y con la otra se rozaba la garganta, que ahora le escocía enormemente. Tosió un par de veces y antes de darse cuenta la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Mikoto en el umbral de la puerta, con una botella de Sake en la mano.

El rubio sonrió mientras se daba una ultima friega en la garganta y encendió una pequeña luz.

"A mis amigos les gusta emborracharse, a mi no"

La mujer se rió y entró con él.

"Vamos, es para que te sueltes, que parece que vives en el mundo de las nubes"

Minato la acusó con la mirada.

"¿El mundo de las nubes?" preguntó mientras ella sonreía. "Te creía más de mi parte, Mikoto"

Ella volvió a reírse y le tendió la botella.

"¿Te parece?"

La aceptó y dio un trago a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

"Me parece"

* * *

"Creo que han sido los chupitos"

"Juraría que ha sido la botella de Sake"

"Yo apuesto por el pastel de licor, ¿Quién coño hace pasteles de licor hoy en día?"

"¡Jiraiya!"

"¡Pero es que es verdad!"

"¡Callaos ya!" gritó Kushina apretando con fuerza la mano de Minato. "¡Lo ultimo que necesita es a unos moscardones como vosotros revoloteando alrededor!"

"Vaya metáfora"

"Mas que metáfora era una indirecta, Inoichi" corrigió Fugaku.

"¿Indirecta a que?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"¡Que os larguéis!" y la pelirroja cerró de golpe la puerta del lavabo.

"Menudo carácter de perros…" musitó Jiraiya apartándose del umbral de la puerta.

"Yo diría que ha sido una reacción comprensible, la estábamos agobiando" susurró Mikoto alejándose del baño.

"¿Comprensible?" arremetió el Sannin. "¿Desde cuando cerrar la puerta de una patada y gritar es comprensible?"

"Des de que tu pareja está arrodillada en el baño echando hasta la primera papilla" comentó Tsunade.

El hombre se giró hacia ella.

"Si vomitas no le pides a tu pareja que te ayude, sino a alguien de confianza"

La mujer giró los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y con quien tienes mas confianza que con tu pareja?"

Pareció pensarse la respuesta.

"¿Con el maestro?"

"Vete al infierno, Jiraiya. Tu no estarías ahí con él…"

"¡Es mi alumno!"

"Igualmente te echaría fuera" replicó Kushina saliendo del baño. Tsunade, Jiraiya y Mikoto la miraron. "Me ha echado" contestó a su muda pregunta mientras se acercaba a la pica para lavarse las manos y pasarse agua fría por la nuca.

"Era comprensible"

Tsunade le dio una colleja al hombre mientras que Mikoto se acercaba a la pica con su amiga.

"¿Está bien?" le preguntó tocándole el pelo suavemente.

"Estará sobrio en un par de horas"

"Ahora también lo estoy" susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se giraron y contemplaron al joven Hokage, que se acercó a la pica extremadamente pálido.

"¿Seguro?" le cuestionó Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño mientras el rubio se lavaba la cara.

"Si, es solo que… necesitaba echarlo todo"

"Mejor fuera que dentro si no sienta bien" le apoyó la mujer rubia acercándose. "Pero no bebas en lo que queda de tarde" le advirtió tocándole la nuca.

Él se rió de medio lado.

"Tranquila"

Y se volvió a lavar la boca.

Cuando Jiraiya, Tsunade y Mikoto regresaron a la fiesta, Minato se apoyó en la pica y se giró hacia la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en un taburete apoyado contra la pared.

"Lo lamento" se disculpó bajando la vista.

Kushina se rió.

"En la salud y en la enfermedad" susurró mirándolo divertidamente.

Minato también se rió mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior.

"Si hay una próxima fiesta, quítame las copas de las manos, porque no pienso acabar igual"

La pelirroja se acercó hasta cogerle de la mano.

"Te daría un beso pero… mm… ni lo caramelos de menta funcionan contra la hiel" siseó sin apartar la vista de los labios del rubio, que se entreabrieron dejando escapar un gemido ahogado.

"Agh… ya, supongo que no será muy agradable besarme"

La chica se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras la apoyaba en su hombro y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

"Respuesta correcta"

* * *

Era ya media noche cuando Minato y Kushina regresaban a casa del rubio, a pesar de ser pleno invierno y rodeados de nieve como estaban ninguno de los dos era capaz de sentir frío, ya fuera por el alcohol que llevaban en el cuerpo como por los tímidos achuchones que se profesaban el uno al otro.

Al llegar al portal, el rubio abrió la puerta y se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras le indicaba a su acompañante que guardara silencio. Ella le devolvió el gesto mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras para subirlas pero cuando pisó el ultimo escalón notó como el suelo se acercó peligrosamente. No supo lo que pasó hasta que escuchó la risa de Minato repiqueteando en sus oídos.

"Muy gracioso" lo reprendió empujándolo contra la fría pared del edificio mientras notaba que él también se resbalaba por la pared.

"Era tentador" susurró intentando incorporarse.

"Idiota" y como pudo se levantó para continuar subiendo las escaleras deprisa y corriendo y llegar a la puerta del piso. Apenas un minuto mas tarde Minato se aproximó a la puerta con la llave. "Date prisa y abre, que estoy cansada" le soltó.

El rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras metía la llave en el paño.

"Cálmate, Shina-chan"

"Cálmate tu, Mina-kun"

Minato se rió mientras le daba la ultima vuelta a la llave y dejaba paso a la chica, que entró rápidamente quitándose los zapatos en el proceso. Él hizo lo mismo.

Una vez que colgaron los abrigos, el rubio se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y Kushina a la habitación, donde se desnudó y se metió en la cama.

"Pues si que estás cansada" susurró al entrar y verla cobijada bajo las gruesas mantas.

"Calla y date prisa en venir, hace frío" Él le sonrió mientras se desnudaba. Iba a ponerse el pijama cuando ella lo paró. "Ven, entra, así está bien"

Frunció el ceño por segunda vez en esa noche pero se cobijó bajo las mantas con extremo cuidado, una vez acomodado apagó la luz y se volteó para mirar fijamente a la chica, que no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos, Minato?" le preguntó tocándole la mejilla con suavidad, apartando con los dedos las finas hebras doradas que caían sobre su rostro.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que sus ojos fueron capaces de reconocerla en la oscuridad.

"¿A que viene eso?"

Supuso que se encogió de hombros.

"No sé"

Le sonrió mientras le tocaba la mejilla, igual que ella a él.

"Nunca lo había pensado"

"Entonces habrá que pensarlo algún día" y se acomodó en su pecho mientras buscaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

"Sin prisas" susurró cobijándola.

"Sin prisas" repitió.

Y en esa postura se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Se despertó cansada, hecha un ovillo y abrazada a la almohada, achuchándola contra su pecho desnudo. Respiró contra ella y el olor de Minato se le hizo inmediatamente presente, un olor que oscilaba entre la vainilla y el limón, un olor dulce, delicioso. Decidió levantarse cuando un molesto rayo de sol le fue a tocar directamente a los ojos, así que se desperezó y fue hasta el baño, donde se dio una larga y relajante ducha. Después se peinó y vistió con un cómodo vestido de manga larga para dirigirse al comedor, media hora después de levantarse, donde encontró su desayuno perfectamente preparado junto a una nota con la estupenda caligrafía de Minato.

"_He ido a trabajar, llegaré a las cuatro a casa, aunque si quieres venir a verme puedes, supongo que a Sarutobi-sama no le importará ya que me ha arrancado de tu lado esta mañana a mala baba. Te quiero, Minato._

_Ps: Te he hecho el desayuno, espero que te guste"_

Se rió por la inocencia que el rubio destilaba en sus palabras y fijó su vista en el desayuno mientras guardaba la nota, su sonrisa se iluminó al ver lo que le esperaba en la mesa. Una sopa de miso más condimentada que de costumbre, un pescado con manzana y un bol de arroz con dos cerezas huecas entrelazadas entre si que, inmediatamente al verlas le hicieron reírse levemente. Definitivamente con ese hombre no se iba a aburrir.

* * *

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Kushina-san?" le preguntó de repente el Hokage mientras recogía unos documentos de su, hasta ahora, despacho.

Minato dejó de mirar bobaliconamente por la ventana y se fijó en su mentor.

"Pues" comenzó mientras toqueteaba nerviosamente unos informes que tenía delante.

"Escuché que os habíais reconciliado" continuó Sarutobi.

"Si, ya, bueno, si, ya hicimos las paces" balbuceó jugueteando, esta vez, con una pluma.

El Hokage lo miró con una sonrisita.

"¿Y pensáis vivir juntos?"

El rubio se sonrojó y tiró al suelo la pluma y los informes en un brote de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

"Vivimos juntos ya"

Su interlocutor se rió entre dientes.

"¿Y como están de precio los anillos?"

Al levantar la cabeza del suelo debido a la sorpresa, Minato se golpeó con el pico de la mesa.

"¡Auch!" y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras hincaba las rodillas en el frío suelo. "¡Sarutobi-sama! ¡Hace muchas conjeturas!" exclamó cuando se hubo repuesto, rojo de vergüenza.

El hombre se rió libremente.

"Anda, dime, ¿Has comprado ya el anillo?"

El rubio se sonrojó aún más, y con la cabeza gacha, acabó de recoger los documentos y la pluma que antes había tirado sin querer.

"No he tenido tiempo"

El Hokage volvió a reírse aún más fuerte.

"Anda, ve, no regreses hoy a casa con las manos vacías" le incitó mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

Minato fijó su vista en el documento mientras volvía a juguetear con la pluma y sus orejas adquirían un tono rojizo perfecto.

"Trabajo…" murmuró escondiendo aun mas la cabeza.

"No te achiques, y deja el trabajo en paz. ¿Realmente pensabas que te había llamado esta mañana estando como estabas para hacerte trabajar y enseñarte todo sin antes avisarte? Por que eso sería muy descortés por mi parte, y que decir de la tuya por pensar así…" objetó el maestro.

Minato escondió aun más la cabeza mientras se repantigaba en el sillón.

"No puedo… no… no tengo idea de…"

"Ve, cuando llegues sabrás que es lo que has de hacer" y cogiendo los documentos lo golpeó en la cabeza con ellos.

El rubio se achicó aún más pero al recibir un segundo golpe con cierta urgencia se levantó de un sobresalto.

"Hokage-sama…"

"O te vas o llamo a Jiraiya, ¿Qué prefieres?" Y antes de contestar el rubio cogió su chaqueta y desapareció de su vista. "¡Pero recuerda!" gritó al pasillo vacío. "¡Sin cena, Minato, sin cena, y muchas velas y mucho cariño!" y cuando se iba a girar el más joven asomó la cabeza entre el umbral de la puerta.

"No hacía falta" musitó antes de escabullirse con las mejillas encendidas.

"Ah… novatos" y fue hasta la estantería para continuar recogiendo.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde y mientras terminaba de empaquetar sus cosas llamaron a la puerta, dejó entrar pensando en que le diría al inepto de Minato pero al ver quien era no puedo evitar reírse y olvidar la lista de improperios que preparaba.

"Sois tal para cuál"

Kushina se sonrojó mientras ojeaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

"¿Y Minato?"

El Hokage se rió.

"Ha salido, volverá en una hora, supongo. ¿Lo necesitabas urgentemente?"

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y adquirían el tono de las nectarinas.

"Solo…"

"Entonces espéralo aquí, y así me ayudas de mientras" y le tendió una caja de pipas con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió y se adelantó para ponerse a su lado.

"Y con Minato… ¿Qué tal va todo?"

Lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Nunca mejor"

"Me alegro, y no sabes cuanto"

* * *

Minato entró en el edificio del Hokage con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza contra las costillas de puro nerviosismo, jamás había esperado que eso pudiese ser tan complicado, y menos que un anillo pesara y quemara tanto como lo hacía el que llevaba ahora escondido en el bolsillo del abrigo. Se aflojó la bufanda que le oprimía la respiración y se encaminó hacia las escaleras temblando ligeramente, subiendo los peldaños sin seguridad, paso a paso, lentamente. Cuando llegó frente al despacho suspiró y abrió la puerta lentamente, con cuidado de no forzar mucho el paño. Estaba por buscar al Hokage con las mejillas encendidas de pura vergüenza cuando este le habló con una sonrisilla de medio lado.

"¿Hace frío, Minato?"

Lo localizó y le envió una mirada avasalladora, y hubiera dicho algo si no fuera por la cabeza roja que había a su lado y que captó su total y completa atención.

"¡Shina!" exclamó mientras Sarutobi se reía con ganas y la pelirroja lo miraba vergonzosa. "¡Kushina! ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó avanzando hasta ella con dos zancadas mientras apretaba el envoltorio del anillo con fuerza dentro del abrigo.

Ella lo miró aún avergonzada y se acercó hasta él con cuidado.

"Las cuatro era muy tarde"

Sus ojos azules centellearon como dos zafiros.

"Anda, tortolitos, id a casa y disfrutad ahora que podéis. Pero Minato, mañana a las nueve aquí, y estrena lo que te regalaron tus amigos" añadió el Hokage recogiendo ya el ultimo estante.

"P-pero debería…"

"Mañana ya lo hablaremos todo con los consejeros. Ahora vete" y se acercó a ellos con la firme intención de echarlos fuera del despacho.

"¿Nos está echando?" preguntó la pelirroja cuando se vio en el pasillo, lejos del calor confortante del despacho.

"Os doy libertad, así que ya estáis aprovechándola" y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera replicar les cerró la puerta.

Extrañada, Kushina se giró hacia Minato, que simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"A mi no me mires"

Suspiró y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la entrada mientras se recolocaba la bufanda sobre el cuello.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

El rubio también se recolocó su bufanda y se acercó a su lado, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

"¿Damos una vuelta?"

Ella asintió mientras dirigía una mano temblorosa para tocarle el codo. Minato lo captó y la miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Prefieres hacer otra cosas?"

Se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de su compañero mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

"No es nada, vayamos" aclaró con un hilo de voz y ligeramente molesta.

Minato frunció el ceño y la siguió en silencio hasta la calle. Avanzaron un tramo en completo silencio lo que permitió que Minato observara las cosas a su alrededor, cerca de la mitad del trayecto descubrió a una pareja de enamorados cogidos de la mano y eso le dio una idea brillante, permitiéndole entender el porque del comportamiento de su acompañante. Avanzó hasta ella y con cierta inseguridad metió la mano en su bolsillo y rodeó con sus dedos la fina y porcelanosa muñeca de la chica, que, al notarlo lo escudriñó con fiereza. Él se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras aumentaba la presión sobre su muñeca. Entones Kushina sacó su mano del bolsillo y se zafó de su agarre para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Minato sonrió y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que sus labios pudieron rozar su frente.

* * *

_En el borrador que escribí a mano había otra escena pero he decidido no ponerla ya que la modificaré y la pondré en el próximo capitulo, además, me parece muy tierno como ha acabado el capitulo._

_Como habéis podido ver no pasa nada interesante… solo un si algo extraño y un Hokage mas que perceptivo. El próximo capitulo os prometo que tendrá mas "chicha"._

_Creo que no tengo nada mas que comentar…, así que vayamos a lo importante._

_A mi amiga __**Ari**__, que ya no sé que decir que no haya dicho, bueno si, que me imaginé tu reacción como ya te dije y acerté de pleno, aquí tienes la continuación que querías cuando leíste el principio xD, a __**Zory**__, pues si, Kushina parece sorprenderse pero ¿Quién no?, si Minato se declara de esa manera tan, espontánea (aunque debo reconocer que a cualquiera le asustaría esa orden), a __**Tsuyu ryu**__, desde luego hablar en publico es lo peor, pero yo casi prefiero enfrentarme a veinticinco personas que a cuatro (que mal lo pasé yo en mi exposición oral del trabajo, me acordaré toda la vida… -.-), a __**MARY**__, otro beso y otro abrazo y espero que disfrutes tanto este capitulo como el anterior, __**a _carovilla**__, bienvenida al Club y como sigas diciendo cosas que animen tanto voy a acabar el fic antes de lo pensado (Pero es que se agradecen tanto estos comentarios tan bonitos__**…), Dollin pop09**__, incluso en menos de tres semanas, espero que te haya gustado la actu ^^, a __**CELESTE KAIRI .C.K**__, aquí tienes la continuación como pediste, __**a anita_asakura**__ (que no puedes ya faltar aquí, la vez que no reciba review me extrañaré mucho, mucho xD), me parece que la emoción del momento confundió a mas de una, este no es el ultimo capitulo, como has podido comprobar, en un buen principio yo pensaba que si pero ahora veo que el fic tiene cuerda para rato, a __**•°¤*Jîn©hu®!ky G¡®l*¤°•**__**, **__(me sigue encantando el nick), no soy mucho de bodas así que no habrá un súper ultra capitulo bodorrio pero lo haré de manera que guste, no te preocupes ^^, y anímate por lo de Michael Jackson, a todos se nos ha muerto un ídolo, un GRAN rey, espero que esta pobre actualización ayude en algo, a __**mka1509**__, la diosa de la inspiración ha venido a mi! (Y me alegro que lo haya hecho), deberías animarte a escribir también, aquí todos empezamos como amateurs totales u luego somos capaces de crear historias medianamente decentes, así que anímate, que con esfuerzo todo se puede, a __**Dahia**__ (igual que a anita, siempre al pie del cañón), me alegra que te haya gustado y me repito, me animáis un montón con las cosas bonitas que decís y es verdad que Kushina aun tiene cosas que decir pero ahora confía mucho mas en Minato y no se distanciará de él, y por ultimo, a __**Muffin's love**__, aquí tienes la conti y espero que te guste ^^._

_(Si veis que está vez no he estado con mucho animo de responder es que el calor me fríe las ideas y no puedo dar tantos saltos de alegría como siempre, pero que sepáis que me animáis muchísimo y que os quiero a todas y cada una de vosotras, reviewrs)._

_Aclaro el malentendido sobre los capitulo, como ya he dicho al contestar a __**anita**__, en un buen principio este iba a ser el ultimo pero no puede serlo de ninguna de las maneras así que vuelvo a vaticinar dos o tres, tirando mucho cuatro, actualizaciones más, así que tenéis fic y Ankin para rato xD._

_Espero que os haya gustado. (Y os he visto mas participativas que nunca así que sorprendedme y animadme de nuevo xD)_

_Próxima actualización:__ Rezo para el veintiocho de Agosto, día de mi cumpleaños y es que siempre actualizo en esa fecha no puede fallar ahora, así que ya sabéis, dos semanas y poco ^^._

_Ps: Fanfiction no ha funcionado bien durante dos días, que es cuando quería actualizar, por fin hoy se ha dignado xD  
_


	21. Corazón

_Nueva actualización, nuevos experimentos y cambios de aires. Eso es lo que ha pasado y bueno, sin olvidar que ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! (si queréis saber cuantos cumplo pasaos por el perfil xD). Pues nada, como siempre, que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendolo._

_Como pasa el tiempo… el año pasado dije lo mismo y ahora me vuelvo a repetir, si consigo escribir que este día es mi cumpleaños y que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa otra vez me repetiré como el ajo, pero tengo ganas, aunque creo que esto no durará mucho mas xD. En fin, ¿Qué decir? Que este es el segundo aniversario de la publicación de este fic y que no puedo estar más orgullosa de lo que estoy, sobretodo con este cap, ya que he cumplido uno de los logros que me había propuesto, tal y como veréis mas abajo. _

_Solo puedo daros las gracias por leer el fic y que paséis un muy buen 28 de Agosto._

_Dedicado al FanClub MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_Advertencias II: Lime-Lemon, o algo parecido, no sé ni como debo clasificarlo._

_

* * *

_

**Cruzando la línea **

Capitulo 21: **Corazón**

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" le preguntó por enésima vez Kushina mientras paraba el reproductor de video.

Como en las otras nueve ocasiones, Minato la miró suspicaz.

"¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"

Ella frunció el ceño en sospecha pero como anteriormente, puso de nuevo el reproductor y se acomodó entre las piernas del chico a la vez que sus brazos la aprisionaban contra su caliente y confortable pecho. No pudo evitar dejarse invadir de nuevo por la sensación de comodidad que sentía a su lado, una sensación agradable, hermosa, deseosa… se obligó mentalmente a dejar esa relajación cuando el corazón de Minato volvió a latir con intensidad, como si todas sus emociones estuvieran al borde del colapso, desbordándose. Decidió resistir para no parecer quisquillosa pero cuando la respiración del chico se volvió tan notoria, agitada y angustiosa que no dejaba escuchar la película, se levantó mirándolo con ojos demandantes a la vez que apagaba la televisión por completo.

"Estoy nervioso, ¿Te vale?" admitió finalmente con una expresión que recordaba a un niño pequeño.

Kushina suspiró mientras se recolocaba la manta sobre los hombros.

"Por supuesto que me vale" respondió. "¿Pero por que estás nervioso? No hay ningún motivo…"

"Dejémoslo en que tu no encuentras ningún motivo para mi nerviosismo…" contestó levantándose para ir hasta el baño, donde se encerró sin dar ningún tipo de explicación ni margen a una replica.

Kushina se sorprendió ante ese arrebato de irritación sin sentido y lo siguió con la duda reflejada en el rostro. Apoyó la oreja contra la puerta del baño y esperó pacientemente a algún sonido.

"¿Minato?"

"Estoy bien, es solo que… me sentía agobiado" escuchó la contestación al otro lado pasado un minuto.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Te sentirás mejor si salimos…"

Se oyó un clic y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, dejando ver a Minato con una sonrisa, la pelirroja iba a añadir algo más cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo a la vez que buscaba su boca con los labios.

Cuando se separó por que sus pulmones clamaban por aire Kushina aprovechó y se apartó a tientas, dejando al rubio en una posición bastante comprometida para cualquiera que observara la escena.

"¿Kushina?"

Ella se arrinconó contra el mueble del pasillo y por encima de los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas lo examinó atentamente.

"Eso ha sido extraño" objetó la chica.

Él esbozó una débil sonrisa y se cercó a gatas donde estaba ella, poniendo después una de sus calientes manos sobre la cabeza de ella.

"¿Te ha molestado? Lo siento, no era mi intención" aclaró mientras bajaba su vista, como un niño que aceptaba una regañina.

Eso la conmovió así que inmediatamente rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de él y respiró contra su cálido pecho.

"Simplemente me ha inquietado, eso es todo" El rubio le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Ahora dime" y se separó de él dejando sus manos contra su pecho. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó escudriñándolo con la mirada, repleta de recelo.

Suspiró sonoramente y se sentó a la manera tradicional, hincando las rodillas en el suelo, con un gesto le indicó que ella también tomara asiento de esa manera. Iba a abrir la boca para comenzar a sincerarse cuando le interrumpió de nuevo.

"Sea lo que sea, ¿No podemos hacerlo en el comedor? El suelo está frío…"

Minato suspiró de nuevo y se levantó tendiéndole una mano, ayudándola a que ella también se pusiera en pie. Regresaron al salón y sentándose cada uno sobre la moqueta y con la baja mesa de por medio se miraron. Pero el rubio apartó rápidamente la vista, dirigiendo su mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

Kushina esperó en silencio y en esos instantes en los que él pareció dudar de algo meditó seriamente, era obvio que no iba a dejarla de nuevo, no cuando le acababa de pedir que… no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de que iba todo eso, así que mientras él colocaba las manos cerradas en puños sobre sus rodillas ella lo hizo sobre la mesa.

Cuando se sintió seguro apoyó las manos sobre la mesa él también y deslizó en su mano derecha el fino anillo, que jugueteó entre sus dedos unos momentos antes de que con la otra mano cogiera la izquierda de la chica.

"Se supone que es en este momento cuando debería hacerte la pregunta pero supongo que carece de sentido" susurró mientras colocaba la punta del dedo de la chica en la obertura del anillo. Al hacerlo, sintió como el corazón le bombeaba en la orejas y como su respiración empezaba a ser angustiosa a la vez que la sortija temblaba entre sus dedos. "Así que…" tragó saliva y resbaló el anillo de oro blanco hasta la primera unión de los huesos. "Así que…" repitió con nerviosismo "… solo voy a decirte… que… puedes contar conmigo" y deslizó la alianza hasta el final de su dedo, con tanto ímpetu que la pelirroja apartó la mano, tocándose al instante esa zona con una mueca oscilante entre la vergüenza y la risa. "Ay…" jadeó el rubio incorporándose de golpe, cogiéndole la mano con delicadeza. "¿Te he hecho daño?" preguntó.

Ella sonrió mientras que acogía las manos del chico entre las suyas.

"No hay gratitud sin dolor" Minato no supo si reír o llorar. Kushina lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Gracias, por escogerme como tu compañera" y rodeó sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros, acercándolo lo máximo posible a su cuerpo.

Impulsándose con las piernas, Minato pasó por encima de la mesa y se acurrucó con la pelirroja, devolviéndole el opresivo abrazo.

"Un placer"

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando Kushina se quedó finalmente dormida, abrazada a una almohada. Minato dejó de leer el libro que se estaba leyendo y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama para poder observar a su compañera. Con la yema de los dedos le tocó el nacimiento del cabello y fue haciendo un recorrido descendente, bajando por la frente, la nariz y sus sonrosados y húmedos labios que delineó una y otra vez hasta hartarse. Cuando lo hubo hecho subió de nuevo y tocó sus parpados, sus largas pestañas para finalmente perderse en sus orejas, de las cuales masajeó suavemente el lóbulo. Finalmente bajó por la línea de la mandíbula y acarició su cuello blanco, delicado, cálido; se inclinó justo sobre la yugular y marcó un beso profundo en ese punto, dejando una marca rojiza que mañana sería perfectamente visible.

Por que ahora era suya, suya y de nadie más.

* * *

"No es por nada pero… ¿Tienes complejo de murciélago?"

Minato dejó de secarse el pelo con una toalla para mirar fijamente a la chica que se observaba en el espejo desde hacía más de diez minutos.

"No" contestó acercándose, reflejándose él también en el espejo. "Solo tengo complejo de animal en celo que marca a su pareja" y se inclinó para volver a besar la marca rojiza, ahora de un tono violáceo.

"Pues déjate estar de teorías de fauna salvaje y estate por las humanas" y apoyándose en los talones dio una vuelta sobre si misma para volver a la habitación.

El rubio se miró a través del espejo y acarició su reflejo en el cristal.

* * *

"Volveré a la hora de comer" dijo Minato mientras comenzaba a comerse su bol de arroz con tortilla.

Kushina lo miró por encima del cuenco de sopa de miso.

"Estaré en casa de Mikoto, así que no me encontrarás aquí" aclaró.

El rubio la miró sorprendido.

"Son las ocho y media de la mañana, Kushina, con que vayas a las nueve tendrías que volver antes de la una, ¿No?" objetó inclinándose para mirar el reloj de la pared.

"Pues la verdad es que no. Planear una boda lleva algo mas que cuatro horas"

Elevó las cejas ante esa respuesta que ni tan siquiera esperaba.

"Entonces comeré con Jiraiya"

"Genial, entonces ¿Te veré por la tarde?"

"Eso espero"

Un cuarto de hora más tarde y con todos los platos limpios, Minato se despidió de Kushina con un beso.

* * *

"¡Buenos días!" saludó Kushina una vez Mikoto hubo abierto la puerta de su casa.

"¡Kushina!" exclamó la morena con una sonrisa. "¿Y esta visita? ¿A que se debe?" le preguntó dejándola pasar al interior.

La pelirroja sonrió misteriosamente.

"Primero sirvámonos un té"

Mikoto la examinó atentamente y su sonrisa se tornó burlona.

"Tengo la extraña impresión que me vas a contar algo gordo"

La aludida se rió mientras se quitaba las sandalias, sentándose en el bordillo del recibidor.

"Tan aguda como siempre"

"¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber ya que es este asunto tan ultra-importante que tienes que contarme?" curioseó la morena dejando sobre la mesa dos tazas de té con pastas. "Por que si es para decirme que has vuelto a estar con Minato en posiciones intimas ahorrártelo, me da la envidia" añadió suspirando dramáticamente.

Kushina se rió.

"Tranquila, no es nada de eso, pero si quieres te lo cuento, el día que nos reconciliamos…"

"¡Oh no! ¿Acaso quieres que mientras esté con Fugaku gima el nombre de nuestro maravilloso Hokage? Por que te advierto que soy especialmente buena en esto de la substitución imaginaria…"

La otra la avasalló con la mirada.

"Eso me suena a "No es la primera vez que lo hago""

Mikoto sonrió enigmáticamente.

"¿Pues que quieres que te diga?" y se rió de si misma, con burla. "¿Sabias que con él tuve mi primer sueño erótico? Él estaba desnudo, sobre mi cama, con sus cabellos de oro desparramados en la almohada, con sus zafiros clavados en mi como cuchillas, con sus mejillas del color de las nectarinas, con sus labios carmines… y ese cuello, ¡Oh! Ese magnifico cuello blanquecino, con su nuez sobresaliente, daban tantas ganas de morderla, de juguetear con ella un rato…" y lo siguiente que dijo lo hizo en un tono tan bajo que Kushina tuvo que acercarse al máximo para escucharla. "… y, ¡Oh dios! Esas caderas que se movían frenéticamente contra las mías, ese sonido que hacen los cuerpos sudorosos al chocar el uno contra el otro, ese intercambio de saliva de los besos fogosos intermitentes y ese gemido gutural de pleno éxtasis saliendo del pecho como un rugido, y después la sensación de unión tan profunda con el Universo que jurarías que puedes ver y explorar los confines del espacio… ¡Oh!"

La pelirroja se apartó con la mayor compostura que pudo poner y dio un trago de su té, esperando que su promiscua amiga volviera de su sueño sexual con el que iba a ser su marido. Solo hizo falta un minuto para que la otra tocara de pies en el suelo y se centrara carraspeando la garganta.

"Discúlpame, pero es que es hablar de Minato y la adrenalina me quema en las venas" se justificó.

Kushina le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"No hace falta que me des excusas…"

La cara de alivio que puso su interlocutora la hizo estremecer.

"Tu me comprendes, ¿Verdad Kushina? Minato es un dios erótico…"

"… sexual mas bien"

"…de esos que te excitan hasta lo increíble con solo sonreírte… ¡Oh! ¡Ah!" exclamó al percatarse de lo que hablaba. "Te ruego que me perdones, tengo la libido subida hasta niveles increíbles, ¿Sabias que ni incluso para Noche Buena Fugaku y yo intimamos? ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo de sequía! ¡Necesito que…!"

"¡Oh cállate, no quiero oírlo! Solo de imaginarme a Fugaku sin ropa… me estremezco solo de pensarlo…"

Mikoto la avasalló con la mirada.

"Oye, que Fugaku es un Dios desnudo, no como Minato pero mira… está genial…"

"Lo que tu digas…"

"De todos modos" y dio un largo sorbo a su té. "¿Qué querías comentarme? Por que entre pitos y flautas…"

"Ah si" Kushina se apartó el té de los labios y cerró su mano izquierda en un puño. "Me caso en Abril" y tímidamente le mostró el finísimo anillo de oro blanco.

En la cara de Mikoto solo había sorpresa y envidia en su gran medida.

"¡¿Qué?!" y pegó tal grito que Kushina temió que Itachi no se despertara berreando. "¡Tu! ¡Minato! ¡Mi sueño! ¡Mi fantasía erótica se casa! ¡Oh dios mío, Kushina, soy tan feliz!" balbuceó lanzándose a sus brazos, importándole bien poco la mesa que las separaba. "¡Por fin estaréis completos!"

Y sin entender nada acerca de la unión de almas e intercambio de corazones, Kushina se dejó abrazar por la, hasta ahora, cuerda amiga.

* * *

"Lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención tirarte todo el té encima, Shina" se disculpó Mikoto pasando un paño húmedo por la camisa de la pelirroja.

"No, tranquila, supongo que es lo normal emocionarse con todo esto" reconoció Kushina cogiendo el paño para limpiarse ella misma. "Pero si no es molestia, ¿Podrías dejarme un camisa limpia?" le pidió al ver que las manchas no se iban solo con frotar.

La morena se puso en pie y con "un segundo" susurrado desapareció de su vista para volver al cabo de poco con una camisa azul parecida a la que la otra vestía.

"Supongo que te irá bien"

Kushina sonrió mientras aceptaba la camisa y comenzaba a desbotonarse los botones de la suya propia para cambiarse. Una vez hecho iba a guardar la ropa manchada en su bolso cuando la otra se la arrebató de las manaos.

"Te la devolveré mañana limpia y planchada"

"No hace falta"

"Tranquila, así tendré una excusa para ir a visitarte al palacio"

La pelirroja se rió.

"Serás bienvenida"

"Igualmente" y volvió a tomar asiento en su sitio. "Por cierto, no has venido únicamente a despertar mi envidia, ¿Me equivoco?"

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que un ligero rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

"Venía a pedirte consejo, ¿Cómo empiezo con todo esto?"

Su amiga sonrió.

"Tengo todo lo que necesitas"

* * *

Era ya media tarde cuando Kushina se despidió de Mikoto e Itachi con la promesa de que continuarían con los preparativos mañana en su casa, el niño no entendió nada así que se limitó a despedirse con una sonrisa pintada en su perfecta cara de infante que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa y un instinto del que no tenía conocimiento hasta entonces. Anduvo hasta su casa bajo un cielo que se encapotaba por momentos y ocultaban los débiles rayos de sol con unos nubarrones que presagiaban una buena nevada, aceleró el paso y llegó a la entrada del edificio rápidamente, saludó a la portera con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta y se apresuró a llegar a su rellano, puso las llaves en la cerradura y entró, esperándose encontrar la casa vacía. Pero lo que encontró fue mucho mejor, la casa caliente y una agradable olor de Ramen recién hecho le dio la bienvenida. Se descalzó y se desabrigó sigilosamente para entrar en la cocina con mucha calma. Allí se encontró a Minato probando el caldo con un pequeño plato.

"Le falta sal" le oyó susurrar. Se giró en su dirección y cuando alzó la vista se la encontró parada bajo el arco de la pared. "Bienvenida a casa, estimada futura esposa" saludó con una sonrisa.

Se la devolvió instantáneamente acercándose para rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

"¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto, estimado futuro esposo?" curioseó ella soplando contra su nuca desprotegida.

"Preparar la cena" respondió. "Como he acabado mis tareas en un tiempo asombrosamente rápido, Hiruzen-sama me ha dado permiso para marcharme. O me he escapado con el sentimiento de un trabajo bien hecho"

"¿En que quedamos?" y colocó un dulce beso en su primera vértebra.

"Es indiferente" susurró volviendo a probar el caldo. "Perfecto" y aflojó el fuego para poner después la tapa a la olla. "Hueles a Mikoto, ¿Por qué?" pidió volteándose para encararla. Kushina apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro parecido a un ronroneo.

"Llevo su ropa, la muy señorita me ha tirado el té por encima"

Le tocó la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso en el nacimiento de su pelo.

"¿No os poníais acuerdo con el largo del vestido?" se mofó empujándola hacia el sofá.

La pelirroja volvió a suspirar.

"Si yo te contara…"

"Soy todo oídos"

Comenzó su relato, más bien el relato erótico de Mikoto y, en consecuencia, su discusión, y tuvo la terrible impresión de que Minato se aguantaba la risa como podía, ya que sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas y su cara había adquirido un tono rojizo. Por eso paró y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

"Vamos, explota"

Y el rubio se carcajeó durante casi dos minutos.

"Te imagino pensando en Fugaku, soy incluso capaz de ver tu cara de repulsión" balbuceó entre risas.

"Si, si, muy gracioso todo, ¿Pero acaso no te afecta que Mikoto tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos impuros acerca de ti?"

Cesó su risa y la miró fijamente con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

"No puedo decirle que deje de pensar en mi, la imaginación va por libre" respondió mirando al techo. "Además, a los quince años todos soñamos esas cosas" admitió.

Eso despertó la curiosidad en la pelirroja.

"¿Tu has soñado alguna vez algo así?" pidió inclinándose sobre él.

Minato la miró fijamente y apartó un mechón rebelde de su pelo.

"Por supuesto, y tu eras mi centro de atención" y acortó la distancia entre los dos con un beso casto.

Kushina se lo devolvió torpemente.

"No estará de más admitir que yo también te idolatré así" aceptó ella devolviéndole ahora otro beso.

Con la punta de la lengua Minato resiguió el contorno de sus labios.

"Hormonas" susurró deslizando la mano por su cintura.

Kushina lo dejó hacer ya que ella se ocupó en ese momento de su cuello descubierto, donde empezó a marcar pequeños besos desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula, cuando hundió su lengua en ese punto el rubio dejó escapar un siseo agradable y subió su mano hasta delinear con la punta de sus dedos el pecho derecho de la chica.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, con su lengua perfiló la nuez de su cuello y la atrapó con sus dientes de manera despiadada, Minato le respondió apretando su pecho con fuera, pero eso aún la incitó mas, así que apoyó las manos en sus hombros y se impulsó hacia arriba, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Nunca se había parado a mirar a Minato en esa posición tan privilegiada que ahora comenzaba a agradarle en extremo. La razón era que se sentía desprotegida haciéndolo y le parecía como si violara su intimidad o alguna cosa parecida, pero ahora, con el orgullo lanzado quien sabe donde y con la compatibilidad que sentía para con él se permitió de estudiarlo en profundidad.

Su cabello dorado estaba desparramado sobre el cojín, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, cubiertos por la pupila dilatada de excitación, sus labios húmedos y sonrosados se entreabrían clamando por aire y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera pausada pero constante. Sonrió y se inclinó sobre él y justo en el momento en que él aprisionaba su boca contra la suya le lamió los labios. Eso le hizo dar un bote que casi los tira del sofá. Pero ella no le dio tiempo a que abriera de nuevo la boca para preguntar algo ya que respiró contra la de él y volvió a lamerlo, no obstante él ya estaba preparado para eso ya que abrió la boca y con una mano le sujetó la cabeza empujándola contra él, lo que hizo entonces la dejó sin respiración, como siempre solía hacerlo. Introdujo su lengua en su boca y buscó la de ella con ferocidad, Kushina se rindió ante eso pero le siguió el juego mientras sus pechos chocaban al respirar tan frenéticamente y sus bocanadas de aire se convertían en jadeos placenteros tan buen punto abandonaban sus labios.

Entre ese beso tan salvaje y la imagen que se dibujaba en su mente, la pelirroja comenzó a sentir calor en demasía, así que se separó dando besos intermitentes y se deshizo de la camisa en un movimiento feroz. Eso pareció encender aun más al rubio quién se incorporó levemente y se deshizo de su jersey de la misma manera. Después volvieron a juntar sus labios y sus lenguas se enzarzaron en otra ardua batalla.

En un momento en que Kushina aprovechó para respirar, Minato tomó el control de la situación comenzando a marcar besos húmedos por toda su mandíbula, con la lengua resiguiendo cada curva, bajando hasta el cuello y por ende, la clavícula, donde su lengua se hundió en el espacio. La pelirroja gimió y hundió sus uñas en la espalda del chico a la vez que sus caderas se hundían en las él. Beneficiándose de esa vulnerabilidad, el rubio se incorporó lo máximo que pudo y bajó sus labios hasta el espacio entre los pechos de la chica, donde su lengua captó el sabor salado del sudor que adornaba su piel con gotas cristalinas. Y mientras su lengua devoraba con avidez aquella piel tan sensible sus manos intentaban deshacerse del molesto sostén. Pero ella no le lo permitió ya que lo cogió por el pelo y lo separó abruptamente.

Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a coger una bocanada de aire lo besó con avidez y le hundió tanto la lengua dentro de la boca que Minato se rindió y dejó de batallar con sus manos. Cuando se separaron aprovecharon para coger aire, un tiempo valiosísimo en el que recuperaron algo de cordura. Pero estaba claro que no querían recuperarla porque cuando sus pulmones captaron todo el aire que necesitaban se volvieron a enzarzar en otro beso, el cual Minato aprovechó para deshacerse del pedazo molesto de tela que ocultaba los tersos pechos de ella. Lanzó la prenda lejos y en el momento en que ella dudó al verse desnudada sin haberse percatado, la levantó y la inclinó contra el sofá, siendo ahora él quien se sentó sobre ella.

La miró fijamente a través del flequillo sudoroso y el placer que le nublaba la vista y no pudo estar de sisear de placer, con su cabello rojizo cayendo por un lado del sofá, con la cara y las mejillas del color del melocotón brillando gracias al sudor, con sus ojos cristalinos que lo examinaban con inquietud y con sus labios, ¡Oh sus labios!, rojos cual carmín y magullados por la fricción incesante contra los suyos.

Con los ojos abiertos se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con delicadeza, sin maltratar esos finos y delicados labios que tanto amaba. Le gustó que ella tampoco cerrara los ojos ya que ahora podían mirarse y verse mutuamente reflejados, sin complejo alguno. Pero cuando ella comenzó a tapar sus preciosas y transparentes orbes él también hizo lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, un beso con los ojos cerrados se disfruta mucho más.

Cuando la fricción entre sus labios iba cesando, Minato jamás pensó que perdería la locura hasta tal extremo, ya que, intentando mantener la boca de la chica contra la suya no tuvo mas ocurrencia que morderle el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que de este brolló un poco de sangre que lamió con avidez. Tan enfrascado estaba en su propia y personal ilusión que no se dio cuenta que Kushina se separó rápidamente mirándolo con ojos confusos. Al percatarse la miró fijamente y le acarició con la punta del dedo la pequeña herida. Ella pareció entender ese claro y sincero gesto ya que se inclinó sobre él y lo besó delicadamente, rodeando sus brazos por su cuello. Sus manos se pararon en sus hombros y se deslizaron por su espalda con rapidez debido al sudor.

De nuevo, Minato volvió a perder el control ya que jadeó y gimió con voracidad y volvió a recostar a la chica, quien se había incorporado levemente, para volver a devorarle el cuello, la clavícula, el espacio y, finalmente el pecho, mientras que con otra mano se dedicaba a apretar al que no estaba trabajando. Nunca en su vida, ni en sus remotos sueños eróticos, había hecho aquello, así que ahora estaba aprendiendo a marchas forzadas, deleitándose del sabor dulce de su piel entremezclado con la salinidad del sudor.

Kushina gimió y se incorporó, forzándolo a ponerse de cuclillas contra suyo y con la mano que tenía mas cercana a su cuello lo apretó contra ella. Separándose para respirar Minato cambió la tarea y besó con avidez el otro pecho, para finalmente deslizarse por su abdomen hasta que su lengua se hundió en su ombligo.

La pelirroja lloriqueó de placer y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y su barbilla antes de caer sobre la mejilla del chico, quién había levantado la cabeza en ese mismo momento. Y justo cuando se incorporaba para besarla suavemente, la olla a presión bufó con fuerza.

* * *

………………………_.. Solo quiero decir que la ultima parte (Desde la escena de Mikoto hasta ahora) la escribí de un tirón, pasé dos horas enganchada al teclado pero valió la pena, la musa se portó bien conmigo y yo se lo agradezco._

_¿Qué más? Pues que llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribir una escena así, y la razón es simple. Quería hacerlo por que en muchos de los buenos fics que leo hay alguna que otra de escenas de beso erótico-sensual-sexual y siempre me quedaba con las ganas de escribir yo una en mis fics, el experimento ha sido aquí así que espero que me perdonéis cualquier ida de olla xD (Con este fic es con el que mas experimento así que a veces, salen cosas raras). También debo añadir que todo me está quedando mas largo de lo planeado, no tengo remedio -.-_

_Y ahora paso a comentar los reviews n_n_

_A __**Ari**__, quién acaba de cumplir años, ya sabes una que crece xD, espero que te haya gustado lo que no leíste, a __**Zory**__, que desde aquí mando muchos besos, abrazos y una piruleta (No me preguntes por qué…). A __**mka1509**__, espero que no te haya dado un infarto con este Cáp., de verdad, y tranquila, el fic se terminará la noche en que el Kyuuby es sellado, en mi cabeza ya está todo preparado. __**Tsuyu Ryu**__, Sarutobi es muy perceptivo, al menos con Minato, a mi también me gusta esa escena si no fuera porque primero la escribí a mano, después en el ordenador el cual se colgó y lo perdí y finalmente de nuevo a pasarlo al ordenador con cambios, así que se puede decir que acabé hartita xD, a __**MARY**__, me alegro que te gustara y espero que este también lo haga, a __**Chibialexa**__, me alegra que te hayas decidido a poner review, porque para los escritores es como una gotita que llena el baso de la felicidad ^^ y tranquila, habrá embarazo, el niño no saldrá de la nada, a __**elarhy**__, mas que tímido lo que Minato es en cuestiones de amor es inseguro, ya lo dicen en la guerra una cosa, en casa otra xD, la verdad es que supongo que al igual que a mi me pasa al leer fics en otro dialecto al revés pasa igual, supongo que no tiene mas remedio, a __**Dahia**__, ¡Pobre monstruo de la cama! , la escena de Minato algo trompa tenía que ponerla si o si, creo que muchas nos sentiremos identificadas con Kushina en esa parte, además, aguantar a una pareja realmente demuestra algo, y si, la calidad de los últimos capítulos no es la de antaño pero ahora parece que la cosa vuelve a ponerse en curso, a __**•°¤*Jîn©hu®!ky G¡®l*¤°•**__**,**__ me alegra que te haya hecho esbozar una sonrisa, creo que es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un autor, que los lectores sean capaz de olvidar las cosas y sonreír por lo que tu has escrito, y muchas gracias por todos tus ánimos ^^, a __**anita-asakura**__, hasta que no veo tu review no respiro tranquila, lo que hace el inconsciente xD, pues nada, espero que te haya gustado y los narutines van a esperar pero saldrán xD y __**a Dollin pop09**__, ok, recuerdo tu nick ^^, me hace gracia una cosa, escribo cosas romanticotas cuando en la realidad no puedo ni soportar una escena pastelosa porque me muero de vergüenza, curiosa la cosa xD_

_Y a todas os regalo un caramelo virtual (Podéis escoger el sabor), así que espero que, junto al fic, os guste. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para todas._

_Pues nada, que espero que hayáis disfrutado, que dejéis un review por que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz y que esperéis hasta la próxima actu ^^._

_Besos, Ankin_

_Dedicado al FanClub de MinatoxKushina de NU._

_Próxima actualización: Volvemos al no sé, espero y deseo que sea antes de empezar las clases (Tembleque de miedo)._


	22. Preparativos

_¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Felices Reyes! ¡Y feliz fin de vacaciones!. Lamento mucho tener que empezar esto con tantas felicitaciones atrasadas, pero es que mi musa y mi inspiración confabularon contra mi y decidieron tomarse un respiro para nada merecido. Pero ahora ya he vuelto, creo, supongo y espero. ¿Qué os tengo que decir? ¡Ah si! Que no solo ha sido falta de inspiración, si no por que últimamente estoy bastante estresada. Es lo que tiene la Uni. Pero bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo._

_Dedicado al FanClub MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

**Advertencias:** Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

Capitulo 22: **Preparativos**

El reloj tocó cinco minutos desde que la olla hubiera bufado, cuando Minato sacó su mano de entre los muslos de la chica, bajo la insistencia de ella, porque fuera a verificar su cena. Se levantó a regañadientes y mientras se recolocaba el pantalón se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior, aún sabia a sal.

Una vez en la cocina bajó el fuego y removió el contenido, dando una ojeada a los fideos para verificar que no se habían hecho de más. La suerte estaba de su parte ya que cuando se llevo uno a la boca, con precaución, este no se rompió como si fuera papel mojado. Intentó recordar la marca de los fideos para hacer una nota mental sobre que esos necesitaban cinco minutos más de cocción. Archivado en su memoria recuperó la olla del condimento y le añadió un poco de sal, para finalmente abocar los fideos y cocerlo todo junto un par de minutos más.

Dispuso los cuencos para comer en una bandeja y con la voz aun rasgada del placer llamó la atención de su amante.

"¿Podrías poner la mesa?"

Escuchó como ella se vestía rápidamente y como se acomodaba el pelo antes de verla aparecer bajo el umbral de la puerta.

"Voy"

Cogió los palillos, los vasos, el postre y las servilletas y lo colocó sobre una bandeja que se llevó a la mesa del comedor. Oyó el suave roce del mantel sobre la madera y el dulce dring de los platos colocados sobre la superficie almidonada. También escuchó la silla deslizarse sobre el suelo y como la pelirroja se acomodaba.

El agua hirvió así que retiró la olla del fuego e hizo una repartición igualitaria de la cena. Llevó los cuencos llenos a la mesa. Le tendió a la chica el suyo.

Estaba separando los palillos cuando notó la mirada de Kushina atravesándolo, clavándosele en la frente como un hierro caliente. Levantó los ojos del plato y la encaró. Ella apartó rápidamente la vista con un sutil movimiento de pestañas.

"¿Demasiada sal?" le preguntó volviéndose a pasar la lengua sobre los labios.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza de nuevo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Acaso se te ha ido la mano?"

Negó.

"¿Entonces?"

Le sonrió por encima del cuenco lleno.

"Será mi percepción. O tal vez es que has alterado mi sentido del gusto"

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y se fijó en sus rodillas, intentando no concentrarse en la imagen mental que volvía a su imaginación.

El reloj tocó la media hora exacta cuando Kushina silenciaba a su amante con un beso.

* * *

Se despertó de madrugada cubierto de un sudor frío que le pegaba la ropa y el cabello al cuerpo como si fuera pegamento. Se removió inquieto intentando quitarse de encima la sabana, la manta y el edredón que pesaban en esos instantes cien toneladas que le oprimían el pecho con fuerza; murmuró unas frases inconexas y cuando se deshizo de todo suspiró complacido mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire limpio. Se volteó hacia su derecha y observó complacido la cara de Kushina, quién dormía profundamente ajena al mal despertar de su acompañante. Levantó una mano y le acarició el lacio cabello color fuego con dulzura. Eso lo tranquilizó y lo ayudó a cerrar de nuevo los ojos, sumiéndolo en un placentero sueño que tenia que ver con la vida en pareja que estaban a punto de emprender.

* * *

"Minato está extraño" sentenció Kushina a la vez que Mikoto le pasaba un catalogo de vestidos. Esta la miró levantando una ceja.

"¿Razón?"

La pelirroja suspiró y ojeó por encima el catalogo mientras se acomodaba en el cojín donde estaba sentada.

"Es… no se, anoche lo hicimos como desesperados tres veces, y normalmente él solo aguanta dos veces si lo coges animado. Además, me tocó de una manera diferente, como si se hubiera quitado todos esos tabúes y prejuicios que tenia. No sé, es como si se hubiera vuelto descarado de repente." Respondió pasando rápidamente las páginas. "Y no quiero casarme como si fuera una princesa" añadió devolviéndole el catalogo.

Mikoto lo recogió a la vez que le pasaba otro más informal.

"¿Y que pretendes que te diga? ¿No es acaso mejor así?"

Kushina se deshizo del catalogo con igual rapidez que el anterior.

"No, porque así no se por donde va a salir" hizo una pausa en la que se fijó en los cinco catálogos que aún le quedaban por ver. "Dame uno mas informal aún"

Le tendió otro catalogo.

"¿Que quieres decir con que no sabes por donde va a salir?" se interesó su amiga repasando los catálogos que la otra iba desechando.

Jadeó agotada y descartó el catalogo, cogiendo otro inmediatamente después.

"Lo que quiero decir es que… antes, sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, es decir, Minato no es que le guste explorar nuevos terrenos, por lo que hacia lo justo y lo necesario y yo sabia donde iba a tocar, pero es que ahora es totalmente imprevisible, hace todo tipo de virguerías que a mi ni se me ocurrirían y…" puso cara de asco y lanzó lejos el catalogo "¿Por qué razón debería ponerme yo un vestido de pimpollo?"

Mikoto rodó los ojos y recogió el catalogo mientras la otra cogía uno nuevo.

"Pues digo yo que es mejor no saber lo que va a hacer, mas emoción al asunto…"

"El caso es que yo no quiero emociones ni experimentos, me da vergüenza"

La morena la miró por encima de la revista con ojos acusadores.

"¿Vergüenza de que?"

"¡Pues de que me vea disfrutando por sus cochinadas!" exclamó con las orejas y las mejillas rojas.

"Espera, para, no te aceleres. ¿Cochinadas? De toda la vida se han mantenido relaciones en muchas posiciones y se han hecho muchas cosas, pero ninguna es una cochinada, por lo que ahora aún lo será menos, así que deja de quejarte y disfruta de tu activo futuro marido, que ya me gustaría a mi que fuera el mío." Y dejó el catalogo en la mesa. "Y como no decidas algún traje de ese catalogo ya no vas a tener vestido de novia, por que las dos revistas que te quedan son de novias con complejo de princesas"

"Mikoto… no me refería a cochinadas de ese tipo si no a cochinadas del tipo mas cochinas, no se si me explico,... y ya he escogido el vestido"

Mikoto le arrebató la revista.

"No, no te explicas, y este vestido no me gusta. ¿Por qué no escoges el largo de al lado?"

"Pues yo ya no sé como explicarte las cosas… y no me quiero casar de largo, así que será ese vestido o ninguno."

La morena la miró fijamente y después al vestido.

"¿Estás segura?"

La pelirroja asintió.

"Completamente"

* * *

"Te recuerdo que tienes que escoger un traje para la boda, y si es antes de que acabe la semana mejor, que si no después todo son prisas"

Minato miró fijamente a su amiga mientras esta se entretenía en ponerle sobre el escritorio un montón de catálogos de vestidos.

"Mikoto… estamos en diciembre, la boda es en Abril, aun hay tiempo…" respondió apartando las revistas para poder observar mejor los pedidos de misiones.

"¡No! No queda tanto, señor Hokage. Estamos a finales de diciembre, mas bien principios de enero, así que ya puedes empezar a escoger traje cuando regreses a casa, por que si no lo escogeré yo, y seguro que no te gustará.

Bajo esa amenaza el rubio cedió.

"¡Esta bien! Miraré esos catálogos y mañana ya te diré algo, ¿ahora puedo trabajar?"

La morena sonrió complacida.

"Por supuesto, pero antes quiero que me respondas a una cuestión"

Rodó los ojos mientras distribuía las misiones de nivel C.

"Dispara"

"¿Por qué ahora eres mas sexualmente activo que antes? Kushina te siente extraño"

Por un momento el corazón de Minato dejó de latir. ¿Acaso Kushina había contado lo que había hecho anoche? Por que si era así estaba seguro de no poder mirar a su amiga a la cara durante una buena temporada.

"Vaya preguntas Mikoto… ¿Entiendes lo que significa privacidad?"

Mikoto sonrió irónicamente. Minato tembló, aun había empeorado mas las cosas.

"Eso quiere decir que estás investigando por otros lados… sabes, experimentar no está tan mal. ¿Por qué lo ocultas, entonces?"

"Yo no estoy ocultando nada, es simplemente que me da vergüenza hablar sobre estos temas"

"No deberías, es algo completamente natural"

"Si, tan natural como decirte que te bajaré el sueldo como sigas preguntando"

"¡Eso no es natural!"

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, atípica en él.

"Pues ya sabes, si no preguntas, no habrán represalias"

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada mientras recogía su abrigo.

"¡Que sepas que pondré las flores que menos te gustan en el ramo de Kushina!"

"¡Son las azucenas!"

"¡De azucenas será el ramo!"

Y con un portazo cerró la puerta mientras el rubio disfrutaba de su broma sentado en la cómoda silla del Hokage.

* * *

"Me he encontrado con Kushina en el supermercado"

No supo que fue lo que le llamó mas la atención de la frase, si el tono de seriedad que le puso Jiraiya al decirla o el hecho de que él estuviera comprando en el supermercado cuando se suponía que debería estar en una misión.

"¿Y…?" lo tentó sin desviar la vista de los pergaminos de misiones que aun continuaba ordenando.

"Le he visto marcas rojizas por encima del jersey que llevaba, ¿Estás seguro que has sido tu quien le ha hecho esas marcas? Por que no te imagino succionándole el cuello así…"

Cerró su bloc de notas de repente mientras notaba como la sangre comenzaba a acumulársele en las orejas. Se aclaró la garganta en un gesto impaciente y se puso de pie para voltearse y mirar por la ventana.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?"

Jiraiya frunció el ceño ante ese estúpido intento de cambiar de tema.

"Minato, ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que tu también tienes ese tipo de necesidades? Eres un hombre al fin y al cabo, es completamente normal que sientas ese deseo irrefrenable de…"

"Repito: ¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

El maestro juntó aún más sus cejas y se acomodó en la silla donde estaba sentado.

"Mi trabajo ha sido suspendido por culpa de la ventisca que se ha levantado esta madrugada. Fuera de Konoha nieva con demasiada fuerza."

Minato se volteó a mirarlo y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla.

"Así que vienes a molestarme"

Rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su alumno.

"Tengo otra razón. ¡¿Cuándo pensabas comunicarme que te casas?! No tienes ni idea de la cara de calzonzazos que se me ha quedado cuando tu prometida me lo ha dicho" exclamó entre dolido y enfadado.

El rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa y enfocó a su maestro.

"¡Si ya te lo dije! ¡El problema es que estabas tan borracho que dudo que me escucharas!"

Eso pareció despertar un recuerdo de Jiraiya, ya que se tocó la nuca en señal de disculpa.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cuando fue eso?"

"Hace dos días, la mañana siguiente a mi nombramiento. ¡Vives en a luna, Jiraiya!" añadió con cierto tono de reproche.

"¡Usted disculpe! Pero tenia otros asuntos en mente…"

"¿Cómo que? ¿Emborracharte una vez mas por que Tsunade te ha dado calabazas? Jiraiya, por favor, que ya tenéis una edad como para ir jugando como quinceañeros…"

"¡Mira quien fue a hablar!, ¡El que hace un par de años rompió con su novia por que según él "no confiaba"! ¡Minato, aplícate tu también el cuento!"

Iba a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que la conversación que estaban manteniendo era una soberana tontería. ¿Por qué le sacaba los trapos sucios a Jiraiya cuando antes él se había comportado mal? No tenía sentido. Así que sin quererlo estalló en carcajadas bajo la sorprendida mirada de su maestro, quien, al poco rato, terminó uniéndosele.

"Hacia tiempo que no me reía tanto" se sinceró el mayor.

"Hacia tiempo que no conversábamos cara a cara. Antes era muy común…"

Jiraiya miró a su alumno fijamente y después se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

"¿Te parece una charla maestro-alumno en el bar de sushi de la ciudad turística? Invito yo"

Con la mirada nostálgica Minato asintió débilmente.

* * *

"Uh-huh…"

Kushina leyó por segunda vez el mensaje que Minato le había enviado con una de las ranas, en él le decía que no lo esperara para cenar, ya que estaría con Jiraiya, y que seguramente llegaría bien entrada la madrugada. Al final del mensaje y junto a su firma el rubio había garabateado algo que posteriormente había borrado sin mucho ímpetu de eliminarlo, seguramente deseaba que lo leyera de todas formas. Allí, en esa pequeña esquina de la nota había apuntado una fecha, cuatro de Abril. No supo por que pero al leerla se le puso el estomago en la garganta y se formó un nudo en sus tripas. Cada día quedaba menos para su boda.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, minutos arriba, minutos abajo, cuando Minato entró en su casa procurando no hacer ruido. Pero con unas cuantas copas de más y unas manos insensibles a causa del frío la dificultad de la tarea aumentaba considerablemente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado pero terminó por dar un portazo. Dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y estas cayeron en el suelo con un fuerte estrépito. Intentó llegar hasta la habitación sin tropezarse con nada pero se chocó contra el mueble del pasillo. Y ya en la habitación, con el pijama puesto y en la cama, cambió la hora del despertador para la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, al retirar la mano tocó el botón de la radio y la emisora de Konoha no tardó en sonar con fuerza por el piso. Se maldeció a si mismo mientras escondía la cara en la almohada.

"Se supone que un ninja debe de ser sigiloso. Tu no lo eres" sentenció la voz de Kushina en la penumbra. Sonaba enfadada y dormida, una combinación nada buena.

"Lo siento" se disculpó mientras notaba el peso de la chica recostándose sobre su espalda con tal de alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo.

"¿Tan mal te ha sentado el alcohol?"

Volteó la cabeza y trató de enfocarla en la oscuridad, vislumbró su perfil recortado en la negrura.

"Mi metabolismo no lo procesa"

"Curiosa respuesta para decir que no sabes beber"

Volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y le robó un buen cacho de edredón, provocando que ella se acercara más hacia él.

"Buenas noches, Kushina"

Notó los calientes labios de su prometida en la nuca.

"Descansa"

* * *

Tal y como suponía la melodía del despertador repiqueteó en su cabeza durante más rato del normal. En realidad fueron todos los sonidos de la mañana pero el que más se le repetía era el tono, unos decibelios mas altos de lo permitido, de la canción que habían puesto en la radio para despertar a sus oyentes. Se golpeó la frente con los dedos y Kushina se mofó de él mientras le ponía el desayuno delante de la nariz. No quiso decir nada pero sus tripas se estrujaron y se revolvieron.

"¿No hay zumo de limón? Dime que hay zumo de limón. Lo necesito, por lo que mas quieras" se quejó jugueteado con la sopa de miso.

La pelirroja lo avasalló con la mirada pero volvió a la cocina e instantes después regresaba con lo pedido.

"No sabes cuanto te quiero"

Kushina no sabía si golpearlo o anotarse un punto mentalmente para que él le devolviera la jugada en el futuro. Optó por ser rencorosa y maliciosa con su futuro marido.

"Y tu no sabes lo que te espera…" susurró mas para si misma que para su interlocutor.

Cuando Minato se hubo bebido el vaso de zumo de limón la miró fijamente, con la sombra de la duda pintada en el rostro.

"¿Decías algo?" le preguntó.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

"Solo acuérdate de fregar los platos antes de irte, que yo me tengo que ir ya"

El rubio se tragó de golpe la sopa de miso que le quedaba.

"¿Adonde vas? Son solo las ocho y cuarto…" curioseó después de mirar el reloj y verificar la hora.

"Eso díselo a Mikoto. Está obsesionada con la boda, y quiere que todo salga perfecto, lo que significa que tenemos que trabajar muchísimas horas. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"

Minato se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer el arroz.

"Supongo"

"Entonces me voy, te veo en la tarde"

"¡Espera!"

Antes de salir de la habitación, Kushina se volteó a mirarlo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No hay beso de despedida?" preguntó.

Se rió por debajo de la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

"Te aguantas hasta la tarde. Nos vemos" y cerrando la puerta de la habitación dio por concluida su conversación.

* * *

Apenas llevaba un minuto sentado frente a la mesa del Hokage cuando un ninja apareció con un grueso informe debajo del brazo, que dejó sobre la mesa con cierto temor.

"¿Pasa algo?" se atrevió a preguntar a la vez que cogía la pesada recopilación.

El ninja frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

"Creemos que…" titubeó. "…hemos encontrado evidencias de que… las desapariciones de los últimos meses…" continuó con semblante serio "…podrían estar relacionadas con alguien de alto cargo en Konoha" finalizó todo lo impertérrito que pudo.

"Está bien" lo cortó secamente. No tenia ganas de oír nada más ya que ese trabajo le estaba provocando verdaderos dolores de cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo "Gracias por el trabajo"

El ninja titubeó de nuevo.

"Hokage-sama" Minato levantó la vista del informe y se lo quedó mirando. "No es muy alentador lo que hemos encontrado" informó antes de desaparecer con un suave plof.

El rubio volvió la vista al informe y comenzó a leerlo desde el principio, desde aquellos primeros documentos de los que informaron Mikoto y Kushina hacía ya casi cuatro años hasta los informes revelados de las últimas semanas. Cuando acabó de leerlo, casi dos horas mas tarde, ordenó en su cabeza todos los sucesos que él había estado repasando día y noche hacia apenas medio año, pero debido a la gran cantidad de información la escribió sobre un pergamino y la repasó una y otra vez hasta encontrar la conexión que no quería encontrar. Cuando lo hizo, se replanteó seriamente que hacer.

¿Debía avisar a Jiraiya y Tsunade? ¿O a Sandaime? ¿O incluso decirle a Kushina que sus sospechas habían resultado ser ciertas?

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa con un ruido seco y se pasó la mano por la cara. A ver como salía de esta.

* * *

Era ya tarde cuando Minato picó a la puerta de la casa de Sandaime. El Hokage retirado la abrió con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro y lo dejó pasar con la sombra de la duda en los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó.

"Tenemos que hablar" fue la única respuesta.

Tres tes más tarde y dos botellas de sake posterior, el antiguo Hokage dejó el informe que Minato se había leído sobre la mesa. El hombre se pasó la mano por la cara y se tapó los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó titubeante, esperando que la contestación fuera negativa.

"Si, yo mismo he revisado la información. No hay ninguna duda"

Sandaime levantó la cabeza y clavó sus pequeños ojos negros en los brillantes y azulados de su sucesor.

"¿Se lo has dicho a Jiraiya y Tsunade?"

Negó con la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo de té.

"Quería decírtelo antes a ti. No quería alarmarlos sin razón. Seguramente se le hubieran lanzado al cuello y lo ultimo que la aldea necesita en estos momentos es un espectáculo de esa magnitud." Vaticinó con la vista clavada en la superficie turbulenta del vaso. "Además, creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo como personas civilizadas. Tal vez Orochimaru no…"

"Tu prometida estuvo una semana en el hospital a punto de morir. Han desaparecido casi cien personas inocentes. No digas que esto mi alumno lo hizo sin conocer las consecuencias. Las sabia perfectamente, y prefiero no saber en que demonios estaba pensando para hacer esto." Le reprendió con enfado. "Y si me disculpas quiero que relegues de este caso. Me ocuparé yo. Ahora vuelve a tu casa y descansa, no cargues con este peso." Musitó levantándose.

"Hiruzen-sama…"

"Ve a tu casa. Tienes otras cosas en las que pensar"

A regañadientes, Minato se levantó y salió de la casa. Una vez en la calle, la nieve y el frío lo golpearon con fuerza, regresó a su casa con parsimonia y se permitió el lujo de observar con detenimiento la roca de los Hokages. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ahí detrás se esconderían tantos secretos?

Una vez en el edificio, subió los cuatro pisos con tranquilidad y entró en su casa con lentitud, una vez dentro, el olor de la cena lo envolvió con dulzura.

"Creí que volverías antes. ¿Tanto trabajo ha habido hoy?" le preguntó Kushina sentada en el sofá.

Levantó la vista y la observó durante largo rato.

"¿Has cenado ya?" acabó preguntando.

La chica frunció el ceño.

"Tenia hambre" se excusó. "Y ahora dime por que estás así"

Minato la esquivó metiéndose en la cocina para recoger su plato, pero no se libró de ella ni de sus preguntas.

"Minato, no me hagas sonsacártelo a puñetazos por que no tengo ni ganas ni espíritu para golpearte. Así que habla."

El rubio levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

"Tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón. Siempre la has tenido. Lo siento, no quise creerte y ahora todo lo que decías es verdad. Si te hubiera creído antes toda esa gente no…" murmuró volviendo la vista al suelo.

Kushina lo cogió por los hombros y acercó su frente a la suya.

"Cálmate, relájate y háblame con tranquilidad. ¿Qué está pasando, Minato?"

Y la historia en la que habían trabajado conjuntamente desde hacía tanto tiempo tomó forma en las palabras del rubio.

* * *

Hiruzen envolvió en las patas de los pájaros dos pergaminos con notas idénticas. En ellas les comentaba a sus otros dos pupilos lo que su otro compañero había hecho. No se atrevía a decirlo en cara aunque también influía el hecho de que no quería despertarlos. Y quería acabar con todo eso él solo y esa misma noche. Sin ninguna explicación.

Tomó sus armas y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Avisó también a dos Anbus que, en caso de no concluir él la misión la finalizarían ellos mismos, y con ellos se encaminó a la roca de los Hokages. Observando su homónimo en la roca buscó la entrada. Cuando lo hizo, inspiró con fuerza. Tal vez seria la ultima bocanada de aire puro que respiraría.

* * *

_Sinceramente, desde el principio hasta que Minato vuelve de sus copas con Jiraiya, estaba escrito desde hacia casi tres meses, pero a partir de ese punto perdí la inspiración y no ha sido hasta hoy que la he retomado. También destaco que el principio lo re-escribí como cinco veces por que no me convencía ninguna de las cosas que hacía xD._

_Como habéis podido comprobar la historia de Minato y Kushina está encaminada (por fin) para buen recaudo y el temita de Orochimaru ya ha tomado protagonismo. Destaco especialmente de este capitulo la intervención cómica de Mikoto y la más desgraciada de Sandaime. Kushina casi me ha desaparecido y Minato se me ha vuelto algo extraño, algo fuera de lo común. Pero no os preocupéis, que en el siguiente todo volverá a ser como antes xD._

_Añado también que tal vez la conversación de Mikoto y Kushina es un poco caótica pero así son las conversaciones que se mantienen muchas veces, caóticas, sin sentido y muy espontaneas. Quería mostrar eso, aunque no sé como ha quedado, sinceramente._

_Y sin nada más que añadir paso a contestar reviews._

_A mi amiga __**Ari**__ que siempre está ahí, aunque creo que este capitulo lo has dado por perdido y no me has atabalado, o tal vez te has rendido antes mi falta de capacidad para continuar las cosas xD, a __**Zory**__, que somos como la liebre y la tortuga, no coincidimos nunca pero estamos ahí (En parte es mi culpa, por que ando sin internet la mayor parte del tiempo y nunca me conecto al msn T_T), un saludo y besitos, a __**sebas-hyuga-renegado**__, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este (aunque sea un capitulo raro de narices), también, a __**Muffin's love**__, me alegra de que te gustara la parte de Mikoto, yo disfruté como una niña escribiéndola ^^, a __**Tsuyu Ryu**__, otra con la sorpresa de Mikoto, si es que no me extraña xD, y si, tu lo has dicho, era erotismo (la primera vez que escribia algo así y lo publicaba, parece que salió bien), a __**_carovilla**__, vayamos por parte, 1. Minato si tuvo sueños eróticos, a su manera, es decir, a la versión casta, no la calenturienta xD. 2. Ni yo sé por que me puse Ankin, antes era Naine y lo cambié por Ankin por que me parecía mas adulto, simplemente acudió a mi mente xD, a __**Dollin pop**__, no te culpo por no leerte la escena, aunque no era cochina, solo erótica xD, me alegra encontrar a alguien que le pasa igual que a mi, empezaba a pensar que era un bicho raro xD, últimamente tengo que taparme en todas las escenas amorosas-gore que hay por el cine (incluso en Avatar me entraron los calores, y fijate tu que cosas menos erótica… xD), a __**Chibialexa**__, ¡Bienvenida! ¡Que es la primera vez que te veo por aquí^^!, pues si, tengo pensado hacer el embarazo, aquí se hace todo o nada, y si, leí el Yondaime Gaiden de devianart pero no me convenció mucho, yo tengo otra versión xD, pero está bien como idea, a __**MARY**__, aquí sigo, escribiendo! Espero que te haya gustado ^^, a __**nanda18**__, muchas horas has pasado frente al ordenador! xD. Aquí también iremos por partes, sobre lo de Kushina al principio era una cosa, pero desde que empezó el fic hasta hoy, han pasado casi tres años, he pulido algunos detalles y no sé que va a pasar con eso, ni idea, supongo que cuando se acerque el final habré decidido que hacer, y sobre Orochimaru aquí tienes la respuesta ^^, a __**anita-asakura**__, me viene a la mente la canción de sex-bomb con el comentario de sex-machine xD, aun falta para Naruto pero va a ser encargado dentro de un año exacto en el fic xD, a __**Kusubana Yoru**__, opino lo mismo que tu, este fandom no es muy popular, espero que te agrade la historia y tu tranquila, lee cuando puedas ^^, y a __**sakura sanin**__, me alegra de que el experimento funcionara ^^._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros maravillosos reviews, el apoyo y la felicitación ^^_

_Un saludo, abrazo y beso para todos ^^_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero publicar pronto._

_Ankin_


	23. Rendición

_Hay muchos capítulos que he empezado con una disculpa, pero creo que esta vez ciertamente debo hacerlo, y no una vez, ni dos, ni cinco ni cincuenta, sino una por cada día de los tres meses que llevo de retraso. Pero como siempre pasa, hay una explicación. Podría achacárselo a la mi falta de inspiración, a la Universidad, a mis motivaciones personales, y lo cierto es que podría hacerlo pero no lo haré. En realidad ha sido todo un cúmulo de problemas que se han ido amontonando. (No ha sido nada malo, no os alarméis xD). Para ser sincera el capítulo llevaba muchísimo tiempo escrito pero hay veces en que la inspiración se marcha para no volver y eso me ha pasado, de nuevo. Solo espero que no hayáis pensado que lo he abandonado, por que con este fic, jamás. Es solo que necesitaba un respiro bien largo, vaciar las ideas para volver con fuerza renovada._

_Dedicado al FanClub MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulo xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mi, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cruzando la línea**

Capitulo 23: **Rendición**

Pasó por delante de los cadáveres claveteados en la pared cinco veces en una hora, observó las puntas de hierro forjado hundidas en la carne entre el cubito y el radio y entre la tibia y el peroné, y se preguntó cuanta fuerza debió ser aplicada para atravesar tanta carne de golpe y clavarse en la pared para sujetar unos cuerpos sin vida de todas las formas y tamaños. Parándose definitivamente en el cuarto cuerpo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y sus tripas se estrujaron hasta revolverle el desayuno que le habían advertido que no tomara, pero ella hizo mutis y desayunó incluso más de lo necesario. Se acercó hasta uno de los extremos del laboratorio y cogió una bolsa de papel con rapidez, tapándose la boca con ella mientras una fuerza le azotaba el pecho y le oprimía los intestinos, finalmente no vomitó, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

El cuarto cuerpo era el de un niño de la academia. Había desaparecido recientemente y sus padres aun guardaban la esperanza de recuperarlo con vida; era un niño risueño, espabilado y lleno de vida, pero ahora no era más que un cuerpo inerte, diseccionado y claveteado en una pared como si se tratara de un trofeo de caza. Se juró a si misma no volver a pasar por ahí delante si no quería pasarse toda la mañana con la cabeza dentro de la taza del váter. Estaba por dar la vuelta al laboratorio e ir a inspeccionar una improvisada biblioteca cuando el grito de Hizashi Hyûga le llamó la atención. Llegó hasta la parte que a él le había tocado atender y lo primero que hizo fue salir de allí tan rápidamente como pudo y hundir la cabeza en la bolsa de papel sin perder ni una milésima de segundo. El sabor de la sopa de miso mezclado con bilis le quemó la garganta de una manera que pensó que no sería posible.

Oyó voces a su alrededor, unas más altas que otras y que se repetían a diferentes frecuencias, pero captó su atención la voz extremadamente aguda de Mikoto alzándose por encima de las demás con tono imperioso. Estaba furiosa y no dudaba en demostrarlo. Repitió cerca de una decena de veces que sacaran a algo de ahí sin perder tiempo, y amenazó que si no lo hacían ya alguien se iba a quedar sin piernas. Se enderezó lo máximo que pudo y se limpió la boca con un pañuelo mientras Hizashi Hyûga salía de la sala con un bulto entre los brazos. Por encima de su hombro unos ojos negros y brillantes la observaron con incredulidad. Tragó saliva y el mal gusto de la bilis se le repitió con arcadas, pero se mentalizó a si misma que tenía que sobreponerse a eso y hacer de una vez por todas su trabajo. Sacó la cabeza por la sala y el estomago le dio otro vuelco, sus tripas volvieron a estrujarse y su desayuno amenazó con volver a salir por donde había entrado. Volvió a tragar saliva y se aguantó en la roca mientras alguien la iluminaba con una linterna.

"¿Estás bien, Kushina?" le preguntó Inoichi acercándosele, cegándola con la potente luz que cargaba consigo.

Asintió débilmente y terminó de entrar en la sala, apartándole de un manotazo la linterna a su amigo para que dejara de cegarla. Entonces hizo acopio de todo su valor y observó la nueva sala con toda la calma de la que disponía. La estancia se dividía en dos, la primera era una especie de laboratorio grotesco destinado a un sinfín de actividades antinaturales, que, en un buen uso era significado de progresión, pero que en un mal uso se convertían en lo más cercano al infierno en vida. Se trataba de un laboratorio destinado a la mutación. Estaba lleno de instrumentos de los cuales no sabía el nombre y repleto de tubitos de ensayo con unas pequeñas muestras fluorescentes en ellos. Adornando una pared con estanterías se encontraba lo peor con diferencia, repartidos en cinco hileras de veinte botellas había embriones en diferentes fases de crecimiento, alguno eran pequeños, del tamaño de una habichuela, y otros eran grandes como un puño. Las arcadas volvieron en el mismo momento en que, en uno de esos cuerpos, identificó lo que hubiera sido una mano.

Salió rápidamente de ahí y se abstuvo de visitar la siguiente parte de aquella sala. Unos ninjas a su lado comentaban que era un cubículo cerrado con un par de literas, parecido a un zulo, así que aun le dieron menos ganas de completar su investigación. Decidió dejarse estar de hacerse la valiente y se encaminó hacia la salida, tropezando con las rocas del suelo una y otra vez. Se encontraba destemplada, pálida, recubierta de un sudor frío y con muchas ganas de encontrar un buen sitio donde vomitar que no fuera aquella bolsa de papel que ya estaba llena. Consiguió llegar hasta la entrada y el astro rey le dio una calurosa bienvenida que ella agradeció más que nunca.

Ya afuera, libre del aire corrupto de la gruta, lanzó la bolsa a un contenedor improvisado y se lanzó en la nieve mientras sus pulmones se llenaban con aire puro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío le ahuyentara todos los males. Pero no pudo relajarse mucho tiempo ya que la frenética voz de Sandaime discutiendo con Minato le llamó la atención. El primero se dedicaba a balbucear palabras inconexas y el segundo estaba más pendiente de gritarle que de escucharlo. Se puso en pie y buscó a los Hokages con la vista. Los encontró adentrados un par de metros en el bosque, Sandaime estaba encorvado sobre si mismo con su traje de combate aun puesto y su futuro marido estaba erguido como un palo y gesticulando frenéticamente.

Frunció el ceño, no era normal que Minato se comportara de esa manera tan poco educada con su predecesor y, desde luego, que el maestro no abriera la boca para replicar no era una cosa común. Y entonces, la mala suerte decidió hacer acto de presencia. Los Hokages parecieron darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados y se callaron de golpe, volteándose a mirar a la pelirroja cada uno con una expresión inclasificable en el rostro.

"Os dejo solos, me voy adentro" susurró Sandaime, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la gruta.

Minato se pasó una mano por la frente en un gesto cansado y avanzó hasta su prometida.

"¿Has estado dentro?" le preguntó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar sin tener que gritarle.

Asintió débilmente.

"Y ni se te ocurra decirme que vuelva ahí"

Puso su mano sobre su hombro y la dirigió con lentitud hasta la mitad de su espalda, y cuando lo hubo hecho la estrechó en un abrazo cómplice.

"No lo haré" susurró contra su oreja.

Kushina le devolvió el abrazo y cuando estaba a punto de besar a su pareja en la mejilla, Hizashi los interrumpió con un carraspeo de garganta.

"Es el niño, no quiere hablar con nadie, y tampoco deja que lo llevemos al hospital" murmuró con voz cansada.

Minato se separó de la chica y fue hasta su compañero.

"¿Dónde está?" le preguntó recolocándose la capa de Hokage.

El hombre señaló un punto por encima de su hombro.

"Está en una tienda de campaña con la novia de Inoichi"

Entonces el rubio se giró hacia la pelirroja.

"¿Vienes?"

Asintió con tranquilidad y le cogió la mano que le tendía.

Cuando entraron en la tienda se encontraron con un animo desolado, el niño estaba en un futon, encogido sobre si mismo y abrazándose las piernas como si le fuera la vida en ello. La novia de Inoichi estaba sentada en el suelo, apartada un metro del niño sin moverse apenas.

"¿Ha dicho algo?" le preguntó Minato señalando al niño con la cabeza.

La mujer negó.

"Ni una palabra. El medico dice que está en shock, aunque yo no sé que creer"

Kushina observó al niño con atención. Debía tener al alrededor de doce años de edad, aunque era menudo y escuchimizado. Su piel era blanca y estaba cubierta de tierra, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo sin salir a la luz del sol y hubiera estado apoyado en el suelo aún más tiempo. Sus ojos eran de color negro y era castaño. Un niño normal.

Minato se acercó al niño con lentitud, como si no quisiera asustarlo, le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado antes de hacer nada más y el niño asintió imperceptiblemente. Cuando el Hokage se hubo sentado lo miró fijamente y acercó una mano hacia el brazo del niño, pero cuando lo tocó el niño gritó y se alejó hacia un extremo de la tienda, balanceándose sobre si mismo.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se puso en pie de nuevo, volviéndose a acercar al niño aun más tranquilamente que antes.

"Lo siento, no quería molestarte" susurró con tono dulce, compasivo. "¿Puedo sentarme de nuevo? Prometo no hacer nada sin preguntarte antes"

El niño levantó la cabeza y, arrugando la nariz como cuando se moquea, volvió a asentir.

El Hokage aprovechó ese momento de privacidad entre los dos y se sentó a su lado, colocándose en la misma posición que el niño en un gesto cómplice. Estuvo así por más de un cuarto de hora, hasta que comenzó a relajar los músculos y terminó por estirar las piernas, dejando la posición de ovillo que había adquirido. Increíblemente, el niño lo copio inconscientemente.

"¿Puedo preguntarte como te llamas?"

Ya le estás preguntando. Murmuró Kushina para si misma.

El niño ladeó la cabeza rápidamente hacia él y hundió los dedos en el suelo de la tienda.

"Tenzô" musitó antes de volver a encogerse como un ovillo.

Minato frunció los labios y alzó la cabeza en dirección a la novia de Inoichi, quien lo miró con gesto sorprendido. Casi inmediatamente después asintió y salió de la tienda, dejándolos solos.

Kushina también se alzó, dispuesta a dejarlos tranquilos cuando oyó a Minato hablar de nuevo, su voz como un susurro, envolviendo las palabras con suavidad y ternura. Se volteó bruscamente y observó a su futuro marido tendiéndole la mano al niño flacucho.

Los huesudos dedos del menor rodearon la mano del Hokage y terminaron apretándola con fuerza, con los nudillos blancos. Minato también le estrechó la mano y la rodeó con la otra, dándole calor.

"Ahora te voy a dar una manta para que entres en calor, pero para eso tengo que soltarte un momento, ¿Puedo?"

Los ojos del niño chispearon con miedo y eso la hizo revivir algo que creía olvidado.

"_¡No me sueltes, no me sueltes!"_

Inconscientemente avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, con tal de advertir a Minato de que no soltara al niño, pero este terminó entendiéndolo antes de que ella abriera la boca.

"Entonces soltaré solo una mano, cógete con fuerza a la otra, ¿De acuerdo, Tenzô?"

El niño se aferró con fuerza a la otra mano y Kushina respiró aliviada.

El rubio soltó su mano, tal y como había advertido, y con rapidez sacó un brazo de la capa de Hokage que le había regalado; intercambio la mano de nuevo y se quitó la otra manga, dejando que la pieza de ropa cayera al suelo con un suave frus-frus. Tan rápidamente como se había despojado de ella, la pasó por encima de los hombros del niño y lo cubrió.

"Así está mejor, ¿Verdad?"

El niño asintió y cerró los ojos, acercándose al pecho del Hokage mientras inspiraba con fuerza. Se recostó sobre él y relajó sus músculos, dejando que los buenos sueños acudieran de nuevo él.

La respiración del niño se calmó y cuando se volvió rítmica Minato alzó la cabeza en dirección a Kushina, quien continuaba parada en medio de la tienda como una estúpida.

"Antes…" musitó con tal de no despertar al niño. "…Parecía como si quisieras decir algo, ¿Qué era, Kushina?" preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió hasta el extremo opuesto de la tienda.

"Nada… solo un viejo fantasma que trataba de advertirme"

Minato arqueó las cejas en extrañeza pero no formuló ninguna cuestión al respecto, simplemente volvió la vista al niño y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Acunándolo contra su pecho.

* * *

"Aun no hemos localizado a Jiraiya-sama" informó con cierto titubeo, el jefe del pelotón de ANBU's que Minato había enviado.

Dejó de juguetear con el clip que tenia entre las manos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Con la cabeza gacha movió la mano, indicándole al ninja que se fuera.

¿Cuántos más días tenían que pasar antes de que Jiraiya diera señales de vida? Incluso Tsunade parecía haber vuelto a su reclusión personal, que no había adoptado desde que Dan murió.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, el niño que se habían encontrado en el laboratorio de Orochimaru, Tenzô, parecía tener una habilidad de lo más especial, tanto, que Sandaime había dicho que se lo llevaran al cuartel del ANBU y que cuidaran allí de él.

Volvió a bufar derrotado y levantó la cabeza de sopetón, hacía apenas unos días todo era tan maravilloso… y ahora, el día de Fin de Año se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera pesadilla. Se levantó de su silla y fue hasta el ventanal que tenía justo a la espalda. Una hermosa visión de Konoha le dio la bienvenida, toda blanca y llena de alegría por las calles… y él encerrado en su despacho, intentando trabajar y procurando no pensar en todo el espantoso lio que había organizado la marcha de Orochimaru.

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces así que dio la orden de que entraran, aunque no se volteó para mirar.

"¿Minato?" oyó como Shikaku lo llamaba.

"¿Hm?"

"Oye, es de buena educación mirar a quien te habla…" se quejó su compañero avanzando hasta él.

"Obvio"

Notó la mirada amenazante del ninja en la nuca pero continuó.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No lo sé, ¿No se supone que eres tu quien viene a decirme algo?" preguntó con tono frio, apagado.

Shikaku suspiró y se fue a sentar en la silla del Hokage.

"Venía a decirte que vamos a celebrar el fin de año en el bar, así que para las nueve te quiero allí puntual como un clavo, ¿Has entendido?"

Minato siguió mirando por la ventana y súbitamente golpeó el cristal, haciendo que su interlocutor arqueara las cejas en extrañeza.

"¡¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa?!" le gritó levantándose de golpe de la silla.

"No contéis conmigo, hoy tengo faena que hacer" fue lo único que contestó.

"¿Faena? Minato, es año nuevo. ¿Acaso no piensas celebrarlo con Kushina? ¿Pretendes quedarte aquí toda la noche mientras tus amigos y tu prometida están de fiesta? Por el amor de dios… Minato, haz el favor de venir esta noche." Casi le rogó.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

"No… puedo…" murmuró. "Esto es un estrés…"

Shikaku avanzó hasta pararse a su lado y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro en un gesto cómplice, habló.

"Entonces con mas razón debes venir" apretó los dedos sobre su hombro. "Y acuérdate de que este es el ultimo año que pasas como soltero. Felices fiestas." Y antes de que le diera tiempo al rubio a replicar, se esfumó en una nube de humo.

El Hokage simplemente suspiró y quitó la mano del cristal, observando como el vaho que se había formado desaparecía con lentitud.

* * *

"¿Estoy guapa?"

Levantó la cabeza y observó fijamente a Kushina, esta volvió a dar una vuelta sobre si misma y se paró sobre los talones con una sonrisa en sus labios color cereza, que contrastaban con el tono azul marino del vestido que llevaba. El cabello rojo fuego estaba ondulado y recogido en la mitad de la cabeza con una graciosa flor azul eléctrico. Sus ojos chispearon de emoción al ver que él sonreía con suavidad.

"Estás perfecta"

La pelirroja volvió a dar una vuelta sobre si misma y regresó al baño, posiblemente para arreglarse el maquillaje que había practicado toda esa misma tarde. Desconocía la razón por la cual su prometida estaba tan volcada con los cosméticos, tal vez debería hablar más con ella y preguntarle acerca de eso.

Peleó una vez más con el nudo de la corbata y, cuando al fin logró que quedara decentemente bien la voz tildante de Kushina le llegó alta y clara a través de unas risitas emitidas a baja voz.

"Hoy he ido con Mikoto a la tienda de vestidos. Ya he escogido la tela y me han tomado las medidas, dentro de unas semanas ya me lo podré probar, ¿No te parece irreal?" preguntó.

Aunque no la veía supo que estaba sonriendo.

"En cierta manera, se siente tan bien que no parece una sensación del mundo terrenal" contestó.

Kushina sacó la cabeza por la puerta y lo miró fijamente. Como había supuesto, estaba sonriendo.

"Ha valido la pena pasar por todo esto, ¿No crees?"

Le sonrió de vuelta y cogió el jersey de la cómoda que había al lado del espejo.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se la cogió y se la estrechó.

"Por supuesto"

* * *

Habían quedado todos en un alejado local del centro de Konoha, de estilo antiguo y con unos tatamis que casi daba pena pisar. En el centro había un pequeño estanque con peces multicolores que brillaban bajo el cielo crepuscular. A Minato aquello se le antojó extraño, le parecía más bien que iban a celebrar el fin de año en un bar alocado lleno de bebidas. Aunque se tuvo que tragar sus palabras al deslizar la puerta corrediza y descubrir a sus amigos enganchados al micrófono de un karaoke y con los típicos gorros y matasuegras desperdigados por una mesa en la que se mezclaban los vasitos típicos de Sake con unas jarras llenas de cerveza.

"Y yo que por alguna extraña razón me esperaba una velada tranquila" murmuró su prometida comenzando a quitarse el abrigo.

Minato le sonrió y comenzó a quitarse también el suyo.

"¡Oh, la parejita de enamorados!" exclamó Shikaku levantándose del suelo mientras le pasaba el micrófono a Inoichi, que lo cogió sin saber bien bien que hacer con él.

Los dos dejaron los abrigos en una cómoda cercana y saludaron al hombre, que los miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro curtido.

"¿Y…?" preguntó fijando la vista en Minato.

Este simplemente le sonrió austeramente y le palmeó el hombro.

"¿Habrá fiesta mas tarde?"

El ninja le palmeó el brazo y lo acercó a él para darle un abrazo. Contento de que el Hokage no se le hubiera echado encima como una exhalación.

"Hasta mañana por la noche, si quieres"

"Que así sea"

* * *

El despertador repiqueteó en su cabeza más veces de las necesarias. Kushina lo golpeó en el hombro y él tuvo que moverse en la cama para acallarlo. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, se frotó los ojos y bostezó, para seguidamente volver a pasar un brazo por la cintura caliente de su prometida y apretarla contra su pecho. Respiró contra su pelo y escondió la nariz en la nuca mientras que una mano dibujaba círculos en el hueso de la cadera de ella.

La pelirroja se movió, desperezándose, y se volteó para encararlo. El rubio la recibió con un beso en la frente.

"Dime por qué extraña razón el despertador seguía conectado" musitó. Minato pudo notar su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

"Ayer no me acordé, no estaba atento"

Kushina remugó algo a baja voz y se apretó más contra él, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en el marcado pecho. Por su parte, Minato bostezó y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose de nuevo en el profundo sueño.

Tres horas fue lo que les duró la tranquilidad. A las diez de la mañana, un ninja estaba golpeando la puerta del piso con insistencia, diciendo que tenía un mensaje urgente para el Hokage.

Los dos se despertaron de un salto y, mientras Kushina se acomodaba el pelo en una coleta, Minato corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió. Aún somnoliento no supo como fue capaz de enfocar la cara del ninja que estaba parado justo delante suyo como una estatua.

"Jiraiya-sama ha vuelto. Está con Tsunade-sama en el hospital, quien me ha pedido que lo avisara de inmediato, Hokage-sama" y desapareció con un suave plof en cuanto acabó de comunicar su mensaje.

Minato cerró la puerta con un portazo y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada a la vez que se pasaba una mano por los ojos. Al otro lado del pasillo, escuchó los débiles pasos de Kushina.

"Jiraiya había ido tras Orochimaru, ¿Cierto?"

El Hokage se giró y buscó en sus ojos azules algo a lo que aferrarse, pero ella no lo miraba, simplemente observaba el suelo con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera meditando algo.

"Si" y se volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Yo no quería que fuera tras él, sabía que era imposible que Orochimaru volviera. Pero no me hizo caso" hizo una pequeña pausa en la que ella se acercó y le rodeó el pecho con los brazos blancos y delicados. "Supongo que, eventualmente, lo encontró y se enfrentaron. Ha sido tan temerario de su parte…"

"Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo" lo cortó con brusquedad. "Cualquiera hubiera ido tras su compañero de la infancia. No puedes cortar esos vínculos tan fácilmente"

Él se rió compungido, y jugueteó con los dedos de la chica, masajeando sus cortas uñas pintadas de rojo por la noche anterior.

"Es un ninja, debería haber sido capaz de alejarse de esos sentimientos y evitar que estos interfirieran en su lucha"

Kushina se apartó y, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas, lo obligó a mirarla.

"Tal vez Jiraiya haya averiguado algo que de otro modo hubiera sido imposible. Vístete y ves a hablar con él como su alumno, no lo reprendas"

Minato se la quedó mirando un largo rato. Su cabello color fuego despeinado estaba recogido en una coleta, que caía sobre sus hombros y casi alcanzaba su cadera. Su rostro anguloso, con los pómulos redondeados, estaba blanco con el único vestigio de color en sus labios sonrosados. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo, brillaban en su cara como dos orbes radiantes y parecían ver y saberlo todo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro entre sus labios, el rubio apoyó su frente contra el pecho de ella y se quedó allí largo rato. Con el único sonido de su corazón reverberando dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada en uno de los incómodos bancos del pasillo. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada dorada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y por la profunda pausa entre cada respiración, Minato se percató de que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. La mujer murmuró algo en sueños y recostó la cabeza contra la pared. El ninja no se dio por vencido; dejó caer su mano hasta su hombro y la zarandeó con lentitud mientras susurraba su nombre. Al tercer movimiento oscilante, ella se despertó de un sobresalto.

"No quería despertarte, pero no me atrevo a entrar ahí si tu no estás"

La mujer tardó unos segundos en saber donde y con quien estaba. Cuando lo hizo, apartó la mirada y se llevó una mano al cuello. El colgante brillante de su abuelo resplandeció con los débiles rayos de sol que llegaban por las ventanas del pasillo.

"Será mejor que hables tú con él, yo me he peleado y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo." Levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. "¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es ver a tu amigo de la infancia postrado en una cama con heridas que otra de tus personas mas importantes le ha hecho? Es horrible, Minato. No puedo mirar a Jiraiya a la cara sin sentirme culpable, y eso me está haciendo machismo daño."

El Hokage escuchó atentamente, y cuando ella acabó de hablar, estrechó los dedos que tenía alrededor del hombro.

"Ve a casa, tomate una infusión y descansa. Yo me quedo con él" y señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

"¿No me necesitas?" preguntó.

Minato sonrió.

"Creo que podré arreglármelas"

Levantándose con torpeza, Tsunade abrazó al chico y se deslizó por los pasillos del hospital triste y desconsolada. Cuando su figura despareció por las escaleras, Minato abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Jiraiya descansaba tranquilamente sobre una mullida cama. No estaba tan herido como se esperaba pero las marcas de la reciente lucha aún eran visibles. Sus manos estaban vendadas y tenía una pierna en alto. Alrededor de su blanca cabeza, habían colocado un fuerte vendaje y habían colocado gasas encima de su pecho. El rubio se acercó y dio un suave golpecito a la bolsa de suero. Su maestro abrió los ojos con pasividad.

"Eso no se hace"

Alcanzando una silla plegable con el brazo, Minato se sentó a su lado.

"Y salir corriendo detrás de alguien sin un plan y contradiciendo a tu superior tampoco. ¿En que estabas pensando, Jiraiya? Orochimaru no hubiera tenido ningún reparo en matarte."

"Orochimaru es un vínculo muy importante para mí"

"¿Crees que él estaba pensando en vínculos cuando te hizo esto? ¿De que te hubiera servido morir? ¿Acaso no te has parado a pensar en todos tus otros "vínculos" antes de ponerte a correr tras él? ¿Qué hay de tus seres queridos, tus amigos, tus compañeros? ¿Ibas a tirarlo todo por la borda simplemente por que él es importante para ti?"

Jiraiya se acomodó en la cama y miró a su alumno fijamente, quien lo observaba con los ojos azules echando chispas de pura rabia.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Minato? ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?"

El Hokage suspiró.

"No estoy a la defensiva, estoy enfadado por la poca consideración que habéis mostrado tanto tu como Sandaime. Los dos podríais haber muerto por querer enfrentaros solos a un peligro que sabíais que no podíais afrontar. ¿Qué ha sido de todas esas clases de compañerismo y trabajo en equipo que tú me inculcaste? ¿En que ha quedado eso? En la nada Jiraiya, y todo por una estúpida locura de Orochimaru. Tú no has estado en su laboratorio, tampoco has visto la monstruosidad de niño que ha creado. ¿Por qué has decidido afrontar esto solo? Por esa misma razón Sandaime ha perdido a dos miembros importantes del cuerpo de ANBU, por una estupidez. Ahora dime, ¿Qué has conseguido con todo esto?"

El Sannin suspiró y hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada.

"Un "lo siento" no va a servir de nada, ¿Me equivoco?"

El rubio asintió.

"Desde luego que no. De todos modos medita acerca de lo que te he dicho. Volveré más tarde, y espero que tengas una respuesta" y alzándose de nuevo, plegó la silla y la dejó de nuevo en su sitio, dejando a Jiraiya solo y desamparado en la habitación del hospital.

* * *

_Me ha costado acabarlo, pero finalmente lo he conseguido. Además, por si no fuera ya suficiente, estaba escribiendo cuando se ha ido la luz en mi casa por culpa de una tormenta que me ha espantado dos veces haciendo que diera un bote sobre la silla. En serio, ha habido un momento que un trueno ha sonado durante más de diez segundos. Todo un récord._

_¿Qué decir del capítulo? Que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo la primera parte. Era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido en este fic y realmente quería explotarlo, el asco, el trauma, la impotencia. Me parece maravilloso todo ese párrafo (hala, ahora que ya me he echado las flores podéis golpearme). La última parte también me ha gustado escribirla porque todo ha ido sobre ruedas, es decir, no me he tenido que romper la cabeza pensando, era como si los personajes hubieran tomado el control y hablaran y yo simplemente mecanografiaba lo que decían. Cutre, pero la cosa es que ha funcionado así, y todas las veces que me ha pasado ha dado buenos resultados. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Y ahora paso a comentar reviews, a __**Ari**__, por estar siempre ahí intentando convencerme de que escriba, aunque ciertamente lo haya dado por perdido esta vez; a __**Zory**__, que sé que está por ahí, en algún lado; a __**anita-asakura**__, a quien agradezco todas las felicitaciones y las devuelvo con mucha tardía (¡La conversación te gustó y por ende a mi también! xD); a __**Chibialexa**__, el vestido tiene alguna sorpresita y Minato también xD ¡Feliz cumpleaños muy, muy atrasado!; a __**saku0692-chibi**__, ¡Una chica nueva, que alegría!, gracias por entender acerca de la inspiración T-T; a __**Tsuyu Ryu**__, lloro de felicidad, a la escena de la conversación le tenía muchísimo miedo por que era muy caótica y mezclaba dos temas completamente distintos, me agrada mucho que te gustara. En cuanto a Orochimaru, ¡Tachán! Mas sorpresas aún xD; a __**Jinchuriky-Jackson**__, (ahora soy yo quien deber hacer cientos de miles de reverencias en el suelo), me alegra de que te haya gustado, no é como me lo hago pero las escenas cómicas no son lo mío y resulta que la gente se ríe, tengo que replantearme mi futuro xD, en cuanto a vestido y demás, espero que en el próximo capitulo ya salga algo xD; y a __**valeria**__, las darlas yo por tener unas magnifica lectoras que me animan cada día._

_Y… no puedo dedicar el fic a nadie más por que hay algunas que no han dejado review, pero yo sé que están ahí así que hacedme el favor y dejadme un revió (sé que cuesta, yo casi nunca dejo y cuando quiero dejarlos siempre tengo que volver a buscar el fic y eso da mucho palo xD), pero este fic también es para esas lectoras invisibles que son corpóreas xD. Os lo dedico con los brazos abiertos._

_Y nada, esto es todo amigos, por ahora. _

_Besos y abrazos, Ankin_

_**Próxima Actualización:**__ ¡Tengo que ponerme con el siguiente capítulo pero ya!_


	24. Trajes

_¡Tachán! Sí, por increíble que os parezca estoy aquí de nuevo, os he jurado por activa y por pasiva que nunca abandonaré esta historia y aquí me tenéis de nuevo con un capítulo "raro", raro como lo está siendo este 28 de Agosto para mí. _

_Las lectoras asiduas (y las no tan asiduas), sabréis que siempre publico el 28 de Agosto por una sencilla razón. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y, además, es el primer día en el que publiqué este fantástico fic que tanto me ha ayudado a crecer en muchos y extensos sentidos, así que no podía faltar a la fecha obligada. Aunque debo reconocer que hoy un poco más y se me pasa, tan pendiente que estaba de otras tareas. Sin embargo aquí lo tenéis, no recién salido del horno, debo reconocer, pero acabado hace una semana. Así que os dejo que lo disfrutéis y que disfrutéis de este día no tan caluroso de esta semana._

_¡Nos vemos más abajo, chicas! (Ah, y leed atentamente las advertencias, que no se os pasen (Espero que estéis leyendo esto y que me hagáis casito))_

_Me olvidaba, debido a unas causas ajenas a mí, mi ordenador sufrió un colapso y no sé si por gracia divina o humana, pasé este capítulo a mi adorado USB, de no ser así, creo que no hubierais tenido capítulo ni aunque yo me lo hubiera propuesto fervientemente. _

_Dedicado al FanClub MinatoxKushina de NU._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, que cada semana consigue que estemos al borde de un ataque de histeria con sus capítulos xD (Y que el 14 de Febrero, para mí, deje de ser odiado xD ¡Viva Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor), mini spoiler del capítulo 498 y 499._

_

* * *

_

**Cruzando la línea**

Capítulo 24: **Trajes**

"Así que se trata de eso. No estás furioso con Jiraiya ni con Sandaime por haber ido tras Orochimaru, sino que estás enfadado con ellos por no haber pedido ayuda cuando, según tu, la necesitaban ¿Voy errado?"

Minato negó con la cabeza ante la afirmación de Shikaku. Pero el ninja no le había dado ninguna información nueva, él ya sabía por qué razón estaba enfadado. Lo que tal vez menos entendía y peor le sabía era el hecho de que aún continuara enfadado. Ya había pasado un mes…

"Creo que deberíamos subirle el bajo a los pantalones si no queremos que te tropieces de camino al altar" interrumpió el sastre colocando unas agujas en el bajo, de manera que la tela quedaba elevada un par de dedos por encima del suelo.

Shikaku se agachó a la altura del modisto al escucharlo y, desde esa altura observó a Minato, que estaba de pie sobre una plataforma dejando que le tomaran medidas para el traje que llevaría en la boda.

"Nunca creí que te fueras a casar antes que yo" afirmó convencido. "Aunque tampoco nunca creí que serías Hokage a tan tierna edad y mírate. ¿Cómo hemos crecido tanto, Minato? Hace apenas cinco años solo nos importaban las misiones y su posterior celebración y ahora estamos inmersos en el mundo adulto, con un trabajo responsable, casándonos y a punto de formar una familia. A veces pienso que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, ¿No crees?"

Minato miró a su amigo sorprendido por la profunda reflexión acerca de la vida que acababa de hacer. Aunque sabía que tenía razón, para él también todo estaba pasando, sencillamente, demasiado deprisa.

"¿Pero que le vamos a hacer?"

El modisto continuó marcando el bajo pero hubo un momento en que clavó la aguja demasiado profunda y Minato dio un brinco.

"Eso, que le vamos a hacer si nos pinchamos y salimos del sueño de princesitas" murmuró el hombre.

Shikaku se rió y Minato miró al modisto muy, muy mal.

* * *

"En realidad no sé porque aún continúas tan enfuriado. No es normal en ti. Para tu cumpleaños casi echas a Jiraiya, y eso que él te traía un regalo como disculpa, por no hablar de cuando esquivaste a Hiruzen-sama diciendo que tenías que ir al baño. Eso fue cruel, Hokage-sama" sentenció Inoichi sentado en una mesita en el bar. Shikaku se rió ante su comentario mientras disfrutaba de un largo sorbo de Sake. Minato, simplemente se dedicó a observar como Chouza devoraba la carne a la parrilla. "Y también es cruel que me ignores mientras yo trato de hacerte entender que tu comportamiento está siendo MUY inapropiado"

Minato desvió la vista de Chouza y estaba por contestar cuando él habló.

"No seas tan cruel con él, Ino-san; Minato hace lo que puede con lo que tiene" se metió un gran trozo de carne en la boca y, cuando lo engulló, volvió a hablar. "Estoy seguro que si tu maestro hubiera salido igual de espiritado que Jiraiya-sama tu también estarías enfadado con él. Y si además fueras el Hokage también estarías enfadado con la incompetencia de muchos ninjas en sus puestos de trabajo; también estaría el asunto de una boda inminente con una mujer que no a todos agrada y, mejor no hablamos, del asunto del niño con los genes del primer Hokage. Que eso ya es para acabar de ponerle la guinda a un pastel cremoso de nata, (suponiendo, claro está, que la nata sean las preocupaciones varias), relleno de bizcocho requemado y chocolate amargo que bien podríamos ser nosotros" volvió a hacer una pausa en la cual sus tres interlocutores lo miraron con las cejas levantadas. "Así que no seas tan toca huevos, Ino-san, y procura infundirle ánimos en vez de razones de odio" y volviendo a engullir un nuevo trozo, se silenció como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

Inoichi suspiró y recargó la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía meditar algo en silencio.

Por su parte, Shikaku volvió a poner más carne en el abrasador y esperó pacientemente a que está estuviera lista para poder comérsela.

"Creo que ninguno de los dos tiene razón" interrumpió de repente Minato. "Es cierto que es estúpido que esté enfadado con Jiraiya y Hiruzen-sama, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, actuaron en contra de los principios que nos inculcaron. Se saltaron a la torera todas las restricciones que una vez nos pusieron y encima no tienen ningún tipo de remordimiento." Se calló unos instantes y observó como la carne empezaba a hacerse. "¿Cómo se supone que debemos creer en la unidad del equipo cuando en una situación desesperada todos salen huyendo? ¿Es esto lo que las nuevas generaciones deben aprender? ¿A no pensar con claridad las cosas cuando mas deben ser meditadas? ¿Es por esto por lo que todos trabajamos tan duro?"

Los tres ninjas se miraron entre ellos al acabar Minato de hablar. Su conversación estaba siendo demasiado filosófica, demasiado política, y ninguno de los tres quería discutir acerca de ello.

"Pero a ver, tomémonos las cosas con calma" saltó Shikaku. "Todos sabemos que tanto Jiraiya-sama como Hiruzen-sama no actuaron de la manera correcta. Pero tampoco podemos reprenderles ya que hicieron lo que pudieron debidas las circunstancias. Nadie piensa racio…"

"¡Pero es que ahí está el problema!" saltó Chouza, interrumpiéndolo de repente. "Las circunstancias dictaban que se formara un grupo de arresto y persecución, no un arresto hecho de modo chapucero y una persecución sin pies ni cabeza. A ver si lo entendemos, majos. Que aquí todos se han equivocado" remató, y se giró hacia Minato amenazándolo con los palillos. "Y tú también te equivocaste así que no vengas a echarle la mierda encima a los demás. Tú avisaste a Hiruzen-sama cuando deberías haber avisado a un escuadrón, anticipándote a que él no podría rematar a su alumno. Así que ahora no te quejes si nadie actuó siguiendo ese perfecto protocolo que tu intentas que todos sigamos" y recogió la carne hecha en un plato.

Shikaku e Inoichi se miraron entre ellos, hasta que el segundo apartó la vista y trató de que el Hokage lo mirara.

"Minato, Chouza tiene parcialmente razón, pero tu no deberías preocuparte por ello, estás cosas pueden pasar y…"

"No" sentenció el rubio. "Esto no puede volver a pasar, y si me disculpáis…" y se puso en pie, cogiendo la chaqueta antes de salir por la puerta del bar.

Shikaku suspiró contrariado, Inoichi dejó caer la frente sobre la mesa y Chouza repartió la comida.

"A lo hecho, pecho"

* * *

Mikoto la observó durante largo rato con ojo crítico. A ella y a sus cuatro reflejos más.

La sala en la que la modista había decidido probarle el vestido era espaciosa, gran parte de la pared la ocupaba un espejo de pie que podía expandirse a gusto hasta tres veces más, creando un total de cuatro superficies reflectantes que permitían a la modelo verse desde diferentes ángulos. Kushina no había necesitado más que el primer espejo para saber que aquel era su vestido ideal pero Mikoto parecía más reacia a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, así que había optado por expandir el espejo al máximo y observarla como si se tratara de un objeto valiosísimo.

Y así llevaba casi media hora.

Kushina suspiró y frunció los labios en un gesto infantil, reteniendo incluso el aire en su cara, otorgándole una redondez en el rostro que no recordaba desde que era niña y la apodaban "Tomatito".

Al contrario que ella, que debía quedarse quieta mientras la observaban con lupa, la modista había optado por retirarse hacía ya un buen rato. Los primeros diez minutos aguantó conversando con Mikoto acerca de fruslerías tales como la forma, el largo, los adornos, el color (¿Realmente había tanta diferencia entre el blanco crudo, el blanco marfil y el blanco nacarado?), e incluso el dobladillo del vestido. Pero la mujer se había hartado al ver que Mikoto no aceptaba ninguna de las soluciones que ella le proponía, así que optó por retirarse y sentarse en un sillón para puntear el patrón de la flor que llevaría cosido a un lado del escote.

La pelirroja bufó cansada cuando el reloj tocó los tres cuartos y, tremendamente agotada, cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y se cruzó de brazos por debajo del pecho. Volvió a observarse en el espejo, puesto que el último cuarto de hora se lo había pasado mirándose los pies, y descubrió el reflejo de Mikoto con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y los labios curvados en una perfecta O.

"_Esa posición no es la misma que hace un rato" _pensó para si la ninja, y se volteó con cuidado sobre si misma, encarando a su compañera.

"¿Mikoto?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Súbitamente la morena chocó las palmas y su rostro se iluminó como aquel de quien ha descubierto algo importante. Su repentino gesto asustó tanto a Kushina como a la modista, quien soltó de golpe el patrón y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras remugaba que demonios le pasaba a la acompañante.

"¡Eso es!" exclamó de repente Mikoto, y volvió a chocar las palmas mientras daba un pequeño saltito. "La falda debe ser ligera pero de un tejido rígido, sin mucho vuelo, simplemente que caiga y le abrace los muslos. El color ideal sería el blanco crudo." Comentó. La modista, tremendamente sorprendida, dejó de lado el patrón y corrió a buscar el pergamino donde anotaba todos los cambios del vestido. Con rapidez anotó todo lo que la morena había comentado antes de que esta hablara de nuevo. "Y el escote ya está bien tal y como está, tal vez lo alzaría un poco más, aunque yo le añadiría un ligero brocado con hilo fino de color blanco nacarado del mismo estampado que la flor del pecho. Le quitaría también la tira del hombro, lo dejaría con un escote palabra de honor ceñido al busto y después… el dobladillo, eso, el dobladillo, de color blanco nacarado de nuevo con pequeños brillantes, muy similares a los que hay en la liga que le mostré" volvió a hacer una pausa, acercándose esta vez hasta la pelirroja y cogiendo su mano, obligándola a dar una vuelta sobre si misma como si se tratara de un baile. "Y que todas las costuras sean internas, quiero que cuando Minato pase la mano por la espalda note toda la tela como una igual. "Y con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, soltó a su compañera y se volteó hacia la modista. "¿Se lo vuelvo a repetir?"

La mujer negó efusivamente con la cabeza y levantó el pergamino para que la otra viera que ya había tomado nota.

"Mañana por la mañana tendré listo el boceto, seguidamente podríamos ponernos y dibujar ya el patrón en la tela" comentó.

"Entonces genial" y estaba a punto de coger su monedero cuando la modista habló de nuevo.

"¿Pero dejamos el mismo largo?" preguntó. "Es decir, ¿Continuamos con este corte ondulado bajo la rodilla?" Mikoto asintió con displicencia. "Entonces seguro que lo tengo mañana"

Y con una sonrisa, la morena se acercó hasta los plafones separadores y le lanzó su ropa a la pelirroja, quien la cogió al vuelo.

"Vístete deprisa, que llegamos tarde" le soltó.

Kushina dejó caer los hombros y roló los ojos. Claro, ahora resulta que tenían prisa.

* * *

Estaba marcando en el calendario los días que faltaban para su boda cuando llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. A regañadientes se levantó del brasero y dejó el rotulador en un mueble cercano, acercándose a la puerta mientras arrastraba los pies. Miró por la mirilla antes de abrir del todo la puerta.

Era Hiruzen.

Con las cejas fruncidas en una mueca de sorpresa, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y lo observó de arriba abajo. Antes de que su cerebro meditara una respuesta de cortesía, tal como invitarlo a pasar y tomar un té, su boca se abrió y soltó lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

"Minato no está en casa"

Ahora fue el momento en que Sandaime frunció el ceño.

"No vengo a hablar con él" respondió poniendo un pie en el interior de la vivienda. La ninja se apartó y le dejó espacio. "Vengo a hablar contigo, Kushina"

La pelirroja lo observó con las cejas levantadas.

"¿A mí? ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

El Hokage roló sus ojos, no sin antes haberle dedicado una mirada reprochadora.

"Los consejeros se han enterado sobre la boda, ya sabes como son. Así que me han encomendado que hable contigo y te recuerde que tengas cuidado"

Ese comentario mosqueó levemente a Kushina. No es que los consejeros le cayeran especialmente mal, bueno, exceptuando una anciana que parecía odiarla sin razón aparente, pero creía que había quedado claro desde hacía tiempo que ella podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana siempre y cuando respetara la normativa que se le había impuesto. Y casarse precisamente no estaba dentro de ese listado.

"Yo siempre tengo cuidado. Deberían estarme agradecidos incluso de que lo sea tanto" arremetió.

Hiruzen la observó fijamente y bufó.

"No se refieren a ese tipo de cuidado" excusó el hombre. La ninja lo observó de reojo. "Se refieren a cuidado en el sentido más personal de la palabra" especificó con las mejillas coloreadas.

Kushina pareció perderse durante un momento. ¿Cuidado? ¿Personal? ¿Qué intentaba decirle el viejo Hokage? Y entonces, como si fuera un barreño de agua fría que le cayera encima, encontró la relación entre las palabras y lo que éstas significaban. Se sonrojó hasta la orejas.

"¡Oh dios!" exclamó. "¡Ya tenemos cuidado! ¿O se piensan que seríamos tan imprudentes como para…?

Sandaime no tardó en cortarla antes de que terminara la frase.

"¡Hey, ya! No quiero escucharlo" añadió rápidamente. "Yo solo estoy aquí para informarte de este pequeño problemilla. Tu vida personal y la de Minato no me importa en lo más mínimo" se silenció durante unos segundos. "Bueno, hasta que llegue el momento de decidir si…"

"Puedes estar tranquilo, Hiruzen-sama. Minato y yo aun no hemos considerado la idea de ser padres"

El Hokage suspiró aliviado.

"En ese caso, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte. Así que voy a marcharme y la próxima vez que nos veamos actuaré como si no hubiéramos estado hablando acerca de esto. ¿Entendido?"

La ninja asintió y cuando el hombre se despidió de ella, le cerró la puerta cuando él aún la estaba mirando. No es que fuera culpa de Hiruzen exactamente pero el hombre también podría haber sido un poquito más cuidadoso con…

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza y recogió el rotulador antes de volver al brasero, donde siguió marcando días importantes en el calendario. Hizo un gran círculo en el día siguiente y lo resiguió con los dedos pensativa. Era la confirmación de que el sueño era real.

* * *

Hiruzen y Jiraiya intercambiaron un rápido vistazo tras el profundo y directo, aunque cargado de unas dolorosas indirectas que aún seguían intentando descifrar, discurso de Minato.

El joven Hokage los había llamado esa misma mañana al despacho adjunto que Hiruzen le había dado, una habitación espaciosa y luminosa pero que pocas veces utilizaba. Sandaime apenas utilizaba su propio despacho y él se aprovechaba de eso. Pero hoy era diferente, quería estar en su lugar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó tras unos intensos minutos de silencio.

Hiruzen abajó la cabeza y Jiraiya fue el único que le aguantó la mirada.

"Bueno, nos parece estupendo que hayas recapacitado sobre tu mal humor…" comenzó. Minato alzó una ceja inconscientemente. "Pero ya sabes, los dos actuamos mal y… pues eso, que nos merecíamos todas tus represalias aunque tampoco esperábamos una disculpa tan formal…"

"Lo que Jiraiya quiere decir" interrumpió Sandaime colocando los brazos sobre el escritorio. "Es que no nos esperábamos esta disculpa. Creíamos que el tiempo lo curaría solo y…"

Minato lo acalló levantando una mano.

"Mejor lo dejamos aquí, ¿No?"

Los dos ninjas le sonrieron amablemente, pero volvieron a tensar en rostro cuando el Hokage casi los avasalló con la mirada.

"Parece como si quisieras preguntarnos algo más…"

El rubio suspiró y se recostó en su silla.

"Es sobre Tenzou. ¿Se sabe algo más acerca de él?"

Sarutobi negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

"Nada más de lo que ya sospechábamos, que tiene los genes del primero. Presuponemos que puede utilizar el elemento madera y que, muy posiblemente, pueda controlar a los Biju, pero todo son suposiciones vagas. Extremadamente vagas"

Minato dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

* * *

"Estamos en Febrero y tú te casas en Abril" hizo una pausa. "¿No estás nerviosa?"

Kushina observó a Mikoto con una sonrisa nerviosa a través del cristal.

"¿Tu qué crees? ¿Qué soy un témpano de hielo o qué?"

Su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa y le acomodó el largo cabello rojizo por la espalda antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. La modista, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le acomodó la flor en el pecho.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó teatralmente. "Es solo que… ya falta poco y ya sabes, todo el mundo tiene dudas…"

La pelirroja se contempló con entusiasmo en el espejo.

"¿Tú crees que con Minato puedo tener dudas?"

Mikoto y la modista se miraron de reojo, y, moviendo la mano airadamente, ésta última negó con la cabeza. La morena simplemente dio un paso hacia delante y acarició el bordado del vestido.

"No" hizo una pausa. "Con Minato no puedes tener dudas" y con una sonrisa le pellizcó la mejilla.

Su interlocutora rió el gesto.

"Bueno, futura esposa del Hokage" murmuró la modista después de puntear un par de flecos rebeldes. "Baja al suelo y camina un poco, quiero ver si tengo que retocar algo más" apuntó.

Mikoto se apartó de su amiga, agarrando con fuerza el trozo de tela que la modista había desechado en el último momento. Con nerviosismo, Kushina bajó de la tarima donde estaba subida y deslizando los pies descalzos sobre la moqueta del suelo, dio un par de vueltas mientras las otras dos mujeres no le quitaban la vista de encima. Cuando ella misma se observó en los espejos y vio como la tela se amoldaba a su cuerpo de una manera casi perfecta, se paró sobre sus talones y acarició la falda con tranquilidad.

"Es perfecto" musitó.

La modista sonrió alegremente.

"Entonces así se queda. Arreglaré esos retales que han saltado a última hora y lo guardaré hasta nuevo aviso" comenzó, pero entonces se silenció y se volteó hacia ella. "A no ser, claro está, que quieras probártelo de nuevo antes de la boda"

La pelirroja negó efusivamente ante esa petición.

"Prefiero que el próximo día que me vista de este modo ya sea _ese_ día. Así será más especial"

"Pues no discutamos más. Puedes cambiarte en el probador, y recuerda dejarme el vestido en la percha"

Kushina asintió distraídamente y la modista se alejó para darle intimidad. Con pasos aún tímidos, la chica se acercó al probador y se deshizo del vestido con asombrosa facilidad. Lo colgó de la percha tal y como le habían pedido.

Tras revisar que el tejido estuviera igual que cuando se lo había probado, salió del probador y observó como Mikoto acariciaba con ternura la tela de unos vestidos colgados. Se acercó en silencio y cuando estuvo cerca de ella le sopló en la nuca. Su amiga se volteó asustada y ella estalló en carcajadas.

"Deberías haberte visto la cara" murmuró entre risas.

La morena la golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

"Y tú deberías reservarte estas tonterías, que ya tenemos una edad, Kushina" le advirtió.

Su compañera le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para abandonar la infancia"

Mikoto suspiró.

"Por supuesto que no, simplemente debes saber cuándo retornar a ella. Las bromas de este tipo solo deben usarse en contadas ocasiones y…"

La pelirroja bufó y apoyó las manos en sus caderas. Sus mofletes se hincharon en una mueca infantil.

"Pareces tu marido hablando así" la reprendió. "Deberías bromear más seguidamente, así retrasarás tu envejecimiento"

La morena frunció los labios.

"Yo aún no estoy envejeciendo" renegó contrariada. "Si acaso tú, señorita _voy a unirme en santo matrimonio_"

Kushina gesticuló ferozmente con teatralidad.

"Va y me dice eso la mujer que lleva casada ya cuatro años"

Mikoto se volteó indignada de nuevo hacia los vestidos.

"Lo importante no es cuánto tiempo llevas casada, sino como te afectan esos años"

La pelirroja suspiró.

"Entonces espero que no me sienten igual que a ti"

Y con una carcajada, las dos amigas finalizaron la discusión.

Al cabo de un rato, y después de serenarse mutuamente, Kushina preguntó por qué razón Mikoto observaba con tanto detenimiento aquellos vestidos de princesita extranjera. Contestó formal, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

"Yo nunca me casé con un vestido de estos. Mi familia y la de Fugaku acordaron que la boda sería estrictamente ceremonial, sin fiesta de ningún tipo aparte del tentempié con los amigos y la cena familiar. El traje que llevé no lo pude escoger, antes de mi lo había llevado mi madre y antes mi abuela, y puedes imaginarte quién lo llevó antes de mi abuela; el caso es que vestí aquel viejo kimono y ahora, al verte a ti con este precioso vestido, he sentido un poco de envidia. Tu boda no será ceremonial y eso…" pero antes de poder acabar, su amiga la interrumpió.

"¿Quién ha dicho que no será ceremonial?" se quejó. "¡Por supuesto que será ceremonial! ¿O te piensas que estos consejeros arcaicos van a dejarnos casar libremente? Yo también voy a tener que vestir un kimono, Mikoto. Y heredado también además" añadió. "Y eso me recuerda a que debemos ir a buscarlo a casa del Hokage" y cogiéndola de la mano la arrastró fuera de la sastrería después de despedirse con un escueto "Adiós y muchas gracias" de la modista.

"¿Y por qué razón debes ir a buscarlo a casa de Sandaime-sama?"

Kushina paró en seco y se volteó hacia su compañera con el rostro serio, ésta frunció el ceño.

"Los consejeros quieren que lleve el vestido de Uzumaki Mito, ya sabes, la esposa del primero"

Mikoto elevó las cejas.

"¿Eso se debe a que ella era una antigua parienta tuya o que era la esposa del Hokage?" se interesó.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

"Vete tú a saber"

Aunque para sus adentros, sabía cuál era la razón exacta.

* * *

Observó y escudriñó el vestido cerca de un centenar de veces antes de decidirse a guardarlo de nuevo, aunque mientras lo envolvía con el fino papel de celulosa no pudo estarse de fruncir el ceño.

El Kimono era maravilloso, ciertamente, de un blanco impoluto (a ella verdaderamente le daba igual si era blanco perla, nacarado o nieve) con los ribetes ligeramente teñidos de azul y una capa de azul brillante que simbolizaba el mar con un pequeño remolino cosido en la parte trasera de la nuca.

Pero a ella seguía sin gustarle del todo, le recordaba demasiado a Mito, su recuerdo más reciente de una mujer de su país, pero también en cierta medida, a su madre y a su abuela, que nunca se habían cansado de enseñarle el kimono nupcial de la familia. Así que para olvidarse de él hasta el día necesario, lo acabó de envolver y lo guardó debajo del canapé de la cama. Aunque allí hizo un precioso descubrimiento.

Se trataba de una caja cuadrada, ligeramente alargada y que estaba cubierta con un papel azul mate. No la había visto antes y, por supuesto, no era suya. Sin embargo, cotilla como era ella, abrió la caja y desenvolvió el paquete que había dentro. Lo guardó en cuanto lo vio.

Era un kimono de hombre, y por los adornos y las florituras era obvio que se trataba de un kimono nupcial. Masculino. De Minato.

Cerró la caja rápidamente y la volvió a esconder debajo del canapé.

"Hasta el día de la boda" se dijo.

* * *

_Bueno, el caso es que ya he actualizado, pero la cuestión que muchas os preguntaréis (me incluyo también), ¿Tanto tiempo, tantos meses para publicar ESTO? Pues sí, digamos que he pasado por dificultades narrativas, léxicas y ortográficas con este capítulo y que es casi un milagro que no lo haya descartado y haya decidido publicarlo. Vamos a hacer un poco de historia para que lo entendáis._

_Justó publiqué el otro capítulo que escribí toda la conversación entre Minato, Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza. Aquí me pensaba que iba por buen camino hasta que me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo continuar, así que… tardé casi un mes, o dos, quien sabe, en volver a escribir, el resultado fue la siguiente escena, en la que sudé sangre, sudor y lagrimas (Yo escribía y escribía pero parecía que nunca se acababa la página, era una tortura). Después hubo un parón que se reanudó con los sucesos importantísimos del manga y eso me dio fuerzas para acabarlo. Seguramente estaréis pensado ¿Qué demonios está escribiendo esta? Y la verdad es que no sabría contestaros._

_Dejando de lado mis desvariaciones, solo puedo daros las gracias por estar ahí, de todo corazón._

_Y ahora paso a comentar los reviews. A __**Ari**__, por haber desistido finalmente en su intento para que actualice, esto va por ti. Nah, que es broma, te dedico este capítulo ya que …; a __**Zory**__, que sé que le gusta esta historia tanto como a mí, a __**Jinchuriky-Jackson**__, (Me acabo de dar cuenta, en su día no caí, de que te has cambiado el Nick en honor al gran Michael Jackson, me gusta mucho ^^) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y respondo a tu pregunta: Si, Minato se morirá en mi fic, y no sé si por gracia o por desgracia ahora sólo tendré que relatar los sucesos que se han visto recientemente en el manga, añado también que me emocionó saber que te gustó la escena de la guarida de Orochimaru y que te dieras cuenta de que el niño es Yamato. A __**JazminDeAguinaga**__, te perdono por haber dejado review en el capítulo xD, no, es broma, me gusta mucho que dejéis reviews, así puedo saber la opinión de mis lectoras ^^ y ya tienes aquí los esperados "vestidos"; a __**chibialexa**__, sí, yo también pienso que es un milagro que continúe actualizando, sin embargo sigo aquí y seguiré hasta que finalice esta historia, a __**Dahia**__, revelador este capítulo no sé si lo es mucho pero creo que es un avance, o algo parecido, espero que te haya gustado, a __**tonga979**__, gracias por dejar review y espero que este capítulo también te guste, a __**LIZ**__, para ser tu primer review ha sido perfecto, has dicho todo lo que los escritores queremos saber, si los personajes están bien manejados, si la trama se entiende, si la historia está bien… ¡Lo has hecho perfecto! Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews (que este tipo de review son los que los Beta tratamos de que la gente envíe); a __**ran-chan**__, muchas gracias por haber dejado review, como ya he dicho antes ayuda mucho tanto a nivel emocional como técnico tener reviews, y tranquila, que no abandonaré este fic, eso tenlo por seguro; a __**nedae mitten**__, Thank you!; a__** Naomi-chian**__, buf, tres días, espero que no tuvieras empache de fic xD, dejando las bromas, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste; a__** Kusubana Yoru**__, ¡Más me alegro yo que te hayas puesto al corriente! Tu comentario estuvo a punto de llevarme a las lágrimas, cuando lo recibí me alegré muchísimo, sobre todo por saber que (gracias a las insufribles correcciones de profesores y amigas), he conseguido mejorar y que no era solo una percepción mía. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; a __**xoxo**__, ¡Aún falta para que lo termine! Pero estoy en ello =) y a__** Shiiina**__, que espero que te haya agradado la actualización._

_Besos y abrazos, Ankin._

_**Próxima actualización:**__ Quién sabe. (Aunque ya tengo dos páginas escritas del otro capítulo)_


	25. Planes

_Mejor esta vez no digo nada y dejo que __disfrutéis del capítulo. Espero que sea así, aunque se vuelva a tratar (creo), de otro capítulo de transición. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para distraerme un rato. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor), y de todos los que siguen hasta la fecha.  
_

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

Capítulo 25: **Planes**

La habitación estaba iluminada débilmente. Los pálidos rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventana apenas alumbraban, y la bombilla que colgaba del techo apenas transmitía unos trémulos destellos que se desvanecían en el aire.

Minato se levantó con tranquilidad de su silla y apartó las cortinas de la oficina para ver si así entraba más luz natural en el cuarto, pero era inútil. El cielo amenazaba tormenta y las abundantes nubes, cargadas de pequeñas gotas condensadas de agua, creaban una capa entre el Sol y la Tierra. Corrió de nuevo las cortinas y se volteó hacia su mesa para encender un quinqué. Se encontraba en plena faena cuando Jiraiya sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Querías verme?" preguntó serio.

El Hokage levantó la cabeza y dejó el quinqué encima del escritorio.

"Sí, siéntate" susurró, y con un gesto de mano le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que tenía enfrente.

El ninja lo obedeció y, en el mismo momento en que tomó asiento, se produjo un pequeño destello en el interior de la bombilla que tenían sobre las cabezas. Los dos levantaron la vista de inmediato ligeramente sorprendidos.

"Deberías plantearte cambiar de marca de bombillas. Esas no duran nada."

El rubio lo observó con las cejas levantadas.

"Llevaba aquí desde el día en que Hiruzen me cedió el despacho. Ha tenido una vida duradera…" comentó.

Esta vez fue Jiraiya quién lo observó con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Realmente estamos hablando acerca de bombillas?" preguntó preocupado.

Minato dejó escapar una risita y apartó la vista de la bombilla.

"Lo siento, nos hemos desviado del tema."

Su maestro le restó importancia con un movimiento de muñeca.

"A veces es mejor desviarse para encontrar los caminos"

"Y distraerse también" hizo una pequeña pausa y tras una ligera sonrisa por parte de su interlocutor, continuó. "Te he llamado para preguntarte algo importante, Jiraiya. Se trata de Tenzô, el chico que encontramos en el laboratorio de Orochimaru. Manipula con total libertad el elemento madera y muchos investigadores se han planteado que puede tener genes del primero, pero otros dicen que tal vez es una manipulación innata de la energía natural. Y me preguntaba, ya que tú manipulas la energía natural, si alguien puede tener esa capacidad de manera propia."

Jiraiya se fregó distraídamente la barbilla.

"Se trataría entonces de un caso excepcional. Pero si quieres saber mi sincera opinión, yo creo que tiene los genes del primero y que ha heredado, de manera natural o casual, su habilidad para el elemento madera. Conociendo a Orochimaru lo considero la opción más asequible."

El Hokage dejó escapar un largo suspiro y observó la luz que brillaba dentro del quinqué.

"Menudo lío"

El maestro dejó escapar una sonrisilla divertida y se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa que tenía delante.

"Tú te lo has buscado metiéndote a Hokage". El rubio le devolvió una mirada amenazante. "Aunque, desde luego, es un gran problema que nos afecta a todos" continuó. "Pero siendo sinceros ahora no tengo ganas de embotarme la cabeza con teorías sensacionalistas. Lo importante ahora es saber una cosa" y se inclinó aún más sobre el escritorio causando que su interlocutor levantara una ceja en extrañeza. "¿Cómo llevas la boda? He escuchado del viejo que a veces estás un poco ausente…"

El rubio frunció los labios como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, provocando que su maestro dejara escapar una carcajada.

"¿Por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo? Esta mañana Shikaku también lo ha hecho. ¿Acaso no podéis suprimir vuestros deseos chismosos por unas horas? Se trata de una boda, no de un evento internacional."

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos.

"Te lo acabo de decir, eres el Hokage. Tu boda va a ser un evento importante, por no hablar del impacto social que ocasionará que tú especialmente contraigas matrimonio. Las pobres adolescentes que se esfuerzan en la academia por impresionarte perderán toda esperanza. ¿O te pensabas tú que esas pobres chiquillas entrenaban en el gimnasio de la academia por puro gusto, justo cuando tú ibas a visitar a los retacos? Vaya uno. Creía que de pequeño te había enseñado acerca de las sutilezas femeninas…"

"Me sorprende la rapidez con la que cambias de tema" dijo apoyando un codo sobre la mesa. "Y permíteme decirte que tus enseñanzas de sutiles tenían poco. Decirme cual era el mejor arbusto para esconderme cerca de la cascada que las chicas usaban para bañarse, o las mejores grietas para espiar en los baños termales no están catalogados como tales. Sutil es saber que una mujer ama la pulcritud, la puntualidad, los detalles, el romanticismo y también el amor pasional. Deberías haberme enseñado eso y me habrías ahorrado unos cuantos bofetones."

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

"Al menos no podrás decir que no te enseñé nada sobre mujeres"

Los ojos azules chispearon con maldad una décima de segundo.

"Eso lo tengo claro"

* * *

Inoichi no eran de los que lo llamaban por nada, ni aunque fueran amigos de la infancia. Por esa razón, le sorprendió cuando le trajeron el mensaje de que quería verlo y cuanto antes mejor en las dependencias del escuadrón de sensores.

En cuanto recibió el mensaje ordenó los papeles que estaba revisando y se dirigió hacia allí. Aquél cuartel era espacioso, con una multitud de salas y aparatos que él no se molestó nunca ni en saber su nombre, tal vez alguno le sonaba de la academia, pero el resto para él eran simples cachivaches. No obstante sabía que tenían una función, igual que los aparatos de encriptación y las máquinas hospitalarias.

Al llegar a donde lo esperaba su compañero, después de atravesar un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, se adentró en la sala y se situó al lado de Inoichi.

"Apenas recuerda nada del ataque y mucho menos del tiempo que estuvo en el zulo, pero hemos podido averiguar un poco sobre los experimentos a los que lo sometió Orochimaru." Le dijo volteándose a mirarlo. Minato asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar. "No son experimentos normales, como cualquier cosa que podría hacer Orochimaru, pero tienen una base en los escuadrones del ANBU. Te he llamado para preguntarte si deberíamos consultarlo con alguien…"

Minato desvió la vista hacia el chico que estaba tumbado en una camilla en el centro de la sala. Tenzô dormitaba sobre el catre conectado a una extraña máquina que tenía infinidad de cables que los sensores usaban para introducirse en la mente ajena. Habían decidido usar aquel método tan invasivo después de que ninguno de los métodos convencionales surgiera efecto.

"¿Minato?"

El Hokage volvió a mirarlo.

"Puedes consultarlo con Danzô si lo consideras correcto".

Inoichi asintió distraídamente y Minato se retiró de allí tras dar un último vistazo al chico.

Salió del edificio por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado y apunto incluso estuvo de perderse en una sala que tenía más puertas de las que recordaba.

Una vez fuera y con el fresco aire del invierno saludándolo se arrebujó en su capa y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el cuartel general del Hokage, casi en el centro de la villa. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar, se cruzó con Kakashi, o con el que él creía que era Kakashi.

El chico vestía el traje de los ANBU y ocultaba su rostro bajo una máscara de perro. La figura se paró en un tejado y lo observó durante largo rato para después desaparecer con un suave plof y aparecer a su lado un instante después.

"Vamos, que te invito a comer".

Kakashi se descubrió la cara y lo acompañó hasta el Ichiraku.

No fue hasta que casi se acabaron la comida que su alumno se decidió a abrir la boca después de que Minato tratara de sonsacarle más que frases escuetas.

"¿Cómo está ese chico?" preguntó con cierto disimulo.

Minato engulló parte de su Ramen.

"¿Quién?"

Kakashi se lo quedó mirando con ojos inocentes.

"El de las pruebas de Orochimaru".

Tras masticar, el rubio contestó.

"Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"En el ANBU hablan. Dicen que tal vez se une debido a su poder tan especial… dicen que tiene los genes del primero".

Minato apartó su comida de delante suyo y se limpió con una servilleta, dándose tiempo para pensar en la respuesta.

"Deberías saber que tienen razón. Ese chico es especial, pero dudo mucho que se quiera unir al escuadrón después de todo lo que ha pasado. Tenía pensado que cuando se recuperaría lo ajuntaría en un grupo de tres…".

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

"En nuestro escuadrón hay espacio. En la anterior misión perdimos a un compañero. Pensaba que tal vez podríamos substituirlo…".

Pidió la cuenta.

"Si me prometes que cuidarás de él y que le enseñarás lo que significa trabajar en equipo podría destinarlo contigo. Puede que le vaya bien distraerse con alguien de su edad".

Bajo la máscara, Kakashi sonrió.

"¿Entonces formará equipo con nosotros?".

Minato se encogió de hombros mientras recogía el cambio.

"Si tanto insistes y el chico pasa adecuadamente su formación, es muy posible que lo destine a tu escuadrón si os es de ayuda", dejó escapar un suspiro y se volteó hacia su alumno. "Pero quiero que tengas algo presente, Kakashi. Nadie podrá nunca reemplazar a aquellos que se quedan atrás".

Tras un leve fruncimiento de ceño como única respuesta y un suave plof, Minato se encontró solo delante del mostrador. El dependiente levantó una ceja en extrañeza al ver que lo estaba mirando.

"¿Eso ha estado mal?"

El dependiente bajo la vista y movió los fideos para que no se pegaran a la olla.

"Depende".

"¿De qué?".

"De a quién te estuvieras dirigiendo".

Con esa afirmación grabada a fuego en la cabeza, volvió a su despacho. Estuvo dándole vueltas durante largo rato y no fue casi a media tarde, justo cuando creía que se podría ir a casa y permitirse pensar en otras cosas que lo interrumpieron. El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió junto con el informe que Tsunade zarandaba delante de sus narices.

"Creo que tienes un problema".

"Más de uno querrás decir".

La mujer se rió y tomó asiento delante suyo, abriendo la carpeta por una página que contrastaba dos fotografías. Minato las observó juicioso y se preguntó que eran puesto que él sólo veía rayas.

"No sé que otras preocupaciones puede tener alguien como tú Minato, pero te garantizo que esta es una de las gordas. Resulta que el ANBU tenía razón, y fíjate tú qué casualidad, que también tenían razón en sus hipótesis teóricas. El chico tiene los genes del primero. De algún modo Orochimaru se los traspasó y su poder se ha manifestado, aunque ni yo sabría que decirte hasta que nivel".

Minato tomó con cautela las hojas que Tsunade le tendía. Las observó atento, leyendo frases sueltas del informe que le permitían tener una visión general. En ellos se comentaba, que según una teoría realizada por los ANBU, si se conseguían transmitir correctamente los genes de un ninja a un cuerpo capaz de aceptarlos, aquél recipiente podía tomar el poder como suyo. No era cómo el caso de un jinchuriki, ni tan siquiera cómo el de Kakashi. Se trataba de algo más especial, algo más profundo, algo más…

"No hay margen de error, ¿Verdad?".

"Podría haberlo habido si no hubiéramos realizado el examen completo, pero puesto que hemos analizado sus genes junto con los de mi abuelo, sólo te puedo decir que esta es la mejor teoría que tenemos. Ese chico es un hibrido creado a partir de mi abuelo".

"Y supongo que esa conclusión está relacionada con estas fotos llenas de rayas…".

"Podríamos decir que esas rayas son lo que hacen la teoría de los ANBU viable".

Apartó la vista del informe y la centró en Tsunade.

"Gracias por todo. Lo tendré presente".

* * *

Lo primero que consiguió al llegar a casa, fue que su prometida le metiera una cucharada en la boca del guisado que estaba preparando. Quemaba y le abrasó la lengua pero cuando el líquido le corrió garganta abajo, no pudo estarse de decir que sabía maravillosamente bien.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Está bueno?" preguntó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la cuchara aún entre las manos.

Minato asintió y se deshizo de las sandalias como pudo.

"Aunque está muy caliente".

Kushina se llevó una mano a la cintura y con la otra lo golpeó en la frente con la cuchara.

"Lleva tres horas en el fuego. Lo raro sería que no quemara".

"Al menos podrías haber soplado antes de metérmelo en la boca. Ya sabes, como cuando las madres soplan las cucharitas de los niños antes de hacérselas tragar".

De repente, se puso roja y escondió la cabeza en su cabellera rojizo fuego.

"¿Pero te ha gustado?".

Aquello lo enterneció. Rodeó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Las curvas de su prometida se acoplaron a él y Minato no pudo estarse de pensar en lo perfectos que eran el uno con el otro y lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos.

"Será una cena deliciosa".

Kushina rió y Minato sintió sus labios en su cuello.

"En realidad es la comida de mañana".

"Entonces será una comida deliciosa".

* * *

Si había algún momento en el que se sentía realmente a gusto, sin preocupaciones y en paz consigo mismo, era tras estar con Kushina. No sabía si era por el esfuerzo, la recompensa, o las palabras y el calor de su amante pero se sentía bien, tan bien que se permitía a si mismo bajar la guardia y perderse en su propio mundo interior, en su burbuja de la felicidad, donde nada era malo y la única ley consistía en estar en paz con uno mismo.

Sin embargo, aquel día se sentía mal. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si debería haber hecho las cosas de otra manera tanto en el pasado como en el presente, y se martirizó sobre algo que ya ni tan siquiera se acordaba hasta esa misma noche.

Había sido casi al final, con Kushina revolviéndose debajo suyo y con sus manos en su pecho haciendo presión. Recordaba haber deslizado una mano desde su clavícula hasta su pecho y más allá de su abdomen. La había estimulado mientras la embestía y, en medio del placer físico y las bajas defensas, el sello maldito que guardaba el secreto de Kushina se había dibujado. Apenas había sido la sombra, pero Minato pudo verlo apenas un instante. No quiso ni preguntarse en ese momento, ni en los siguientes, cuantas cosas compartía el bijû con su jinchuriki.

Tras aquello le había devuelto la sonrisa y los besos a su amante y la había acunado cuando ella se arrebujó en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón como uno solo. Minato se dedicó a continuación a acariciarle el pelo bajo el influjo maldito del fantasma del sello. Incluso había llegado tan lejos como para apartar las sabanas que cubrían su desnudez y pasar los dedos por el abdomen, justo donde residía el poder.

Eventualmente, se quedó dormido pero volvió a despertar pasado el amanecer y se quedó mirando el despertador mientras pensaba en todo y en nada. Al sonar, lo apagó de un golpe y se levantó para ir a la ducha, donde aclaró sus ideas y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Ese tipo de sellos siempre se manifestaban cuando las emociones se desbordaban. Pero lo que tenía en vela a Minato era que aquel desbordamiento podía tener incluso un mal resultado. ¿Qué pasaría si el sello se rompía? ¿O si se debilitaba tanto que Kushina no podría controlar al Kyûby?

Cerró el grifo y apoyó la cabeza en las frías baldosas del baño, dejando que el agua le corriera por los mechones de pelo, cuello abajo hasta el desagüe. "Kushina es fuerte", se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse, "nunca dejaría que algo así rompiera el sello".

Al volver a la habitación y vestirse, no pudo evitar volver a la cama y observar de nuevo el abdomen de su amante. Acarició con la yema de los dedos las finas costillas y los surcos intermedios, dejando que las uñas rasgaran ligeramente la piel. Al llegar a su ombligo, lo rodeó con una mano y la otra continuó bajando hacia los huesos prominentes de su ingle. Los rozó como si el simple tacto los fuera a romper mientras se inclinaba para besarla justo debajo del diafragma.

Allí, en la penumbra de la habitación, se dijo a si mismo que jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara. Ya había tenido suficiente.

* * *

Los días y las semanas pasaron y Kushina se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. Aquella tarde, justo después de volver de casa de Mikoto y arreglar cuatro tonterías que quedaban de los preparativos, se desvió para ir a rezar al templo. Nunca había sido muy devota, e incluso odiaba formular las plegarias, pero la situación lo requería. El próximo mes su vida ya no dependería solo de ella, si no que dependería de su amante rubio y las personitas que podrían venir después. Rezó para que tuvieran buena salud y que el futuro fuera prometedor, pero sobretodo rezó para que todo funcionara a las mil maravillas y que el horrible monstruo que se aferraba a sus entrañas estuviera ahí dentro mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al regresar a casa, se tumbó en la cama y dejó morir los minutos y las horas hasta que Minato hizo acto de presencia. Lo escuchó desde el recibidor y cuando apareció por la puerta de la habitación, pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos azules grandes e inocentes de niño.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a oscuras?" le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros, viendo como Minato se deshacía de la capa de Hokage, el chaleco y su atuendo hasta quedarse completamente desnudo delante de ella. La situación no duró mucho ya que no tardó en vestirse con ropa más cómoda.

"Pensaba", dijo tras un largo silencio.

Minato la observó a través del agujero del cuello de la camiseta.

"¿En qué?".

"En nosotros".

Minato no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente ante aquello. Pocas veces Kushina expresaba sus pensamientos elocuentemente y esa parecía una de las escasas situaciones. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el filo, enredando los dedos e las hebras rojizas de ella.

"Eso está bien. De vez en cuando es inteligente usar el cerebro."

No supo que le dolió más, si el puñetazo que le dio en la boca del estomago o el mordisco cuando intentó besarlo para disculparse.

"Y yo que trataba de parecer seria y vas y apareces tu con la tontería. ¿Qué tienes en esa estúpida cabecita rubia tuya? ¿Serrín?"

Minato sonrió contra sus labios.

"Puede", hizo una pausa, "y es altamente probable que sea que si".

No pudo evitar una carcajada al oírlo.

"Oye, quiero preguntarte algo desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca me he atrevido por miedo a lo que dirías".

Minato se encogió de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza en el proceso.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?".

"Tu… déjame terminar", se enderezó en la cama y lo observó fijamente. Los ojos azules de niño, el cabello rubio revuelto y las facciones finas. "¿Hay algo malo con todo esto? Desde hace unas semanas es como si viviéramos en el paraíso idílico de la nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Lo que quiero decir…", tragó saliva, sintiendo de repente la garganta seca, "lo que quiero decir es que… si hay algún aspecto en esta relación y este matrimonio que no veas claro, quiero que me lo digas. A veces te me quedas mirando por las noches, como cuando te conté lo del…"

"Kyûby"

"Si, eso, y me preguntaba si, bueno, eso nos, te, ¿nos? afecta del algún modo. Yo que sé, como por ejemplo en..." lo observó fijamente y Minato bajó la vista avergonzado. "Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿No?".

Asintió distraídamente mientras le cogía la mano y se la estrechaba.

"Claro que lo sé. Y siento si te he podido transmitir eso pero… no era en absoluto mi intención, espero que lo sepas".

"Lo sé", bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos juntas, "por supuesto que lo sé".

* * *

"No va a haber fiestas de soltero, ni clubs nocturnos, ni compañía femenina. Eso, queridos amigos, es lo que ha dicho el Hokage en su tono impetuoso de tenéis que hacer lo que yo os diga".

Inoichi bebió un largo trago de su bebida para evitar comentar alguna cosa. Desde que habían sabido lo de la boda, Shikaku y Chôza habían empezado una especie de plan maestro y malévolo que, si alguna vez llegaba a cumplirse, los llevaría a todos al infierno de cabeza. Jiraiya se había mostrado entusiasta, e incluso había propuesto el nombre de un par de locales donde dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías, pero el resto de compañeros, en los que él se incluía, no deseaba mover un pie fuera del Karaoke en el que pensaban empezar la fiesta. En cierto modo, no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando Shikaku les comunicó la decisión de Minato.

"¡A la mierda con todo! ¿Desde cuándo se le hace caso al novio en las bodas? ¡Todo el mundo sabe el estrés que se pasa preparándolo todo, por eso se idearon las fiestas!".

La opinión de Jiraiya fue clara, desde luego, aunque Inoichi no las tuviera todas consigo. Las fiestas, se recordó, servían para desconectar, pero tampoco para organizar el desmadre general que ellos pensaban hacer. Emborracharse, decir guarrerías, ver mujeres, hablar de guarrerías relacionadas con las féminas que acababan de conocer, hacerse el macho, volver a las guarradas, vomitar y volver a beber, y por último, decir o hacer más guarradas. E intentar no acabar en la caseta de los guardias en el intento, ni con un aviso, ni una retirada de privilegios ni, y eso era importante, el vetado de la realización de misiones por conducta inapropiada.

Inoichi lo tenía claro, y estaba seguro que los gemelos pensaban lo mismo. Nada de fiestas que implicaran la pérdida de consciencia. Pero no eran ellos los cabecillas, y se odió por ello.

"¡Yo estoy con Jiraiya! Además, va a ser su última noche de disfrute antes de encadenarse a una mujer. Bien tendrá que probar otras mieles antes de hartarse de la suya, ¿No creéis?".

Inoichi se revolvió incómodo en la silla antes de volver a empinarse el vaso. Estaba vacío. Lo rellenó y también rellenó el de los gemelos, que parecían haberse encontrado en el mismo apuro que él. Bebió y rezó para que decidieran cumplir la voluntad del casadero.

No lo hicieron, aunque cambiaron un poco el plan. Dentro de dos semanas, Inoichi sabía que tendría que ir al hospital para que desintoxicaran su hígado. Bueno, el suyo y el de casi todos, empezando por el del novio.

* * *

_Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Y sé que llevo haciendo lo mismo desde hace tiempo. __Debería actualizar más seguido, pero sinceramente, entre que mi inspiración va y viene y que hacer una carrera es algo parecido a una tortura larga y lenta, no abro el Word más que para hacer trabajos o escribir un fic que nunca verá la luz porque no quiero publicarlo. Creo que me encanta perder el tiempo con estupideces._

_A lo que iba, espero y deseo que la larga espera no os haya hecho tirar atrás en este fic, por qué lo único que me mantiene activa es saber que estas palabrejas (las de arriba, no estas estas), van a hacer feliz a alguien. Igual que me hacen feliz a __mí cuando veo que han actualizado un fic que me gusta. O que mi escritora favorita del mundo fan se ha embarcado en una nueva aventura de mi pareja favorita. Por eso, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado._

_Y ahora, sé que debería repasar los reviews uno por uno y esas cosas pero me voy a limitar a citaros y a deciros gracias, un enorme gracias con letras mayúsculas._

_**Zory, Ari**__,__** Tsuyu ryu, AiDeAguinaga, Chieko, Naomi-chian, Shiiinita, Abigail, AntoRG, kumina, kaomi, amy, Hinathita, Ania Masen, Fanny uzumaki-chan, ¿Anónimo?, isidipi, fran, death the alex, ariiana, giina3, poison girl29, minakushi**__._

_Y nunca me hubiera esperado poner tantos nombres. Y sé que faltan, y os agradecería que me dijerais algo, simplemente por saber opiniones. _

_Gracias de nuevo y… Creo que sabéis cuando va a ser la próxima actualización, ¿Verdad? Aunque intentaré, y con grandes letras, publicar antes. Especialmente para compensar esa larga espera._

_Besos y abrazos, Ankin. _


	26. Mañana

_Me alegro de no haber tardado tanto esta vez. He tardado, y lo reconozco, pero no han sido muchos meses esta vez. La verdad es que no tengo excusa ya que, prácticamente, he escrito el capítulo en dos días. Pero he disfrutado y espero que eso se note. _

_Este capítulo vuelve a ser de transición pero la historia ya avanza, así que nos dirigimos inexorablemente hacia lo que ya todos conocemos. Tras tres, ¿cuatro? años de dar vueltas con este fic, algún día debe llegar al punto de no retorno, ¿No? xD_

_Os agradezco la santa paciencia que estáis teniendo conmigo, así que espero no tardar con el siguiente, que espero que sea divertido y entretenido de escribir. Al menos, la información ya la tengo recopilada. Así que, disfrutad y que paséis un buen 28 de agosto, o lo que queda de él, que ya sabéis que siempre actualizo este día. Aunque, sinceramente, espero que el próximo año para estas fechas yo ya haya acabado y haya publicado otra cosa xD._

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

Capítulo 26: **Mañana**

Inoichi la sabía, lo había sabido toda su vida y ahora se sentía mal por no haber hecho nada por pararlo. No es que no lo hubiera intentado, que lo había hecho, pero es que nadie le había hecho caso. Ni Jiraiya, ni Shikaku ni tan siquiera Chouza. Sus amigos. Los amigos de Minato. Sus compañeros. Y su pesadilla.

Era el cuarto club que pisaban aquella noche y, si no iba errado al mirar la hora, eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Con cada hora que pasaba, el futuro novio se había ido oscureciendo más y más pero hacía ya rato que había dejado de abochornarse. En el karaoke en el que habían estado primero se habían divertido, y Minato había sonreído con ganas a las bromas y a las canciones estúpidas que le habían hecho cantar. Durante la cena posterior incluso él mismo se había mofado de los platos sugerentes que comían, desde los más afrodisiacos o a los más descaradamente eróticos, e incluso en el primer club había bromeado con las chicas que se sentaron a su lado a hacerles compañía. Después la cosa ya no había sido tan bonita e Inoichi se dio cuenta que los repetitivos clubes, uno tras otro, sin descanso, y la larga lista de señoritas cada vez más ligeras de ropa no estaban haciendo nada bueno.

Y así habían acabado allí. En un lugar donde unas chicas se contorneaban y movían y se deslizaban entre risas y bromas, muchas de ellas rayanas en lo obsceno, a son de los hombres que las miraban. Minato no miraba, y eso que él había sido la excusa para ir. Inoichi debía reconocerse que él tampoco estaba especialmente interesado, aunque cuando alguna chica se paraba a su lado y lo miraba, se deshacía en miradas y sueños. No obstante, se contuvo y se tambaleó hacia su amigo con la botella en mano.

"Dime una cosa, Inoichi, y sé sincero. ¿Hay más muchachas detrás de estas? ¿O nos vamos a mover a otro club más estrafalario deseoso de cumplir con los sueños más escandalosos?"

Inoichi tuvo que pararse un momento a pensar seriamente en lo que había escuchado. ¿Quién era el deseoso, el club o el cliente? ¿Qué significaba "sueños escandalosos"? ¿Y qué quería decir con las muchachas?

"Uno: Más muchachas, si, muy ligeras de ropa también. Dos: En el club estrafalario y tres: Erotismo y posturas raras, sí".

Al escucharse a si mismo se sintió idiota, creyó que jamás sería capaz de volver a construir una oración correctamente. Se tocó la frente tratando de serenarse y ordenar su desequilibrado cerebro.

Minato suspiró a su lado, empinándose un vaso horriblemente decorado con sombrillas cutres.

"Creo que he dicho algo malo".

Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisilla vaga antes de despacharlo con la mirada. Para su interior, Inoichi se prometió que la próxima vez cumpliría los deseos del festejado y no de sus salidos amigos.

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la mañana cuando Minato volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Tras unas cuantas bebidas, abucheos y bajón de testosterona, los jefes supremos de la fiesta habían decidido hacer lo que se suponía que debían hacer desde el primer momento en aquella noche. Colgarle cosas idiotas al futuro novio, hacerle cantar una canción a pleno pulmón y obligarle a beber una jarra entera de algo que a Inoichi le olió a hospital. Cosas idiotas, desde luego, pero mucho más divertidas que ver a chicas contorneándose sensualmente.

El lapso de tiempo entre las seis y las ocho, Inoichi no lo recordaba. Lo último que era capaz de recordar, antes de verse sentado en aquella mesa con un bol de ramen delante, era la horrible sensación de haber hablado, girado un kunai, y haberse reído por alguna de las obscenidades que un compañero había dicho para después empinarse un vaso de aquella bebida que olía a desinfectante.

Cogió los palillos a duras penas. El sol lo volvía ciego a minutos, el vapor lo mareaba y sentía como si alguien estuviera tocando unos tambores y platillos en su cabeza mientras alguien se dedicaba a practicar el arte de atar nudos con sus intestinos.

Cuando consiguió preguntar por qué acababa de devorar un bol gigante de ramen y porqué Jiraiya vomitaba entre unos arbustos, alguien le respondió por qué, uno: todos tenían hambre y dos: Jiraiya había decidido ver hasta que punto su hígado aguantaba hasta el colapso.

"Divertido" pensó para si antes de sentarse en un banco cercano. "Esta ha sido la fiesta más extraña de todo mi vida". Aunque cuando levantó la cabeza y localizó a Minato, supo que no era el único con aquel pensamiento. "Tal y como supuse, mañana habré de visitar el hospital".

* * *

Kushina no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. Llevaba horas, y cuando decía horas se refería a muchas, riendo sin parar. Nunca en su vida se lo había pasado tan bien ni disfrutado tanto. Tal vez era por las bromas de sus amigas, o por las copitas que se dejaban caer en aquél club de baile y karaoke, o por los juegos y las intimidades que se contaban entre los cojines del sofá.

"Creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto", dijo Mikoto sentándose a su lado después de bailar durante largo rato, "es como volver a aquellos tiempos felices en los que aún éramos inocentes y no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada".

Kushina le señaló el vaso que sostenía con un dedo.

"¿No preocuparte por nada?" preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, "¿No crees que deberías preocuparte de que esa sea la cuarta copita que llevas en la mano?"

Su amiga rió, dejando la copa encima de la mesa.

"Tal vez tienes razón. Debería dejar de beber esto, me está matando las neuronas", dejó escapar una sonrisilla graciosa y cogió su bolso de debajo de la mesa. Kushina vio como sacaba un paquete pequeño y se lo daba. "Quería darte esto desde hace tiempo, aunque siempre me lo dejaba en casa. Toma, espero que te guste".

Cogió el paquete emocionada, preguntándose de antemano que era. Aunque ya lo sabía, Mikoto ya había dicho que le compraría una hace tiempo, que por su culpa se había perdido la suya. Kushina no pensaba así, no había sido en absoluto su culpa, había sido ella quién había decidido dejarle su horquilla a Itachi para que jugueteara. Nunca había pensado que el niño la lanzaría al otro lado del jardín y que se cayera de lleno en el estanque que allí había.

"No tenías por qué, era una nimiedad".

"No lo era, además, es algo que sé perfectamente que vas a usar".

Le dedicó una sonrisilla y desenvolvió el paquete. Era una hermosa horquilla azul marino, lisa pero brillante. En cuanto la desenvolvió, Mikoto se la quitó de las manos y le recogió el flequillo con ella.

"Te queda bien, creo que me gusta más que la otra verde que llevabas".

No contuvo la carcajada.

"Minato no sabe escoger bien los colores".

Su amiga le revolvió el cabello antes de arrastrarla a la pista de baile con una sonrisa.

"¡Será la última vez que puedas bailar desenfrenadamente!" le gritó cogiéndola de la mano.

"¡Pienso continuar bailando aún con una alianza!"

Mikoto se rió.

"Eso repítemelo cuando tengas un hijo del que cuidar".

No supo que responder ni que pensar.

* * *

"Hay más aspirinas en el mueble de la cocina, si te ves muy apurado, tómate otra". Minato miró a su prometida con los ojos inyectado de sangre y el cabello revuelto, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas un bostezo. "Y date una ducha, parece que vienes de la guerra".

Minato pensó que la guerra era más benévola. Al menos allí solo tenía que soportar el agarrotamiento de los músculos, alguna que otra herida y tal vez algún que otro nervio traicionero, pero la resaca estaba resultando ser peor. Era como todos esos síntomas elevados al cubo y además con náuseas, dolor de cabeza y retortijones. "_No volveré a beber_", pensó mientras hacía bajar la aspirina entre sorbo y sorbo de sopa de miso, "_No debía haber bebido…_".

"Tú y el alcohol no os lleváis bien, ¿Verdad? Parece que cada vez que bebes algo tu hígado vaya a explotar".

"Es por…" comió un poco de arroz que le supo a dioses, "aquél horrible brebaje de Jiraiya, creo que era alcohol en estado puro".

Kushina le dedicó una mirada que cuando eran pequeños estaba harto de ver. "_Tú dirás, pero eres idiota_". Ya no hacía falta ni que se esforzase por reconocer el gesto, lo había usado tanto que con un leve levantamiento de ceja, ya sabía lo que pensaba.

"¿Y cómo puede ser que tu no tengas resaca? Has llegado después que yo, y eso ya es decir".

"Porque yo no he subsistido a base de alcohol. Las risas te permiten aguantar mejor".

"_Eso pienso yo también_", pensó dando otro sorbo a la sopa, "_pero parece que mis amigos no_". A veces, Minato se preguntaba si no era raro. Le gustaba salir de fiesta, pero no darse aquellos excesos de los que tanto hablaban Shikaku y Chouza. Básicamente porque después acababa con el estómago revuelto y un dolor impresionante de cabeza.

"¿Querrás dormir después de bañarte? Lo digo por tu bien, parece que te haya pasado un contingente por encima".

"_Yo ya no sé lo que me ha pasado por encima…_". Antes de aparecer misteriosamente en un puesto de ramen, lo último que Minato recordaba era haberse bebido una jarra gigante de algo muy parecido a alcohol de destilería. Olía mal, y sabía peor. Recordaba haber hecho algún comentario acerca de eso pero nadie pareció hacerle caso. "_¿Qué pasó después de eso?_" El recuerdo era algo parecido a una neblina en su cerebro. Como la primera vez que practicó la técnica de teletransportación. Acabó con el estómago hecho papilla y con los sesos comprimidos. Y con mucha niebla en el cerebro.

"Yo… creo que voy a dormir un mes entero".

"¿Entonces me casaré con una marmota?"

Lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una carcajada antes de cogerse la cabeza con fuerza.

"Creo que voy a buscarte otra aspirina, tonto".

Cerró los ojos un momento y juró que alguien estaba haciendo un concierto en su cerebro.

"_Y campeonato de pesas…_".

* * *

"¿Nervioso?" le preguntó por cuarta vez aquella mañana Hiruzen. "Yo cuando me iba a casar también estaba nervioso. Era un manojo de nervios. La noche antes tuve que salir a correr, a descargar adrenalina, tenía tanta energía que conseguí dar diez vueltas a la villa en dos horas. No me detuve ni un minuto, ni tan siquiera para beber agua. Nunca lo había hecho ni nunca conseguí hacerlo de nuevo, aunque la vez que nació mi primer hijo, debo reconocer que estuve a punto de batir mi propio récord. Pero aquella vez estaba más tranquilo y relajado ya que no sabía cuando iba a suceder. El nacimiento de un hijo siempre es algo que te pilla por sorpresa".

Minato suspiró cansado. No es que le molestara que Hiruzen hablara, ni tan siquiera le molestaba que le contara sus experiencias, incluso se lo agradecía y le agradaba que estuviera allí haciéndole compañía, pero tras pasar una mañana entera con él escuchando batallitas matrimoniales su paciencia había llegado al máximo. Ya no sabía que decir ni hacer para que se callara. Estaba nervioso, ¡Por supuesto que estaba nervioso!, una boda era un evento importante, personal y además público, ¿Cómo podía estar relajado?

Debía reconocerse que unas semanas antes de su boda, con todo el lío y los problemas que tenía, la compañía de Hiruzen había resultado satisfactoria. Aunque el retirado Hokage se ocupara de los asuntos menos importantes y le dejara a cargo de los verdaderos problemas, era una alegría no tener que discutir por nimiedades ni con genins atolondrados que querían guerrear. Eso se lo dejaba a él de buena gana hasta hacía un par de días.

La culpa la tenía Jiraiya, como casi todo. Respecto a su vida amorosa, claro.

Hacía un par de días, Jiraiya se había presentado en su casa con una sonrisa. Kushina lo había recibido gustosa y se había reído de sus bromas pero en cuanto se fue, el sennin lo sacó de su lugar de relajación y lo arrojó al mundo terrestre de una patada. Metafórica, aunque bien podía haber sido literal.

"¿Por qué no estás nervioso? ¡Por tu culpa voy a perder una importantísima apuesta y el maldito de Nara se va a llevar mis ahorros!" le gritó al borde de las lágrimas de cocodrilo. "¡Yo que había apostado qué harías alguna tontería debido a los nervios! ¡Y ni tan siquiera te has inmutado! Porque tú sabes cuándo te casas, ¿Verdad?"

Minato movió la pluma entre sus dedos. "_Mañana_" pensó para sí, "_mañana me caso, mañana por la tarde tendré una esposa a la que cuidar, mañana todo será…_".

Hiruzen le pasó una mano por la cara.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" le preguntó, "desde hace un rato es como si hablara con una pared. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Si quieres puedes irte a casa, yo te comprendo mejor que nadie".

Alternó la mirada entre los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa y su interlocutor.

"Yo… creo que me voy a ir a correr".

"Perfecto. ¿Podrías aprovechar el viaje y visitar a Kakashi, ya que estás? Me lo encontré ayer hablando Rin y me preguntaron por ti. ¿Ya ves a tus alumnos?".

"Está bien, pero recuerda que estás solicitudes tienen que salir hoy de aquí. Y que hay que avisar a los escuadrones de ANBU para que…".

"Minato, cálmate. Hice este trabajo antes de ti durante muchos años, desde antes incluso de que tu nacieras. Creo que me las podré arreglar, así que vete, toma el aire, habla con tus alumnos y duerme hasta mañana. Lo verás todo diferente cuando te despiertes".

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba fuera del despacho camino de la casa de su alumno.

"_Hiruzen tiene razón, desde que me nombraron Hokage no he estado ni un solo día con ellos. Se lo debo, les debo mi atención, me necesitan_".

Llamó tres veces a la puerta antes de decidirse a entrar por una ventana. Kakashi siempre dejaba la ventana de su habitación abierta. Todos los miembros del ANBU siempre dejaban la ventana abierta. No sabían cuando se podía necesitar su ayuda, y en caso de necesidad, la fluidez con la que la información se transmitía era de vital importancia.

Minato recordaba el breve tiempo que trabajó en los escuadrones antes de lanzar la máscara a la hoguera. Había sido en la mala época antes de la guerra, cuando los escuadrones eran enviados en todas direcciones para cumplir misiones de reconocimiento y búsqueda de información. Nunca había sufrido tanto ni llevado su cuerpo al límite como en aquella época. Aún recordaba cómo se sentía al tener que cambiar de estrategia cada par de minutos, cómo cada paso contaba y cómo cada movimiento errado significaba la muerte. Había visto a muchos caer ante sus ojos, igual que cuando…

"_Obito…_"

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en él, aunque Kushina le decía que murmuraba su nombre en sueños de vez en cuando.

"Es normal que le eches de menos", le dijo una mañana mientras ella ponía la mesa y él servía el desayuno, "pero debes entender que así es la guerra. No siempre se gana".

"_Cierto_", recordó pensar para sí, "_aunque era tan joven…, tú misma eras tan joven cuando…_".

Al poner un pie en la casa se obligó a sacarse aquél recuerdo a patadas de la cabeza.

"_Si yo estoy deprimido, ¿Cómo no van a estarlo Kakashi y Rin? Obito era su compañero, y en la guerra esas cosas duelen más. Cuando lo pierdes todo y lo único que te queda es el amor de los demás, ¿Cómo no sentirte mal cuando se desvanecen en la nada?_".

"¿Sensei?".

Minato se volteó de inmediato. Parado frente suyo estaba Kakashi, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y el cabello plateado cayéndole sobre la cara como una máscara.

"Hey… he venido de visita. Aunque me temo que no traigo nada de provecho. Tal vez debería haberte traído unas bolitas de pulpo. Recuerdo que te gustaban, cuando os invitaba siempre comías más de lo habitual".

Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa antes de pasarse el pasamontañas por la cabeza, escondiendo parte de su cara. Incluso se vendó el ojo de Obito antes incluso de vestirse.

"Siempre podemos ir".

"Claro, ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a Rin y así nos vamos los tres? Me hace ilusión invitaros a algo. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Cuando Kakashi le sonrió de vuelta, algo dentro suyo se rompió. "Son _mis niños…, Kushina, son mis niños…, claro que les hecho de menos_".

Encontraron a Rin saliendo del hospital. La chica se alegró tanto de verlos que estuvo a punto de tirar a Minato cuando se lanzó sobre sus brazos.

"¡Sensei!" exclamó de alegría."¡Tengo tantas ganas de que sea mañana! ¡Seguro que Kushina-san está preciosa en su traje de novia!".

Minato le revolvió el cabello antes de exponerle su idea. Aceptó encantada.

Era ya tarde cuando Minato regresó a casa. Cuando entró, la cena ya estaba hecha pero todas las luces apagadas. Entró en la habitación solo para recibir un manotazo en la cara.

"¡Au!"

"¡Lo siento!" se lamentó su prometida mientras removía cajas encima de la cama. "Pero mi vestido estaba encima de la cama y…".

"¡Podrías haberme avisado!" exclamó fregándose la nariz. "Algo parecido a: ¡No entres en la habitación!".

Kushina se sonrojó mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

"Lo lamento. Pero me he puesto nerviosa al saber que estabas y no he sabido cómo reaccionar. Lo único que se me ha ocurrido ha sido…".

"¿Y si me hubieses roto la nariz? No creo que te hubiese gustado que saliera en la fotos con una tirita".

"Ni lo he pensado. El vestido… ¿Estás enfadado?".

Minato no pudo evitar sonreírle.

"No, claro que no. Mañana me caso con el amor de mis sueños, ¿Cómo voy a estar enfadado?"

Ella también sonrió y Minato se iluminó por un momento.

"¿Estás nerviosa?".

"Mucho".

"¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Te prometo que nos despejaremos los dos".

Kushina le tendió la mano cerrada en un puño, con el dedo meñique estirado.

"¿Me lo juras?".

Entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de ella y le sonrió.

"Te lo juro".

Debía reconocerse que no había sido muy original, pero la cuestión es que aquello funcionaba. Al principio se había sentido idiota aunque cuando la adrenalina comenzó a actuar y sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse, se sintió bien, como si estuviera en sintonía con el Cosmos. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña y no tenía nada que hacer, con tal de relejarse siempre iba a correr. Le liberaba la mente y la liberaba de cualquier tensión. Mito-sama incluso se lo había recomendado.

"Así también fortalecerás tu cuerpo y tu mente. El contenedor debe contener también algo más que amor".

"¡Hey!" escuchó gritarle Minato al cabo de mucho tiempo. "¡Necesito un respiro!".

"¿Tan pronto? ¡Sentar el culo en la silla de Hokage te está ablandando!".

"¡Eso ya lo sé!".

Y Kushina paró cerca de un camino alternativo.

"Diez vueltas y una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Chúpate esa, Hiruzen" susurró él al llegar a su lado. Soplaba y respiraba con dificultad, como si el mismo hecho de mantenerse en pie le supusiera un esfuerzo enorme.

"Estás fatal, ahora incluso le hablas al aire".

Minato le sonrió antes de empujarla al suelo con él.

"Es que… acabamos de batir el récord de Konoha".

"¿El de hacer y decir estupideces?".

"El de los futuros casados".

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó mirándolo con asombro, "Hoy no es tu día".

Rió. "No esperaba que lo comprendieras".

"Ya… yo tampoco esperaba que tu cerebro funcionara bien. Eres un poquito tonto, ¿Lo sabías?".

"Siempre lo he sabido".

Veinte minutos más tarde, descansado y con la respiración tranquila, Minato se puso en pie. Observó a Kushina hacer lo mismo y le acarició el pelo con delicadeza, enredando unos mechones en sus dedos.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos?" preguntó curioso, recibiendo a cambio una mirada juguetona.

"Claro que lo sé. Por mucho que quiera no puedo olvidarme de aquél día tan fácilmente. Éramos unos tontos jugando a enamorarnos. Me pregunto cómo se debe ver una relación desde fuera".

"Un coqueteo querrás decir. Aunque puedo responderte, se ve como algo muy estúpido".

Kushina bufó.

"Aunque se añora, a veces me gustaría que te esforzaras por enamorarme de nuevo".

"Nunca me he tenido que esforzar".

Kushina frunció los labios en protesta, dejando escapar un lamento juguetón.

"¿Y yo? ¿Me he tenido que esforzar por enamorarte?"

"Con ese pelo y ese carácter, no mucho ciertamente. La batalla estaba perdida para cualquiera antes incluso de que empezara. Los sentimientos de los niños calan muy hondo".

Bajó la vista sonrojada. Sabía de sobras cómo y cuando se habían enamorado los dos pero nunca antes habían hablado de ello con tanta soltura. Una cosa era reconocer que se querían, que se amaban y otra muy diferente reconocer desde cuándo, especialmente cuando los dos no eran nada buenos en exponer sus sentimientos en palabras.

"Escúchame, ya que es la última noche de libertad que tenemos antes de estar atados, ¿Te parece si hacemos alguna locura?".

"¿Cómo cuál?".

"Como correr hasta el lago y lanzarse al agua, sin pensar".

"¿Y el que llegue antes?".

"No tendrá que preparar el baño al llegar a casa".

* * *

Kushina se hundió hasta la nariz en el agua caliente. El jabón y las sales minerales mezcladas le besaban la piel como amantes. Allí, en la bañera de casa, se sintió bien consigo misma y preparada para lo que tenía que suceder al día siguiente.

Los brazos de Minato se cerraron en torno a ella cuando apoyó la nuca en su pecho. Unos brazos musculosos y tersos, seguros. Siempre lo habían sido y siempre lo serían.

"¿Te apetece salir a correr cada mañana después de nuestra boda? Hoy me he dado cuenta de que he perdido forma. Nadie me ha ganado nunca a las carreras".

La pelirroja le pellizcó el brazo interno.

"Me parece una de las mejores ideas que has podido concebir nunca. Yo no quería decírtelo pero… parece que ya no estás tan joven como antes".

"Es ese trabajo, que te vuelve viejo de golpe. No tienes ni idea de lo estresante que es. De pequeño te venden el cuento que ser Hokage es lo mejor del mundo, que eres muy fuerte y que te pasas el día venciendo enemigos malos. Luego aprendes que el cargo no es más que un liderazgo político-militar asqueroso y que solo puedes luchar cuando toda la vanguardia falle. ¿Quién quiere este trabajo?".

"Para empezar, tú" musitó hundiéndole un dedo en la mejilla.

"Y para continuar, tú también".

"Y para acabar…" sentenció Minato con una mirada dura, "yo de nuevo. Tal vez tienes razón, contigo al cargo de toda la aldea esta acabaría saliendo por los aires. ¿Por qué has de tener tan mal carácter a veces?".

Kushina no contestó hasta después de hundir la cabeza en el agua y salpicar a su compañero en la cara.

"No lo sé. Aunque si sé una cosa, que preparas unos baños fabulosos. Deberíamos jugarnos esto más de vez en cuando".

Minato se sonrojó antes de salpicarla a ella.

"Si, ahí tienes razón. Si te esperas un tiempo, verás lo bien que prepararás tu los baños".

Y con la risa de su amante tintineándole en los oídos, Minato se hundió en la bañera y pensó en lo bien que le iba todo.

"_Mañana será un buen día, y pasado mañana también, todos, hasta el final de mis días_".

* * *

_Y como siempre, gracias a todos, especialmente a __**Ary**__, __**Zory **__(no tienes ni idea de la ilu que me hizo tu review, casi lloro de felicidad), __**cutie sora**__, __**Naomi-chian**__, __**tsubaki**__, __**Tsuyu ryu**__, __**poison girl 29**__, __**Chibialexa**__, __**Fanny-chan,**__ y __**Kumi Ch**__ (Cuando vi el review tan largo, casi muero de felicidad)._

_Y esos lectores anónimos que no sacan la cabecita pero que sé que están ahí, así que os ánimos a criticarme un rato y a dar ideas._

_Por cierto, que siempre quiero decirlo y luego no me acuerdo. Muchos habéis preguntado cómo he integrado la historia de Kushina o si sabía quién era cuando empecé a escribir. El fic data del año 2007 y, por esa época, solo se nombraron a los padres de Naruto. No fue hasta muy tarde y muchos capítulos después de Kushina hizo aparición y aún más capítulos hasta que se contó la historia. Así que si veis cosas que fallan, es porque en aquella época, digamos que escribía dando palos de ciego. Luego pues queda como queda, arreglado todo al paso xD._

_Y quién acierte el guiño a un anterior capítulo le doy una chuche virtual. _

_Besos y saludos, Ankin_


	27. Matrimonio

_Ni un millón de disculpas logarían enmendar el error. He tardado, un año y medio para ser exactos, pero finalmente aquí os dejo el Capítulo 27. Supongo, espero y deseo que el 28 no tarde ni una cuarta parte de lo que ha tardado este. La única excusa que puedo dar es que la inspiración para con respecto a este fic se esfumó para no volver, pero ayer, por casualidades del destino, alguien (y si esa persona está leyendo esto sabrá que me refiero a ella), me dejó un review, y siempre que alguien me deja un review me siento obligada a abrir el fic y tratar de continuar. _

_He de decir que hice lo mismo con todos y cada uno de los reviews a destiempo que he recibido, pero hasta esta misma mañana no me he sentido suficientemente inspirada para continuar. Es más, gran parte de este capítulo ya estaba escrito hacía años X, lo que pasa es que nunca le había dado un final._

_¿Problema? Que durante este tiempo me ha dado por los intríngulis políticos y esto ha acabado como ha acabado (que espero que no os desagrade) xD. Lo malo es que creo que se nota en qué momento he vuelto a coger el fic, y eso es malo, pero como a veces suele suceder dentro de una misma historia, voy a tomármelo como nos tenemos que tomar los cambios, con optimismo._

_Simplemente añadir que disfrutéis del capítulo, aunque venga con un retraso titánico. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para distraerme un rato. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

Capítulo 27: **Matrimonio**

El Kimono era holgado, suave y blando, se adaptaba a cada uno de sus movimientos como una segunda piel y le permitía total libertad de movimiento hasta que le apretaron el Obi. Le comprimió las costillas hasta el borde de la extenuación teniendo que aguantarse en la pared mientras tres mujeres se encargaban de aumentar su sufrimiento.

"Para estar guapa hay que sufrir" murmuró Mikoto al verle la cara.

Kushina alzó el rostro, acuchillándola con la mirada.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que duele esto? ¡No puedo respirar!" se quejó intentando boquear profundamente. Su caja torácica chocó contra el Obi y pensó que, como siguiera presionando, se rompería una costilla. "Quiero mi vestido… ese tan bonito hecho a mi medida y que no ha pasado por cientos de manos".

Mikoto le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

"Más tarde. Ahora toma aire, que aún no han acabado de hacer las lazadas".

Hizo lo que le pedían hasta que sintió como las costillas empezaban a ceder bajo la presión.

"No-puedo-respirar…"

Alguien volvió a presionarla. Ante aquello, no pudo evitar encogerse y fijar la vista en el suelo mientras una anciana le gritaba que se pusiera derecha. Tuvo ganas de enviarla a la mierda a aquella, a sus ayudantes, a la consejera, a Tsunade y a cualquiera que se pusiera delante y le recordara que hoy se casaba. "_Pudríos en el infierno_" pensó a la vez que se erguía de nuevo. Tuvo que contentarse solo en su interior.

"Nadie me había dicho que casarse implicaba tanto dolor. Si lo hubiera sabido jamás habría aceptado la proposición de Minato" murmuró más tarde mientras unas mujeres le retocaban el maquillaje y el peinado.

"Eres una quejica. Cuando te lo probaste por primera vez no te quejaste tanto".

"Cuando me lo probé por primera vez no había una maldita vieja sarnosa que se dedicaba a presionar mis costillas hasta el borde de la fractura" le replicó a su amiga. "Pero hoy ha tenido que aparecer para joderme el día, ¿me podrías decir por qué?"

Mikoto observó el techo pensativa. Kushina sabía que estaba buscando una excusa con la que despacharla y quedarse a gusto.

"Uno, no digas tantas palabrotas y dos, es tradición".

"¿Tradición que una vieja sin dientes y manos de lija intente matarte?"

Mikoto se sentó a su lado, apartándole un mechón del rostro.

"Las ancianas son las únicas que saben como colocar un Obi nupcial. Estudian el arte durante años".

"Pues podrían estudiar también un poco de anatomía".

"Venga vamos, deja de quejarte y ponte en pie" dijo distraídamente ayudándola. "La ceremonia va a empezar dentro de poco".

Lo único bueno que sacó de aquello fue que en hora y media podría deshacerse de aquél traje y ponerse, de una vez por todas, su hermoso vestido corto que ella misma había escogido. Trató de recordarse a sí misma que, cuando encontrara a su novio y futuro marido, se encargaría de preguntarle si a él también le había ido tan mal. Mal de muchos consuelo de tontos, era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Más tarde, se olvidó del dolor en sus costillas cuando puso un pie en el Templo. A pesar de que solía había los familiares más cercanos, o en su caso, sus amigos más allegados y los consejeros, Kushina se sintió, por una vez en todo el día, feliz.

Minato se encontraba delante del sacerdote, con su kimono oscuro holgado haciendo que resplandecieran sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos color zafiro. En cuanto la vio, Kushina notó su sonrisa y no pudo estar de devolvérsela. Ambos se pusieron de rodillas frente al sacerdote tras intercambiar un par de besos en las mejillas.

La ceremonia en si fue rápida, para nada aburrida que era todo lo que llevaba una vida imaginando. El sacerdote parecía ir a la idea, igual que ellos dos cuando dijeron sus votos y los consejeros. La única parte que Kushina pensó que fue terriblemente tediosa fue cuando Sandaime ungió a Minato en aceite sagrado, proclamando que su vida de casado fuese igual de larga que su cargo de Hokage. Para sus adentros, Kushina pensó lo mismo. El cargo de Hokage era vitalicio, y ella tenía muy claro que quería envejecer al lado de su, contuvo una sonrisita estúpida al pensarlo, recién estrenado marido.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, ambos volvieron a separarse de nuevo para cambiarse para la recepción. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz al ponerse un vestido.

"¿Sabes qué?" le preguntó Mikoto al borde de las lágrimas mientras le retocaba el cabello rojizo. "Nunca había visto una ceremonia tan insulsa".

"¿Y por eso lloras?"

"Había puesto muchas esperanzas en esto".

No pudo evitar reírse ante aquello.

La recepción, por lo menos, estuvo un poco más animada. Kushina supuso que era porque todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes, y los estudiantes de Minato, pero en el fondo sabía que era porque se había desecho de los malditos consejeros que tanto los habían atormentado durante la ceremonia. Pudieron comer, beber y bailar con tranquilidad, e incluso aguantar las bromas pervertidas de los amigos de Minato y de Jiraiya, que no paraban de darles consejos para su tan esperada noche de bodas. Kushina pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo, y lo comprobó cuando Minato no cambió ni un ápice la maniobra para consumar su matrimonio.

"¿Tú has estado escuchando lo que nos han estado diciendo durante toda la noche?" le preguntó a su adormecido marido bajo las sábanas. Minato asintió distraídamente tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. "¿Entonces por qué no has innovado?"

Minato se incorporó de golpe en la cama.

"Son…" miró distraídamente el reloj que Kushina tenía en la mesilla de noche. "Las ocho de la mañana. ¿Crees que estoy para hacer cabriolas en la cama después de todo lo que hemos bebido?"

"Yo solo preguntaba".

Su marido suspiró derrotado a su lado.

* * *

Despertó horas más tarde, enredada entre las sábanas y su pelo. Para cuando consiguió deshacerse de los nudos, supuso que había perdido una inconmensurable suma de tiempo, aunque tampoco era algo en lo que mostró mucho interés. Con tal de no pasear desnuda por la casa, se tapó con una fina tela y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

Encontró allí a Minato, mirando absorto la tormenta que se había despertado al otro lado del cristal. Con pasos seguros, tomó asiento a su lado, deslizando una mano por su nuca. Estaba sudando.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó enredando la punta de los dedos en los cabellos de él.

"Pienso".

"¿En qué?"

"En que nos hemos casado".

Rio ante aquello, un simple gesto que hizo que su marido, pensó divertida ante la palabra, se volteara a mirarla.

"Nos hemos casado, Shina. Ca-sa-do. Matrimonio, eso que tu tanto odiabas".

"Sé lo que significa eso. ¿Por qué me lo repites?"

"Porque no me lo creo" le confesó.

Kushina apoyó su frente en su hombro.

"Yo tampoco. ¿De verdad que fue ayer?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Esta vez fue él quien rio.

"Si".

Besó su brazo antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

"¿Quieres Ramen?"

Minato se acercó a ella.

"¿A las cinco de la tarde?"

"Creía que decías que podías comerlo a todas horas".

La ayudó con las cacerolas, los ingredientes y el caldo.

"Sólo si lo haces tu".

* * *

"_Cuando eres feliz, el tiempo pasa increíblemente rápido_", pensó Kushina sentada en la terraza, oyendo la lluvia caer y oliendo a tierra mojada. "_Aunque no está para nada mal_", admitió tocándose por encima del vientre ligeramente hinchado.

A lo lejos, oyó como la puerta de la entrada se abría y unos pasos rápidos recorrían el espacio que había hasta la terraza. En apenas un segundo, la espesa y dorada cabellera de Minato hizo acto de presencia, húmeda y bufada a causa de la lluvia.

"¿Cómo están mis dos personas favoritas?" preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para poner la oreja contra su barriga.

"Aburridas" contestó enredando los dedos en el pelo de su marido. "Muy aburridas. Ya no sabemos que hacer para perder el tiempo. Por la mañana hemos ido a dar una vuelta por el lago con una gordísima Mikoto-san y un precioso Itachi-chan, pero justo cuando estábamos acabando nuestro gustoso picnic se ha puesto a llover, así que hemos vuelto a casa. Después nos hemos puesto a ver la tele, y se ha ido la luz por culpa de la tormenta, así que hemos salido a la terraza para ver si podíamos mandar una señal telepática a papá para que viniera y nos entretuviera un rato".

"Papá ha venido" admitió Minato palmeándole con suavidad el vientre, "y Papá no se va a ir de casa hasta el lunes. Piensa cuidar de los dos todo el día. Y eso empieza con un buen baño caliente".

Kushina rio cuando la alzó en brazos y la llevó en volandas hasta el baño.

"¿Vas a entretenernos con algo mientras esperamos a que se llene la bañera?"

Minato dejó los grifos abiertos y se situó a su espalda, masajeándole los hombros con tranquilidad.

"¿Quieren Mamá y el pequeñito un masaje?"

"Nos encantaría".

Ya en la bañera, Minato se disculpó diciéndole que debía ir a hacer la cena, pero Kushina lo detuvo cogiéndolo por el jersey antes de que fuera a ningún lado.

"Ya he hecho la cena. Está en la nevera. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?"

No tardó más de un minuto en desvestirse y hundirse hasta el cuello en el agua.

"¿Sabes algo?" le preguntó pasado un tiempo, cuando el agua ya comenzaba a enfriarse. "Ojalá pudiera mantener este momento para toda la eternidad. Tú, yo y ese pequeñito que crece podríamos vivir eternamente en esta bañera, rodeados de agua y amor".

"Yo creo que lo mantendría cuando él naciera. Así podríamos sentirlo en nuestros brazos de verdad en vez de imaginarnos como será la sensación de sostenerlo por primera vez" admitió con una sonrisa, incorporándose con lentitud en la bañera. "¿Te imaginas? Una cosita pequeña, tuya y mía, calentita entre los brazos. ¡No puedo esperar a sostenerlo!" exclamó apoyando la espalda sobre el pecho de él.

Minato volvió a acariciarle el vientre después de pasar los dedos con suavidad por sus brazos.

"Creo que jamás me cansaré de teneros a los dos entre los brazos".

El cabello rubio de Minato le hizo cosquillas en la frente cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Papá se ha vuelto sentimentalista, ¿Has oído?" preguntó tocándose el vientre ligeramente abultado. "¿Crees que llorará cuando te sostenga por primera vez?"

Minato la besó en la frente.

"Por supuesto, todos los padres lloran cuando ven a sus hijos por primera vez. Y deberías ver a Chouza-san últimamente, no para de dar abrazos al primero que se cruza, anunciando que va a ser padre en breve".

"Shikaku e Inoichi también van a ser padres y no los veo tan felices".

"Eso es porque sus estimadas esposas no están llegando a la recta final de sus embarazos".

"¿Tu también te pondrás así?" le preguntó volteándose dentro de la bañera, "¿Darás abrazos sin sentido y gritarás al mundo que serás padre?" continuó pasándole una mano por el pecho.

Minato se la detuvo justo cuando llegó al esternón. La apartó de él y le dio un beso en la punta de los dedos, pasando después a la muñeca.

"No puedo hacer esas cosas, soy el Hokage, se espera mucho más de mi".

Kushina sonrió antes de besarlo.

"Papá se va a poner nervioso, lo veo venir".

El aludido la salpicó antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas. No obstante, la felicidad fue fugaz, ya que cuando acarició el vientre de su mujer para ver si podía sentir al bebé, llamaron a la puerta. Kushina se dejó caer de espaldas al agua, hundiéndose, dejando que su cabello rojo fuego, ese cabello que él tanto amaba, se difuminara. Con cierta reticencia él salió del agua, se puso una bata y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la cerró, pergamino en mano de los consejeros, supo que iba a tener una larga y dura noche por delante.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Kushina sacando la cabeza por el pasillo. Su cabello largo, tan largo que Minato se preguntaba si no llegaría a ser incómodo, ondeó ante el fino viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

"Un miembro de ANBU. Por lo visto me necesitan de inmediato".

"¿En los cuarteles de ANBU?"

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa después de leerlo.

"No, en mi despacho".

"¿Y desde cuando se usan a los miembros de ANBU como mensajeros? Ya tienen un trabajo bastante asqueroso como para encima darles faenas inútiles".

"Sabes tan bien como yo que se usan para enviar mensajes sumamente importantes" contestó caminando hacia ella.

Kushina señaló un punto a su espalda.

"Por eso dejas el importantísimo mensaje en la mesilla de la entrada".

"Como si alguien fuera a entrar y cogerlo".

Kushina lo siguió hasta la habitación.

"Cuando nazca el niño, o la niña, no quiero que dejes cosas por ahí a su alcance. Bastante tendrá la pobre criatura con ser hijo o hija de una Jinchûriki y un Hokage".

Minato se quitó la bata para vestirse.

"¿Le dirás algún día que eres una Jinchûriki?"

"Preferiría no tener que tener jamás esa conversación" se silenció un momento, tiempo que Minato usó para volver la vista hacia ella. "Aunque supongo que lo acabaré haciendo. No me gustaría que alguien hablara mal de Los Jinchûrikis en la Academia y después viniera a casa odiándolos".

"Nadie podría odiarte jamás" le contestó sentándose a su lado en la cama, colocando un mechón rojizo de su cabello tras su oreja.

Dejó escapar una risita graciosa que hizo que él sonriera.

"Pregunta al sector femenino de la aldea, te apuesto a que no estoy entre las favoritas a mejor amiga".

Minato se inclinó para besarla en la sien.

"Ninguna de esas chicas podría haber ganado la competición de 'Me quedo con Minato'".

"¿No?"

"No, esa es una competición que tu ya habías ganado trillones de años antes".

Kushina sonrió abiertamente.

"Nunca me contaste como la gané".

"En realidad la ganó tu pelo" respondió apartándole un mechón de la frente. "De no ser por él puede que no estuviéramos aquí ahora. O si, siempre me han gustado los retos, y tú eras una chica muy difícil. Me costó cientos de años que me dieras un beso".

"Pobrecito".

Minato volvió a besarla antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

"Cena y vete a la cama, mami. No me esperes despierta".

"Tranquilo, este pequeñín y yo cenaremos y nos dormiremos de seguida. Dejaremos que papi salve el mundo por su cuenta".

"Te quiero, mami".

Kushina lo despidió con la mano.

"Y nosotros a ti, papi".

Regresó horas más tarde, cuando ya era bien entrada la madrugada. Tratando de ser silencioso, recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación, desnudándose por el camino.

"Es tarde" oyó a Kushina una vez se tapó con las mantas. "¿Se puede saber qué te ha entretenido tanto?"

Con tranquilidad, se volteó a mirar a su mujer, apartándole unos mechones rebeldes del rostro.

"Nada que deba preocuparte a ti o al bebé".

Kushina farfulló antes de darle la espalda y sumirse de nuevo en el sueño.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Minato se apoyó sobre su espalda y observó fijamente el techo, preguntándose en qué momento disparatado de su vida se le había ocurrido ser Hokage.

"_No estoy hecho para la política_" pensó angustiado, volviendo la vista a la espalda de su mujer. "_Y menos para luchar contra amigos_".

* * *

"Fugaku" saludó cortésmente, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Hokage-sama" fue saludado en respuesta.

"Preferiría que usaras mi nombre" musitó siguiendo a su interlocutor. "¿Desde cuándo te han preocupado los títulos honoríficos?"

"Desde que el Hokage en persona se personifica en mi casa para reprenderme" espetó con una sonrisa, guiándolo hasta el salón. "Trato de portarme lo mejor que puedo".

"No estoy aquí para reprenderte" bufó. "Nunca me ha gustado reprender a nadie".

Fugaku hizo ver que pensaba mientras Mikoto se apresuraba a servirles té, gesto que Minato apreció con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento.

"Recuerdo un día en que gritaste a Obito desde la otra punta de la Villa por haber dado una escusa a su tardanza" musitó finalmente volviendo la vista al frente. "Se te escuchó por toda la Aldea. El pobre crío se pasó llorando una semana tras aquello".

Minato se permitió esbozar una sonrisa, recordando el momento.

"Obito era un buen alumno. Uno de los mejores, pero le faltaba disciplina".

"Disciplina que tú quieres inculcarme a mi ahora".

Dejó escapar un suspiro, fijando la vista en Fugaku.

"No pretendo tal cosa" comenzó cauteloso, observando con tranquilidad la reacción de su interlocutor. "Estoy aquí para hablar contigo en nombre del consejo, para pedirte un favor de suma importancia".

"Minato" lo interrumpió entonces, después de dar un sorbo a su bebida. "Durante los últimos cuatro meses he visto como una patrulla de ANBU controlaba todos los movimientos de mi gente, cada día, cada hora, cada puñetero segundo. ¿Y tienes la desfachatez de decirme que no vienes a reprenderme por algo?"

"Tenzô" espetó de mala gana, sacando un pergamino de su manga. "El nombre te suena, ¿Verdad?"

"¿El niño que encontraron en el laboratorio olvidado de Orochimaru?" cuestionó ojeando el pergamino. "¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?"

"Su cuerpo posee células del Primer Hokage, Senju Hashirama-Dono".

Fugaku levantó la vista del pergamino.

"No te sigo".

"Según los registros, los únicos lugares en los que Orochimaru pudo encontrar células de Hashirama-dono para trabajar con ellas se reducen a dos. El primero, su tumba, el segundo, el reservorio personal del Clan Uchiha".

Los labios de Fugaku se fruncieron en una fina línea.

"Y algo me dice que su tumba no fue profanada…"

"Adivinas bien, amigo mío".

"Nuestro templo tampoco ha sido profanado, Minato-san" especificó inclinándose sobre la mesa que se interponía entre ambos. "Día y noche hay gente que lo vigila. Nuestro Templo, nuestros secretos, nuestra vergüenza. Orochimaru no ha podido entrar ahí, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello".

"Fugaku, por favor" insistió. "Permitid que un equipo de ANBU inspeccione el lugar, el sarcófago dónde guardáis las células. Sólo así podréis ser libre de la acusación de…"

"¿De conspirar contra los altos cargos de la Aldea de Konoha junto con Orochimaru?" cuestionó con un tono que a Minato no le gustó nada. "No niego que la idea no me agrade, pero nuestro Templo es nuestro santuario, nadie puede poner un pie en él. Nadie fuera de este Clan".

"Permítemelo a mí, entonces" se ofreció voluntario, apartándose de la mesa para arrodillarse en el suelo. "Por nuestra amistad, por mis servicios como maestro a uno de los tuyos, por el honor de mi cargo".

"¿Y qué pasa si esas células han sido profanadas? ¿Todo mi Clan pagará por ello?" preguntó temeroso. "El Clan Uchiha sirve a esta Villa desde sus inicios, y nunca ha tratado de conspirar contra ella. Si Orochimaru nos ha tendido una trampa…"

"Orochimaru pagará por ello, Fugaku-sama" musitó levantando la cabeza del suelo. "Pero antes hay que liberaros de vuestro peso".

"Sólo tú serás bienvenido en el Templo" concedió tras unos minutos de silencio. "Sólo tú. Y no hablarás de su ubicación o de lo que allí encuentres con nadie. Sólo te limitarás a ver las células que Senju Hashirama concedió al Clan Uchiha en respeto a la lucha contra Uchiha Madara-sama."

"Acepto tus condiciones".

Fugaku asintió.

* * *

"Pareces preocupado" le dijo Kushina aquella noche cuando apareció en la casa. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Kushina" musitó pensativo. "Provienes de una familia noble, ¿Cierto?"

"Extinta" especificó ella con tono neutral, tomando asiento a su lado. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Tan importantes son los secretos de la familia?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Los Uchiha guardan celosamente sus posesiones, y no dejan que nadie extraño al Clan acceda a ellas. ¿Por qué?"

Kushina reposó la espalda contra la silla, cruzándose de brazos sobre su abultado vientre.

"Desde pequeño te enseñan que el Clan es la única verdad que existe en el mundo, que todo lo que tú estás aprendiendo lleva ahí más tiempo que el de las rocas sobre la Tierra, que llevar el apellido, o la sangre del Clan es el mayor de los honores. Hacen que odies a todo aquél que no pertenezca a ese entorno, y te vuelven un egoísta y receloso respecto al mundo".

"Mi abuelo me crió enseñándome a amar al mundo y a las personas que en él había. A todas y cada una de ellas, importando poco su procedencia y sangre".

Kushina rio.

"Los Uchiha guardan celosamente aquello que es suyo porque es lo que les hace únicos" concedió inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. "La familias Nobles, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo único que poseen".

"Tú no piensas así, ¿Verdad?" musitó cogiéndola de la mano. "Tú no piensas que el resto del mundo es insignificante, ¿Cierto?"

"Eres el hijo de un Carpintero y estoy casada contigo. ¿Crees que me importa lo que un viejo chocho me dijo una vez cuando era pequeña, o lo que una vieja tuerta me enseñó mientras me pegaba con una vara por no sentarme con la espalda recta?"

"No".

"Ahí tienes tú respuesta".

* * *

_En realidad, en este capítulo podríamos decir que hay dos partes (tres en realidad) que se dividen cada una en cada período de tiempo diferente en que he ido cogiendo el fic. Como os habréis dado cuenta, el primer parón viene justo después de la boda (justo antes de que Kushina se quede embarazada), y el segundo justo cuando el miembro de ANBU aparece con el mensaje. En realidad, esta última parte es la que me dio problemas allá por el tiempo en que lo escribí (supongo que entre el verano-otoño de 2012), y esa fue la razón por la que lo dejé, y hasta hoy no me he atrevido a hacer el corte y continuar. Es más, he tenido que dejar una parte fuera (que dependiendo del día me gustaba o lo odiaba) que sirve de nexo entre la reunión de Minato (que aquí no se sabe del todo de lo que se ha hablado) y su visita a Fugaku._

_Sobre la veracidad de mi historia, los que os la hayáis leído de un tirón o desde que se supo que Kushina era Jinchûriki (no sé cómo pero siempre me equivoco al escribir la palabreja de los ***), muchas cosas de este fic no os cuadraran con el manga. Siempre he pretendido que se adecuara lo máximo posible, pero allá por los tiempos en los que no existían los móviles androids (que rápido pasa el tiempo, leñe) y concebí la historia de este fic, nunca me imaginé que Kishimoto llegara a liar tanto la historia, y con ello al personaje de Kushina. Por eso siempre he tratado de ajustarlo lo mejor posible, pero a veces las cosas quedan extrañas. Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué muere Obito al principio de esta historia si aún faltaban cinco años para el nacimiento de Naruto, cuando en el original suceden en un año? Porque la cronología a mí se me da fatal y calzar hechos aún peor (xD). Es más, si tenéis clara la cronología, os habréis dado cuenta de que me he patillado, literalmente, un año de matrimonio._

_Prosigamos con cosas raras. En este capítulo habréis notado que me he sacado de la manga que el Clan Uchiha tenga células del Primer Hokage guardadas. Lo cierto es que este hecho me sirve para profundizar en la relación interna (y llena de baches) tan famosa de los Uchiha con la Villa como para cerrar capítulos extraños que he ido creando dentro de la misma historia. No es real, pero bien cumple su función, si bien tampoco pienso que es tan raro o extravagante que las tuvieran. Hashirama era un buen tío, así que aunque derrotara a Madara, creo que no sería un gran hijo de su madre con respecto a los Uchiha._

_En resumidas cuentas, que estoy muy agradecida a aquellos que seguís la historia (aquellos que lo hicisteis en tiempo de vaya usté a sabé cuando, y para los nuevos), y pediros como mínimo un mísero review, para que sepa que aún estáis ahí._

_(No sé cómo, pero estas secciones siempre me quedan fatal. Cuento y cuento cosas y nunca digo ni aclaro nada)._

_Gracias a **ysm, ****poison girl 29****, ****fanny-chan, ****Kumi Shihori****, ****tsubaki-nice****, ****Chieko, ****Lollipoop****, ****akarimaiden****, ****Haruhi tkm, ****Annlu Namikaze****, ****Jaj, ****hanabi01, ****blossXbrick, ****Samy, ****unicorniofeliz **y**Asuna-dono**._

_Gracias y mil gracias (me he vuelto a leer todos vuestros reviews y solo puedo decir que me han emocionado)._

_Nos leemos!_

_Saludos, Ankin_

PS: Si algo del capítulo no se entiende (sobretodo la última parte), no os preocupéis, no os habéis perdido nada. Todo a su debido tiempo, lectoras! :)


	28. Momentos

_Lo he vuelto a hacer, una actualización que ha tardado meses, aunque esta vez no ha sido un año y medio. Es muy triste sentirse orgullosa por ello. Así que sin más, os dejo el capítulo que ya se va encaminando hacia el verdadero final…_

_Ah, estimada __**Zory**__, esto va por ti. Porque no importa el tiempo que pase. (Y esto parece la dedicación de un libro, de esas que nadie nunca entiende). _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para distraerme un rato. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Spoilers Capitulo 367 (Quien avisa no es traidor)_

* * *

**Cruzando la línea**

Capítulo 28: **Momentos**

_Algunos años atrás…_

"_Vas a morir como continúes a ese ritmo"._

_Levantó la cabeza y observó fijamente a la figura menuda que se apoyaba en una de las ramas del árbol. Lo único que vio fue una mata espesa de grueso cabello rojo como la sangre, que caía lacio como una cascada sobre su rostro y su espalda. Entremedio de todo aquel fuego, por eso, resplandecían dos orbes azules oscuras como el mar en verano._

"_No es mi intención morir, no aún" respondió con una sonrisa, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta blanca. "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_Kushina se lanzó al vacío y cayó al suelo después de dar una voltereta. Su precioso pelo siguió el movimiento, y Minato sintió por un momento que la chica estaba envuelta en llamas._

"_Jiraiya-sensei dice que lo dejes durante un rato" musitó acercándose a su lado. Se arrodilló y la punta del cabello tocó la hojarasca del suelo. "Incluso tú necesitas descansar de vez en cuando". Levantó una mano y apoyó dos dedos en su frente, para impulsar su cabeza hacía atrás al instante siguiente._

"_¡No estoy cansado!" se quejó poniéndose en pie, sintiendo el cansancio en sus pantorrillas. "¡Aún puedo continuar!"_

_Kushina le dedicó una larga y profunda mirada, la misma que le dedicaba su abuelo cuando volvía a casa hecho unos zorros. En aquellos ojos, se escondía más sabiduría de la que Minato, de eso estaba seguro, sería capaz de conseguir en una vida._

"_Si quieres caer muerto…"_

_Aquello lo molestó, así que se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro en un puchero infantil._

"_No todos tenemos tu misma resistencia, Uzumaki-san"._

_Escuchó su risa antes de verla. Una melodía perfecta, armoniosa, pero también basta._

"_Eso es porque eres un nenaza, Mina-chan"._

"_¿Qué me has llamado?" se volteó a mirarla y vio que tenía en su rostro aquella sonrisa picaresca que tanto le gustaba._

"_Nenaza"._

"_¡Ven aquí, saco de huesos!"_

_Kushina salió disparada en dirección contraria en apenas un segundo. Minato no tardó en hacerlo, pero tuvo que invertir toda una tarde de duro entrenamiento para atraparla. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, se dejó caer sobre su espalda en lo alto de la montaña de los Hokages._

"_Para ser Hokage necesitas más energía" le dijo ella palmeándolo sin delicadeza en el estómago. Sabía que no lo hacía queriendo, pero ese simple golpe hizo que Minato tuviese ganas de vomitar. "Aún estás muy verde, Mina-chan"._

"_No me llames así…" se incorporó y se permitió observar la vista de Konoha desde allí arriba. Era espectacular, arrebatadoramente bella. Con las casas multicolor reflejando los rayos moribundos del crepúsculo. "No soy ningún niño…"_

_Sintió como ella se apoyaba en su hombro y buscaba a tientas su mano._

"_Aún te queda mucho por aprender. Y hasta que no lo aprendas todo, siempre serás un niño para mí"._

_Se separaron un segundo más tarde, y antes que de Kushina consiguiera desaparecer en la noche, Minato juró que había visto la sombra del cariño asomar en sus ojos cristalinos._

"_Entonces enséñame"._

_Una sonrisa fue su única respuesta._

* * *

"_¡Lo haces mal, fatal!" le gritó una tarde de entrenamiento, cuando ambos tenían alrededor de diecinueve años y eran aún unos críos. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?" le aventó un collejón con la mano abierta, y el golpetazo reverberó entre los árboles del bosque. "Se supone que eres un genio"._

"_¡Y se supone que tú no deberías saber hacer esto tan bien!" le gritó en pleno ataque de frustración. Solo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta del desastre que había organizado, así que rápidamente, trató de disculparse. "N-no quería decir e-eso, S-shina-chan"._

_Le aventó otro coscorrón, uno de esos que dolía y le hacían un chichón inmenso que solo se iba con cientos de toneladas de hielo._

"_Kushina-sensei" remarcó ella con retintín infantil. "Ahora eres mi estudiante, Mina-chan, y harás lo que yo te diga"._

_Se arrodilló frente a ella._

"_Si, mi ama"._

_La seriedad del momento les duró tres suspiros. Al cuarto, ambos estallaron en carcajadas._

"_Esta técnica…" comenzó Kushina arrodillándose a su lado, escribiendo en el suelo con un palo de madera. "… se ha transmitido de generación en generación en familia" vio como lo observaba de reojo, así que le dedicó la sonrisa más brillante y sincera de su repertorio. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, volviendo la vista a sus notas. "… mi abuelo me dijo que estaba prohibida, pero es una tontería, porque sirve de base para muchas otras técnicas. Técnicas difíciles, no como las fáciles que ya te he enseñado"._

_Minato se observó las manos con atención y asintió. Kushina le había enseñado tantas cosas desde hacía ya tantos años…_

"_Son técnicas específicas del clan Uzumaki, así que no vayas enseñándolas por ahí con libertad" le advirtió llevando un dedo al aire. "Es muy importante que lo entiendas"._

"_Lo entiendo" dijo con seguridad, buscando sus ojos. "Lo comprendo, lo entiendo y lo acepto. Es un regalo tuyo, no es para nadie más"._

_Kushina le dedicó una mirada que oscilaba entre la tristeza y la felicidad más absoluta._

"_Bien, empecemos. Lo primero será que te aprendas estos sellos de aquí…"_

_Perdió la concentración mientras la observaba realizar los sellos que eran el orgullo de su país. Parecía tan feliz haciéndolo, tan entregada, tan apasionada… era una delicia a los ojos, ver que hacía algo que de verdad le gustaba._

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" preguntó alzando el amasijo de hilos que Kushina había puesto delante suyo tan buen punto había entrado por la puerta.

"¡Unos calcetines!" exclamó ella roja como un tomate, tomando asiento delante suyo como podía. El estómago abultado le resultaba más incómodo de lo que en realidad quería admitir.

Minato no supo que contestar a eso. Sabía que si decía que no valían nada, (o lo que era lo mismo, la verdad), recibiría una buena reprimenda: pero también sabía que si decía que era preciosos, (una mentira), sería descubierto y también recibiría. Con un suspiro, se rindió ante lo inevitable.

"No me gustan".

Y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

"A mí tampoco" admitió abiertamente ella tras un minuto de tensión. "Esto se me da fatal. Sabía que lo de ser madre no iba a ser tan fácil…"

Al verla desanimada, corrió a arrodillarse a su lado y tocar el estómago en el que crecía su hijo, un niño perfecto fruto de su calurosa unión.

"No digas eso…" musitó apoyando la mejilla sobre el estómago, sintiéndolo caliente. Su hijo debió notar su cercanía, porque pateó con todas sus fuerzas y Minato solo pudo sonreír de felicidad. "Eres una madre estupenda, y lo vas a ser. Este niño te va a amar más que a nada en este mundo, igual que lo hago yo…"

Kushina hizo un puchero y le tocó el pelo. Sintió sus brazos rodearle el cuello, enterrando su rostro en su estómago y su niño.

"Tú sí que vas a ser un padre genial…"

Liberó su rostro de la prisión de carne y buscó sus labios. Cuando la besó, se sintió igual que la primera vez, lleno de nerviosismo, éxtasis y felicidad.

"Los dos. Los dos vamos a sacar adelante este niño".

Kushina volvió a besarlo poniendo toda su alma en ello.

* * *

Fugaku lo obligó a taparse los ojos tan buen punto salieron de los dominios del Clan Uchiha. Decidió no protestar ni una sola vez, a pesar de que los ANBU que le acompañaban habían empezado una disputa verbal con algunos otros miembros prominentes del Clan Uchiha. Finalmente, y tras diez minutos de insultos que se hicieron eternos, Fugaku los silenció a todos con un grito.

"Hokage-sama está más a salvo conmigo de lo que estará jamás con vosotros" los reprendió sin levantar la voz. A Minato siempre le sorprendía que pudiera expresar enfado cuando hablaba con un susurro. "Y este fue el acuerdo. Él y yo. Nadie más. ¿Os ha quedado claro?".

Minato pudo escuchar algún que otro forcejeo, pero pareció más simbólico que otra cosa, así que un minuto más tarde, se alejó de allí guiado por la voz de Fugaku.

"Lo lamento" se disculpó el Uchiha cuando ya llevaban lo que parecía un kilómetro andado.

"No te disculpes" dijo él. "Proteges a tu familia, lo comprendo. Aunque deberías entender que yo os protejo a todos y cada uno de vosotros por igual".

Fugaku rio por debajo de la nariz.

"Eso es lo que nos quieres hacer creer. Los Uchihas no somos tan…"

"Fugaku" sentenció deteniéndose de golpe sin que su guía se lo dijera. Por el sonido del otro al respirar, volteó el rostro en aquella dirección. "Mientras yo esté en el poder, el Clan Uchiha no va sufrir ningún daño ni va a ser denostado. El Clan Uchiha forma parte de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, y como Hokage, es mi deber protegeros y ampararos".

"Las cosas no siempre se van a mover a tu voluntad" Fugaku lo hizo avanzar de un empujón. "Los Clanes somos caprichosos y orgullosos. Tú no lo entiendes porque provienes del pueblo llano, pero tú mujer debe de haberte contado que…"

"El honor de la familia es más importante que todo lo demás en esta vida" finalizó por él. "Puede que mi sangre no sea noble, pero mi intención lo es".

"Si consigues cambiar las doctrinas del Clan Hyûga, puede que entonces te escuche" se rio el otro deteniéndose. "Hasta entonces, entiende que hemos de hacer todo lo posible por protegernos".

"¿A pesar de que sea una exageración?"

"Sube por las escaleras" le ordenó Fugaku. "Y ahora espera aquí".

Su compañero se alejó veinte pasos de él. Pareció pelearse con algo, y cuando volvió, lo guio hasta otro tramo de escaleras. La diferencia es que estas, en vez de ascender, descendían.

"No puedo preguntar dónde estamos, ¿Verdad?" cuestionó cuando Fugaku lo detuvo de nuevo.

"Puedes" sintió como le deshacía los nudos de la cinta que le cubría los ojos. "La cuestión es si te respondo".

"Algo me dice que no lo vas a hacer…"

Cuando le quitó la venda de los ojos, tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la relativa penumbra que reinaba en la habitación. Estaban en una especie de sótano cuadrado y claustrofóbico, con paredes que se alzaban poco más de dos metros y con dibujos que simbolizaban ciertos aspectos de su religión. En una creyó vislumbrar la figura de Susano'o, luchando con su hermana Amateratsu, y con la gran luna roja del dios Tsukiyomi analizándolo todo desde las alturas. Sin embargo, Fugaku no dejó que se entretuviera y lo llevó a un altar contrario en el que resplandecían unas antorchas alumbrando un monolito sin escrituras.

"Están ahí" le indicó secamente pasándole una antorcha.

Preguntándose dónde estaría y que relación guardaban los Uchihas con tales pinturas sintoístas, Minato se agachó y pasó la antorcha por encima de una cajita muy bien custodiada. Tal y como se temía, no había indicios de que hubiese sido forzada, y el vial de su interior, una vez Fugaku abrió la caja con una llave que colgaba de su cuello, no parecía haber sido profanado en absoluto.

"Te dije que era un callejón sin salida" musitó el Uchiha cerrando de nuevo la caja. "Sólo los miembros más selectos del Clan tienen acceso a estas dependencias, y la llave solo la porta el líder".

"Tenía que comprobarlo, espero que me comprendas" dijo poniendo un pie en las escaleras que lo sacaban del sótano. No obstante, Fugaku lo retuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

"La venda, y te vuelvo a guiar" Minato le dedicó una larga y sentida mirada antes de aceptar. Al fin y al cabo, eran las condiciones que había aceptado desde un buen principio.

* * *

"Tienes mala cara. ¿Ese gato rabioso te ha arañado tus brillantes posaderas?" se mofó Kushina en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si ya supiera de antemano que él no iba a regresar feliz.

"No te rías" se quejó dejándose caer en el sofá. Su mujer se acercó a él en la mayor brevedad posible, pero a un ritmo vertiginosamente lento. Esa gran y redondeada barriga empezaba a serle un estorbo. "Yo podría reírme de tu gordura".

"La diferencia entre mi gordura y tu frustración" comenzó ella acariciándose la abultada tripa, "es que en un par de meses desaparecerá. Y en cambio, tú aún continuarás dándole vueltas al tema de las células del Primero".

Frunció el ceño al escucharla y cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho, en un claro arranque de enfado infantil.

"Es que no entiendo qué demonios ha pasado" musitó, alzando un brazo para rodear los hombros de Kushina. "¿Cómo puede tener ese pobre niño las células del Primero? ¿Por qué Orochimaru haría algo así? ¿Y por qué los Uchihas tienen un templo escondido y custodian un maldito monolito liso?"

Kushina alzó la cabeza de su hombro, dónde la había apoyado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que los Uchihas tienen un templo muy extraño. En las paredes había imágenes de Susano'o y…"

"¿Susano'o?" cuestionó ella. "¿Susano'o el de la armadura? ¿El que según los viejos rodeaba al Kyûby cuando el viejo Madara se enfrentó al Primero?"

Minato se sintió estúpido.

"¡Eso es!" se puso en pie y alzó un puiño al cielo. "Eres un genio, Kushina, y no tienes ni idea de cuanto te quiero por ello…" se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, primero en la frente y después en los labios. "¡No me esperes despierta!"

Y dicho eso, se perdió en la negra noche camino de su despacho.

* * *

Hiruzen lo encontró a la mañana siguiente sentado en medio del archivo de Konoha rodeado de pergaminos y libros de páginas amarillentas. Llevaba bajo el brazo un termo de café y cargaba con una bolsa con una fiambrera. No dijo una palabra mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, no sin haber apartado una pila de libros antes, y le tendía el precario desayuno. Minato se lo agradeció con la mirada antes de continuar desenrollando el pergamino que estaba leyendo y empapándose con su contenido.

"Tú asistente me ha llamado. Estaba escandalizada" dijo Hiruzen pasados unos minutos.

Minato no levantó la mirada del pergamino.

"La he oído gritarme" contestó después de dar un sorbo al café. "Le encanta gritarme por las mañanas, especialmente si llego tarde. Como hoy no me ha visto en el despacho se ha enfurecido, pero a medio camino de llamar a alguien para que fuese a buscarme a mi casa se ha topado conmigo aquí en el archivo. Ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas hacer que volviese al trabajo pero…" enrolló el pergamino y cogió otro, esperando que le fuese de más utilidad que el anterior. "Seguramente te habrá dicho que hay que firmar no sé qué solicitudes sobre comercio con…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Hiruzen lo interrumpió tan bruscamente que Minato dejó de lado su lectura y fijó la vista en su retirado superior. El viejo lo observaba con una expresión indescifrable, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos parecían arder. Minato no entendió la razón. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto Hiruzen porque se hubiese pasado la noche en vela repasando pergaminos viejos? Los papeles sobre el comercio ciertamente podrían esperar, pero el asunto sobre Tenzô no podía.

"Ayer estuve en el templo oculto de los Uchiha" respondió pasados unos segundos, dando un segundo sorbo a su café y volviendo la vista al pergamino. "Como me esperaba, el vial con las células del Primero no ha sido profanado. Las células que Tenzô tiene y que Orochimaru usó proceden de otro lugar. De cuál, no lo sé".

Como toda respuesta, Hiruzen suspiró derrotado.

"Deja ese tema" con agilidad, el viejo se puso en pie, mientras que Minato tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no derramar el termo de café por encima de los pergaminos y rollos esparcidos por el suelo. "Céntrate ahora en la Aldea".

"¡Me estoy centrado en la Aldea!" nunca se había enfadado con Hiruzen, ni tan siquiera cuando el Hokage le mandaba una misión tras otra hasta que caía exhausto y tenía que reposar en el hospital por un tiempo indeterminado. "¡Saber de dónde proceden las células de Tenzô es…!"

Hiruzen apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dedicó una mirada condescendiente, como la que un padre le dedicaría a un hijo. Mentalmente, Minato pensó si él también la usaría alguna vez con el pequeño bebé que Kushina guardaba y protegía celosamente en su vientre.

"De ese tema ya se están encargando los ANBU" comenzó con tono pausado, como si quisiese hacerle entender algo que Minato sería incapaz de comprender. "Además, Danzô también está en ello, él…"

Minato sintió la sangre arderle dentro de las venas. Nunca había cuestionado la cadena de mando de Konoha, nunca, pero Danzô era un hombre de poder que siempre le había inspirado un sentimiento de repulsión. Tal vez era porque desde el momento en que su nombre se barajó como Cuarto Hokage le había mandado miradas reprobatorias, o tal vez por la forma extrañada y ladeada que tenía de mirar a Kushina, o tal vez porque fuera el líder de la división más celosa de toda Konoha. También le angustiaba soberanamente que Danzô no siempre respondiese ante él, puesto que tenía poder y autoridad suficientes como para permitirse el lujo de actuar por su cuenta. En resumidas cuentas, era alguien de quien Minato no se fiaba ni un pelo, y el hecho de que Hiruzen le hubiese dado libre albedrío para hacer lo que quisiese complicaba todo aún más las cosas. Y ahora eso. Tenzô era especial, muy especial, y era de sobra conocido que Danzô siempre se hacía con las personas más prominentes y especiales de la Villa para ponerlas bajo su tutelaje. Miedo le daba pensar que quería apoderarse también de aquel niño asustadizo que no sabía que habían hecho con él.

"Me niego a que Danzô tenga nada que ver con esto" dejó que el rollo que estaba leyendo se enrollara solo. Hiruzen volvió a dedicarle una mirada sentida. "Y puedes decir lo que te venga en gana. Patalea, chilla y grita. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para apartar a Tenzô de Danzô. Ese niño no se va a convertir en su conejillo de indias".

"Entonces díselo tú" Hiruzen se encogió de hombros. "Pero por el bien de la Villa, deja que se encarguen los ANBU de esto. Tú deberías preocuparte acerca de otras cosas. Y estoy seguro que me entiendes" la mirada torva que el antiguo Hokage le dedicó en ese momento era una de las que Minato jamás olvidaría.

La felicidad de saber que iba a ser padre y el pánico que todo ello conllevaba se entremezcló en su interior y le hizo un nudo en los intestinos. Hiruzen tenía parte de razón. Saber cómo controlar al Kyûby en el momento del parto para proteger tanto a Kushina como su hijo debía ser su máxima preocupación. Resignado, decidió volver a empaquetar los archivos sobre los Uchiha. En cuanto naciera su hijo se pondría de nuevo con ellos y sacaría agua en claro de todo ello. Aún no era el momento adecuado. Tal vez nunca lo sería.

* * *

_Es un capítulo un pelín más corto que los otros, pero me apetecía dejarlo ahí. En realidad, no hay mucho que comentar sobre el capítulo, más que destacar lo obvio que Minato sigue empecinado en descubrir de dónde han salido las células con las que Orochimaru experimentó y que dieron como resultado a nuestro adorable Yamato (Tenzô para los amigos). También destacar esas pequeñas escenas al principio, en las que se ve a Kushina enseñarle a Minato algunos jutsus de sellado. Minato mismo en el manga dice que se convirtió en el ninja que era gracias a su mujer, así que aquí está la explicación. Si Kushina provenía de un clan experto en sellos y una parte del ninjutsu de Minato eran los sellos, ¿Por qué no habría de estar ella implicada en su desarrollo?_

_Al final, no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener este fic, pero supongo que como mucho, le deben quedar tres o cuatro actualizaciones. En mi eso podría significar un año perfectamente, y si quiero cuadrar la fecha de finalización con la inicio (o sea, mi cumpleaños), aún nos queda un año por delante juntos! :D Así que aprovechad y decidme que os gustaría ver en estas actualizaciones…_

_Por supuesto, gran parte de la motivación de un escritor son, sin lugar alguno a dudas, los reviews. Permiten saber muchas cosas, como se está llevando la historia, si se entiende o si gusta, por eso, doy gracias a los que os tomáis un segundín para dejarme un feedback! Gracias de todo corazón a __**Tsuyu Ryu**__ (Vieja conocida! Lloro de felicidad sabiendo que hay alguien que sigue la historia dese hace tantísimo tiempo T-T), a __**Asuna-dono**__ (No, de momento no me ha ocurrido nada malo, sigo aquí xD Pero si no actualizo este fic en digamos mucho tiempo si que hay que preocuparse… ¡Pero no llamemos al mal tiempo, que la vida es muy bonita! xD Wow, gracias por el consejo!), a __**Annlu Namikaze**__ (El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿Verdad? xD Yo creo que tenía quince años cuando comencé a escribir la historia… Uh, todos nos hacemos mayores. Wow, tranquila, puedes ser todo lo stalker que quieras! No problema with that! Y me alegro que sigas aquí aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo), a __**rita uchiha namikaze**__ (Gracias! Esta hisoria va a continuar!), a __**poison girl 29**__ (Ciertamente Mikoto podría volver a aparecer dentro de poco… es algo que no descarto, y especialmente tras la movida que ha habido en este capítulo. Supongo que en el siguiente la veremos, y Sasuke-chan también dentro de muy poquito!), a __**Shiina-chan**__ (Me has hecho llorar de felicidad… T-T Especialmente cuando alguien me dice que la sigue desde el principio aún está aquí… es lo mejor que me haya podido pasar. Esta historia lo he dicho muchas veces, puede tardar una eternidad, pero va acabarse. Es una promesa que he hecho conmigo misma, y no debería romperla), a __**Fanny-chan**__ (Sil decididamente lo mío no son los lemons. Soy una romántica empedernida aunque no lo quiera, y últimamente me gusta dejar las cosas más al aire. Cada uno tiene su manera de imaginárselo todo, así que por eso soy incapaz de describir lemons. Qué le vamos a hacer xD), a __**kotoko-98**__ (Si te la leíste de nuevo desde el principio, espero que no te molestara en demasía, especialmente por todo lo que hablé en el capítulo anterior sobre incongruencias. En fin, una tiene que encontrar su ritmo en la historia y tratar de adaptarse lo mejor que puede!), a __**Chieko**__ ("Ataque súbito de abrazos amorosos". Gracias, de todo corazón, me has sacado una sonrisa, y al final de día eso es lo más importante. Gracias, y me siento halagada por haber sido una de las razones por las que decidiste leer Naruto. Es una serie tan grande!), a __**Zory **__(Zory, mi Zory! Dónde estás, que es de tu vida? Por qué ya no estamos en contacto? "Se va a llorar a una esquina". Ey, por casualidad no tendrás tumblr? xD Buah, casi he llorado de verdad al leer tu review…), a __**Kimberly**__ (Créeme, yo soy la primera a la que le gustaría publicar los capítulos con más asiduidad, pero mi inspiración es terrible. O estoy muy motivada o no lo consigo, pero gracias igualmente por leer y seguir aquí), a __**Cerezo2900 **__(Me temo que ese final no va a ser posible. Si hay algo que de verdad tengo ganas de escribir, es precisamente el final de esta historia. Igualmente, aunque sea un final malo para ellos, creo que nos hemos de quedar con las cosas buenas que han pasado hasta llegar ahí), a __**amelia 13**__ (Continuar este fic: Siempre. Te agradezco el review!), a __**liiiii**__ ("Espero no haberme equivocado", tranquila, la ortografía es lo de menos xD Digo lo mismo que a Kimberly, precisamente de esta historia lo que más me atrae es el final. Creo que tanto a nivel de escritor como lector se le puede sacar mucho jugo. Va a ser un trabajo arduo, pero espero que esté ahí para verlo y no te arrepientas de ello!), y a __**Oonigiri**__ (Wow, esta historia es realmente como un viejo amigo. Adelante, lectura actualizada! :D)._

_Resumiendio: Gracias por haber leído y seguir aquí después de tanto tiempo. No tengo palabras para espresar lo agradecida que me siento._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima,_

_Ankin_

_**PS:**__ Culquier duda, via review, pm o tumblr (Soy Villher). Fin de la propaganda xD_

_**PS II:**__ Los reviews hacen a un escritor feliz, y por ende, una historia feliz! xD_


End file.
